Fear and Fireballs
by alycenwonder
Summary: Klaus/OC "You must remember one thing if not all of what I have told you Peat. Faeries may be beautiful. They may be good, but you cannot trust a faerie. They are more dangerous then anything we can know." (This story has recently been fixed/updated. Check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a heads up to anyone who is either just starting this journey or re-reading. I am currently in the midst of a grammar check/rewrite. So things may be a little different then the original. Thanks to all my readers for sticking around! You rock.**

**Also a big thank you to Polkadottedgiraffe11 for agreeing to Beta for this story!**

**Chapter 1: The Present**

Birds chirped in the distance. Even after all the time out in the woods I still hadn't learned exactly how to be quiet enough to not disturb my surroundings. But even if I wasn't the quietest person around it seemed I could still find dinner out among the trees that surrounded the small cabin I had come to call my home.

Kneeling down onto the soft moss floor I ran my hands through my knotted hair. I sighed, taking it all in. The trees spoke an old language only heard by those willing to listen. The flowers perked up to stare back at me. I was going to miss this place soon.

Four years ago I had left my family behind to come out into the middle of nowhere. It had become everything for me. Four years ago I had left my brother and twin sister to pick up the pieces left behind after the death of our parents. Four years ago I found out that if I didn't leave then I would destroy everything and everyone I had ever loved.

I dug into the softness below curling my fingers into the moss, and inhaling deeply. I was scared to go back. After all, in the years I had been gone I had learned to be alone. This was something I was used to now. How did I think I could rejoin society?

"My name is Peat." I told myself. "I can do this." I knew in my seclusion that I was safe and so were the people who mattered. Once I left here there was no telling just how safe those around me would be. It could all come crashing down.

_Raychel. Beth. Caylee._

**Past:**

I could hear the screaming around me, blood dripped from my chin and down onto my white t-shirt,8 staining the fabric.

It had been my sister and I's fourteenth birthday that day. Our mom and dad had gone out late to get us some gift they had forgotten, taking Elena with them. Jere and I had stayed behind to entertain all of our friends who had come to help celebrate. There must have been at least twelve girls, Matt and even Tyler joined in later on.

The doorbell rang around 10:30 that night. I remembered because I had turned on my favorite radio station just before we all heard it. Jeremy was fighting with Tyler and Matt was trying to keep them both from doing something stupid. When the doorbell rang I ran for it.

That was the last moment I would consider myself a child. After that, everything changed.

"Is this the residence of Jeremy Gilbert and Peat Gilbert?" The officer asked looking past me and into the house filled with young girls. What the hell was an officer doing at our house at this hour? We were a large group but we really hadn't been that noisy, had we?

"Yes." I said as I opened the door further, a questioning look on my face. I had nothing to hide except the cake on my chin.

"Uhh miss if you could call your brother out here. We really should discuss this in private." He took his hat off and waited. His eyes were sad as he watched me shift uneasily in the doorway.

"Alright I guess I will go get him." Pulling away from the door I screamed towards the stairs, "Jeremy! Get your ass down here! There is an officer at the door!" Jeremy slid down the banister towards us, grinning largely at the officer.

"Sorry if we were being too loud. You have no idea how annoying some people can be." He pulled his hand thorough his hair looking back at the officer.

As the officer broke the news to us that had been the moment it all ended. He told us about the accident. He told us that our parents were dead. He told us that Elena would be in hospital for a few days but was okay.

Our parents had drowned under Wickery Bridge.

The world stopped in that moment. Our parents were dead. The two people who raised me, were dead.

I felt the hot tears fall as something dark took over. I had never felt anything like it before that night. The hot angry swell of power that filled me up and spilled over my edges. Why had it hurt so bad? I would always remember it. That is, until the blackness took me.

That's when the screaming had begun. I remember, I could hear Caroline calling my name while the other girls screamed behind me, but all I could see in those moments were people who were in the way of my grief. The heat was so painful that night that I had let it free, killing all the officers and the small ambulance worker that had followed. Later turning to my friends and killing three of them._ Raychel. Beth. Caylee._

That was the night I killed Raychel, Beth and Caylee. That was the night I killed two officers who I later found out were fathers. That had also been the night I killed a young doctor who had been taking night shifts as a paramedic for only a short few weeks.

I killed them and I hadn't been able to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! I love hearing from you guys. I don't own the TVD obviously! Enjoy!**

**Also a big thank you to Polkadottedgiraffe11 for agreeing to Beta for this story!**

**Chapter 2: Present**

The day I ran was the day I was able to breathe again. I had gotten as far away from people as I could, taking up residence in a small cabin deep in the woods just outside Mystic Falls. A place I called sanctuary but was nothing more than a vast prison. One I couldn't leave until I grew older. All I had since that day was what I had packed in my small camping bag, filled with some clothes and other essentials. They would be all I had until I learned to control the magic that took me over the night my parents died.

Caroline's mother had sent me during a period of lucidity I'd had. One of which happened during the weeks that came after the accident. They had locked me up beneath their property where I stayed hidden from my family. There I sat, alone in a damp cell awaiting what would come next.

When she came she told me that I had to go. If I stayed Mrs. Forbes figured it would happen again and that she wouldn't be able to help me anymore. She had told me of a cabin the founders had built long ago for those they found uncontrollable. In my case it wasn't meant as a prison but more of a sanctuary of sorts. She told me of the town's dark history with the vampires and witches. She had even told me of werewolf sightings around the woods just outside of town in the hopes of making me feel better. So I would know I wasn't the only one out there I assume.

Now here I was after four years of learning to harness the great power I had been given. Out here if I lost control I couldn't hurt anyone. Sometimes the magic was so strong all I could do to stop it was to let it take me over. Later on I found that the more I actually used magic the less I would lose control.

There were still so many unanswered questions though. I had no idea why I turned into a wolf during full moons. I had no idea why I hungered, even after gorging myself on whatever I had caught that day. I had no idea if these things were normal for witches. I just knew they were happening to me and there wasn't much I could do to stop it.

On nights when the moon had been full I always felt so uneasy. Like my magic couldn't contain itself any longer. Once I had decided to allow it to run free after I had changed. I woke the next morning after my first shift having no memory of the night before. After a few more instances I had gained some short memories of my time as a wolf, leaving with a small understanding of what I was capable of.

After a few transitions I woke up in a valley far from my small cabin. When I opened my eyes I found a young boy lying7 next to me. We were both pretty nude, but that hadn't stopped him from curling his body into my own like he had done it a hundred times before... Once we had both pulled our clothes back on he followed me home. We had talked for hours about werewolves. He told me that his family had passed the wolf gene on to him. As far as he knew there had never been a wolf with power like mine. Logan was two years younger than me making him twelve. For four years he was my only companion.

I was powerful. There was nothing inside of me I feared more then what I might be capable of doing to others. All I wanted now was to go home and try to figure out just what the hell was really going on with myself. I hadn't heard from or seen my family in four years. My ticket back home was for tomorrow. I would be home this time Monday and I would be taking Logan with me.

The day we left I took nothing with me, only my wallet and Logan. We met up at my cabin late the night before and spent it reminiscing about our life up here. When we met he taught me a lot about my animal side and I would always be grateful for it. He was my best friend. His family was a little overbearing. He had asked me last year,10 that when I finally left that I would take him with me. Of course I had agreed instantly. The thought of having someone with me who I felt so close to made it easier to go home in a way.

Logan's parents had no idea he was leaving with me. They had no idea I even existed and I liked it that way. If they didn't know me then they wouldn't know where I would take him. We would be able to make a clean break.

"I can't believe we are really leaving this place." Logan said, bumping me with his shoulder. I could see the excitement he exuded and it calmed me a little.

"Me either. I just hope people aren't afraid of me." I said trying to ignore the nagging feeling that I should call Elena before just showing up.

"Well didn't you say you parents left you a whack of money when they died? We don't really have to go back to Mystic Falls." Logan knew everything about what happened that horrible night. I had told him everything. He wondered if my family would take me back so easily. Was it worth it?

I shrugged, I wanted to see my sister so bad some days that my heart ached in my chest. We were twins after all. Ever since the day we were born we had been inseparable. So yes, I could just go someplace else, but I really didn't want to run from what I had done any longer. I wanted to go home.

"No it's okay Logan, really. I have to do this." I told him, sighing as we entered the small airport in town. This was it! "I have a lot of time to make up for." I whispered to myself.

We boarded the plane home. I even slept the whole way there,17 right next to Logan even though he tapped his feet the whole time, driving me bonkers.

We drove into Mystic falls around lunch time. Nothing had changed. The small town I had grown up in still smelled the same as the day I had left it. The people were still just as busy.

"So this is it? I pictured less people and more libraries." Logan laughed as we taxied towards my childhood home.

"Yes, well you would wouldn't you? This place had a lot of history you wouldn't begin to understand Logan. The people who live here are pretty serious about it." The founding families were many, and mine was among them; our family went back to the beginning.

"This is it. Pull over here." I told the taxi driver who then pulled into the short driveway. The house looked empty but still stood just as tall as I remembered it. We both climbed out of the cab and walked to the front door. Shakily I rang the bell waiting for someone to answer.

"Yeah! One second!" I heard Jeremy call out from somewhere inside. My heart skipped a beat as I fought to remain at the front door. I pulled my small black dress down a bit hoping I wasn't showing too much leg. _What was I even thinking? Like it mattered to my brother?_

The door swung open and there he was.

"Holy Shit!" Jeremy ran his hands over his eyes and looked at me again, "Peat?" He whispered. It had been forever.

Smiling and fiddling with my feet I nodded. I hoped he wasn't going to chase me off.

"Holy Shit! Where have you been!?" He rushed towards me, picking me up into his arms and spinning me around. I could hear his heavy breathing and I thought maybe even a laugh or two? He set me down and his eyes dragged over to Logan.

"It is a long story Jere. Can we come in?" I asked him hopefully.

"Are you actually asking me to come into your own house? Get in here!" He said pulling Logan and me inside and slamming the door shut.

Peeking around me I noticed that not much had changed since I had left for the cabin.

"Your room is just as you left it." He pointed up the stairs. "Caroline spent a week or two in there but she didn't move anything." He said as he pulled me further inside. Once in the kitchen I sat down on the bar stool next to Logan.

"So tell me why the hell you left?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing me. Not being able to hold back I told him everything, leaving out only the details I wasn't into sharing just yet. We talked about that night. We talked about the four years of seclusion I had given myself so I could learn to control my new abilities. We didn't discuss my shifting or the hunger.

"You need to talk with Bonnie. She would probably know how to help you." Jeremy said as he eyed Logan again. He wasn't so sure about this guy for some odd reason.

"Okay, I will. But Jeremy where is everyone? Where is Elena?" I asked him. I figured high school had ended for her so was she living somewhere else maybe?

"Elena is different now Peat. Something happened with Matt and she died." Jeremy said. "Elena is a vampire."

I coughed my drink up all over myself as I struggled with the new information given to me. Jeremy went on to explain everything that had happened while I had been gone, from the Originals coming to town and draining our sister to Jenna dying.

"Well now I am not so nervous to meet you." Logan spoke up finally and shaking Jeremy's hand. "Logan Hendricks, nice to meet you."

"And this would be?" Jeremy seemed weary of my friend.

"This is the only person I have seen in four years. He helped me a lot out there. In return for that I brought him here with me." I said patting Logan on the shoulder. "He's my best friend."

"You're a werewolf?" Jeremy asked eyeing him again. How was my brother even able to tell?

"Uhh yeah. How'd you guess?" Logan asked.

"I have some abilities let's say." Jeremy told us. I raised my eyebrow at him. I guess a lot had gone down since I had been gone. It hurt a little.

"Abilities huh? Well I would love to hear all about that for sure." I nudged him with my elbow. "I just hope that everyone is okay that I am back."

"No one holds that against you Peat. We all know you couldn't control it. Elena was so mad when you left she must have shut herself up in her room for weeks."

"Where is she?" I asked him again.

"She is with Damon at the boarding house by the lake. She lives there now until College starts." He told me.

"Damon is her boyfriend then? I never would have guessed all this mystical crap would take us all over." I rubbed my hand over my face.

"She lives there with Caroline and Stefan as well. It is really just one giant house filled with vampires." He grinned back at me. My brother had been living here all on his own all this time?

"Alright, well I guess it is time I pay a visit don't you?" I asked looking to Logan and back to my brother again.

"Yeah. I'll tag along." Jeremy said pulling on his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to Polkadottedgiraffe11 for agreeing to Beta for this story!**

**Chapter 3:**

We drove through Mystic Falls in Jeremy's car. He pointed out a few things that had changed and even stopped to pick up some of my things they had thrown into storage after I had left. I was happy to know they hadn't tried to forget me after what I had done.

We finally pulled into a long driveway that lead to a large beautiful boarding house that over looked the lake. Vines grew restlessly up the sides as if trying to break through into the lives of those who lived here.

"This place is crazy beautiful." I murmured, fixing my knee high socks, wanting to look good for whatever reason.

"It is pretty old. Stefan and Damon have lived here since the town was founded." Jeremy told us as he lead Logan and I to the front door.

Jeremy didn't bother knocking as he led us inside the large house. Upon entry I could hear Logan's breathing pick up as we heard footsteps in the living room.

"Jeremy! I wasn't expecting you." We heard Elena before she turned the corner. She made me instantly, stopping to stare at her estranged twin a moment.

"Peat?" She said, turning her head as she took me in.

"Yes. I am back." I said, fidgeting. I had no idea how Elena would react to my home coming.

I felt it, a white hot stinging pain across my cheek as I reached up to rest my hand where Elena had just smacked me. Logan's growl could be heard throughout the house I was sure as I lay my free hand on his shoulder to calm him. I hadn't been shocked that Elena would hit me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PEAT?" She yelled, her eyes turning veiny and black. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU LEFT BEHIND?" She continued, getting up close and personal with my face.

"I...I am sorry Elena." I whispered as I stared right back at her. There was a damn good reason but I couldn't have said goodbye, I knew that. "I had to leave...I am so sorry." I said again, waiting for my sister's next response.

"Let her explain Elena. She told me everything and it makes sense. Just hear her out!" Jeremy pleaded with her.

Elena looked at Logan and back to me trying to calm herself. Fixing her shirt she stepped back.

"Fine. Come on in, drinks all around!" She said sarcastically as she turned and headed for the living room.

Jeremy, Logan and I followed behind her. Caroline and a short brown haired man were standing by a large fireplace whispering to each other as we entered the room. I figured they weren't aware we could all hear them. Ever since the night our parents died I had discovered many things about myself including my heightened hearing.

"Peat?" Caroline asked as she rushed towards me at vampire speed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Caroline!" I said as I hugged Caroline right back. Evidently she hadn't held a grudge either.

"Where have you been? What happened?" Caroline asked all at once. Logan handed me a glass of bourbon. Taking a large swig I straightened myself out and told the gang everything, within reason. Then I introduced Logan and was introduced to Stefan.

Elena still sat back and stared at me. I couldn't tell if Elena was angry or forgiving me and it was driving me nuts.

"I am so sorry Elena. I did what I thought was best for our family...I killed all those people." I whispered as I watched my twins face for a sign, any sign.

She nodded to me as she made a space for me on the couch. Patting it lightly for me to join her there. I proceeded to snuggle up to her. I had missed her more than anyone I had left behind. The feeling of just being near her calmed me a little.

"Please forgive me." I said into her shoulder.

"I do forgive you. I just wish you could have been here to see Jenna before she died. I can't say I am not glad you missed out on everything else though." She ran her hands through my hair.

We looked exactly the same still, after all this time. The only difference being that we dressed very differently and I had some body art. During my time away I had learned to transfer my art onto myself with a small primitive tattoo device. Often when I learned something new about myself I would draw something.

This left me with four large black outlines of things that were important to me. Wolfs bane on my shoulder, Vervain on my leg, a large beautiful pine tree on my back and a small outline of a lily on my hip.

My hair was long like Elena's except it held a strange blond color since childhood. Elena's eyes were brown, mine where very different. Since birth I had been told my eyes were unique. I had heterochromia that left me with one blue eye and one brown. This was how people told us apart. If they had the same eyes and the same hair color then there would be no telling who was who.

"I wish I had been here too. I could have taken your place in the ritual. I could have saved your human life." I said sadly, sighing. Elena was never supposed to become a vampire. She was meant to have children. Grow old. Have a real life.

"I am glad you came here. I was talking to Damon about wanting to leave Mystic Falls. If you hadn't come when you did you may have missed us." She said looking up at Caroline. Caroline was definitely not happy about this idea.

"You guys can't leave, what with Peat coming home and college!" She whined, taking the seat next to me.

"Caroline you know none of that matters to me now. I won't need college. We are going to live forever." Elena said to her as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, Stefan wants to leave to and I want to tag along." She explained.

"Well maybe Peat wants to stay!" Caroline pushed.

"If Elena wants to go I won't stop her. In fact I might join if they let me. This place was my home but I can't say I would enjoy running into some faces from my past." I shrugged at Caroline. Logan grinned, I knew when he started commenting on this place that it hadn't been what he was hoping for.

"Of course you are coming! You think after I just get you back that you are staying behind? Think again." Elena said. "Mom and dad left us some money and I was thinking about it. I think I might buy a house someplace." She said.

"Where would we go?" Logan asked, looking around at Stephan and Elena.

"Well I was thinking someplace fun. Maybe New Orleans or something." Stephan said, leaning against the fireplace. "I was wanting someplace with a lot of history where we can be ourselves. I heard there is some kind of system set up there to integrate vampires into society. I could be something there." He told them.

"And if you are still interested to learning more about witches then that would be a good place to start." Elena told me, smiling excitedly. "There is a very large coven there." She explained.

"What about wolves?" Logan spoke up. He looked intrigued.

"There are wolves to. And I am sure we could find a place to fit all of us." Damon said, walking into the room. "Damon Salvatore." He said as he shook Logan's hand.

"Damon! This is my sister Peat." Elena said pushing me to stand up and greet him. I cleared her throat, he was a very gorgeous man!

"Damon. Nice to meet you." I said taking his hand in mine.

"Wow you really do look exactly alike. Well minus a few differences." _He grinned as his eyes searched Peat's body. She was an exact copy of Elena. She was gorgeous. And she smelled... Indescribable._

"Yep. Tends to happen when you have an identical twin." I snapped at him. If he was dating my sister then why was he checking me out?

Elena laughed as she stood up off the couch.

"It is settled then. We look for a place tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure sounds good. I would like to throw in the money I have to." I added, watching as the grin on her sister's face grew.

"Awesome! I can't wait to find a place." She said punching my shoulder lightly.

* * *

><p>That night Logan and I stayed with Elena. We stayed up all night on Elena's laptop looking at properties there while everyone else slept. We narrowed the search down to a few choices. Most of which featured a large property on water with woods that separated it from other houses.<p>

I hadn't told all them of my shifting and I hadn't planned to just yet. They did know about Logan though so I hadn't had to make up any excuses just yet.

I told Elena everything that night that I hadn't shared with the rest of the gang including my shifting. Elena was shocked to say the least. She didn't think I should share that information with anyone in case it could be used against them somehow.

She told me more about Stefan and Damon, leaving out nothing. I even learned that Bonnie had been away a while since the last disaster happened and wouldn't be back any time soon. My best hope would be to meet some witches in New Orleans. I just hoped they would know how to help me.

"I think the big white one may be it. I cannot wait to take a road trip out there and see it." I told my sister.

"Yeah I think so to. Tomorrow we can head out there. I am sure the boys can keep Logan company." Elena said as we crawled into the large bed they lent me. We hadn't been together in so long that we seemed to crave the closeness we lacked all this time.

"Are you sure you don't want to go sleep with Damon. It is really okay." I tried to tell her. She only shook her head and cuddled in further.

"Nope, can't get rid of me that easy Peat Gilbert. Nice try though." She said as she snuggled close.

Early that morning I fell asleep next to my twin, smiling. I was home with the only people who mattered to me and everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving the reviews! Please keep them coming.**

**Chapter 4:**

When Elena and I finally got our asses in gear it was late. But I figured staying up all night with my sister to talk was long overdue. We way to much to say to each other and not enough time in the night to say it all.

"I thought you guys were heading out today? Got a little carried away did we?" Damon asked us, swishing his bourbon and giving me a sarcastic smirk. I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me... Had I interrupted something between them? I couldn't be sure.

"Shut up! We are allowed a little sister time!" Elena said pushing him aside.

"Well we could at least head out tonight. Couldn't hurt." I shrugged, dropping onto the couch next to Logan. Wrapping my arm around him I squeezed tightly. He grunted at me and leaned into it.

Every time Logan and I had gotten close lately I could feel his pulse quicken. I had a feeling the little wolf had a bit of a crush on me. The feeling was definitely not mutual. Logan was my friend and that was it. In fact I was debating whether running with him on full moons was still a good idea. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about our relationship.

I pulled away and sat back up. Sighing I reached out for Elena to pull me up off the couch.

"Common then Lena. We should hit the road." I said, nodding to the gang. "We won't be long. In Fact I am hoping we will find something so you guys could just follow behind us." I ran my up hand through my hair, "I left some money for Logan on the dresser in your room." I said to Damon as Elena and I headed for the door.

"Don't forget about forests." Logan added smiling at me. "Privacy or whatever."

* * *

><p>Elena and I arrived in New Orleans the next day around noon. We had called up a vampire friendly Realtor and set up some showings to fill our day. It sat funny in my chest; the idea that there were vampire friendly businesses out here. People knew and they just got on with it. How had that come about?<p>

"I can tell I am going to like it here." I said finally as we drove through the Down Town Quarter. I had already placed at least three wolves during our drive, scattered about the sidewalk. Ever since the day I had met Logan I could recognize that smell. It came along with any wolf.

"It has a wicked music scene for sure. I am looking forward to endless nights of dancing." Elena said smiling over at me.

"Yes well dancing is all well and good but what about the art?" I asked her, teasing. My twin knew how much I loved to paint and draw. This place would fit me well. At least I hoped it would.

"There is a little for all of us." Elena said, driving down another long road into the woods. It was out of town but that was what the group wanted. Besides, we all had super speed and it really wouldn't be an issue for any of us to get back to the down town areas if we wanted to.

Elena continued down a long dirt road through a canopy of tall trees. The trees were so thick I couldn't make out the sky above us. It had a feeling of quiet solitude. It reminded her of the woods that surrounded her prison all these years.

"This is crazy beautiful." I was in awe of it. We reached a large white house that sat amongst a field of grass. The dense canopy of trees surrounded them making this one house seem closed off and private. "Is that a porch swing?" I asked Elena, pointing to the wrap around deck. This place felt right to me. The thing oozed character.

"This is sort of perfect." Elena said taking it all in as we both exited the car, doors slamming shut behind us.

There was a short fat woman waiting on the porch waving enthusiastically at us, a large goofy smile on her face. "You must be the Gilbert's! Welcome! I can't tell you how perfect I think this property would be judging by the guidelines you gave me." The woman smiled. "I am Freda." She said holding out her hand to greet us. _Who the hell named their child Freda?_ I could tell I loved this kooky woman already.

"It does look pretty awesome. Can we go in?" I asked her, trying to peek into the open door ahead of us. It was old and white, the paint crackled and ran like veins down to the old white washed porch.

"Of course dear. You can't buy a place without looking at it now can you?" She laughed as she pushed us inside. I could feel a smile form as I heard the old door creak softly behind us.

The house was huge and open from the large entry way to the large wrap around staircase leading to six bedrooms. Each room had its own unique style. It even had a bathroom for each one of us. In my bones I could feel this place was it for us.

"It dates back to to around the late eighteen hundreds, so it is old. But I assure you it has been updated extensively. It has character." Freda told us as she took the me through the small kitchen.

Elena nodded to me as we finished up the tour. We couldn't help but silently communicate to each other that this was the one.

"How much?" Elena asked Freda, trying to keep her excitement in check.

The woman certainly didn't hold back her excitement. I could hear Freda's mind running a million miles an hour. It hadn't been something I did often but I had figured out I could read the minds of humans while I was up at the small cabin. I really hadn't had much practice with it but I had my chance now.

_'Oh goodie. This place has been sitting for so long. Finally someone wants it and I can get my commission.'_ Freda thought to herself, very loudly.

"Well the sellers are definitely motivated. Their asking price is around two hundred thousand but I am sure we could offer about one eighty." Freda said as she ushered us back out towards strange little pink prius.

"Peat what do you think?" Elena asked as the small fat woman pulled out the papers they would need to make an offer.

"I would say one seventy to start with don't you think Freda?" I asked her, fully aware she knew the seller would go lower. I wasn't getting ripped off by some human I didn't know. It didn't matter how silly she was.

"Well...I am sure we can work with that." Freda said as my sister and I filled out the forms. "Now, when should I say you wish to take ownership?"

"As soon as possible. In fact tell them we are willing to throw in another thousand if they give it to us immediately." I told her, leaning against the car. Freda's eyes lit up. Every penny counts I assumed.

"Of course. I will get back to you in a few hours!" The woman giggled as she pulled all the papers together. "Don't leave town!" She smiled at us as she climbed into her little prius and drove off.

"That woman was ridiculous." Elena laughed as she made for a small path into the woods. "So why not get a look around the property. We can call the boys." She said motioning for me sister to follow behind her.

"The listing says it has a couple wired shops some place." I pointed to the listing. "I want one for my art studio." If they searched the property I was sure we could find them. Although it seemed a huge piece of land. One could easily get lost here.

Elena pulled out her cell and started texting Damon and Stefan. I peeked around the woods finding a few small buildings that seemed in well enough shape. They would all work out for me if I was lucky.

"Damon and Stefan said they will pack us up and be here tomorrow. I just hope Freda pulls through for us." Elena said as we got back to the car.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. I have a feeling about this one." I told her, exhaling as I looked back.

* * *

><p>While we waited Elena and I drove back into town deciding we would peek around the new city. We had heard about a few places where vampires and wolves might be and walked past them a few times during our window shopping.<p>

Elena had up and decided that they needed to get me a new wardrobe and hairdo so we had spent most of our day shopping.

"I cannot understand why you won't buy new clothes Peat. Thrift stores can only help you so much before you need to find some new additions." Elena whined at me as I pulled her away from another designer store.

"I like my stuff this way. It adds character. Besides I am not super interested to wearing dresses all the time Lena." I told my sister as we lugged her bags through the down town area. I giggled when I saw my twin huff grumpily. "Look, if it will make you feel better I will let you take me to get my hair done. I was just going to do it myself..." I trailed off, watching her face light up.

"DEAL!" She said pulling me towards a salon.

It had been years since I had new clothes. I had what I brought with me and what Logan brought from town. My hair had always just been cut short with a knife I'd had handy. I wouldn't say it looked awful but you could certainly tell I hadn't tried that hard to look nice.

When Elena and I left the salon my mood was dwindling. I was so happy when we went in but the choices I had made ruined the happy vibe. I had it trimmed, leaving long to cascade down my shoulders. Elena was always straightening her hair and I wanted to be different. I left the bangs short. I liked to think they looked very retro in their own way.

"Look Lena I know you were hoping to pick my hair style but really? Can't a girl choose after four years of doing it on my own?" I asked her, grumpily tugging at the ends.

Elena's phone rang as she stuck her tongue out me grumpily. _She was such a brat sometimes._

While she talked on the phone I wandered towards the building that stood tall amongst the rest. This was one of the places I was told about when we showed up. We had been told this was were the vampire that was in charge hung out. I glared up at it wondering what it was like to be up there. I would hate being in charge of a bunch of vampires. It all seemed very dramatic to me, like something out of a Romeo and Juliet play or something silly like that.

I sighed, kicking some dirt near my foot. I decided I could really use a drink in that moment. So I went inside without thinking it through while my sister finished her call. Walking inside I could feel them right away... So many hearts but not one beating.

As I sat down I motioned to the vampire behind the bar to get me a shot. I looked around at the faces, taking each one in. There were a lot of baby vamps around the place. How I could tell I didn't really know. I just got a vibe off them and I knew.

"Shit Peat! What the hell?" Elena snapped as she dropped our bags at my sisters feet. "You were just gone!" She whined at me.

"Did we get the place?" I asked, ignoring the other shit Elena was spouting off.

"Yep. Freda said she would leave the paperwork and keys in the mailbox. We can go in now if we want." She told me, ordering herself a shot. "That woman is nothing if not swift."

"Nice. I can't believe she pulled that off for the promise of one grand. Honestly I would have milked it." I drank the shot and asked for another, a grin stretching across my face.

"This place is packed with vampires." Elena said, looking around the room. Her eyes roaming until they seemed to land on something the caught her eye. "Shit." She whispered, turning quickly to look away.

"What is it?" I asked curiously following where her eyes had just been. A tall man sat at a table with a gorgeous blond woman, talking. The man had short brown hair and wore a suit that looked like it had been made just for him. The girl had long wavy blond hair and very fashionable shoes.

As I watched him he pulled his eyes away from the woman and looked right at me. Looking away instantly I hoped he hadn't noticed. The look on his face when he had seen her hadn't been recognition. This sent chills down my spine. I wasn't quite sure why...

"Shit Lena. Who are they?" I asked my sister as she downed another shot. But I could feel his eyes on my back still and I was beginning to get the answer before it came.

"Remember the originals I told you about?" She asked me. They had tried to kill our family off many times according to my sister. "This isn't good Peat. We should go." She said taking her last shot and getting up off the stool. "We can't afford to get involved with them again. We didn't leave things on great terms."

"Shit, alright then." I said grabbing my bags from the floor where Elena had dropped them. As I stood up I found myself looking up at the man who now towered over me. _Shit._

"Katherine?" He asked me, shooting his gaze to Elena. I couldn't place it, but I thought I could see worry in his face.

I shook my head, "Sorry I think you have the wrong chick." I pressed my palm to his chest, pushing him out of my personal space.

"Explain." The man said to Elena as he blocked us from leaving. "Why is there another doppelgänger?"

"I am Elena's sister, Peat." I said as I looked back at Elena. I watched as his eyes grew angry.

"Does Nik know about this?" The blond girl asked, joining our small awkward group. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at me.

"Look, it isn't what you think okay? We didn't hide her." Elena said, still staring at the man.

His eyes went to me again as he took me in from head to toe. I felt like this was happening a lot lately.

"Why are you even here?" He asked Elena.

"Look Elijah, we didn't know you would be here okay? We just bought a house outside town. We aren't looking for trouble." She said, standing up straighter.

"You are moving here?" The blond girl asked with what I almost considered to be excitement. "Is Stefan here to?" She asked.

"No." Elena said eyeing her. "He won't be here until tomorrow night."

"Nik will need to know about this. In the meantime give me your new address so that if we need you we can call on you." Elijah asked. "And do not try to trick me. I wouldn't hesitate to rip you apart and leave pieces of you scattered across the quarter."

Elena didn't say anything as she wrote the address on a piece of paper, handing it to him.

"Look, just please know we didn't plan this. Peat has been gone a long time. We didn't even know where she had gone." Elena assured him.

The man nodded his head to them and pulled the small blond away, leaving us alone once again.

"Elena what the hell! You gave them our address!" I scolded her as we left the bar. Why would you give crazy mass murderers our address?!

"You don't understand Peat! I had to. I made a deal with Klaus and I broke it when I turned. I didn't have a choice." She said, opening the car doors.

"Yeah yeah I know. But does that mean he needs our address?" I whined. Just because she had to supply the hybrid with doppelgänger blood didn't mean we needed to give up our privacy.

"You aren't a vampire Peat. Technically he can take your blood to make more hybrids. This is not something they are going to let go. They do not care about our privacy." She said as we drove back towards the new house.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TVD.**

**Chapter 5:**

Once we returned home we unpacked our bags from the car. We had spent a little extra time ordering furniture and what not for our new place. I had even forced Elena into about five more thrift stores on the way back for decorations. I couldn't wait to decorate my room.

I had bought a lot of trinkets. I told Elena that we could call it swamp treasure, thinking that it would match the bit of Bayou that trailed the back part of our property. I even found some pictures made of bone and some lamps to match. I felt so lucky.

"That shit is not my idea of cool Peat." Elena shrugged. "Since when were you into all this icky shit anyways?" She asked as she lugged our stuff up the stairs and into the house.

"Whatever Lena. At least I am not filling my room with pictures of the Beibs." I teased. I knew my sister wasn't into that stuff but it felt good to rag on her about her love of pop music and all things girly.

After we had finished unloading we spent the night on the porch swing, talking under the stars. We stayed up late again and talked about the past and how we thought the future might go. Not mentioning the Originals once at all. For one night we forgot what happened in the bar.

* * *

><p>In the morning I got a text from Logan telling me he would be around in a few hours. He was clearly super stoked to be getting out of Mystic Falls. I hoped this place would become our home. At least some where we could feel a bit of freedom.<p>

During the night I had decided I would talk to Logan about running. I had decided to do it one last time before stopping completely. I knew eventually this would happen and I certainly wasn't looking forward to it. I knew he would be crushed. We had always been a team. I really hoped he would understand that it was for the best. I would let him shift here and I would go off and do it somewhere else. Or not at all.

Since the first time I had found out I could do it at will I'd had Logan. Not doing it once and a while hadn't had any bad side effects on me in the past. I couldn't stop it more then once in a row though or my magic would become to much for me to control.

Logan had always complained that he wished he wasn't a slave to the moon like me but he had no idea just how much of a slave I really was. I always thought he had it easy in comparison. But as his friend I could never say that. His problems were mine to.

The gang arrived as expected around sun down, pulling in with a large moving truck following close behind them. Elena and the others unloaded the car as Logan and I headed into town for grocery's.

* * *

><p>"So you like the place?" I sighed inwardly looking over at him. But distraction hit me as I began to eye a church across the street. It looked very old.<p>

"Actually yes. The woods are going to be perfect for us." He said as he watched my eyes on the church. "What is it?" He asked.

"I dunno. I can feel strong magic coming from in there." I told him. It was larger then most I had sensed in the past.

"Are we worried about that?" He asked me. He was always saying 'we' like we were a unit.

"Maybe. It isn't something I've felt before. But I don't think it is anything like mine. I think we might be okay for now." I said, pulling him further down the street, towards the car. I hadn't really learned much about driving while I had been gone but Damon had pulled together a drivers license for me and a fake I.d or two. Who was complaining?

"Look, why don't we hit a liquor store and then head back? We have got all our groceries right? Why do we need to stick around?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from the church. If I was going to check it out I would do it alone. I wasn't going to pull him into something potentially dangerous.

Logan nodded and followed me back towards the car.

* * *

><p>"Look we didn't tell you about her because it wasn't worth knowing okay? If we had told you it would have killed us all. You have no idea how much power my sister has." Elena was saying as Logan and I walked up to the new place.<p>

Logan stopped me at the door, holding my upper body back by my shoulders so I wouldn't open the door. He motioned for me to be quiet.

"I don't want to hear excuse's love." I heard a man say as my sisters body slammed against the wall on the other side of the wall next to us.

"I swear it!" She coughed. "I SWEAR!"

"Look Nik, maybe we should step back a bit here? If this girl has magic maybe we could use her?" Elijah's voice drifted out the open window. "Davina did say she sensed a lot of power the last two days. Maybe this explains it?" He wondered, trying to get the man to drop Elena.

"You think I should spare her?" I could hear the smile in the man's voice as he went on, "These vampires have caused us nothing but trouble since day one, why should I spare any of them?" He asked Elijah.

"Why don't we just wait for her to get home?" Stefan asked him calmly. "We aren't unreasonable. We can make a deal." He added, looking from Elijah to his brother.

Klaus looked up from Elena and to Stefan. His hands didn't falter for even a second as he answered the vampire.

"I think we won't be waiting long." Niklaus said looking towards the door, "Come in love." He called to the still closed door.

The door creaked open slowly and I felt a little silly like that, caught in the act; a small thin doppelganger with blond hair, short black dress, long woolen knee socks and motorcycle boots standing there, eyes wide.

I looked like I had just pulled my clothes on after a roll in the forest. A few twigs here and there, followed by a smudge of dirt on my cheek which I had now become very aware of.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus POV:<strong>

Looking up and down a few times words finally came to me, "Well well, look whose joined the party." I said as I prepared to let Elena down. "You and I need to have a word." I said grinning at the newest Doppelganger.

The first thought that came to me when the girl didn't respond was, _'Why the hell isn't she afraid.' _ The second was, _'Since when has a doppelganger ever looked like that?'_ She was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. That was saying alot because I had lived a very long time.

Shrugging the useless thought away I let her sister down, releasing my hand from her neck. I then turned back to her and got in closer. _Why does she smell so good?_ Without thinking about it I proceeded to get really close to her face, taking a large sniff while I was there.

Her face went red as she stepped away from me. "Haven't any of you heard of personal space?" She said throwing her arms over her chest and grunting.

"What are you?" I asked her, once again moving closer. I couldn't seem to move away from the girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said, moving backwards again running into the wall. I could smell her so much better when I was in closer.

"You know what I am talking about love." I said, glaring at her. If she didn't know then I certainly was going to find out.

"What does any of this matter Nik? Elena has agreed that Peat will give you blood as needed for hybrids." Rebekah asked, looking really bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Peat POV:<strong>

My back hit the wall behind me causing me to jump a bit as he moved in close again. What was happening?

After listening a second to his sister he turned his attention back to me. His eyes were burrowing through me and I couldn't help feel a pull towards him. This only caused me to back away as much as I could. From what Elena had told me this man was as bad as they came. I couldn't have these thoughts.

"Personal space?" I repeated grumpily, hoping this time he would take a hint.

He looked me up and down once more before stepping backwards. He looked again at the gang and then once towards the open door behind Logan. I figured my friend had made himself present, finally.

"You added a wolf to your fun little family of misfits then?" He asked us laughing. "Where is the witch?" He asked searching for what I assumed was Bonnie.

"Right here." I said straightening myself out and trying to look taller. I wasn't going to let him drag Bonnie into this mess. His face turned back to me as he settled on my eyes.

"Care for a demonstration?" I asked, an odd little smile taking over as I threw him across the room smashing him into the fireplace I had yet to clear out. He was up and in my face within seconds as he pushed me back against the wall, his eyes turning veiny and black.

"You think you are stronger then me love? Clearly you haven't learned your place." He sniffed my neck again, running his nose from my shoulder and back towards my ear. How could someone have such blue eyes? I thought, getting a little off track.

"NIK! That is enough!" Elijah yelled as he pulled his brother away from the me. "We aren't here for that." He straightened out and turned towards me. "I am sorry for my brothers rudeness. I think what he was trying to ask was if you would be willing to help out the cause a while."

"Why would I help you? You attacked my family. You killed people I love." I said eyeing Klaus again.

"You will share your blood and...You're experience. In return we will leave you all alone." He looked around at everyone and back to me, "We will even offer positions to some of you if you want." He added. I wondered who the hell would want a position around these lunatics.

"Pfft. Why would we work for you? Or want to for that matter?" Damon asked as he cracked open one of the bottles of bourbon I had brought home from my trip into town. "Last I checked you needed us."

"Yes well I am sure we can make this work. My brother has taken the spot as leader of the New Orleans vampires. It would be worth it to join us. You would all be provided for and protected. In return for your help."

"I can't speak for them." I told him as I watched Klaus's eyes on me. His strange grin and sudden silence was starting to bother me.

"Ah but you speak for you miss Gilbert." He said, smiling kindly.

"I will honor the agreement you made with my sister. I will think about the magic part." I told him. I hoped that would be enough for now.

"Alright then." Elijah said finally letting go of Klaus's shoulder. "We hope to see you soon Miss Gilbert." He added nodding a goodbye as they made for the door.

"Don't leave town." Klaus said as he passed by me, sending shiver down my arms... We were certainly in for a ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving the reviews guys! I love to hear from all of you! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**I do not own TVD.**

**Chapter 6:**

I watched the family walk out the door, Klaus eyeing down Logan as he left. "What the fuck was that Elena?" I turned to my sister.

"Listen okay, I knew you would agree or I wouldn't have said anything Peatrie." Elena said, trying to reassure me.

"Self preservation love." Damon Mocked the angry hybrid who had just left.

"I am your sister for shitsakes!" I couldn't process all this crap so soon after leaving the solitude of the cabin...

"Look I did what we all Know needed to be done. We don't need Klaus on our asses for the next millenia!" She protested.

We stared at each other a while before Stefan and Logan distracted us. I followed Logan up the stairs to my room while Stefan took my groceries into the kitchen with Elena.

"What the hell was that about?" Logan asked angrily as he threw his jacket on the bed. It was funny to see someone so young acting like my protector.

"Look Logan, I don't know if you heard me when I told you about what happened in Mystic Falls while I was gone but really, you should wake up." I told him. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Yes I heard you, but should you have been making goo goo eyes at the man trying to kill us all?" He plunked down next to me. I hadn't ever seen him like this before. He was jealous.

"You have no idea what you are even talking about Logan." I said rolling my eyes. I had to have a talk with him about boundaries.

"Don't I? He practically undressed you with his eyes!" He grunted at me.

"Look Logan I think you and I need to have a talk. I don't belong to you like that." I said without thinking it through. "I think we need to take a step back and calm down a bit." I put my hand on his shoulder. This was so not something I wanted to begin with him.

"You aren't serious?" He asked baffled by my statement. His face turning an angrier shade of pink.

"Look I know this sucks but I am older then you and I just don't see this being more then friendship." I tried to explain.

Logan didn't even respond as he grabbed his coat and left the room, slamming the door behind him. This had been our first disagreement. It would take some time to get over, that was for sure.

"Little puppy couldn't take the rejection?" Damon asked as he leaned against my door frame.

"Damon!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at his face, "Get out so I can get changed. I am going out." I told him as I pushed him out of my room, slamming the door once again.

* * *

><p>I spent most of the next few days hanging around Stefan, avoiding Elena and Logan. Stefan had an interesting history with the originals and hadn't hesitated to explain it all to me.<p>

We had been frequenting the vampire bar mostly during the day. But tonight we all decided to have a night out and a little relaxed fun. I had dressed up special for the occasion, wearing my thrifty black sundress and motorcycle boots. I decided I would show some leg and left out my usually knee high socks. Besides, it was a warm night anyways.

We walked through he quarter on our way to fun as we passed by that damn church again.

"I am going to drink the bar dry." Elena said, grinning at Damon.

"I just want to play some pool." Logan said, still avoiding my gaze after our fight.

We came to the bar and all piled inside, one after the other, taking seats at the bar. Elena ordered mass quantities of booze while we decided which table would become ours for the night.

I followed my group to a table near the pool table, taking a seat on the end of the booth facing the door.

"I think I like this place a bit more then the grill. I don't have to pretend I am human." Elena said, grinning as she downed a shot of whiskey.

I listened to them babble on and on when I noticed Elijah and Klaus walk through the door. Sitting up straighter and getting more comfortable I tried to avoid making eye contact. Instead I joined the conversation that was going on.

"We aren't painting the living room red Lena. Not a chance in hell." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"What! It would look so good! You know it would." She whined as she continued to drink. "Besides, don't you think we should all get a say? Or maybe we could all have one room that we could paint whatever color we want." She said.

"Could be a good idea." Logan threw in, still not looking at me. "It is her house to." He threw in under his breath.

"Wow. Alright then, I see whose side your on." I tried to tease, noticing it hadn't been working out well for me.

"A little pool?" Damon asked. He Logan and Elena got up and went to have it out at the pool tables. Leaving Stefan and me at the table.

"Look, I heard your fight with Logan the other day. Vampires hearing is a bitch sometimes." He said solemnly, taking a shot of the whiskey.

I nodded to him. It wasn't like I didn't know they could hear all. In some way I think I might even say it comforting knowing that if someone broke in and tried to kill one of us, we would all hear it and be able to help out.

"He is pissed at me. I just don't even know were to begin to fix this." I said, leaning back in the booth. "There are so many reasons why I am sure he feels the way he does, but I just can't get on board, you know?" I asked, hoping he understood me.

"He is young. I wouldn't be so hard on yourself." Stefan said, eyeing a table by the bar. "Logan is a wolf, his moods are one of many." He added.

"I know what he is. Believe me." I drank a shot and continued, "I just hope we can still be friends. I brought him all this way, I would hate for this to just be over." I said. It was true, I only wanted him to be happy and be my best friend again. I told him everything.

Stefan's eyes wandered again to the table behind us, "Stefan? What is it?" I asked, turning to see what the reason was. I found it, Klaus and his brother were staring at us. Likely they had been eavesdropping on our conversation. Couldn't I ever get a moment of privacy?

"It seems like we can never escape this cycle of shit." He whispered, pouring himself another glass. "All I ever do is protect Elena."

"The price we pay for the ones we love." I said, still feeling Klaus's eyes on me. My mind wandered a moment. "Do you think they turned it off?" I asked him, motioning to the Originals behind us.

"No. They definitely haven't turned their humanity off. Trust me, you would know. One of us would have died the other night if that had been the case." he told me. "Klaus loves his family to much to turn it off. I assume that he was just made that way." Stefan said, smiling oddly at me. "After a thousand years your sense of what is right a wrong shifts."

"Has yours?" I asked him. I knew what his answer would be. I raised my eyebrow at him smirking a bit.

"No. But I am not as old as Klaus. Not by a long shot." Stefan said, turning his attention back to the originals behind us. "They are definitely listening in. Change the subject." He said moving his eyes back to mine.

I grinned at him. He may not have been aware but I wasn't worried about the Originals so much. I had faith in my abilities. Something inside me had always felt strong and it hadn't wavered the night he came to our house. I felt powerful.

"I think I might go join them." Stefan said, shifting out of the booth, "Coming?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I was playing with the idea of heading home early. "I think I am going to head back. There is some stuff I wanna get done in the studio." I told him, grabbing my bag and coat. "Tell Logan I am going okay?" I said as I went for the door.

Logan watched me as I started leaving and followed behind me. I sped up a bit, trying to avoid the talk I was sure he was ready to have after copious amounts of southern comfort.

"Hey! Peat wait up!" He yelled, catching up to me. "Seriously wait up!" He said grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"What's up Logan?" I asked trying to to look him in the eye. I could feel someone else following us and I wasn't ready to have this talk in public.

"Nothing...I mean I just wanted to talk about the other night." He said, pushing his long brown hair out of his face. "Can we do that?" He asked, trying to make eye contact with me.

"Now isn't a great time Logan. Go back inside and we can do this a different day." I said still searching the street for whoever was following us.

"Honestly? How can you brush me off like that? After all we have been through?" He said, raising his voice and tightening his hand on my arm. "You will talk to me now." His eyes turned a dark yellow.

"Logan. No...Not now." I said again, staring into his eyes. I hadn't had to compel him before but this wasn't really a great moment for a heart to heart. "Go back and have fun with the others. We can talk later." I said, pushing past his barriers.

"Fine. When I get home we talk." He said as he turned to leave. His anger gone and replaced with the need to go play more pool.

Turning my head I walked back down the side walk towards the car I had driven to get here. If I was lucky whoever it was wouldn't follow me.

* * *

><p>I got home a bit later, not having seen anyone follow behind me. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I just wanted a little quiet time where I could set up my studio. It had been closer to the full moon and I was getting anxious about my talk with Logan. I was going to tell him this would be our last shift together.<p>

I sat alone in the studio painting for a few hours when I heard them come home. I stayed where I was not wanting to rush into the talk I knew was coming. I waited a while and headed back to the house, entering as quietly as I could as I snuck up the stairs to my room. If I was lucky he would be asleep. I opened the door looking at it from the stairway. Magic was a handy thing. It didn't make a sound as I slipped inside, pulling off my jacket. I had managed to set up my easel and get a little painting done before sleep called to me.

I slipped my dress over my head and threw on a pair of shorts and cami. I climbed into bed with a book and shrunk down into my big comfy pillow.

"Dammit." I thought I had made it in without letting anyone hear me. "Logan I know you're out there." I called out, waiting for him to get his ass in here so we could get this over with. I put my book down and sat up, pulling my hair to the side and out of my face.

The door creaked open as Logan slid inside. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and his hair was messy like he had been sleeping.

"I waited up for you." He said, explaining the hair. "Can we talk?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, actually I think we should talk." I said to him.

"Right. Okay so I am sorry I was being a dork the other night. I just got so jealous of the way you were eyeing that guy. I mean, common Peat. He isn't good for us." Logan said calmly.

"Yeah you know what? I get that. But I don't belong to you Logan. We are not together." I said as I pointed to the both of us. "I just want us to be friends."

"I don't get it. You run with me so often I just figured we were closer then this." He said.

"I know. I am sorry for that." I told him smiling sadly. "I think maybe we shouldn't run together anymore Logs" I whispered. It hurt to say it. I watched as he winced at my words. "We just need some time apart...Like that." I said.

The past few shifts with him had been a little awkward. I had woken up with him cuddling me naked in the dirt. It wasn't a message I wanted to keep giving him. I knew it was time to move on.

"You will always be the boy who saved me Logs but I hate giving you the wrong idea." I said trying to make this alright.

"Alright. I get it." He said quietly moving to get up. "We shift tomorrow night. I guess I will find a different spot." He said. I reached up and grabbed his arm.

"One more." I said to him. "One more time in our new home." I asked. getting only a short nod as he left my room.

* * *

><p><em>Niklaus POV:<em>

Sitting at the bar and listening to the two talk about me was making me eager to join them.

"Nik why are we even talking about this? We don't need them." Rebekah asked as she joined the two brothers at their table.

"Leave it to us sweet sister." Klaus said taking a drink of whatever was put on his table.

"We need the witch doppelganger Rebekah." Elijah threw in.

I watched them until I noticed her leaving, I grabbed my jacket and left to follow her. I would learn more about these people so I could figure out how I could use them in my army. If she was as powerful as I thought she was then I would make her help. Marcel had been fighting against me so much lately I was worried about the thought of having to kill him.

I watched as the wolf boy ran after her. Kid needed to reign it in. A wave of jealously ran through me as I watched him grab her arm. What the hell am I thinking? I Pulled back a bit and listened to them talk, ducking behind a nearby building.

"Logan. No...Not now." Peat said putting her hand over the boys. I grinned at that, this girl knew I was here. "Go back and have fun with the others. We can talk later." My eyes widened at this. The boy didn't protest as he turned to leave her to walk to her car alone.

I could swear I just witnessed the doppelganger glamour the boy. But it wasn't possible she could do that. She was a witch and they couldn't do that without a spell... I decided to follow close behind her and hopefully learn something about this anomaly.

I watched her for a few hours as she painted alone in a small shop just beyond some trees where she lived. Each stroke was one of genius. I longed to enter the small shop and guide her hands in his own.

Nothing much happened until the wolf came back. I followed her to just outside her window as I waited for them to continue their talk from before. I knew there wasn't going to be anything of use to me but I couldn't help be curious about their relationship. When I heard her speak my heart stopped.

"I think maybe we shouldn't run together anymore Logs" She whispered. It hurt to say it. She watched as he winced at her words. "We just need some time apart...Like that."'

I got a bit closer to see if I could see them better. Why would they run together?

"I don't get it. You run with me so often I just figured we were closer then this." The wolf answered her, getting up to leave.

"You will always be the boy who saved me Logs but I hate giving you the wrong idea."

"Alright...I get it. We shift tomorrow night. I guess I will find a different spot."

"One more...One more time in our new home." her voice echoed through my mind. I couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. Anger seared through me. How the hell was this possible?

I picked up the phone and called Elijah, explaining the situation to him. We both agreed that I would follow them tomorrow night and find out for sure if she meant what I was thinking she did. If I was right I may have to reign her in and use her. I wasn't going to let something like this slip through my fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

My whole body knew when the moon would be full, even without a calendar to tell me. The only real difference between a werewolf and I was very clear. After talking with Logan long ago he had told me; to him it would always be a curse. He was forced to change every full moon no matter what. There was nothing he could do.

We had experimented off and on during the four years we spent together in the woods. I missed a few full moons, staying unchanged. Logan had been shocked after the first time. He had no idea how it was possible for me to do that.

It seemed after a few times that I couldn't hold the wolf in or it would have grave repercussions. My control on magic depleted and the hunger I usually felt all the time would increase. This meant I could only block the change once in while so I could keep those around me safe.

Tonight would be the last night I would run with the boy who taught me everything I knew about my wolf. In a way I would mourn that time. I couldn't ignore the things we had experienced in the months leading to our departure. There was no doubt that Logan was beginning to crave a mate in the werewolf sense. Running with him would become dangerous for us both if we kept it up. There was no part of myself that wished to wake up pregnant with Logan's offspring, and along with that I wasn't to keen on loosing my virginity as a wolf to my best friend...

I threw my closet open trying to pick something that was easy to get in and out of. I wasn't going for beauty more like convenience. I pulled out a loose tank top and pulled up my tight black jeans, not bothering to brush out the waves that dangled from my head. I pulled on some heavy wool socks and my boots, finishing my 'Just woke up' look. Heading over the look in the mirror I took myself in. I had always been known as the Gilbert that didn't tan, leaving me pale. This was another difference between my sister and I, she always had sported a wicked tan. I pulled the hair out of my eyes and headed for the stairs.

I had slept most of the day away and night would come soon enough. The last night with Logan until our wolves would run alone.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the house towards the porch swing were Elena sat reading. Pulling up a spot next to her I threw my arm over her shoulder. "You know you guys should go out tonight yeah?" I asked her, hoping she new it was a full moon. "That or stay in the house." I added.<p>

"Yep. We talked with Logan already. Everyone understands." She said, smiling sadly to me. "I am so sorry this happens to you Peatrie." She said lifting her hand to my cheek.

"And I am sorry you had to die Lena." I said back to her as we comforted each other on the swing that creaked as we rocked back and forth.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Yep." I sighed, I really never enjoyed talking about the turn. "But once it is done and your running free... It's nice." I told her. "You stop to smell the roses you could say."

"Logan looks out for you." She said watching him through the window as he talked with Damon.

"We look after each other." And that would never alter.

"Not much longer now." Elena said, looking at the sky above us. "You slept the day away Peatrie." She said smiling, a small blood red drop falling from her eye.

"Don't cry Lena. I will be okay. I've done this millions of times." I reached out and wiped the tear from her face. "You don't need to save me from this... I know who I am Elena and this is part of me."

She nodded as she stood from the swing grabbing her book, "I know but if I could I would take away anything that caused you pain..."

Logan opened the door and leaned against the frame waiting for Elena to go in the house. He wore only a loose pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Nothing special for tonight. He crossed his arms over his chest as Elena slipped past him.

"It's almost time." He said giving me a serious look. I even saw fear in his eyes, like I always had. The shift was painful, each bone broke and rebuilt itself one by one.

"I am ready." I said as I stood from the swing, my legs shaking a bit as I walked towards him. I lay my head against his chest like I always had before we changed. "I am sorry Logs." I told him.

He didn't hug me back but instead he rested his chin on the top of my head. He had always been very tall for his age, it always made him look much older then he was. I knew he was trying to hold back his affection towards me. This didn't bother me though, eventually we would get over this.

Hearing the door lock behind us we headed out to our new spot. As we walked hand in hand down the long path through our twenty acres I could swear I heard someone follow us but I thought nothing of it. On the days we shifted my senses were always heightened. There was no telling whether it had been someone in the house or on the dirt road outside our property.

Logan let go of my hand, walking up ahead of me.

"I'll go first." He said, pulling his shirt over his head. I nodded. He knew me to well. Sometimes I would find it easier to shift if he went first. "See you on the other side." He muttered, dropping his pants and boxers to the forest floor.

"I'll be there." I told him as he fell to the floor next to his clothes. I stood watching him for a few seconds, listening to the bones in his body break as he screamed in agony. The moon shone down on us through the trees and we let go...

I looked around me before pulling my own shirt over my head and dropping it with my bra into the dirt. I slid my pants down to my ankles and pulled them off along with my panties as I continued to witness my best friend shift into a beautiful brown wolf.

I fell to the forest floor on all fours. I screamed out in pain as my body adjusted itself to serve the moon. At this point Logan was already fully turned and watching me as I followed. He never hurt me in this state let alone in any other. We were a sort of pack, just us two.

* * *

><p><strong>Niklaus POV:<strong>

I arrived on the property just as the sun was going down. The small wolf boy and the doppelganger were headed down a trail off towards the left of the property. I followed close behind them, leaving enough space that they wouldn't detect my presence. If I was right about her then she was going to join us. It really didn't matter to me if she would be willing to or not.

Stopping behind a tree I watched as the boy shed his clothes and began to shift. I was more interested at the look on Peat's face as she watched her friend squirm. Her eyes flashed a bright red, one darker then the other as she fought to hold back for a few more seconds. Unable to contain it she fell to the earth floor, crying out as her bones shifted, falling into place for the nights events.

Normally I wasn't into shifting during every full moon. As an original and a hybrid I chose whether I wanted to or not mostly always choosing the latter. But as I watched her naked and writhing on the ground I couldn't push the wolf down. I could feel him burning inside.

I had never felt like this. I always maintained control. I continued to watch her shift until she completed the transformation. I felt my eyes shine yellow like they did when I gave into the curse. As I watched a beautiful white wolf with one blue eye and one brown stare back at me I couldn't contain it any longer as I fell to the ground as well, unable to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning. Niklaus POV:<strong>

My eyes flew open as I took in my surroundings. The night had been a blur and I was unable to recall just what had happened to me. I reached for my phone finding only my naked torso staring back at me. I pulled myself up out of the dirt and looked around.

I noticed the two right away, they were laying apart from each other. The boy was laying under a large tree that had fallen. The girl was curled up in a pile of dirt and leaves.

I could smell her, and with my still heightened wolf senses it was driving me mad. I walked over to her and watched her as she slept soundly amongst nature. I had never smelled anything like this before. My whole body wanted me to bend down and take her in the dirt.

Straightening out I snapped myself out of it. I needed to get back to Elijah and discuss plans for Marcel. Plans that would involve this creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Peat POV:<strong>

My eyes opened slowly as I came back to my body. I could feel the dirt under my nails and in other places I didn't enjoy discussing.

Rolling onto my back I looked up into the deep canopy of trees above me sleepily. I found the sun through the cracks of green and brown above. It shone down brightly enough that I could feel it warm my skin. I smiled. I had made it.

"You awake?" Logan called to me as he crawled into a standing position.

"Yep." Was all I said as I picked myself up from the pile of leaves my wolf had apparently enjoyed a roll in. "Lets find our clothes." I said as we walked back towards the trail to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read. Review. Follow. I love to hear your thoughts and any ideas. Swearing occurs often in this chapter. ENJOY!**  
><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Finding my pants I tugged them up my stiff body, wiggling inside. Every muscle was sore and to say I was a little hungry was an under statement. I had skipped my last full moon and had really needed this one.

I pulled my shirt over my head along with my sports bra and grabbed my boots as I watched Logan throw his own clothes on. He still hadn't said anything to me. I figured I shouldn't push it. He was here and we hadn't woken up tangled in each other. This was a good day.

We both headed back up the trail to the house.

"Someone was here with us last night." Logan said as he looked around at the path. "I swear we weren't the only two running." He sniffed the air, trying to find the other scent. It was hard after a shift to smell anything other then yourself.

"When we were headed out here I could swear I had heard someone." I told him. "I just pegged it as a passerby."

"If you are going to do this again next moon then you need to be careful." He told me. "I won't be there to help you if someone follows you."

"Yeah? How do you know they weren't following you smart ass?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"Why would someone follow me? I have nothing to steal and I have nothing to offer." He said as he rolled his eyes at me. "You on the other hand are chalked full of everything one would need to take over the world. And that is before all the hotness." He laughed as he nudged me with his arm.

"Of course. World domination... Just what I always wanted." I smiled back at him loving that this broke the ice a bit.

"You still feeling sick?" He asked, referring to the hunger that always subsided after a shift.

"Yep. It has been getting worse lately." I told him, rubbing my stomach. "I keep hoping that one day I will wake up and eat some huge cheese burger and it would all be fine. Ooh and some fries!" I said laughing a bit.

"Normally that would sound awesome but I think I ate one to many rabbits last night." Logan said as he patted his stomach and grinned.

"Gross Logs!" I said pushing him away from me.

"What? It's nature!" He teased as we climbed the steps to our new house.

"Nature or not that isn't something I want to hear about while I am craving burgers." I said as we went on inside the house. "I really don't need to be picturing a cheese burger with fuzzy ears!"

"What's that about burgers?" Elena whined from the living room. "I miss burgers." She said throwing her feet out and pouting.

"My next stop is for burgers." I told her as I ran up the stairs for a shower. "The life of a vampire." I called out to her, knowing she had heard me.

* * *

><p>Later on that night in the Quarter:<p>

"You are so full of shit Lena. If being a vampire was so bad then why is everyone here doing it?" I was loving teasing her lately. She knew it wasn't really how I felt. "Let's all be vampires!"

"They aren't 'doing it' They came here Peatrie." She whined. I knew she was still a little nervous about Klaus and the others.

"I know Lena. I was just joking." I pulled her close and ran my hand through her hair. "I like it here."

"I think it could be okay." She said leaning into my embrace. "I just wish Klaus wasn't here." She sighed. "The others aren't so bad but why Klaus?"

"I dunno...We just have to make the best of it. At least they aren't actively trying to murder us." I smiled awkwardly. "I don't mean to toot my own horn Len's but I think I may be stronger then him anyways." I shrugged my shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about them for now."

"Peat they are Original vampires. You are not stronger...But thanks for trying to make me feel a bit better." She rolled her eyes at me dramatically.

"Alright well I tried... Look I am going to head into that shop over there." I pointed to a small shop across the street. "Go get a drink at the bar and I will meet you, yeah?" I asked her.

"Okay.. I am sure Damon would meet up with me." She said, turning towards the bar across the street.

Sucking in a deep breath I headed towards the small shop. I wasn't to sure what I was going to find but I hoped maybe some answers? The bell on the door jingled as I went inside, a tall thin dark skinned woman stood behind the counter. She was very beautiful, her long brown curly hair fell over her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" She asked, watching me closely.

"Yes I was hoping to speak with someone who might be able to answer some questions I have." I said, leaning against the counter. Billie Holiday sang out over us.

"What sort of questions?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She came closer to me. I could feel her great power as she leaned in toward me. It wasn't the normal feeling I had when I came close to other witches. This woman was unnatural.

"You are a witch." She said. "And clearly you are the doppelganger." She added, picking up my hand. She ran her hand over the lines that had formed on my palm. "And a wolf." She said looking surprised. "This is most unusual..." She said trying to make eye contact with me.

I tried to pull away but she held on tight, "Let me go!" I said, panicking as I pulled harder trying to get away. "Please I don't know why I came here..."

"Yes you do. I don't even know you but I can feel your magic. I can't say that I am not impressed." Her eyes went from my eyes back to my hands. "You are so much more then you realize child." She took one last look before letting me go, sending me flying backwards into a display.

I didn't have a second to think as I pushed myself off the floor, my anger growing out of control. I raised my hand grabbing the witch from afar. She struggled as I lifted her higher.

"I really don't appreciate being played with." I spat getting closer to her as the bell on the door behind us jingled again. Without looking back I went on, "Tell me what you saw or I won't hesitate to snap your neck witch!" I yelled now, my face turning red. Why everyone had to pry into my personal shit was beyond me. It was also really upsetting.

I never considered myself to be good or bad. I only was what I was in that moment. I twisted the air tighter between my fingers as I choked the woman.

"I really don't know if you're aware but it's pretty hard to speak when someone has their hands around your neck." Rebekah said, coming to stand next to me placing her hand lightly on mine. She slowly lowered my hand to my side as the witch fell roughly to the floor. I felt myself calm as she watched the witch get up off the floor and backing herself up against the wall.

_'This is impossible! She cannot be stronger then__ me!'_ The witch thought to herself, unaware I could hear her.

"So many things are possible... Now tell me what you saw." I said as I moved in a bit closer. Rebekah was watching us and smiling.

"I don't know! Really please just...Just please I didn't mean anything by it." The woman said, tears falling down her cheek. "Please."

Rebekah came forward and looked her in the eyes, "Tell us what you know witch." She asked sweetly as she glamoured the lady.

"Just that this one isn't normal. No one can have that much power." The witch said, staring into Rebekah's eyes. "Davina died with only a fraction of what she has." The woman said pointing at me, a look of fear spread across her face.

"You will forget what you saw here." The Original said to the witch as she pulled my elbow and lead me outside.

"You need to be a little more careful. You cannot trust the witches here." She said. "If there is one thing I know it is never trust someone you don't know. Don't trust the ones you do know for that matter." She warned. "Now common, Nik asked me to come get you." She asked pointing to a Camaro parked outside. "Get in."

"What does he want?" I asked, climbing in next to her.

"No idea. I just do what he asks."

* * *

><p>"Ah! Here they are now dear brother." I could hear Klaus through the door as I exited the car. My hearing had been getting better as the months went on causing headaches if I didn't focus on something else. "You doubted Rebekah's loyalty."<p>

"I never question Rebekah's loyalty to me. If you weren't so cruel to her I would think differently in your case." Elijah said back to Klaus.

I followed the woman up the stairs and into the large house. It was so large and white it almost hurt my brain. I scanned the entry way thoroughly as she pushed me into the sitting room. Klaus and Elijah were sitting around a large white brick fireplace drinking an amber liquid. I assumed it was bourbon. It seemed like the official drink of vampires.

"There. I brought you the witch. I'm going now." She said leaving me alone with the two brothers.

I stood there a moment trying to avoid eye contact with both of them until it became a little awkward. I threw myself down on a restored white couch and stared up at Klaus. "Well? Why the hell am I here?" I asked rudely. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for an answer.

"You lied to me. Keeping secrets from us isn't something you want to be doing if you value your life... Wolf." Klaus said giving me a huge cocky smile, like he had caught me in the act. In a way he had, I knew it was him who followed us just from the look on his stupid beautiful face.

"Yeah well whoopdi shit. It isn't like it was a big secret." I lied hoping to play it off as his stupidity and not my own. "I thought you were supposed to be some big hot shot hybrid. You can't tell me you didn't ask around?" I said, smirking. Even if he has asked he wouldn't have heard it, but he didn't know that.

His face went dangerously blank as he stared at me. Elijah was smiling now enjoying our little spat.

"Now what the fuck am I doing here? I never said I would jump around whenever you come to get me." I set my feet on his coffee table, not breaking eye contact with him. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid. I kept repeating my new motto to myself.

He was in front of me in a second pushing my legs from the table and leaning in close to my face. His eyes turning yellow and black veins forming underneath.

"You will do whatever the hell I tell you if you want your family to stay alive." He spat. "Now that I know you are stronger then anticipated I will require that you help me with the witches who are trying to kill us." His body stayed stalk still and his eye bore into mine.

He was breathing heavily and growling a bit. I didn't think you would be able to detect it unless you were the recipient. Maybe it was a wolf thing? I didn't answer him, instead I just looked right back. His eyes were even better like this... When he got so close to me I couldn't think clearly.

"Say something so I know you understand me love." He said, his eyes moving to my lips and back again.

"Yep. Loud and clear." I said quickly, just trying to get him away from me and out of my personal space. "Can I go?" I asked hopefully.

"We need you to do a locator spell. We seem to have a witch running around town killing vampires." Elijah said as Klaus moved back to his spot by the fire. "If you do that for us you can go." He told me. He was always so proper. He stood up and flattened his suit under his hands, stepping forward to direct me into the kitchen.

I tore my eyes to Elijah and tried to form words.

"Right! Okay. What am I locating?" I asked him mentally kicking myself for being so enthusiastic. In a way I was. I had to fill a quota with my magic and this did give me that chance.

"The witch." He said smiling. He gave me a strange look that I didn't understand as he watched me pass him and go into their kitchen.

"The witch? Okay so do you have anything of hers?" I asked as I went right to their fridge. If they were going to force me to do their bidding then I would force them to feed me. I flung the door open and peeked inside, helping myself to the only thing inside. Milk.

"We have some blood. It isn't much... It happened very quickly." He told me as he watched me drink the milk from the jug.

"Okay well where is it? Honestly I don't want to hang around here all day." I set the milk on the counter and ran my hand through my hair, fully aware Klaus was now watching me from the doorway.

"It's at the bar." Klaus told me as he watched my hands move through my hair. He looked possessed in that moment. Heat pooled between my legs as I shifted to get a little less comfortable.

"Okay well I am going there anyways so lets get this shit done." I finished off the milk and pushed Elijah out of the room, towards the door. "I am going now so you can either come with me or meet me there." I opened the door and gave a nod to them as I left them behind on the steps.

* * *

><p>I walked into the bar and looked around for Elena, finding her drinking with Damon in our usual booth. I grabbed a seat next to them and ordered my own drink.<p>

"What the hell took you so freaking long Peatrie?" Elena asked, looking past Damon and to me worriedly.

"Klaus wanted to see me. Long live the king." I said sarcastically as I drank from the bottle I had just bought.

"Why didn't you come get us?" She whined. I had been beginning to think maybe she enjoyed the drama that always seemed to follow doppelgangers.

"Next time I will." I took another swig and grinned at her. She was so spoiled!

"That happens to be right now." Damon said, looking towards the door. Klaus and Elijah walked through it, making their way over to me. I placed the bottle back on the bar and stood up.

"Shall we get this over with love?" Klaus asked pointing to just beside the bar. "I left it behind the bar." Pulling out the bottle, he handed it to me.

I looked down at it, swirling it around. I clasped it tightly and closed my eyes a second, feeling around for the owner. Elijah raised his eyebrow at Klaus as they watched me witch out in the middle of the bar.

I opened my eyes and passed it back to Klaus. "He is in the Graveyard." I told him as I reached out for my bottle again.

"How do you even know that? You didn't preform the spell." Elijah asked curiously, watching me drink the amber liquid.

"I don't need the spell. He is in the graveyard. Go look." I pointed at the door. I wanted to be done with this for the day. I was not your regular witch and I hadn't learned any spells in my time away. Everything I did I taught myself.

"What do you mean you don't need the spell?" Damon said as he turned to join in the little family gathering.

"Why does this even matter! Just go there and I promise you will find him!" I said getting upset that this wasn't over yet. "If you require my life story we can do that later."

Klaus looked me over again like he always did when he learned something new about me. "Alright lets go find him then. Thanks love. See you very soon." Klaus drawled as he and Elijah sped out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

**All your reviews are making me so happy. They really so encourage me to keep posting new chapters! Love it! Assume THERE IS NO HAYLEY EVER! Here is another one...Bla bla bla ENJOY!**

**aria: No worries! Hayley will not be making any appearances in this one. I am not that into the character much.**

**Hotaru Himura: Thank you! I am glad you like it.**

**Chapter 9:**

"So you can just close your eyes and there it is?" Damon asked skeptically as he walked Elena and I up the front porch.

"Well it is a little more complex then that but yeah I guess that is it in a nutshell." I rubbed my face with my hand trying hard to kick Elena's boyfriend. I was sure at this point he had asked me this at least ten times.

"Huh." he dropped down on the porch swing next to my sister and stared off into the darkness of the forest.

"When you live as long as he does and never see something, it takes a while." Elena said, shrugging.

I shook my head and smiled as I left them on their own. I had only just met Damon but I could see him fighting his dark self. Elena seemed like the only light shining inside the man.

I plopped down on the biggest couch by the fire as I tried to think of a way to learn a little more about myself. I had been playing with the idea of interviewing different supers. Maybe I could pin point certain things that I had in common with each one I found. Maybe I would even get lucky and find someone like me.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since I had done the locator spell for Klaus and I hadn't heard anything. I figured they found the man they were looking for because I never received any complaints.<p>

Logan had decided to get a part time job working with Klaus and Elijah. He had basically joined Klaus's army but I wouldn't say it to him because I knew it would only upset him. I also figured being on the same side would keep us all safe. As safe as anyone around Klaus could be.

Tonight was a big night for Logan because he was helping throw a huge party for Halloween and we had all been invited. As Klaus's right hand witch I would be expected. Logan and Damon had left early, one to prepare and the other to get wasted before party time.

Elena and I had been debating whether we would head out to get new dresses.

"Common you really aren't getting something for this thing?" She asked me, making pouty faces at me.

"I was just planning on wearing that thing." I pointed into my closet where I had a black lacy dress hanging on the knob. It came mid thigh and of course I would rock some long socks with it. "The real dilemma is do I wear the combat boots or do I wear the motorcycle boots?" I asked, scratching my chin.

"Really! Combat boots or motorcycle boots? How are those two things even a choice?" She whined, never enjoying anything I wore. "Besides! That thing shows off all those scribbles on your skin! Why would you do that?" She asked. This was something that really bothered me.

"Alright that is it Len's! Get out of my room." I said as I threw my arms out, "I have had it. Just go and I will see you tonight!"

"Seriously? What the hell did I even do! I was just trying to help you! After four years of seclusion I just figured you needed the help." She huffed. "I just wanted to help you meet someone!" At this she walked out of my room.

"Good riddance." I whispered as I pulled the dress from the hanger and slipped it over my head. I did a twirl while looking in the mirror. I looked hot! I had no idea what the hell Elena was even thinking.

The V on the top ran down my chest showing the swell of my breasts. When I say low I mean LOW. You could see most of my breasts in this thing. I pulled a long silver chain over my head allowing it to fall between the V. I had braided my hair to the side, draping it down my shoulder.

Pulling up my long black socks up to my mid thigh, just below the bottom of the dress I decided on combat boots. I quickly laced up the boots and checked them out in the mirror, having decided I had made the right choice.

I was feeling pretty good when I was done I even heard myself promise to prove Elena wrong. If I had hid who I really was what kind of guy would I attract? Not the kind I could love that is for sure. I wanted to be beautiful and strong.

* * *

><p>Marilyn Manson rang out across the vampire, hybrid filled villa as I made my entrance with Rebekah. Over the week I had been getting to know the Original and had found we had a lot in common. I was still weary of her but I found myself relaxing a little more every day.<p>

**_I found the center of fruit is late,_**

**_Is the center of truth today,_**

**_I cut the apple in two,_**

**_Oh, I pray it isn't true,_**

**_I've got something you can never eat,_**

**_I've got something you can never eat,_**

**_I've got something you can never eat,_**

**_I've got something you can never eat,_**

**_I drained my heart and burn my soul,_**

**_I trained the core to stop my growth,_**

**_I pray to die in space,_**

**_To cover me in snow,_**

**_To cover me in snow,_**

**_Cover me in snow,_**

**_I'm dying, I hope you're dying too,_**

**_Cover me in snow,_**

**_I'm dying, I hope you're dying too_**

I walked behind Rebekah as she headed to join her brothers on the balcony above us.

"Look I'm gonna break off and see what Stefan's doing." I told her, noticing Stefan had shown up as agreed. I had been whining about this party since I had been 'invited' and he had promised to keep me company as my date.

"I'll let Nik know. I am sure it isn't an issue." She waved me off.

I headed over to a large sitting area and grabbed a hold of Stefan's arm from behind. He swung around and grinned at me.

"There you are! I escaped the house an hour ago and I have been looking for you." He said kissing my knuckles softly. I can't say I didn't blush because that would be a complete lie.

"Well here I am. Rebekah picked me up late, sorry." I said, feeding my arm through his and walking into the crowd of people. "I left Elena at home with Damon. She was pissing me off." We both shared laugh.

"She means well." He said, clearly unaware of what had happened earlier. I was getting to know Stefan better and I had a feeling her judgment wouldn't be taken well by him.

My eyes wandered around the room looking for familiar faces. Unable to find any I scanned the balcony finding Rebekah smirking down at me. Raising my eyebrow at her I gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing she would hear me from up there.

She tilted her head a bit towards her brother and shrugged. I looked at Klaus but I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"So we should dance." Stefan said pulling me onto the now dark dance floor filled with vampires and hybrids. He grinned at me, watching my surprise.

The song had changed and we were now listening to something a little better for dancing as he pulled me into his body, wrapping his arms around me. His hand running down my bare arms as we danced in rhythm with the song. I felt other bodies run into me as we moved.

"Is there a reason Klaus is staring at us?" Stefan whispered in my ear, running his nose along my neck.

My legs were a little weak and shaky as I tried to focus on his words. I looked towards the balcony this time to find Klaus glaring daggers at us. What had I even done? Nothing that's what! Stupid grumpy original always so moody.

"No idea. Bekah was trying to get my attention a minute ago though. Maybe he needs me for something?" I said, moving his hands from my arms. "I should most likely go find out what he wants before he throws a fit." I told Stefan, my eyes still on the angry hybrid. I knew what the man had done to my new friends and our families. So why did I feel a need to do what Klaus wanted me to?

"I'll go with." He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

We joined the booth that the original vamps were sitting in along with Marcel and Logan. Klaus was standing against the railing of the balcony next to the table eyeing me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked looking past Klaus and towards Rebekah. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood up as straight as I could. I felt like if I looked at Klaus it would give him what he wanted; attention.

"Nik is being a big baby as always. He wants a meeting about the vampire killings around the Quarter." She gave Stefan a look of apology.

"I guess that means I have to go?" He asked. Rebekah nodded at him and mouthed a sorry before taking his arm and directing him to the dance floor. It seemed she wasn't part of the meeting.

"Alright lets get this over with." I said taking her spot in the booth. "Why am I even invited to this, I could care less about dead vampires." I said, pouting.

"We aren't talking here." Klaus said, grabbing my arm roughly and leading me outside through a door near our table. "To many vampires." He added.

"But...What? What about Elijah and the others!" I said angrily as he left them all behind. "KLAUS!" I ripped my arm from his hand and stopped walking.  
>"What the hell is going on?"<p>

"Nothing we can talk about here." He continued to walk towards his car, opening the passenger door for me and pointing to it. "Get in." His voice still harsh and annoyed.

"Fine. Whatever." I got in and looked out the window, not saying a word as he drove us towards his house.

* * *

><p>"So why did you make me leave the party? Why couldn't we do this tomorrow?" I asked, still pissed he made me leave Stefan behind.<p>

"You were meant to come a make us look good." He said eyeing me down. "You brought a vampire to my party that hates me. How do you think that makes me look?" He spat, only anger showing. Even his normal cocky smile was gone.

"Really Klaus? This is why you dragged me here!" I yelled, my face turning red.

"Yes. It makes me look bad when my witch dry humps a Salvatore at my damn party!" He said getting really close to me, his finger poking my chest as he spoke. "You work for me and I demand respect!"

My eyes widened as I processed his words. Drying humping?

"Look I didn't know okay. I am sorry. Next time I'll just stand there and look obedient. My bad." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. Getting angry I tried to step back and breathe a moment before I did something I would regret. "Look just let me go okay? Clearly you don't need me to be here and I am tired." I sighed and massaged my temple.

"No." He shook his head as the Klaus cocky smile revealed itself.

"No?" Was he serious right now! "Klaus move, I'm leaving." I ground out. He ruined my whole damn night!

"No. You can't leave. In fact I need you to go pack some bags and bring them back here." He grinned.

"You need me to pack my bags and come here? Am I hallucinating here! GET OUT OF THE DOORWAY!" I yelled as I threw him into the living room. I proceeded to head out the front door while he picked himself up off the floor.

He appeared in front of me as I reached a bus stop nearby.

"Would you stop throwing me love. I really am getting tired of it." He asked holding onto my shoulders now, "I need your magic. If you stay here I can protect my asset. There is a crazed witch running around town killing vampires and hybrids who are working for me and I cannot promise they won't try to hurt you or your little family."

I just stared at him now as he spoke.

"If you stay with us then I can protect you love." He watched my face, waiting for me to answer.

"It wouldn't be permanent." I said searching his face for signs of lying. "And I can leave when ever I feel like it."

"Whatever makes you feel better love." I could hear him laugh a bit causing my stomach to flutter a bit. I stepped back a bit.

"I am serious Klaus. I don't belong to your family. I am no slave."

"Not yet." He said under his breath as he pushed me towards the car. "Take the keys. Go home and pack. Be back here quickly and I will have Rebekah help you with your bags."

"I can't believe I am even doing this. I just bought a damn house and now I am leaving it. Life just shovels me one shitty thing after the other. Hello world I am Peat. Hi Peat here's some shit." I mumbled to myself as I stomped towards the car to leave.

Now I could hear Klaus laugh for sure this time as he watched me leave. I had been very unsure he even knew how.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened tonight?" I asked Rebekah over the phone as I drove down the driveway to my house.<p>

"He was fine until I pointed out your date. I haven't seen him like that before so I think you should tread lightly until I can suss out his intentions."

"What?!" I parked my car and stayed sitting. "What does that even mean? What is there to suss."

"I think he's into you Peatrie." She said, "My brother doesn't take well to rejection either, just a thought." She hung up on me.

She hung up on me! What the hell!

Walking inside I threw my keys down on the table by our door as I trudged up the stairs.

"Hey! Hey Peat! Wait up!" I heard Elena call out to me. I left the door open as I entered my room, grabbing some bag and starting to fill them with clothes.

"Peatrie." She sounded like our mother right now. "Peatrie I am sorry for earlier."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Why did Stefan come back alone? Did something happen?" She pried.

"Klaus needed to brood at me a while." I huffed, sitting down next to the bag. She followed throwing an arm around me.

"Klaus broods?" She watched my smile and returned it with a giggle. "Does he really need to ruin dates with work? I am sorry Peat."

I shrugged, I hadn't thought it was a real date. Although it had become one somewhere in the short minutes we spent together. I wasn't broken up about it. but I was peeved at Klaus for not letting me say goodbye.

"He wants me to move in with them for a while. Says he needs to protect me." I told her. I twisted my hands in my dress hem as I tried to talk myself out of it, "He says the witch is killing people who work for him."

"He wants you to move? Did you tell Logan?" Her face turned concerned.

"Nope. Is he here?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah he came back with Stefan an hour ago." I nodded as I picked my bags up.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said as I headed for Logan's room.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Logan's door and went inside. He was laying on the bed looking out the window so I joined him, laying next to him.<p>

"I take it you know about this." I motioned towards the bags, keeping my eyes on him.

"Now you two can eye fuck each other all day everyday." He said nonchalantly.

"Logan? You think I want to go there? There is no fantasy of mine that would cause me to want Klaus around 24/7." I scoffed.

"Excuse me if I don't fully believe you Peatie."

"Whatever Logan." I got up off the bed, regretting ever joining him there. "It's clear to me that this friendship needs a break."

"Sure. I have no problem with that. You can fill in my absence with Stefan. You can let him down easy to just like you did me." He snapped, sitting up violently. His feet hit the floor with a loud thump.

"You have no idea what your even saying!" I left him there on the bed, pouting. "Dam moody supernaturals. Why couldn't I just get one normal bloody friend." I mumbled as I walked the stairway to the door.

"I assume you heard all that?" I asked the two Salvatore brothers who were currently drinking together by the fire. "What am I saying? Of course you heard that." I dropped down on the smaller couch and took a minute to collect myself.

"I will just leave you two to talk." Damon said, raising his glass and drinking the contents down. This left Stefan and I alone in the sitting room in front of a giant fire.

"Sorry about earlier. It wasn't my intention leaving you there without saying goodbye." I said just hoping he would get it. He knew Klaus long before I did. What he wanted he got.

"It's alright. No harm done right?" He asked, sitting down next to me. His left arm pulled me in close as he dropped his chin on my head.

"With Klaus there is always harm done." I sighed and leaned back into him. We barely knew each other but I enjoyed the comfort he was providing me. "I have to leave now." I whispered, leaning my head back into his chest.

"I know. It's okay you know? You'll kick that witches ass and then be back before you know it. Then I can take you on a new date. One that doesn't involve angry bossy hybrids with English accents." He reassured me.

I laughed as I stood from the couch and grabbed my bags. He had been making me feel better a lot lately.

"Keep an eye on Logan for me okay? I know you don't know each other well but he really does mean well." I asked Stefan.

"Of course I will. Now go before Klaus makes a personal appearance." He pulled me back towards him placing a small kiss on my lips.

All I could do was nod as I got into Klaus's car and drove away. I hadn't been expecting any of this stuff with Stefan. To be honest I was a little worried about it. Elena had been with him for along time. They had been through a lot. I didn't want to get in the way of their friendship now.

* * *

><p>I got in an hour later having stopped to get some groceries for myself. The last time I had dug through their fridge finding only milk told me they weren't prepared for human guests. I went into the foyer and dropped my stuff down, peeking around the corner for Rebekah who was sitting in the chair by the fire.<p>

"Hey lady." I said as I wandered over. "How was the rest of the night?" I wanted details about the party.

"No idea. I took Stefan home and then came here to my brother yelling at me."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything to say about that. "He's a pretty intense sorta guy." I cleared my throat. "No duh! Sucha stupid thing to say."

"Well you're definitely not wrong." She said scooting over so I could join her. "Nik has had a hard life. He only does what he does because of it."

"I had a hard life to but you don't see me going around threatening peoples family's and killing people." I just couldn't figure it out. There was no excuse.

"You aren't a thousand years old. That is a lot of time to be let down."

"Yes well you might have a bit of a point... Rebekah?" I asked her as she looked back at me, waiting for a question. "What happened to him?" I couldn't help myself. There was something about him that drew me in and I guess I wanted there to be something inside him that could explain that.

"I would show you if I knew how. I fear it the only way you could truly understand like we do." She meant his family. It hadn't gone unnoticed to me that Elijah and Rebekah had a strange attachment to the brother who was constantly daggering them.

"You would show me? If there were a way?" I asked, this was a great chance to get closer to her but also practice some serious magic.

"What would I have to loose. There isn't anything about me I wouldn't tell you." She shrugged, "My brother has taken much of my life by daggering me. There is only love lost and hearts broken." She said.

I hated this. She was always talking like she didn't matter. Like her family mattered more. I was under the impression she trusted no one and had no true friends. In that moment I swore to herself mentally that I would be that friend to her. Of course she wouldn't know this but it didn't matter. I would be there for her.

"I think I could do it. If you let me I could try to take a peek into your memories." I said hopefully. I had never done it but I had faith in my ability to succeed.

"Yeah okay." She said smiling sadly to me.

* * *

><p>In the morning I sat with Rebekah in her room. She and I had decided to give a memory spell a shot.<p>

"Alright lets get this over with. I am just hoping my brothers stay out long enough for you to finish." Rebekah said, her eyes find mine as she gave me a sad smile.

"Okay. Here we go." I covered her eyes with one hand and my own with the other as I whispered a few words that related to time and memories. I felt a cool breeze drift past me as something came to me.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONT<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**MUahahaha Unexpected plot twist! Enjoy!**

**I do not own tvd.**

**Chapter 10: Down the rabbit hole.**

When I opened my eyes to peek around at what I thought to be a memory I was shocked to discover no one around me as I stood bare feet in a pile of leaves. I looked around me trying to find Rebekah so I could follow her. But she wasn't there. There was no one here and I was alone.

"I screwed the spell up. Dammit. Shit." I scolded myself as I tried to figure out where the hell I was. I hadn't studied magic before so everything I knew I had taught myself. This had been new to me and I had definitely done it wrong. "Stupid stupid stupid." I tapped my head.

This was certainly not New Orleans, the smells were all wrong. This smelled more like Mystic Falls. I could remember the smell of the woods by my home like I had been there yesterday. Perk of being a wolf I figured.

"And of course I would leave the house in only my pj's." I said looking down at the short shorts and camisole I had been wearing when we started the spell. I hoped that I had only been transported to Mystic Falls because that is what she had been thinking about when I attempted the spell. If I had been locked in a memory I was going to flip shit.

I started walking towards where I thought the town I grew up in would be, with bare feet.

* * *

><p>I had been walking for hours. Or at least it had started to feel that way. My feet were freezing cold and I had cuts and scrapes that had started to bleed. Where the hell was I?<p>

I had reached a large ravine in the woods. Unable figure out a way around I would either have to go down it carefully or go back the way I came. Going back was not an option at this point. I had already come so far, to turn around now would mean I would be spending the night out here.

"Why is this happening? I should have just done a little research. Stupid stupid stupid." I mumbled as I tried to scale the edge of the tall ravine.

Just as I thought I had my foot in an acceptable position it slipped, taking me down the large ravine.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to someone lifting me from the dirt. As they came into focus I tried to speak,<p>

"What happened?" I croaked, trying to breath. Once I was able to see again I saw I was being carried by a large man with long brown hair. He must have been around 30 years of age and was dressed in clothes from at least 1000 years ago.

"You fell small one. No worries though I will have the doctor come and take a look once I get you back to my farm." He said as he moved towards his destination.

"It didn't work." I said as I became dizzy again, "How could it fail?" Just as I finished my sentence I let the fog take me again, passing out.

* * *

><p>"She was just laying there broken. What could I do Mama? I couldn't let her die." The man said somewhere beside me.<p>

"I know son. I know. Truly might not take this well though. The wee lass has no clothes on her or any gold. How would we talk her into this?" The elderly woman replied.

"I don't care about what Truly says. This girl needs our help. I won't throw her to the wolves." He huffed as he flopped down into a chair, "She may be my wife but I never agreed to her taking over. If I say she stays then she stays. Besides I am sure we could use the help around the farm. She can repay us with her help."

"It seems our guest is waking up Fredrick. Get me a warm cloth from next to the fire." The lady asked as she joined me on the bed, setting herself down softly beside me.

"Where am I?" I asked her, looking around a small cottage with a dirt floor. "How did I get here?"

"Calm now dear. You are safe." She cooed, running her hand over my forehead. "You must rest a while. We need to be on the lookout for a fever."

"Where am I?" I asked again, confused. This couldn't be a memory of Rebekah's if she was nowhere to be seen.

"You are in my house on our farm. If Fredrick hadn't have found you out there you would have died most likely." She explained.

"Here Mama." Fred passed the woman a cloth and stood against the door frame.

"Thank you sir." I said nodding to him.

"It is fine child. But I need to know... Where are you from? Where are your parents?" She asked me her face became worried. She ran the cloth over my face, cleaning the dirt and cuts.

"My parents are dead. I have no one." I told her. "I am sorry but I do not know how I came to be here." I lied. If I told them I traveled through time I was sure they would think me insane.

"Your accent is funny. I have never heard anything like it." Fredrick said as he came to grab the cloth back from his mother. "You must have come a long way."

"I am sorry but I just don't know how I got here. I know my parents are dead, I know my name is Peat and I know I am eighteen but I don't know anything else. I am sorry." I let a tear fall just to add to my little show. I was really hoping to find a place amongst them while I figured out how I would get back home.

"Do not be sorry dear. We will not turn you away. If you wish to stay here we could use your help on the farm. I am sure we can work something out." The woman told me as she stood from the bed. "Now when you feel up to it I wish to measure you. We need to get you a few dresses. You cannot go around the town looking like that." She smiled as she pointed to my shorts.

"Thank you. And yes of course I will help you. It's the least I can do for everything you offer me." I said as I felt sleep pull at me again.

"Rest now dear. I will come back in the morning." She said, pulling the covers up to my chin and blowing out the candle next to me.

* * *

><p>I had awoken early the next morning feeling much better. My feet were still pretty fucked up but I had only needed to walk around the cottage so I figured I could bare it.<p>

"Look Truly, Mama and I both talked and we agree the help would be enough. She can be useful to us and us to her." Fredrick said to his wife who had joined us that morning. She had been away to the village on farm related business.

"And is she aware who she looks like Freddie? What happens if they do not believe her story hmm?" Truly asked, looking from Fred to me with worry.

"Excuse me but who do I look like?" I asked with some confusion.

"Some tart from the village. People do not speak well of her. If you are related that does not bode well for any of us." Truly said, pacing around the kitchen.

"I do apologize for that. But I know I have no siblings to speak of. I am not from anywhere that woman's family could have reached. I am sure of this." I reassured her. "It is not possible that I am related to this woman you speak of."

"Yes well I can clearly see that there are differences." She said eyeing me up and down. My tattoos were obviously not something she had encountered before. I also saw her eyes go to my hair.

"If you give me a chance I swear to you that you would not regret it. I can be very useful." I said, looking for a little compassion from the woman.

She sighed as she placed a small pot into the fire. "Fine. But if you wish to stay then I suggest covering those markings up with cloth." She pointed at the Wolfs Bane on my arm. "Those things are not usual and we don't need to bring attention to you." She advised.

"What will we tell people?" Helena, the old woman questioned.

"That she is a cousin from over the sea. Her mother and father have died and she has come to live with us." Fredrick said quickly, like he had thought about this thoroughly.

"Alright. That sounds believable I guess." Truly said, patting his arm lightly. "Welcome to the family Peat."

* * *

><p>Over the next week I had been given fabric for dresses. Helena had been assisting me in choosing colors and designing my new outfits. I really had to say that I loved the looks she would give when I would add little things from my memory of gowns I had seen in school. She given me strange smiles and allowed the alterations anyways.<p>

The first one, my favorite of the three I had finished was red. The arms flared out at the middle of my hands, just covering my knuckles. It went tight from the top at my chest all the way down to my hips where it to flared out in a v shape and draped towards the floor. I had even added a pretty black fabric that shot out in the middle of the V so that when I walked it would make an appearance.

The other dresses were simple and made almost the same but leaving out the special arm flare I loved so much.

"I love it Helena! I might just wear this forever." I said twirling in front of her. "Is it okay?"

She smiled softly and traced the low V neckline that went down low on my chest showing a bit of cleavage.

"Yes dear it is very nice. If someone mentions the style we can tell them it is popular where you are from yes?" She laughed as she handed me some fur for my feet. "You must wear this when you go to town. It will be chilly this time of year I fear." She advised me.

Helena had been helping me get my dresses done before we were sent to the caves on the edge of town. She had told me stories of wolves that hunted at night on the full moon. We would not be safe in the cottage during that time. We had only two weeks before this would happen.

She also knew how badly I wanted to explore.

"So I can go then? Today with Truly?" I gave her my big puppy eyes. This had seemed very effective this last week I had been with this family.

"Yes child. I do not see a reason you cannot go. Just make sure to act like the lady I know you can be." She pleaded. They had been wary of me because my customs were not the same as theirs. I had tried hard to fit in though. I wouldn't give up.

"Oh pish. I will be fine." I assured her as I reached for my fur. I draped it over my shoulders and ran for the horses. Truly had been getting her own ready to leave for town and I didn't want to miss out.

"TRULY! Helena said I can go this time." I told her, stopping and leaning down to catch my breath. I had been cooped up and alone on the farm since day one. I felt like my head would burst.

"Okay child. Calm yourself." She smiled at me. "I will allow you to ride Beet. She's a bit of a firecracker though so I pray you are careful."

I only nodded at her, to much was going through my mind to make words and form sentences.

"Okay so we will go into the village. I must speak with some of the shop owners there. While I do this you can explore but you must stay close. If something happens with Tatia I wish to be by your side." She said as she helped me onto the golden horse.

"Okay. But I really do not think you should worry Truly. I will just avoid her." It wasn't like I was going to seek her out. Besides... Just how much like this girl could I really look?

"Yes well you never know. One thing I do know is that people talk and it won't be long until she hears of you. Just be aware." She was stressing and I could see it plain as day.

"Okay Truly. I got it. Keep your pants on." I said, giggling to myself.

* * *

><p>The ride into town had been refreshing. It seemed we lived a half hour away by horse.<p>

As we entered the small town I looked around at all the people running about. Some were carrying large bundles of wood or food to and from small wood structures. I even noticed a black smith set up near the middle of the square.

We tied our horses up near a structure on the edge of everything as Truly loaded up her gear.

"Okay child I am off to do some trading. If you must explore remember my words. Be back here in a few hours." She told me as she threw her bags over her shoulders.

"Are you sure you do not wish me to assist you? I have never sold anything before but I am sure I could figure it out." I asked her as I watched the small woman carrying all the items she had brought on the horses.

"No no. You go have a day on your own. Explore. When we come back tomorrow you can help out." She didn't wait as she pressed coins into my hand and walked away.

I looked at them, I had never seen money like this before. It was hand pressed and made of some sort of silver. A small emblem pressed into it giving it the look of pirates treasure. I smiled, she had known I would wish to possibly buy more fabrics.

When I had first met Truly I had been unsure if we would get along. She was very full of caution and had a sad way about her. But as I had gotten to know her this week I had changed my mind. She grew on me.

I placed the coins into my small pocket and ventured into the town, taking it all in. There was a large market that day and I saw Truly setting up her stall. I walked towards it, eyeing a few vendors peddling jewelry or cloth.

After I had seen it all I headed back towards Truly to offer her my help again. I knew her to be stubborn and I just wanted to help her out.

"No. No no you go off and spend the coin I have given you. I am fine here." She said as I grew near.

"I have seen everything already Truly. Please just let me join you. You can introduce me to some people." I said, giving her my puppy eyes. I had met a few older people but no one my own age seemed to frequent the buildings I had gone into.

"If you must." She sighed, giving in.

I placed a small guitar like instrument next to the stall. I had purchased it with a few coins she had given me. I had still a few left and I planned on saving it for a later date.

"Did you buy that?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"Yep. I get bored sometimes and I thought it would help. I learned to play when I was little." I told her.

"Well it is a good find. Most often you do not find such a well built instrument around Mikael Falls." She picked it up and looked it over. "I cannot wait for you to show us." She said excitedly. "The only times we really hear music is the festivals."

"I will be sure to play often then." I said to her.

As we continued our little talk a man came to the stall. He was tall and had greying hair. His clothes told me he must be some sort of upper class citizen so I stood up straight and nudged Truly. She cleared her throat and threw on a huge fake grin.

"Mikael. How is the family?" She asked, bowing her head slightly and nudging me. I bowed my head as well taking her hint.

"Ah Truly they are well. How is the farm?" He asked as his eyes trailed over me.

"It is well." She said as she watched his eyes. "This is my husbands cousin Peat. She has just come to us from across the sea." She nudged me again letting me know to bow to him.

"Well yes I was wondering. Quite the beauty." He said as he shook my hand. "And how are you enjoying our village Miss?" He questioned, eyes searching me for something.

"It is pretty neat." I told him, hoping he wouldn't notice my use of neat. "I am still trying to find my way around. Maybe meet some people."

"Yes of course you are. My daughter Rebekah would be a great guide for you. I will send her over to speak with you in a minute. As you can see she is quite taken with the dresses in that stall." He motioned towards the expensive looking cloth stall in the heart of the market.

"That would be lovely." Truly said smiling softly to the man once more as he walked off in search of someone else to speak with. She let out a large breath and fiddled with the fruit in front of us. "I am very glad that did not mention your likeness to Tatia."

I laughed at her, "You worry to much Truly. Even if he did notice I do not think it matters. I am not related to her." I pat her shoulder.

"Yes well you seem to have caught his eye because he never lets Rebekah around other girls her own age." She hid a small smirk as he turned away to speak with someone.

I just glared at the back of her head. How had she picked up all that? I should have read the mans mind when I'd had the chance.

"Excuse me? Miss Peat?" Rebekah asked, coming up behind me. I swung around to look at her.

"Uhh yeah. Yes hello. Rebekah was it?" I asked, pretending I had no idea who she was.

"Yes. My father asked me to give you a tour of our town. I would love it if you would allow this?" She asked politely.

"Sure why not." I said throwing the cloth I had been using to wipe the stall down, to the ground.

We walked together out of the market towards a long dirt road leading from town. She pointed out certain places to me, telling me what things cost and where to get the best dresses.

"Where are we going now?" I asked her not thinking there was many more businesses to see. Especially not down a random dirt road.

"Mikael said to introduce you to the family so I am taking you to our home." She said grinning. I could tell she was happy to spend the time with me. "Father doesn't let me bring people home often. I can't wait to show you around."

"Finally." I mumbled as I took her hand and walked up the path. This was why I was here wasn't it? I couldn't help wonder if it might also mean my way home.

* * *

><p>"Your home is huge Bekah." I said in awe of the large wooden hut that sat behind a thick wooded area outside of town.<p>

"Yes it is large." She laughed with me. "It was almost like she had never stopped to think about it. "There is Kol!" She said excitedly as she pulled me towards him and pushing me in front of herself. "This is Peat. Father asked me to bring her up here and introduce her to you boys." She grinned at him.

"Oh yes. Hi I am Kol." He said holding his hand out to me and smiling. "It is not often Rebekah brings woman as beautiful as you home with her." He brought my hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on my knuckles."

I just smiled at him, "Thanks I think..." I rolled my eyes at him and pulled Rebekah along towards the rest of the brothers who had been practicing their fighting technique behind Kol.

A larger man was fighting with Elijah and Klaus was watching, yelling at Elijah. Rebekah couldn't stop smiling as we watched the larger man take Elijah down in one swift move.

"You should block when I do that brother. It wouldn't be hard." The older man said as he helped Elijah up off the gravel. Klaus was laughing at the two as they all turned and noticed us standing there watching.

"Tatia?" Elijah asked in confusion as he walked towards me, stopping when he noticed the difference in eye and hair color. "What is going on here Rebekah?" He asked her, searching for more differences.

Klaus and the other brother came towards us as well. Klaus looked confused.

"This isn't Tatia, Elijah. This is Peat." She crossed her arms over her chest, "She just moved here. Peat this is Elijah, my brother."

"Yes I had assumed." I said as I reached out and shook his hand.

"That is Finn. And the one glaring at you is Niklaus." She made a face at Klaus and smiled back at me. "I have another brother to but he must be off playing someplace. Henrik should return for supper."

"Well I am very glad to meet you all. Honestly to say I haven't been bored out of my gourd would be a lie." I smiled awkwardly at them all, trying to avoid Klaus's glare.

* * *

><p>"So explain Tatia to me." I asked Rebekah as we shared a spot outside. It was almost dark out and I had been invited to spend a week with this family. I hadn't even been asked which shocked me, finding out that they had sent someone to the village to let Truly know.<p>

"Elijah is seeing a girl in the village. She looks almost identical to you, you know."

"This is most unusual. I hope it will not cause issue." I said, hoping that I could avoid this Tatia. "Klaus was giving me odd stare though."

"Yes well... He had been seeing Tatia behind my brothers back but it ended a few weeks back." She looked away.

"Oh. I guess I was not expecting that." I guess it explained his odd looks in our future. Maybe when he looked at me he saw her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"So Klaus and Tatia saw each other without Elijah's knowledge? How did he get away with it?" I asked confused. In the future I knew Elijah and his brother to be inseparable so why would Klaus do something like that?

"Yes well he did find out after Klaus made her choose. Obviously she didn't choose Nik." Rebekah said as she pulled my hair into her hands. She had been trying to find a style to suit my dress.

"But your father does not seem the type to allow a women with a child out of wedlock to marry her son. So what will become of them?" I didn't understand why Elijah wasted his time.

"Elijah knows my father would never agree to the match. I assume he does not care and will marry her anyways... Only time will tell us."

"He watches me. I must remind him of her." I was thinking maybe it best to go back to the farm. "If it would be better on your family I could go home. You could visit me there."

"No way! I just found a friend my father approves of! You will not leave me because of Nik and Elijah. Besides I really do not think he sees Tatia in you." She pulled the braids tight and tied them, "You are so much better then her Peat."

I smiled at her, "So you do not wish for me to leave then?"

"No of course not!" She scolded. "You should meet Tatia so that you can know the vast differences between you. I mean really Peat? You are so full of life compared to that dried up shrew." She huffed, trying to calm herself.

"I would meet her if given the chance." I would enjoy meeting another doppelganger. At least I was sure this was a doppelganger.

"Then tomorrow I will introduce you at the market. We can go early and be back for lunch." She pulled the braids up from my neck and weaved them together. "Tonight you can play your guitar and show me music from where you come from."

"Oh uh... Sure as long as you don't laugh at me." I was nervous to sing in front of the original family. Ester had been wary of me since I had come to their house and I worried I would give something away that I could not take back. I needed to get home!

"I would not laugh Peat. I know you will be great."

* * *

><p>"So Mother! Peat has agreed to play some music for us tonight." Rebekah told her mother at the dinner table we all sat around. I could see Klaus giving her a surprised look. I had to go ahead and assume Tatia was like Elena and could not sing.<p>

"That is wonderful!" Kol spoke up, grinning at me. "I cannot wait to hear it."

"Yes well you flatter me Kol. Do not get to excited... It has been a while since I have played a guitar." My face turned red and I could already feel the nervousness build up inside of me.

"We would welcome your favorite song from your home across the sea." Mikael said, patting his wife on the hand. If I was honest I was starting to dislike him over the two days I had been with their family. I had heard him at least three times beating Klaus in the stables. Rebekah had to tell me to leave it because I had been ready to hurt the man.

Who treated their son in such a poor manor?

The worst part was seeing Klaus after the fact, covered in welts and bleeding. I had never thought I could feel sadness or compassion for this man but I was now beginning to understand Rebekah's undying love for her brother. He would take on the beatings meant for Henrik or Kol without question. He was a sweet man. At least his human self seemed so.

"Since we are finished with dinner you two may go get ready." Esther told Rebekah as she nodded and pulled me from the table.

"We will see you very soon!" Bekah was so excited. I guessed the music here did not change often enough.

* * *

><p>"Okay so I guess I will play you something from my home. I hope you will enjoy it and not laugh to much." I cleared my throat and pulled my legs up, crossing them on the chair I was sitting on.<p>

This had gotten me a strange look from Esther, telling me that it was not lady like. Unfortunately it was easier for me to play the instrument that way so nothing could be done to change it. I wiggled my toes which were now showing from under my dress.

"Go on then! I can hardly contain myself!" Rebekah said, wiggling in her seat.

"Okay okay geez." I started to find the right notes to begin something my father had taught me before his death. The notes flowed from me in that moment as I let the eyes around me fall away.

**_People are strange when you're a stranger_**  
><strong><em>Faces look ugly when you're alone<em>**  
><strong><em>Women seem wicked when you're unwanted<em>**  
><strong><em>Streets are uneven when you're down<em>**

**_When you're strange_**  
><strong><em>Faces come out of the rain<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>No one remembers your name<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**

**_People are strange when you're a stranger_**  
><strong><em>Faces look ugly when you're alone<em>**  
><strong><em>Women seem wicked when you're unwanted<em>**  
><strong><em>Streets are uneven when you're down<em>**

**_When you're strange_**  
><strong><em>Faces come out of the rain<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>No one remembers your name<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**

**_When you're strange_**  
><strong><em>Faces come out of the rain<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>No one remembers your name<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're strange<em>**

I ended the song and came out of the haze of memories of a time with my dad. I noticed the wide eyes of Klaus meeting my own. He looked shocked.

"That was amazing! I had no idea you would sound so good!" Rebekah said pulling my eyes from her brother and to her. "Amazing!"

"Thanks. It has been a long time since I have done that. I am glad you aren't laughing." I giggled awkwardly as I placed my guitar on the floor.

"That was wonderful Peat." Kol said as he stood for bed. "But I am very tired and it is time for me to hit the hay." He pat his stomach and moved in to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Kol. Goodnight." I said as I pat his arm. "I am tired as well. Good night everyone." I placed my bare feet to the floor and stood to leave.

I walked the small hallway to my chambers slowly, I loved it here and I wondered what it would be like to go home after all I had been through. I knew for sure I could never see the Original vampires in the same way.

Rebekah had become my friend and I was even starting to see something in Klaus even though we had not spoken much.

"You have a beautiful voice." I heard Klaus say from behind me as I had reached the door to my room. I swung around quickly in shock.

"Klaus! You scared me!" I placed my hand on my chest and tried to breathe a bit. Calm down. "Thank you."

"I have never seen anything like that before." He told me, his eyes shining under the glow of his candle.

"Yes well I am sure you will see it again someday." I knew he would. "Is there something else I can do for you?" I asked him, wondering why he was still standing there.

"I just wanted to make sure you got here safely. Goodnight Peat." He turned and left me standing in the doorway in awe.

"What is happening here?" I asked myself as I closed myself inside. "I think I may need a crazy pill."

* * *

><p>The next morning I put on a pair of tight leather pants I had purchased from a small vendor in the market and a loose white shirt that Kol had given me as I readied for the market. I was meeting Tatia today.<p>

I pulled on some boots and flew out of my room towards the entry way where Rebekah was waiting for me.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, a disgusted look adorning her face as she turned me in a full circle. "You are wearing pants!"

"Yes I know... I was hoping when we got back that I could spar outside with Kol." He had promised me when I borrowed the shirt that I could join the men.

"You what? You want to fight?" She asked in awe. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it is a great form of exercise and I enjoy it." I shrugged. Wasn't that enough of a reason? "Your town and family are viking are they not? So why do you not learn to fight?" I asked her. In history class I had heard of shield maidens. Were they not a reality here?

"I have never fought with a sword ever! I do not plan on it." She said as she pushed the large door open for us. "Whatever, lets just go to the market."

I laughed and took her arm in my own. She had done my hair in a braid the fell across my shoulder and touched over my chest where the buttons I had left undone fell to the sides.

"I only have a few days left with you Peat! I am feeling like I just found you and you are to go home..." She said as we walked the long path from her home, through the woods.

"I do not live but half an hour from here Bekah. You are welcome to visit me anytime You wish." I said as I leaned my head against her shoulder. The woods here were so beautiful.

It hit me then as we were on our stroll that the full moon would come in one weeks time. I would have to shift alone for the first time ever. Chills ran through me as the thought took hold.

"I had hoped father would ask one of my brothers to court you. Then I would see you often!" She pouted.

"You what? Why would you say that?" I asked, it hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Yes well it would makes sense. He asked you to stay a week in our home filled with my brothers who are all eligible. I mean I would love to think he did it for me but that would be over estimating his kindness." She shrugged. "I had hoped Niklaus would ask you. He hasn't asked you?" She questioned.

I raised my eyebrow at her, letting her arm drop from mine as I stilled her.

"I am only eighteen Bekah. I am far to young to be thinking of potential marriage partners." I stared her down hoping she would understand how serious I had been.

"So? Not only are you the right age for marriage but you are so beautiful and your voice is that of a siren." She smiled sadly, "I see the way my brother looks at you and I had really thought that he would have asked. I now believe father is behind his hesitation." She began walking again, leaving me standing there in shock.

"What?" I said as I caught up with her. "How do you know any of this?"

"I know my brothers very well Peat. Just as I know my father. He does not favor Nik so I assume that he is not allowed to ask you. That or he is just being a wimp." She shrugged. We both knew Klaus was no wimp.

"He does not wish to court me Bekah. If he looks at me at all it is because he sees this Tatia woman." I said, shaking my head.

"Tatia is a terrible witch of a woman. She is nothing like you Peat. I have told you this but apparently the only way for you to understand would be for you to see for yourself." She pulled me down the hill towards the small village.

* * *

><p>"There she is." She pointed towards a small stall where a small woman stood holding a small child in her arms. She looked just like Elena. I felt a burn in my heart for my sister. I missed her, judgement aside.<p>

Rebekah pulled us towards the stall.

"Tatia! How goes the child?" She asked, putting on a large fake smile. "He grows by the day!"

"Oh Rebekah hello. Yes he does at that." Her eyes went from Bekah to me as they grew large. I saw a certain understanding fall over her. She clearly new of doppelgangers. But how?

"This is Peat. She is staying with us up at the house for a while. Father is very happy to have her with us." She said introducing us.

"Ah Peat. Nice to meet your acquaintance I am sure." She scowled at me as we shook hands. "And what is so interesting about you that Mikael wishes you in his home?" She asked me.

"I am hoping it is to marry her to one of my brothers. We shall see." Rebekah said grinning from ear to ear at the woman.

Tatia said nothing as she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. "Yes well I am sure Kol would make a lovely husband."

"Oh I do not think Kol is the one father intends for Peat." Rebekah said, smiling to herself. She was insinuating Klaus again.

"Oh yes well... Finn as well then I am sure. He is getting a little old to be unmarried." She said, fear creeping over her face as she watched Rebekah and I.

"Finn is not interested in marriage quite yet. Besides I am sure he has already met a woman father has approved of." She shrugged, playing it off as innocence.

"Look it was nice meeting you Tatia but Bekah and I must be going. I have to see to my family." I pulled Rebekah away from the stall with the horrible little doppelganger. "What the hell Rebekah?"

"I just wanted you to see that she is a cruel little witch. She told my brother that she would not choose between Elijah and him. She would happily string them both along until they all died. It is disgusting really." She waved it off.

"She would really do something so cruel?" I asked being reminded of Elena's tale of Katherine. It seemed to be some sort of pattern.

"Yes well Nik told her to choose and she refused. He left her not vice versa." She told me. I knew she was hoping I would choose Klaus. "If you reminded him of her he would not look at you the way he does."

"Truly!" I said trying to shrug off Rebekah's choice of conversation. "I have missed you!" I threw my arms around the small woman.

"Peat! It is so nice to see you here. Why are you in pants?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes well we were going to spar today so I thought pants would be better then a dress." I shrugged. "How is Helena?" I asked trying to push the pants topic aside.

"She is well. I have heard nothing but how she misses your company." She rolled her eyes as she laughed. "We hope you will be returning soon."

"Yes I will be home in a few days. I can't wait to see you all again." I smiled.

"Yes well I am hoping that Mikael has treated you well?" She asked me, worry in her eyes.

"Yes of course Truly I am fine." I looked at Rebekah and back to Truly. "We should be off though. I have promised myself this morning." I told her as I said my goodbyes. "I will see you in a few days."

* * *

><p>"There she is! We were waiting for ages for you two to get back!" Kol said as he marched over to me. "At least you are dressed properly for this. Common then." He tugged me towards their sparing area. Rebekah smiled as we left her alone.<p>

"I am glad you waited." I told him as we walked around the house. "I am going to beat your ass." I said jokingly.

"You use the strangest words sometimes Peat. But I like it." He smiled at me as we joined the brothers in their dirt circle.

Klaus and Finn were practicing sword fighting together and Henrik was watching them from the sidelines. He was the most beautiful boy I had had the pleasure of meeting whilst I was here and we got along great.

Elijah was standing with Henrik, teaching him what each movement his brothers preformed was called and how to master it. He looked up and they both smiled to me, Henrik waving.

"So! Where should be begin?" He asked me. I was sure he assumed I didn't know how to fight. What he didn't know was I had been lost in seclusion for four years with a werewolf as company. We had practiced fighting almost everyday I had been there. Not to mention I had been interested in different fighting styles since I was 11.

With my increased speed and strength I was pretty much unbeatable. If I was taken down I could potentially use magic but here that wouldn't be an option. I would have to keep my speed and strength to myself so I would not seem different.

"I think without weapons would be sufficient." I watched as he looked me over in confusion. "What? You think me to weak to fight you?" I placed one hand on my hip and smiled back at him. "I told you I would beat your ass!"

He lunged at me as I ducked out of his way. He turned just as I threw my leg up and kicked him in the face, ducking again to avoid his fist. I had not planned to go easy on him and I was hoping it mutual.

He landed a swift blow to my shoulder as I came around to his back and pulled him onto the ground. He was grinning now as I pulled him into a choke hold. I noogied his hair as he fought to escape me.

"Watch the hair woman!" He cried as he pulled out of the head lock, dropping me to my knees. We both sat there inhaling deeply as we contemplated our next move. I stood and moved back as he joined me going for my shoulders again. I knew he wouldn't go for the face. I smiled.

As his arm moved towards me I swiftly avoided it, moving around quickly as I leaped into the air throwing my legs around his neck and taking him to the ground. I landed atop him grinning. I knew that was something that took strength but I couldn't resist it.

He threw his arms up in submission, "Alright I get it! You win."

I got up off the ground and helped him to his feet as we took a small break. I looked to Henrik who was standing there with his mouth hanging low in awe. This brought my attention to all the brothers now staring at me. Klaus included.

"You let a girl beat you brother. Not very manly if you ask me." Finn said, patting Kol on the shoulder.

"Maybe you wish to give it a go?" I asked, amused that he would think he could beat me.

"No. I would have a go." Klaus said pushing Finn back towards the line that separated the watchers from the fighters.

As soon as I realized what was happening Klaus was circling me. His sweat already dripping from his face. A distinct scent of wolf gliding through the air hitting my nostrils. I shook my head stunned. I hadn't thought he was a wolf at this point in life.

I snapped out of it hoping he hadn't figured me out as I joined in the fight. I came at him low pushing him towards the line as he grabbed me and threw me to the floor.

Taking no time I leapt up and swung a few times at his face, landing each blow with some of my increased power. I could see he felt it as I did, his eyes filling with something I didn't recognize.

We fought for a while both landing blows here and there equally as I finally allowed him to bring me to the ground, my chest going up and down violently as we stared at each other intensely.

I hoped he wasn't aware of me letting him win. But at this point all I had been able to focus on was his bare chest heaving against my own. I felt the heat pool in my abdomen as well, causing my face to turn red. Just as this happened he bent down a little closer, sniffing me. What the hell?

"Get off me." I croaked.

He just continued to look at me, unmoving.

"I said get off!" I pushed him causing him to fall away from me as I got up from the ground. The brothers said nothing as I wiped my clothes off and turned to leave them behind. Anger coursing through me as I stormed into the hut for my things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Read. Review. Follow!**

**Chapter 12:**

I was in my room packing my things into bags when Rebekah stormed in. Her eyes large and distraught.

"What are you doing? You cannot just leave!" She said, tears falling lightly down her face.

"I am not leaving you forever Bekah I just need to go home." I told her, not stopping the packing for fear that I would loose the light of day. I was going home on my own after all.

"But I will not see you. You must stay until at least the end of this week. Please!" She said, sitting down next to my bags. "Whatever has happened we can fix it."

"There is nothing to fix but my own insecurities Rebekah. I just need the solitude of the farm for a while. You can visit whenever you want to. I would never turn you away." I tied my hair up into a messy bun as I pulled on my favorite dress for the journey. Maybe I could even go with Truly if I was quick enough.

"Just please... At least tell me what is going on to make you leave me?" She asked, taking my hand so that I would pay attention to her.

"I am unsure we should have this conversation here." I looked around me, "Let alone at all. I need to leave."

"So you would tell me but not here? Then I would come to see you as soon as father will allow it!" She had a look of determination to her as she stood helping me with my bags.

* * *

><p>I left so quickly, avoiding the brothers and only saying goodbye to Esther and Mikael along with Rebekah.<p>

I had made it to the market late not finding Truly anywhere. I would have to go home by foot. Knowing it would take me a few hours I left immediately not looking back at the large hut up on the hill behind the woods.

I had known as soon as he came towards me in that circle he would find out what I was. It was always easier so close to a full moon. I could have sensed he was one sooner if I had paid attention to him earlier. With me I guessed that it was harder to figure out because I had other supernatural traits as well. That and Logan had always told me he had to be looking for it in order to really notice the scent.

* * *

><p>I had been home for two days since the fight with Klaus and I had heard nothing from them. I wondered when Rebekah would visit. I was guessing back in these days people would go a long period of time without visiting others so far away.<p>

"Helena, would I be able to take a trip into the wood today? I am fairly sure that Truly is planning to go to the market alone." I asked the woman sitting by the fire.

"What are you trying to avoid dear? I see no reason to waste the day out in the wood. Truly can always use the help." She said smiling sneakily at me.

"I run from nothing! I just wanted a day alone is all." I told her. Over the few days I had been home since staying with the Mikaelson's I had told Helena everything. The truth about me and where I had come from.

To my shock she believed me. I did have to show her some magic but it wasn't hard for me. The hard part was the hoping she didn't think me insane.

"No one is forcing you to court anyone. Just go with Truly and if you see this Klaus again tell him you are not interested." She shrugged not seeing an issue with this.

"It isn't that easy." I sighed, dropping down next to her.

"Love is never easy dear. But it is worth fighting for." She lit her pipe, looking around to be sure her son would not confiscate it.

"I am not in love Helena. I have known this man later in life and I know what he is capable of." I had seen him threaten those I love.

"The words you say are not true to the look you have when you speak of him."

There wasn't anything to say to that. I knew I felt something for Klaus. Since the first day we met in New Orleans I new there was something about the hybrid that was alluring to me. But then I saw who he was.

"He may do things in your future that are terrible. But what if you can change that? Shouldn't you at least try? Besides, he is not this future self you describe. Far as I know he is an honorable man who stands up for the ones he loves." Helena said, taking another puff of her pipe.

"Even if time were like that I would damage so many future outcomes. How could I do something so selfish? No I do not think that a wise decision." I said.

"It would not be selfish if what you claim is true. If he kills many people without remorse and you could change that then why wouldn't you? I would say the selfish thing would be to do nothing and hope things stay as they were." She took another puff, "You may have very well changed this future just by arriving here with us."

She was right. Dammit I hated when she was right.

"Alright. I get it." I smiled sadly to her hoping she knew just how much this frightened me. "I do feel something." I confided in her.

"Oh honey I knew that already. Now go on with Truly before she comes in here and takes my pipe from me. I am to old to be running from the likes of her."

"Thanks Lena!" I said, kissing her cheek and leaving her to her morning smoke.

* * *

><p>Truly and I arrived on time as usual to the market, picking out the stall in the center as we always had. It had been two day since I had joined her here but I was ready to suck it up and do what her family required of me.<p>

"I should tell you that Rebekah has been asking for you the past few days." She said, setting out the fruit. "She said something about you running off?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Truly. I would be happy to see her though. Maybe she will be out." I said. I really did hope she would stop by the stall.

"Well well. If it isn't my look alike." I heard Tatia as I looked up and met her face. "I thought you were meant to be up at the Mikaelson's?"

"I left early. Is there something I can do for you Tatia?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"I was rather hoping we could speak in private?" She said looking at Truly who had been scowling ever since Tatia approached me.

I looked at Truly who gave a me a curt nod. "If your not back in five minutes I will look for you." She said loudly.

I came around the booth and fell into step with Tatia. "So what is it then?" I asked trying to get to the gist.

She cleared her throat and stopped me in a small alley way near the stalls.

"Who are you?" She asked me searching my face for something. "There is no way you are who you say you are."

"If you know so much why not share it all with me?" I said to her, I wasn't sure about her background and I had no way to tell if she was dangerous or not.

"I know that you are a doppelganger." She snapped as she got in closer to my face, "You are a copy of me and I demand to know where you came from and why you are here!" She said stomping her foot down like a child.

I just stared at her now. I was her doppelganger? She was the original me? Now even I knew that wasn't correct information.

"I am nothing like you! I am so much more." I said without thinking about it. We were closer to the full moon and I was getting emotional. "You are so disappointing. I had pictured... More."

"WHO ARE YOU?" She cried as she came at me. I threw her back against a wall using my strength against her. I never lay one hand on her whilst I did it using my magic to aid me.

"I may look like you but I am not your exact match. I am something different and You would be wise to remember that!" I yelled, backing out of the alleyway. I left her there on the dirt floor where I threw her as I rejoined Truly.

"You were pushing your five minutes girl." She said watching the alley behind me. "Rebekah is here with her brother." She changed the subject and pointed to a stall across the way.

Bekah and Klaus were definitely here and they were arguing. I could see her face was red and she was having a hard time containing her anger. Just as I clocked them she looked over at me, making eye contact. Her face changed as she threw on a fake smile. I knew it was because of Klaus and not me so I smiled back.

"Peat! I have missed you!" She said, throwing her arms around me. "I have been waiting for you to show up here for two days!"

"Sorry Rebekah I uh... I had chores to do." I lied.

"Truly said you were hiding." She raised her brow and looked at me questioning my blatant lie.

"What the Fuck Truly?" I said angrily turning to the woman. Her eyes were smiling as she laughed to me. She didn't know the word fuck but I am sure she got the gist.

"Sorry hun. I tell it as I see it." She said. "I am going to send you off with Bekah. You are much to angry to sell anything. You will scare them all away." She motioned to the large group of customers watching me yell at her.

"Fine." I huffed as I came out from behind the stall. I had effectively avoided any actual work while in this time line. "Goddam bullshit if you ask me." I mumbled avoiding the gaze of the crowd as Bekah and Klaus lead me away.

"What is Fuck?" Rebekah asked me as she lead me towards the woods.

"Its a curse word. Something to let my anger out." I explained. Klaus had a serious look about him as he walked beside me. He never made eye contact.

"I cannot stay as long today as I had hoped." Rebekah said looking at her brother and back to me, "I had hoped you would be here tomorrow though?" She asked me, hope in her eyes.

"Tomorrow is not so good for me. Truly isn't planning a trip in. Maybe in a few days?" I said, sorry that I could not meet her sooner.

"Okay well I will leave you two alone. Klaus you better be back soon or father will know you are gone." She said, mouthing an apology as she rushed off towards the hut on the hill behind the forest we were now walking in.

She just ditched me with her brother! What the hell people? Did I have a huge sign on my forehead that said 'Do things to me?'

"I am sorry..." He said hesitating, "For the other day. I just... I know what you are." He stopped talking to look at me. I moved back a bit in case he planned to attack. I couldn't really be sure of who he was.

"I assume you know I am the same?" He asked me, a scared look playing on his face as he watched my reaction.

"Pretty hard not to miss..." I told him. I held my tongue and let him lead our discussion.

"You must not tell anyone. If my father found out he would not take it well. I could be cast out." He was scared. I had never seen Klaus scared before. Even after his beatings from Mikael.

"I would not tell anyone." I told him, allowing myself to calm down. He wasn't in crazy Klaus attack mode. "Honestly I was trying to keep this all a secret as well. It may be why I ran off." I said, twiddling my thumbs. I never knew what to do with myself when we were alone.

His face lit up, realizing that I wouldn't betray him. A cocky smile played on his lips as he came closer.

"I am happy that we can agree..." He told me, his eyes sliding over my body slowly.

"Is there something else you needed or can I go?" I asked him, getting annoyed.

"Yes well. I was going to ask if you would be open to me coming to visit you? If that wouldn't be to much trouble." His face full of hope.

"Uh... Like just a friendly visit? Or something else?" I asked wary of his answer. I still wasn't sure how this would go. Us.

"I was hoping you would agree to court me.." He took my hand and pulled me closer. "I would like to be given a chance at least."

"I don't know... I hardly know you. I feel like this is happening so quickly." I said trying to come up with a legit reason I had to say no. not finding one.

"You are always looking at me like I have done you harm. I would never harm you Peat. Just at least think about it?" He asked me, kissing my knuckles softly.

I caved. "On one condition, and if not then I will not agree." I said. "I am not Tatia... If you think that I am or if... If she and you are still a thing then I want you to tell me now. It would be a deal breaker for me." I finished.

"You think this is about her?" He asked me stepping back a bit, "I know the difference Peat. I would not do you the dishonor of confusing the two." He said sadly, I knew I hurt his feelings saying those things.

"Yes well hows a girl to know? Besides I do look exactly like her minus the eyes and hair." I was still trying to move back to put a bit of distance between us. I didn't need him clouding my judgment with his big blue eyes and wavy dirty blond hair...

"You may share certain things but honestly you are not the same person." He told me, smiling now. He must think me silly.

"We have spent all of a few hours together in the time I stayed with your family. How do you know that this is what you want?" I asked him.

"You are like me. We can keep each other safe. I can look out for you." He said trying to close the gap I continued to create. "Not to mention you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I..." I started to speak but I couldn't think of anything else to say that might discourage him. "I guess we could give it a go." I cannot believe I just said that. What am I even doing right now?

"That is a yes?" He asked me hopefully. His eyes shot up to mine waiting for confirmation. I nodded still a bit freaked out by the choice I had just made. I was not smiling as he picked me up and embraced me tightly.

"You will not be disappointed that you chose me." He whispered to me.

"Who else was there to choose from?" I giggled as he placed my feet back on the ground. He kept his hands on either side of me as he watched me a second.

"You were not aware that my father brought you to our home for Elijah?" He asked me confused. To him I was sure it was obvious. Not so much for me.

"Uhm... No?" What would Elijah want with me when he had Tatia? Eww.

"After you left he got pretty upset with Elijah for making zero effort towards courting you. He was hoping you would catch his eye and he would get rid of Tatia. You were his final hope at distracting him from something he cannot have."

"I have to say this Klaus... Your father is a horrible human being." I said, shaking my head. "Nothing about that man surprises me."

"Elijah was pretty upset to. He knew what father was trying to do." He took my hand and started walking with me back towards town. "When he noticed I was interested he forced me to do nothing about it. But after you left and Elijah made it clear he would not have you I finally got permission to pursue you."

"He would rather have one of his sons court me than none?" I asked Klaus. His father wanted a piece of the farm Helena, Truly and Fredrick worked so hard to keep.

"Yes it would seem so. I do not care either way. I got permission and I am not giving that up." He said as we reached the market again. Truly watched us from our stall.

"I must go back to help Truly." I said, stopping to smile at him. I wasn't sure how this stuff worked.

"I will come see you soon. The moon comes this weekend and I wish to be with you." He looked distracted as he said this, his eyes darting around us. "Until then be safe Peat." He leaned down and kissed my cheek as he turned to leave me with Truly. I reached up and touched the spot where his lips had been.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rad. Review. Follow. Enjoy!**

**TO Guest: Great question! I had hoped to alter the timeline a bit. Hope everyone is alright with that. I wanted to have it be a big secret from his father but not Esther. When Henrik follows him one night finding out his brother is a wolf he gets seriously injured causing his mother to perform the immortality spell to keep them all safe. Also Henrik lets it slip to their father that his brother was a wolf and you all know the rest. I will also add some more to even it all out but if I give it away then it won't be a surprise! Klaus's wolf was never triggered in this story by his first kill more like he has had it since he could remember.**

**To everyone else: I want this to be an epic love story filled with lust, anger, sadness and hate. But also all the awesome stuff that comes with it as well like devotion, happiness and comfort.**

**Chapter 13:**

I had come home that day feeling pretty unsure of myself and the choice I had made. But I couldn't help myself from thinking that iif Helena was right then I could fix things. I had admitted to her I felt something for him. I should try to pursue it here, where it was safe.

I wondered if I would ever return to my home in the woods with my friends and family... And Stefan. I had completely forgotten about Stefan. I was such an idiot sometimes! What was I going to tell everyone? What would I tell Logan?

It had officially been another two days since I had seen my new friends. I spent them at home helping out Truly with her chores. But today was different. I had woken up and decided I would spend my day in the woods. Maybe take a walk around and learn my new surroundings. If I was going to change things before I tried to go home then I would be here a while longer.

The full moon was now only two days away, looming over me and I was feeling anxious about it. If I am being honest even a little bit caged in. I had been in doors for far to long. I needed to see a stream and inhale air free of smoke and voices.

I grabbed a small bag, packing some food, water and the Pjs I came here in. I figured if I got lucky and found water I could have a swim. We really didn't get to bathe as often as I would like and I felt filthy. At least this way if someone came upon me I would be clothed.

It would be the only time it would be acceptable for me to wear them. Helena and Fredrick had hidden them, telling me they were indecent. I had of course used magic to locate them for when I was alone. The swim wear in this time was not flattering! The short white shorts and my white cotton camisole would be much more comfy and I could maneuver better that way.

"I am going out towards the lake you told me about today. I may not be back until later." I called out to Helena as I tried to slip away quickly.

"Alright dear! Have fun." She called after me as I escaped in record time.

* * *

><p>I wandered through the woods towards the lake as I tried to memorize the path I had taken when I had fallen into the ravine. Hopefully this weekend I wouldn't wake up somewhere I didn't know. I was starting to hope I wouldn't get lost out here. The woods were vast and mostly untamed. The deeper area I had stumbled into from before had been dense and hard to maneuver.<p>

After about an hour I finally came upon the lake which was set among a small meadow covered by thick trees that towered above it. It was secluded and private. It was worth the hour walk it took to get here.

I slipped my dress off and set it aside, I slid on the shorts from my time up and over my thighs. Then the Camisole was pulled over my head and down again shifting into place. I sighed. Clothes I felt comfortable in.

I dove into the warm water and cleaned my body of the last week since I had been with Rebekah and her family. There I had been able to bathe.

I had been floating a while when I heard leaves rustle and twigs snapping. I shot up from laying on my back, looking to the edge where I left my clothes. There was Rebekah and Klaus looking around for something.

"There she is! OH MY GODS!" She shrieked throwing herself in front of her brother. "Peat! You're naked!" I couldn't help laugh at this. I was far from naked but to them I guess I was bare ass naked!

I climbed up the rock to the spot where my blanket and clothes were. Standing fully in front of the silly girl. Her brother stepped out from behind her, annoyed.

"Rebekah what are you doing?" He said as he found me. His eyes trailed over me. He seemed to have lost his train of thought.

"SHES INDECENT! Turn around Nik while she dresses herself!" Rebekah whined as she shooed him away. Turning back to me she gave me an angry but amused stare, "I cannot believe you! What if we had been people you didn't know?"

_I most likely would have felt a little better._ "I would have dressed. Honestly Bekah I am not naked. This outfit is normal for people where I come from." I said as I dried my hair with the towel. I pulled the wet things off and threw them aside as I pulled on my dress again._ Back to the stuff that makes me far to warm._

"Well we don't dress like that here." She mumbled as she called to Klaus. He came out from behind the tree he had been placed behind, smiling at her.

"It is not funny Klaus! You two shouldn't be seeing each other like that. You aren't her husband." She scolded him, elbowing his side roughly.

"You two are so weird!" I said jokingly as I plunked down in the dirt. I wasn't going back home anytime soon. This was my nature time.

Rebekah sat on a long near me and got comfortable. "I came here with Klaus to finish the talk we were having when you left our home." She said.

I thought about it a moment. Would telling them about my powers or the wolf be a good idea? Would it hurt? I cleared my throat. "I guess there are things I should tell you Bekah." I looked at Klaus who still stood behind his sister, looking down at me.

"She knows about me. You can tell her." He said nodding. "She has always known."

"Well... Me and Elijah. But that is it really. It is a secret." She said shrugging. "Now tell me everything!" I could see she was hiding the whole story behind why it was a big secret. But I decided it wasn't important just then.

I looked at them both worriedly, "You do not understand. Both of you do not fully understand." I looked to Klaus again.

"Whatever it is Peat you can tell us. We would not judge you." She touched my arm lightly trying to comfort me.

"I am like Klaus..."

"I knew it!" She cried as she grinned at me. She now must think me perfect for Klaus.

"No, you don't get it Bekah." I told her as I tried to keep calm.

"I don't understand? You are a wolf what more is there? This is so perfect! Now my brother can be himself!" She said excitedly.

"Okay first of all that really isn't how this works. I would not court your brother just because we both change into wolves every full moon." I breathed trying to even out my ever quickening heart beat, "And to say it is perfect is far from normal. Do you realize how much pain it causes to me? To your brother for that matter?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh uh... Yes I know that I am sorry really Peat but you must know that it makes me happy to see my brother find someone who understands."

"Yes well I get that." I rubbed my hand over my face, "I am a wolf by necessity. I am not cursed as your brother." I said looking at him now. His eyes showing nothing more then confusion.

"By necessity?" She asked waiting for me to explain.

"Yes... I have reasons why I shift every moon. It is not just a curse for me. I am sure at some point my body would force me to shift if I was to wait to long. But as far as I know I can avoid it." I shrugged.

"You can stop the change?" His eyes grew huge. He wanted more information. "Can you do this for others?" He asked me.

"No of course not. I don't do it that often anyways. If I stopped it more then one or two times I would have other problems."

"Problems? Like what?" Rebekah asked me still enthralled by the story I was telling.

"I am not just a wolf. I can... Do things." I told her.

"Like what? I don't understand!" She said getting upset with me for taking so long.

"Magical things... There is other stuff to... I am faster and stronger then any human I have met. In fact I am faster and stronger then any wolf I have met. I can hear very well to." I said, I waited to hear their replies.

"You have magic?" She asked shocked. But I saw no fear or any sign she thought me crazy.

"You believe me?" I asked her shocked. Klaus was still in confused mode and not speaking.

"Our mother does magic. Of course I believe." She let go of my arm and moved from the log onto the mossy forest floor next to me. "Show me." I looked up at Klaus waiting for him to say something to me. But instead of saying anything he just waited for me to prove myself.

I looked over to the lake and raised my hand into the air. All the water held there was lifted from the dip in the earth and brought above the rock walls that lead down into it. I held it there as I heard Rebekah inhale deeply. I brought my hand back down slowly allowing it to slosh back into place as I fixed my position in the dirt.

"I have never seen anything like that before." She whispered still watching the water that was now back to normal below us. "How do you have that much power?" She asked me in awe, her eyes still on the now settled water.

"I was born with it I guess. I never found out." I shrugged to her, there was really not a lot of information. "If I do not shift every moon then my magic sort of gets to be uncontrollable. I also get a strange hunger that I cannot seem to fill. So I change when I can." I said to them. Klaus now came to sit on the other side of me.

His arm came around my shoulder as he pulled me close to his chest.

"We will do what we can to help you." He whispered to me as he kissed my cheek.

"My brother is right Peat. We can try finding information about you from mothers books. She wouldn't even notice if we were to take a little peek." Rebekah smiled kindly.

"Yes well I would not ask that of you. Just please keep this to yourselves." It was all I could hope for. Now I wouldn't have to hide everything. Only the fact that I came from their future.

"Just so you are sure Peat I can smell your wolf. I know we are the same." Klaus said to me. "I will protect you."

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day talking as we walked through the woods. Afterwards They shared supper with me and got ready to leave.<p>

"I will be back in two days. Be ready." He said kissing my cheek and hugging me. I couldn't help think it was the strangest thing. Here Niklaus was. But it wasn't him... He wasn't his normal cocky, rude, demanding self. He was sweet.

"Could I ever really be ready?" I asked him, concerned. "If it wasn't for you I would be shifting for the first time by myself in a place I do not know."

"You had a pack before this?" He asked me, a worried look stretching across his face.

"Not exactly. Just a friend." I shrugged at him. "Be safe on your journey home." I said as I turned towards my home.

* * *

><p>The two days I waited for Klaus to return were long and filled with labor intensive chores out in the fields with Fredrick. I had so much pent up energy caused by my oncoming shift that I needed to let it out. Helena knowing what was going on had told him to get my blood pumping. So I was put to work.<p>

Today was the day Niklaus would come for me and I couldn't say I wasn't nervous because I think I may be more then nervous.

"Stop fretting child. We will all cover for you and you two can help each other through this." She cooed, rubbing my back.

"It is just different. I haven't changed without Logan in years. I am just nervous." I missed Logan and I was having anxiety about this new wolf. It never occurred to me that we had shifted along side each other once before in the woods outside my new house back in New Orleans.

"He will be coming any minute and you need to help me onto my horse. Truly and Fred are waiting." She pat my shoulder and lead me out of the house.

I helped her onto her horse and waved them off as I went back inside the cottage to wait.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes when I heard Klaus come in. I must have drifted off for an hour because I could feel the moon coming. It wouldn't be more then a few hours now.<p>

"You're here." I said as I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I wasn't sure what to do so I napped." I laughed a bit as I went to greet him. As soon as I turned to him a wave of lust blew over me. Heat pooling between my legs. I shook my head a bit. Was this normal?

"I had to get my family to the caves. I told them I was joining your family in their caves so they will not look for me this time." He said, his eyes crawling over me.

I wondered if this was something that happened between wolves who were into each other. My emotions were heightened and I could barely contain them normally. This was a new one to add to the rest that already plagued me.

He was fidgeting by the door when I finally decided to speak. "Look I can see this is going to be hard for us. Maybe we should head out there?" I asked him.

"Yes I think that would be good." He said. I couldn't see the normal cocky Klaus I was used to. Instead I was seeing a nervous Klaus. It was a new thing for me.

As we walked into the woods together I decided 'fuck it' as I stopped him and looked at him.

"Look I am going to be honest with you because I think it could be important to what we are doing here." I took a deep breath and let it out, "So obviously our emotions are going crazy right now. I think we should just be ourselves here. You don't need to feel weird and neither do I." There I said it. I felt better instantly. I looked at him and waited for a reply as his face turned thoughtful.

"I wondered how it was with this friend you said turned with you? Did you and she have this issue?" He asked me.

"Well no we didn't. Logan and I were just trying to find comfort in it. When he was around I felt safer. Plus he had shifted many many more times then I had so it was a relief for me. I didn't have as much anxiety."

"The friend you changed with was a he?" He raised his voice in annoyance as he looked at me. "And you are not with him now?"

"Look I get it. Changing like that with someone is a pretty personal thing but it wasn't like that. He was my friend. Nothing else." I hated talking about Logan to anyone. I hated every time I had to explain we weren't thing. I peeked over at my partner to make sure he wasn't upset with me.

"I don't like it." He asked an angry look had taken over as he tried to push us further into the woods.

"I never asked you to like anything." I told him shaking my head. "In fact I never asked for any of this." I pointed around us as I stopped again abruptly. "I get that maybe your life hasn't been a cake walk but I was just trying to make it through killing three of my best friends." Anger filled me up rather quickly as I tried to remind myself that my emotions were running on high.

He just stood there like always staring at me. I had it at this point. I as meant to be at my most vulnerable with him in under a half hour and all he could do was turn into a jealous lump. His eyes trailed to my lips and I knew he wasn't paying attention anymore. Anger washed away as he came towards me with intention. I raised my hand up towards his chest as I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to pretend what I had been saying mattered right now. "Niklaus!"

He grabbed hold of my arms, pressing me against the nearest tree as she smashed his lips into mine. A low whimper escaped me as I fought to kiss him and breath at the same time, wrapping my arms around his neck. Just as we had become comfortable he smiled at me, pulling back to look at me.

"He may have been your first love but I intend to be your last." He said as he ran his hands through my hair, bringing my lips back to his own.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope that I can tie everything together nicely for you. TO BE CONT.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! Here is another one. I wanted to give you a taste of the outfits my OC wears. Sometimes it is a nice treat to have a look to see. I will put a link of it on my profile for you all! Also when I type in italics it means she is reading minds again. Those are other people thoughts!**

**Oh and also I know I said some stuff about Henrik! I am changing that up a bit. Stirring up the pot! So whatever you were told is now a lie! But don't worry! I only wish to play around with the child's character a bit. In the end the outcome will be the same... The original family will become immortals, Klaus will be a hybrid etc.**

**Chapter 14:**

He left me standing against the tree, my legs weak and shaky as he stomped off further into the woods. I tried to shake it off and catch up realizing something; why the hell didn't I just show him how fast I really was?

I was walking next to him within seconds, acting like I hadn't just used my ultra awesome supernatural speed in front of him before. I even stared off into the woods on the opposite side just so I could act a little bit innocent. I locked my hands behind my back and added a bit of a skip to my step. To him it would all look normal, he didn't just have me swooning like an idiot.

The part that was truly shocking for me was that I had enjoyed the fact that I enjoyed it. This was the big bad wolf. This was Klaus! And here I was waiting for him to take off all his clothes and run with me. Here I am letting this man kiss me. No one kisses me... Ever!

"How much further?" I asked him. Hoping that we had already walked far enough in to avoid any villagers. I knew we were a ways from town but there were neighbors.

Maybe I could admit to being a little anxious about getting this over with. Also I should probably perform my do diligence and learn about the homes and people around here if I was going to be here a while.

"I'm not really sure love." He smirked at me, that damn cocky smile! He has been using it for thousand years and it hasn't changed one darn bit! So there was a little of future Klaus in there after all.

"Well I would say this is probably enough wouldn't you? I mean I have absolutely no idea where we are going and we are bound to get super lost. Or at least our wolves might."

He stopped and took my hand pulling me towards him as he slipped his shoes off. He kissed me lightly.

"Almost time." He whispered. "I promise you this will be fun. I also promise you that it will not be the same as all the other times you were with that boy."

How had it suddenly just gotten so hot out here? It shouldn't be this damn hot! "We can't... I... I mean we can't..." I couldn't find the words as he pulled his shirt over his head kissing my lips again in a playful way as he smiled down at me._ I can! I can!_

"We won't. I do not intend to strip you of your virtue so soon love." He ran his nose down my neck as I ran my hands up his chest and wound them tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. "I want you to be truly mine first Peat." He ran a finger along my bottom lip, staring into my eyes. He knew what he was doing to me and I wasn't so sure I was into that.

My body was betraying me. My body wanted it. I could feel tiny shocks running from his finger and down between my legs causing me to rub my knees together, seeking a little relief. "Klaus..." I started to push him away as I felt the moon call me.

"It's time love." He slipped off his remaining clothes right in front of me.

Shrugging the embarrassment away I reminded myself that I had done this so many times with Logan. This was nothing. There was nothing wrong with my body. In fact I would say I was pretty damn hot.

I pulled off my dress and shoes as I heard Klaus begin his torture. At this point I knew I couldn't doddle anymore. I took off my underwear and felt the call.

I turned to him as my body betrayed all control, falling to the twigs and dirt below me. His eyes hit mine. Yellow and beautiful. I had never loved someones eyes like I did Klaus's when he was angry or passionate about something.

I would remember this when I got home. Most likely forever. It was the most intimate thing I had ever felt in my life time.

* * *

><p>I wiggled my hips to get comfortable in the foliage I had chosen as my bed sometime after the sun came up, releasing a small moan. There was no way to describe how much joy I felt after becoming myself again. Even the feeling of dirt was incredible.<p>

I felt Klaus's hand touch my stomach, gripping me tightly as I was dragged towards him roughly. I had a few small cuts here and there but I would say it was worth it. His head pressed into my neck. He was snuggling me? I never pictured Klaus as a snuggler before.

I giggled a bit as I turned over onto my back. I had a routine after a shift. 1) Wake up and roll in the dirt a bit. 2) Watch the sun a while. 3) Shower. 4) Eat everything in the fridge.

I stared up between the cracks in the branches and inhaled the fresh air. I felt invigorated. Just as I achieved maximum comfort I was tugged onto Klaus's chest and he was staring at me with a grin. Clearly a morning person...

Instead of freaking out like I wanted to I dropped my cheek down and sprawled out on him. I wasn't going to let the nervousness I was clearly feeling take over my damn moment of comfort! _Mine!_

_"SO beautiful. Never seen eyes like hers. Is it to soon?"_ My eyes shot back open as I heard his thoughts pour through my usual barrier. _"I hope my father doesn't ruin this like he ruins everything I love."_

_No no no no no... I cannot listen in on the guy I'm dating. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I shot up off of him and started to look for my clothes. I knew he could see it all but at this point I just needed a little space and to do that I needed clothes.

"You're jumpy love." He said as he slid onto his side. propping himself up on one elbow as he watched me fiddle with my newly found clothes. I ignored it as I lifted my arms into the outfit and allowed it to fall over me. I was glad that I hadn't chosen something that needed tying up. This was quick and easy.

"I know I uh... I seem to be worried about Helena and I think I should head back. Hopefully they have returned from the caves." I sputtered trying not to look at his large erection. He wasn't at all fazed by any of this! Goddammit! "Put some damn clothes on so we can go." I said tossing them onto his head hurriedly.

"Alright alright! I am getting up!" He cried out, lazily pulling on his pants while he still lay on the forest floor. "I was just enjoying the view." His face lit up, that cocky damn grin spread over his face. I loved that grin... Wait no I didn't! I hated that damn grin. I never knew what he was plotting in the future. I thought I had seen him check me out or stare at me longingly but he was never not angry at me so I could never really know for sure.

I had seen him that first day yelling at Elena, holding her by her neck and I hated myself for two days for feeling only attraction to him. I knew it hadn't just been his looks to. I knew it was the way he was. Confident and sure of what he was doing. What he wanted he took, for his family. He was strong.

That didn't mean I didn't hate some of the things he did. I did hate them. Threatening my family, killing Jeremy that one time... Killing Elena for his curse shit. Killing Tyler's mom. I hated those things...

* * *

><p>Klaus had taken me home leaving me with my family once we returned. It had now been three days and I hadn't been into the village. I hadn't seen any of the Mikaelson's during that time. I mostly helped Helena weed her garden or clean the cabin.<p>

"You look so bored today dear. Maybe it would do you good to get out for a a ride to the village. I know Truly isn't going anywhere but you can go without her." Helena said as she watched me fiddle with things. I couldn't even sit still, pacing around the house knocking things over.

"I should... I do miss Rebekah." I told her. It wouldn't hurt to just go visit would it?

"Mikael left to another village once the full moon went down. I do not think they would mind your company." She smiled to me. She just wanted me to stop breaking stuff.

"Okay Leny. I'll go. But just so you know, I could have fixed that bowl. Good as new!" I had dropped her favorite bowl outside earlier while I was fiddling around in the dirt. She was smiling through it all but I knew she was pissed.

* * *

><p>I walked my horse up the walkway to the large hut on the hill behind the woods, slowly. I liked to get some exercise and I felt like riding a horse for half an hour was a bit sore. I wasn't used to it.<p>

"PEAT! PEATIE!" I heard a small child yelling as I was tackled to the ground by Henrik. "You came to see me!" He cried happily to me as I flipped him to the ground, tickling him.

"Of course I did! You think I would leave and never return?" I teased. I watched the small boy giggle and flail around on the ground next to me. "I could never stay away to long. I fear I might be smitten with you."

"I knew you would." He said. We stood back up, I wiped the dirt off my butt and looked around us.

"If you are looking for Nik hes training out back." Henrik told me, taking my hand.

"I was looking for your sister. Where might she be hiding?" I asked him.

"She is watching them. I think she enjoys teasing them about how badly they loose." He smiled brightly as we took my horse to their stables. After the horse was away he took my hand and lead me the long way towards the training circle. He told me about his week and the stay in the caves.

"I am glad you were safe little bird. I wish that for you, always." I told him.

"Because you like me!" He said grinning still. Always grinning, always happy. "It's okay though Peatie, I like you to."

"Well then I am luckier then I thought." I teased as we came upon the circle. I could see his sister sitting on the bench watching the men fight each other.

"PEAT! Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting you." She cried out, standing quickly to join me.

"Yes well Helena may have made me leave the house. I wandered around town until I couldn't bare it any longer. Here I am." I said sliding my hand over Henrik's head. "This little dude scared the shit out of me to. Knocked me over." I shook my hand around quickly, ruining the kids hairdo.

"He speaks of you all the time." She laughed. "Smitten."

"Yes well no issue here. Listen Bekah... would you walk with me a while. I am feeling rather restless." I asked her, trying to hint at having some adult time.

"Uh... Yes. Wouldn't you want to wait for Nik? I know he would love to see you..." She trailed off.

"Of course I would, but first a little time just you and me?" She smiled to me, "Sorry Henrik. We will return in a bit.

* * *

><p>"So why are we taking a walk? Did something happen? Did my brother say something inappropriate because-"<p>

"No! No he... Well I mean yes but that isn't why I wanted to walk with you. I just missed you is all." I told her. I had been spending more time with Helena and Klaus then her and I just wanted to make up for it.

"Okay well here I am. Now tell me how you did the other day... When you... You know..." She nudged me trying to get me to spill it.

"Not much happened Bek." I shrugged, not wanting to give away the kiss or the nakedness parts.

"That is a down right lie Peat! Tell me... I am cooped up here all day and bloody night! Don't you think I get bored. Tell me something real." She stomped her foot to make sure I knew she meant it. Pouting was something I wasn't used to from anyone but Elena...

"Well... He got a little upset when I told him about the person I used to run with, Logan..." She interrupted me.

"You ran with a man?" He opened her mouth in shock... "But you said..."

"I know I know! I am. I wasn't courting the guy. We were just two people who saved each other. Friends." I said hoping I hadn't made her upset.

"A friend who you got naked with and all the other intimate stuff that goes along with it?" She was still a little miffed.

"You don't get it Bekah... Where I come from it is different. I can be just friends with a man without courting him." I sighed, "This is getting really old for me. All the time hearing that my ways are improper or the things I am doing are inappropriate. I just wish I could go home."

"You cannot!" She huffed, "You would make me so sad and... And my brother needs you. You are the only happiness he knows now. And Henrik loves you..."

"I know I know. I couldn't leave anyways. It just isn't an option yet." I let the last part slip out.

"Yet? You are trying to leave? I cannot believe this Peat! You cannot agree to court my brother and then leave. He cannot and I will not allow him to have his heart broken again!" She started raising her voice to me, placing her hands to her hips.

"Look Rebekah..." I took her arm, pulling her closer to me so I could whisper, "I am not from here. This isn't where I am meant to be. I must find a way back... If... If I do not I am not sure what would happen to the people I love. I must protect them." Her sad confused eyes found mine as she tried to understand.

"Nik and I can figure something out for you. Maybe we could get a boat somehow..." I stopped her, putting my hand to her mouth to quiet her.

"No Rebekah I cannot go home on a boat or a horse. I need magic to get back. I am from here but I am not from now..." Her eyes grew wide watching me. I was so worried she would freak out at my words but I could only see her trying to process the words.

"You are not from now? I.. I don't understand Peat. Your family is here." She shook her head.

"No Bekah! Dammit you have to hear me! You brought me back here. I was sitting with you in your house 1000 years from now and I tried to perform a spell to witness your memories and you brought me here!" I felt my anger bubbling in my chest as I took a step back trying to breath a bit. "Tatia is related to me, okay?"

"I... I... I don't..." She sputtered trying to figure out a way this could be untrue. Some way around what I had told her.

"I told you everything the other day but I wasn't completely honest. Klaus can't know about this! I am trying to figure this all out but I am truly scared Rebekah. I need your help. I need to try the spell again." I hadn't planned on this talk happening... Well ever! But here I was trying to get home.

I knew part of it was me protecting myself from the pain that I knew would come if I stayed longer. I needed to be strong.

"How could I be alive in a 1000 years that is insane Peat. Are your sure you are okay?" She asked me, a strange look of worry taking over.

I couldn't explain it to her in a way she would get it. I knew that now as I reached out, touching her temple. I sent her a few memories of our future. Just small ones that wouldn't give anything away. I wasn't sure the future could be altered or not by my time here I just hoped it wouldn't be.

"I can't... How is this possible?" She asked me, wobbling a bit as I took her arm to steady her. It was disorienting taking on memories, even just a few. "You and I we... That was me... And Elijah!" She cried out.

"I know Bekah and I am so sorry but you need to help me before this gets out of hand!" I knew staying around longer would cause Klaus and I to grow closer. I knew that that would make me want to stay here and I couldn't do it. She studied me a moment as she collected herself. Her face still read 'angry' but I knew she believed me this time.

"Fine." She snapped, "But do not expect me to keep this to myself once you have deserted us all." She huffed as she dragged me by the sleeve, back towards the large house.

* * *

><p>She had taken me in the back way and up to her room. We sat by the window and I sighed taking her hand in mine. "I am not going away forever Bek's. You will see me soon enough. By then I am sure you will be tired of my face." I told her trying to get her to understand. In the future I hadn't really known her but here I felt close to her. In one month we had only the two of us girls. It was different.<p>

"I know I just wish you could stay a bit longer." She sighed as I placed my hand over her eyes and my own like before. "Close your eyes and think about getting me home okay? Please." I closed my own and pictured her house in New Orleans.

We sat there and sat there... After five minutes of nothing happening I pulled away from her. This couldn't be happening to me! Why wasn't it working? What was I missing? With all the power I was told I had why couldn't I do this?

"You're still here? Why didn't it work?" She asked me confused. "Did we do something wrong?" Her eyes dropped to her hands.

"No no... I think something is missing. I just don't understand it yet... I guess it means staying a while." I shrugged.

"Well at least I will have some more time with you."

"I just don't understand what I am doing wrong..." I sighed, dropping to her bed roughly, pressing my head into the covers.

"Don't understand what love?" Klaus asked me as he strolled into the room, sweat still dripping from his brow.

"Eww Nik! Get away from my bed you are gross!" She yelled, shooing him from the room as I continued to lay there, a useless lump of worry and sadness.

"Go change and come back." I heard her say and she shut the door in his face.

"Look Peat I know you are upset but you have to speak with Klaus about this. He likes you a lot and I don't want to see him hurt. Or you for that matter just please... Promise me you will talk to him and make this okay?" She pleaded with me.

"Yes I know. I will think of something I swear it. For now I need a little time to think." I told her as I sat back up and leaned my head against her bead post.

"Yes well... Do not take to long." She said, eyeing me with concern.

* * *

><p>Later that night I was heading back to my home with Klaus. He had insisted on being my chaperone. Evidently a woman riding on a horse alone in the dark was not only dangerous but also unheard of. I had no choice.<p>

"Thanks for being my big bad protector." I said as he hopped on the horse behind me, taking the lead by wrapping his arms around my waist. "I could have done it alone but I understand your reluctance."

"Where you come from they may not care about your safety, but I do. I would not allow you to do this if we were married." He said.

Married was not an option, not now and not ever. I wasn't staying long enough for that and in our future he wasn't the type to care bout anyone but his family, so no. No marriage.

"Yes well we aren't married. But I respect your ways... I just wish you could all trust me." I said, wishing things might have been different. Wishing that I had seen his past and ended up safely back in the window seat with Rebekah.

I leaned back into his chest and got comfortable as he lead us through the village. I hadn't realized it yet but he was showing people that I was his by doing it. It was a show for everyone so he could let them know we were courting.

"We could have taken the back road?" I asked, trying to get him to admit to it. "It would have been quicker to."

"Yes well if we took the back way then my fathers people wouldn't know that you belong to me. I want them to know you are mine. I want them to know I intend to marry you." He said, like it was not a big deal. Like we both were heading in that direction.

I knew he felt my body stiffen as he said marriage again but honestly I couldn't help it. I didn't understand this Klaus. I didn't understand knowing you wanted to marry someone after only a month of knowing them.

"You do not want to marry me?" He asked looking down form the path ahead and to me. I could see the worry there and my heart skipped a beat. I felt awful. I knew I wanted this man. I knew that I felt more for him in one month then anyone in my lifetime. But I was only eighteen. I was away from everyone for four years. I just wanted a bit of freedom.

"It has only been one month. How can you know you wish to spend your life with me?" I asked him. He had to know I needed time. Time that was basically non existent. "You don't even really know me."

"We changed together Peat... I know you." He said it like he was one hundred percent sure. No question that I was the one for him.

"You may think you do but really we haven't said much to each other." I argued. He really hadn't asked me anything about myself.

"Those things will come in time. I know every bloody thing I learn is only going to make me like you more." He let go of the lead with one hand and wrapped it around my waist. Leaning into my ear he whispered, "I can hear your heart when you are this close to me. I feel it beat faster each time we touch."

I sighed, he could hear my damn heart! I couldn't fight with that. I knew I could hear his but I hadn't even been listening. Wolfy senses.

"I do like you." I whispered back, leaning my head back to look up at him. "I just think we need to take it slow. No talk of marriage yet."

He didn't answer but I heard him grunt. He was most likely upset about it but I knew he would get over it. I wasn't promising my life to anyone this early! No freakin way.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by. I still was unable to activate the spell that brought me here. Rebekah had been coming to see me every few days now with Elijah or Kol. It had been three whole weeks since I had seen Klaus. He wrote to me a few times but I didn't see his face.<p>

Today Rebekah was over to sit with me for the hundredth time to try to send me back. Still unable to get it right.

"You have tried enough times already Peat. I think it best if you stop trying to leave and just embrace your new life here." She smiled sadly. "Come with me tonight and stay with us again. Papa has invited you."

"I won't give up yet. I know I can do this I just need to keep trying. Besides, I don't think it a great choice to stay with you... Your brother has been away from me for weeks. I do not think he wishes to see me." I told her. I didn't want to annoy anyone. If he was done with this or upset then it only made it easier for me to leave.

"He is not doing it to you on purpose. Didn't he say in the letters that father has not been allowing him to leave the house?" She asked me. "He didn't even know Klaus was sending you letters or he would have been upset."

I had no idea he had been sneaking them to me. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I looked over to Helena who had been sitting in on our talk.

"What are you looking at me for child? You can go I would not stop you." She smiled as she puffed on her pipe. Truly and Fredrick had been in the fields all day and she was having a great time breaking the rules.

"Frik! Alright well... I guess so..." I said, caving. I did miss him even if I didn't want to admit it. The longer I was here the more I wanted to stay. I had to decide if it was really time for me to give up and live my life. How long would be acceptable?

"Why is he letting me go now? If Klaus has been told not to come here?" I asked, I wondered what Mikael was planning. I would always wonder.

"Klaus was in trouble for helping Elijah sneak away to see Tatia. Father hates Tatia..." She said quietly.

"You are not telling me everything Bekah." She looked sad and scared. I knew Mikael was cruel and I knew grounding Klaus was a weak punishment and not his style.

"I shouldn't say anything Peat. He told me to tell you that he wishes for you to come." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat while she watched me pack some clothes.

"Tell me or I am staying home." I said crossing my arms over my chest and stalling.

"He hurt him. My father beat him..." She said looking around nervously. "He was in an awful state."

"Why would he wish you to keep that quiet? He beats him often enough. It isn't like I am unaware of that." I went back to packing. Every time I thought about what Mikael did to his son I cringed. My heart hurt.

"It was different this time Peat. He almost died." She whispered shame written over her soft features. She thought this was her fault as well.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why have you waited three weeks?" I yelled at her. Rage took over and I could feel it fighting me.

"Look calm down okay? I was doing what he wanted. He didn't want you to worry." She argued.

"I don't give a fuck Bekah! You should have come and got me! He could be dead! Then how would I say good bye!" I yelled as everything around us lifted five feet from the floor and floated there for a moment then crashed to the dirt floor. I felt my blood change as the magic took over.

As soon as everything hit the floor I stopped, reining it in. Rebekah looked terrified as she began to get up from the chair. Helena just sat there watching me, waiting for me to apologize.

"Sorry. Oh my gods! I didn't mean to Lena!" I started frantically picking things up and placing them in random spots that I felt where better then the floor. "I haven't been using magic lately and I just... I just lost it."

"Stop! Just stop!" Helena said, getting out of the chair. "Go! Take your bags and go to see that boy. I will take care of this." She said shooing Rebekah and I out the door.

* * *

><p>We rode on towards her house silently. I think I may have made her a little angry with me but I had been to emotional at that point to control it. To say I hadn't been feeling hungry lately and lazy with my magic would be a lie.<p>

The hunger pangs that I felt were unbearable at times and I would find myself stuffing my face with things in the hopes that it was sate me.

"I am sorry. I do not know why I did that. I was just so angry in that moment." I said to her.

"It is alright Peat. I just wasn't expecting it. You say that you cannot be with my brother but I see you feel something for him. I just hope always that you will stay. That you would change your mind." She sighed as we rode on.

"I do care for Klaus. I... I think that maybe I will stop looking for a way back. I might have been wrong about being able to." I tried to make it better. I wanted our friendship. I wanted her brother. I wanted to see the face of their small brother who I adored.

"But you said you could not give up? You said that you were changing history." She reminded me.

"I know I said those things. But I have done everything right. If the magic doesn't work then I cannot change that." I shrugged, smiling as I turned to watch her reaction.

"So you are staying? You aren't going to try to leave us anymore!" She shrieked at me. "You can marry Nik now and be my sister!"

"I never said I was marrying anyone Rebekah! In my time we wait a long time for that kind of commitment. And we usually aren't so young!" I scolded her trying not to laugh with her.

"Yes but you are in our time now! You must follow our ways to fit in!" She was still shrieking happily. "I am so happy!"

* * *

><p>We got to her house right before dark. Kol had greeted us at the gates and walked my horse to the stables. Elijah welcomed in the door and took my bags.<p>

"PEATIE! You have no idea how long I have been waiting to see you! It felt like forEVER." Henrik said as he threw his arms around my waist. Every time I saw him he had grown just a little.

"Yes well here I am. As always." I grinned. "I hope you have been practicing your sparing? I would enjoy a roll in the dirt." I messed up his hair as I usually did.

"My brothers make me practice." He sighed as Klaus walked in. I could still see minor proof of bruising on his chin and above one eye but over all he was looking healthy. His eyes met mine and immediately he knew that I knew. Henrik took the hint we gave as he tromped off down the hall leaving Klaus and I alone.

I walked to him and took his head in my hands, turning it this way and that, inspecting him. His eyes had grown soft as he watched me. I wanted to murder his father!

"I am fine love. No need to worry." He said taking my hands in his own. "The wolf heals me quickly." He whispered to me as he kissed my cheek.

"I know I just wish I had known sooner. I don't know what I would have done to your father if he had killed you." I told him, nuzzling into his hands.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, shifting my hair from my shoulder he placed a soft kiss there. "I am fine. Everything is fine." He assured me. "I am glad that you came to visit us."

"Yes well it isn't like Rebekah gave me much choice." I grinned. "Also I may or may not have smashed a bunch of stuff before we left.."

"Ah. Well then you may hide out here as long as you wish."

**TO BE CONT**


	15. Chapter 15

**Read. Review! Follow. Hope you all enjoy this one. I keep hoping that I can transition you all back to future Peat! This story delves into their past but I want it to be more about their future.**

**Chapter 15:**

"I am not hiding Klaus! I am just sort of waiting until Helena calms down a bit." I elbowed him. I could hear his laughter from behind me as I trekked up the stairs to find Bekah.

"My brother means well." She smiled. I loved it, having these people to keep me company. The only familiar faces among all the unfamiliar. If you had asked me before if I would enjoy it I would have said no.

"Your brother means to embarrass me. I fear he enjoys me with a red face!" I said, loud enough that he could probably hear it.

"He likes the effect he has on you. But that is a good thing... Always." She sat with me in the room I used when I came to visit as we talked most of the night away.

* * *

><p>"Henrik! You little rat get back here with my shoes!" I yelled at the boy. He really hadn't wanted me to go for a walk with his brother but instead wanted me to play with him.<p>

"No way! I won't give them back until you agree!" He cried out. He stood in the circle where there was usually training.

"I have made promises to your brother! Do you wish to upset him to?" I tried to coax him back inside. "Maybe I could get Kol in on this to?"

"I do not care. I am sure I could out run them." He stuck his tongue out as he ran for the woods. I saw him just as he slipped between the dense foliage.

"Dammit. Bloody hell. Now I'll have to chase after him!" I mumbled as I changed into a clean dress. I loved this kid so much but after a few days in their house I was sure I could strangle him.

"I AM GOING TO CHASE HENRIK!" I yelled out as I closed the door to their house, heading down the path to the woods.

"Henrik!" I called out as I slipped into the woods, bare foot. "Henrik get out here!" I called again.

After about ten minutes of useless wandering I decided to use my magic, locating the boy near a small river ten minutes ahead of us. I ran down the small hill and through some bushes towards him.

He stood in the water bare feet, arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at me playfully. He had been waiting for me here.

"Henrik! What the hell are you doing! I have no damn shoes and here I am chasing you!" I hollered as I stomped towards my shoes by the bank.

"My brother and sister hog you. I just wanted a little time to see you to!" He whined as he came out of the river and sat with me on a log. "I just miss you when you go home."

This boy could break any girls heart. I had clearly been ignoring the attention he so clearly required of me as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Does your family allow you out in these woods alone often?"

"No. I am not allowed out here without one of my brothers." He sighed. "They think I cannot take care of myself... But I am a man!"

"It may not be for the reasons you imagine. There are things that could hurt any of us out here Henrik. You must promise to always bring one of us with you. What if I did not find you?"

"You did though. I am fine." He shrugged as he started skipping rocks into the cold river. "I know of the wolves. Father talks of them often enough. But I do not fear them." He said.

"You should fear them. You need to be careful." I urged him. As I finished lacing my boots back up I took his hand. "Come now, We must go back before they send a search party after us."

"Fine... But you need to promise me you will play with me before you leave!" He said, huffing as he removed himself from the log.

"Of course I promise! I love spending time with you. For now I made a promise to your brother that I intend to keep." Klaus must be waiting for me...

* * *

><p>"Peat. Henrik. Where were you two?" Klaus asked raising a brow at his small brother.<p>

"I ran off... Please don't tell father Nik..." Henrik asked him, pleading. "I just wanted her to play with me."

"I would not tell father unless you made it a habit. Do not do it again." Klaus said sternly as he ran his hands through his small brothers hair, sending him off into the house.

"Sorry I am late. I saw him run off with my shoes into the woods and I sort of just acted." I kissed his cheek lightly and took his hand in mine.

"Of all of us here you are the most likely to be able to protect him. I just wish he would listen once and a while." He embraced me as we walked the path back into the woods.

"Children are like that. You just have to let it go for now. Be with me here and speak of him later." I leaned my head on him as we strolled down a path.

"I would be with you always If I could." He whispered into my hair. "Around you I feel normal."

"Everyone strives for normalcy even where I come from. I say screw normalcy! Be who you are Klaus... Mikael can go fuck himself." I said angrily. I knew his father would say and do things to him often to make him feel useless or unwanted. I wanted to make his father feel that way to.

"Perhaps what I meant was that You help me escape. Everything is better with you." He told me, "Are you going to stay here until the full moon?" He asked me, knowing it was only a few days away.

"I was hoping to." I said shyly. I had never felt the intense need for someone before. The closer we got to the full moon the more I wanted Klaus. This also allowed to me feel okay about my choice with Logan. Obviously it was not in the cards for us. At the same time I wondered if he felt the way Klaus and I did. If so I felt for him. It was hard to keep inside.

"I want you to. There was something I wanted to ask you... About last time." He said stopping me along the path. "Normally when I change it is agonizing. I feel everything happening to me all at once. But with you... I felt different." He looked worried as he waited for me to say something.

"And you were wondering If it felt that way for me?" He had been right. I changed the last time with far less pain then usual.

"I wanted to know that yes. But also I know very little about our kind... I just wondered what it could mean for us?"

"Well to answer your question... Yes. I mean I felt far less pain. But I don't really know enough about that to say what it could mean." I had never talked about this stuff with Logan. Only what I needed to know in that moment.

"I wish to always be with you during a moon." He said to me, tucking a small piece of my hair behind my ear. "The pull I feel to you is intense I find myself trying to fight it. Here you are so close to me and I just want to make you mine."

I knew what he meant. His wolf wanted to claim me. I hadn't thought about it until this second but that could be why the pain was less. Maybe our wolves yearned for each other. Maybe giving mine what she wanted would allow her to go easier on me.

"Nik..." I said as his lips mashed into my own. I slipped one hand into his hair, pulling him closer to me with my other hand. Heat took over my body as I fought to control the feelings taking over. I pulled back a bit to look into his eyes as I rested my head against his.

His hand came up to my cheek, stroking me as he pulled me back into his lips. His hand slid down to my waist pulling my tightly against him. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stand there in his arms forever as he pressed against me.

"Nik we have to stop this." I said, trying to pull away from him. His hands locked around my waist holding me there. "Klaus." I tried to snap him out of it.

"I know. I just wanted to see you like this a little longer." He trailed his fingers over my swollen lips and through my hair. "You are the most beautiful woman I have even seen."

"It seems to be becoming an issue for us I fear." I giggled as I moved back to his side, pulling him back towards the house. Our walk would now be cut short. If we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves then we shouldn't be alone together for to long.

* * *

><p>I had spent the rest of the week in the house with Rebekah and Henrik. I hadn't been alone with Klaus since the day in the woods and I was trying to hard to stick to it. I wanted to run out there and let him ravish me in the dirt but I knew the customs here were different. On top of all that I was still a virgin and I wasn't really wanting to loose it to someone I didn't know well enough.<p>

Tonight I would be unable to avoid being alone with my wolf as it would be a full moon. His family packed their belongings as we did ours as well. Klaus had told Mikael and Esther that he would take me home to my family's caves and spend the night there with us. That way his father would not be suspicious of him or I.

"We are leaving shortly Bekah. Promise me you will both be safe in those caves?" I asked her. I was finally clued into where they were located. They were in the woods beyond the property were Henrik and I were only days before.

"They are safe and we will be okay. I promise. You two make sure to stay together out there. Klaus has told me stories of other wolves running out there."

"Yes he did say that to me. We will be fine Bekah." I touched her cheek and pulled her into a hug. Something about today felt different and I just needed to hold her once before I went into those woods.

"You and my brother should go soon before you are to late." Kol said walking into the room behind us. "I fear you would not make the caves if you did not leave soon."

"Kol... Yes I am just going now." I turned towards him and smiled sadly. I hated lying to him and the others but it was necessary for all of our survival.

"Well then go! No use standing around here." He grinned at me as I ran from the room.

* * *

><p>"Have they left?" I whispered to Klaus as he hid in the bushes beyond the caves. We had left so early we had to hide so we would not be seen by his family.<p>

"I have not seen them arrive yet. I do not know what holds them back." He told me as he looked worriedly towards the caves.

"If they do not come soon..."

"I know I know. But I cannot control it as you can. I would shift anyways." He moved away from the bush and sat against a small tree. "They must have gone to the caves in town. There can be no other explanation."

"If you are sure then why do we not head further in and get ready." I asked him, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Yes I think that would be best." He took my hand as he stood us both up. "Let us go then."

I followed Klaus deeper into the woods trusting that he knew the way. He had changed here every full moon since he was old enough. He would know better then anyone where we would end up.

We came to the river as he dropped our fake bags down. "This is it. We do it here."

"Alright." I said as I watched him remove his shirt, dropping it to the ground. He stood in all his magnificent glory and looked at me. I could see the heat in his eyes as he fought to control it. I knew he wanted me.

Instead of removing my own clothes I went to him. I kissed him lightly as I looked him in the eyes.

"I will see you soon." I whispered along his lips as I took in his scent one more time before the moon took over.

"Yes love. Soon." He whispered back. He watched me move away and remove my own outfit, dropping it into the dirt roughly.

This time we both fell to the earth together, our bodies moving in unison. The pain far less then it ever had been as our wolves escaped us.

* * *

><p>The mud was squishy under my paws as I trudged through the forest behind Klaus's wolf. He had been sniffing something out for while and I was just tagging along.<p>

We had been wolves for about an our when we came upon the caves his family stayed in. As I looked around me I saw Klaus had gone off in another direction but I had stayed. I felt like I smelled something familiar near the caves as I wandered around them lazily.

I heard it before I saw it. Henrik's screams of terror flew through the air as I perked up. HENRIK! I ran towards the sounds of growling and screaming. finding the small boy cowering before a pack of were's.

I growled and circled around them slowly as a few turned to me ready to pounce. I heard Klaus behind me as he joined in to save his small brother from being eaten alive.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE!" The boy cried as he turned in slow circles trying to find a way to escape. I didn't think about it any longer as I snuck through the circle towards the child, standing in front of him and growling.

'Please please please be safe. Please please..' I chanted as I kept eye contact with the two that I knew were in charge. I knew I would give my life for this boy in an instant and I wasn't going to let them hurt him.

I watched as one wolf jumped on Klaus and started fighting with him, the others joining in the attack. 'No no no no..." I couldn't leave Henrik alone.

As I stood there wishing for this child's protection I felt my body give in as I hit the ground roughly. My wolf contracted in the dirt. My body shifting back to its normal self. The moon was still up and bright in the sky above us as I felt my skin fight the change back to human.

I opened my eyes to Henrik's screaming, I was naked and bleeding as we were surrounded once again by wolves.

"PEAT! PEAT WAKE UP!" He sobbed as he pulled at my skin roughly. "PLEASE PEAT!"

"S'okay... S'okay I am here Rik. It's alright." I said as I shakily stood and pulled him into my arms to protect him. I was butt naked and dizzy as hell but I would protect him.

"Peat!" He cried into my arm as I flung my other hand out, throwing the one wolf still fighting Klaus, into a tree. I heard the wolf whimper and fall unconscious.

The other wolves became angry as they moved towards us from all directions. I was shaking and trying to keep my balance as I pressed my eyes shut and tried to use magic to keep us safe.

"Please please please keep us safe." I whispered as I tried to dig all the energy I still had out of me and put it into my spell.

Wind came from no where as it swirled around the boy and I. The wolves slowly disappearing, replaced with trees I didn't know. The boy fell to the ground along with me as the sun shone down upon us.

He cried loudly over me as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Peat please wake up." I felt a nudge or two as I drifted in and out of consciousness. My eyes fluttered a bit as I struggled to open them.<p>

"Peat! Peat come on... I want to go home..." He cried again as he sat over me.

"Rik?" I croaked as I opened my eyes.

"PEAT! Oh Peat! I thought you were dead!" He said as he helped me to sit up. First thing I saw was my naked form, cut and bruised.

"I am fine Henrik. What happened?" I asked him unsure of what had come to be after I passed out.

"You did magic! They were going to kill us and you took us somewhere." He said quickly. "You have been asleep for hours!"

"Where is Nik?" I asked him, as if he knew his brother was a wolf.

"I do not know. I thought he was with you when you to left together." He said confused. "I am sure they are searching for us by now." I nodded to him as he helped me from the ground. I had nothing to cover me as we walked through the forest.

We must have been walking for hours as I heard the sound of cars. _CARS! I brought us home?_

"Shit. Shit shit. Shit shit shit." I kept repeating as I pulled Rik closer to the road.

"What is it Peat? Where are we?" He asked me, watching as my eyes bounced around the woods.

"My home. We are where I come from." I told him seeing the shock take over the small boy. "I think we are anyway."

* * *

><p>We found the road half an hour later as I told him to wait in the woods. I dragged myself onto the busy road as I waited for a car to pull over.<p>

The first one that stopped I glamoured the driver into walking back to wherever she had come from, taking some of her clothes while I was at it. All I had managed to take from here was a small pink dress and a pear of sneakers but it was enough to cover me so I wasn't complaining.

I called out to Henrik as I waited for him in the small car. He came out of the woods and towards me slowly. I know he had never seen a car before but I didn't have much time to discuss it with him.

"Get in we have to go." I said as I watched him check the car out. "It won't hurt you Rik." I told him. He climbed in next to me as we drove down the road trying to figure out where we were.

"What is this Peat? Where are we?" He asked me nervously.

"This is a car. It is much faster then a horse. We use it to get wherever we need to go... And to answer the other question... It is more like when are we." I said hoping he would understand.

"What do you mean Peat?" He asked scared of my answer.

"I am not from your time Rik. I traveled into the past a few months ago." I felt so odd telling this to a small kid. But I figured what the hell.

"What are you talking about! Just take me home Peat." He demanded worriedly.

"Rik. I can't take you home. It took me a million tries to get here. I cannot go back there." I told him as I watched the signs fly by us. It seemed we were somewhere near Mystic Falls. This was good because it meant I could find Caroline and Tyler for help.

"I don't want to be here Peat! I want to go back!" He yelled at me angrily.

"I know you do and I am sorry but if it weren't for my magic we would both be dead. We should just... We should be thankful that we ended up here." It hit me then that I had left Klaus behind. He must think we were dead or worse.

I could hear Henrik crying against the window and I was going to let him. It was hard and would only become harder along the way. But I would not attempt to go back there knowing I wouldn't be able to get home again. No freaking way.

* * *

><p>We pulled into town a little before dark as I drove us towards Caroline's house. I knew that Jeremy was most likely working that night and I didn't want to bother him.<p>

Henrik followed me up to the large Forbe's house still sobbing to himself as he took in everything that had changed. Which was pretty much everything at this point.

"PEATRIE!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around me. "Where have you been?" Her tone changed as she pulled us both inside. "Elena called me hundreds of times looking for you!"

"Really? How long was I gone then?" I asked motioning for the boy to go sit on the couch.

"You don't even know? What the heck happened to you!" Her eyes trailed over me and the horrible pink dress I was wearing. "And what the hell is that!" She cried as she pulled on the fabric of my small pink dress.

"I had to commandeer a car and this... Thing." I ran my hand over it. "I could use a better outfit if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course go on up there and get something from my closet. But do not think you can escape telling me everything!" She said, scolding me.

"Okay thank you. But please just... Do not call Elena or anyone and tell them I am here yet okay? Please." I begged her. I needed a plan before deciding what to do with Henrik. I had to figure out how long I was gone and what the hell I was going to tell Klaus.

"Okay. Just hurry up." She said, shooing me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Finally I could wear jeans again. I pulled on a black pair of Care's jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I was comfortable again! I never thought I would ever even see jeans again let alone wear them! I even snagged a pair of her grey flats as I swung myself down the stairs to finish our talk.<p>

"Glad you found something that screamed peat." She drawled as she rolled her eyes. "Always wearing black."

"Yeah yeah I know. Tell me how long I was gone for." I said trying to ignore the comments.

"How do you not know?" She asked me curiously.

"Where I was it was about two months. I just wanted to make sure it was the same here." I told her. Her eyes drifting to the boy who was now listening to us.

"Where were you?" She asked me. I knew she had seen his outfit.

"I did a spell that went wrong. I ended up in the past. I don't want to say much more then that I just need to figure this all out first." I wasn't ready to say anything of Klaus. I knew he had killed her boyfriends mother and it was a touchy subject. Hell he even killed Jenna!

"You were in the past? For two months?" She said trying to figure out if I was screwing with her. "Honestly Peat it has been a year!" She clearly did not believe me...

"I am not lying to you Care! I cannot control certain aspects of my powers you know that." I was getting upset now. A whole year?

"There are people looking for you. If you were where you say then I would assume you were unaware." She asked me, her eyes once again going to the small boy on her couch.

"I figured but I wasn't sure." I pulled her out of the living room where the boy was. "Look I need to know how mad they are." She huffed, swatting my hand away from her.

"They are pissed. They are scared. A few of them are beyond angry." She said to me. "Klaus came back to town looking for you. Stirring up shit with Tyler. You know how happy we were when he left!"

"So he was mad? Shit shit shit. What am I going to do?" I said, sitting down on a stool in her kitchen. "He is going to try to kill me isn't he?" I asked her. "Is Elena safe? Stefan? Logan?" I asked all at once.

"Yes... Logan is still working with Klaus. Mostly to find where you went. Elena and Stefan are still in New Orleans. Far as I know everything is fine with them." She shrugged.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked her, my eyes shifting around the room hoping to find some food.

"Rebekah is still here in Mystic Falls looking for you."

"What? Since when?" I asked her hurriedly.

"I don't know since you disappeared I guess. She has been staying in Klaus's house for almost the whole year." Care said as she threw a banana at me. She could see me eyeing them as we talked.

"Sorry I just.. Haven't eaten in a while. The magic I used made me super hungry." I shoved it into my mouth forgetting to chew.

I had to figure out if going to Bekah would be my best option. Maybe I could leave the boy with Jeremy while I saw her. I was still unsure if the future had been altered at all by my little excursion.

"Look Care. I need you to take Rik to Jeremy's later. Tell him that I am responsible for him. To keep him safe." I told her. "He cannot be seen by anyone!"

"Okay but why not? What aren't you telling me Peatrie!"

"I will tell you everything soon. I just need to suss out where I stand with the Originals first okay? Just please?" I begged her.

"Okay okay fine! Just please promise me you will not leave again without telling anyone?" She asked me.

"Of course I swear it. Just also please do not call my sister or anyone else yet. Just Jeremy okay?" She nodded at me as I grabbed another banana. "I need to go to Jeremy's while he is at work to get some of my things. Tell him I will see him in a few days okay?"

"Of course. Of course I will." She hugged me to herself as I shoved the other piece of fruit down my throat. God she smelled really good.

* * *

><p>I took off leaving Henrik with Caroline. I had to explain to him that I would be making sure we were safe. That it was important in order for me to get him back to his family. What I hadn't explained was that it would not be in the past.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Atlafan1286: My OC is very new to her magic. Since the only way she has learned to use it was on her own she doesn't really know what she is doing. Mostly everything she does do with it is intermingled with her emotions at that specific moment. I will also let it slip that her magic is not the usual witchy kind it is something new and special. I am also playing with a character who is a mix of different supernatural species so nothing with her is normal. We will never truly know why she was sent back but we can always assume it had to do with what she really wanted. She met Klaus and got a good idea of why he may be the way he is today. Loosing the person you love and a family member, along with a hard upbringing seem to contribute to that. I hope this helps!**

**Sorry I have been absent a few days. That will happen. I am very busy busy!**

**A thanks to totalrandum, winxgirl11997, Lady Mikaelson, jjaejjae, Atlafan, Castiel Angel Heart, Anissa and everyone else who has reviewed my story! I love it so much when you let me know you need another chapter from me or just down right love this story!**

**Chapter 16:**

I took the spare key out from under the door mat as I unlocked the door to the house I once lived in with my parents and siblings. Now it was just Jeremy on his own. I wondered how often he must think of us, being here together. Were they happy thoughts?

I walked up the stairs to my old room. Closing the door behind me I grabbed out a back pack from my closet and started filling it with clothes I had left behind. I was lucky to find a few things of use as I also peeled a few photos from the wall, shoving them into the bag.

I had planned on heading straight to Rebekah to talk. I closed and locked up behind me as I headed for where Care told me Klaus lived. Hopefully I wouldn't run into anyone else while I was on my visit.

* * *

><p>I walked down the long driveway towards the large house, my legs a little shaky with nervousness. I had no idea what she would do when I knocked on that door and even though I may be stronger I still cared what she thought. I knocked lightly knowing she would hear it if she was home. And I waited, and I panicked, and as always I fiddled.<p>

Rebekah swung the door open finally as I had began talking to myself and pacing back and forth. In seconds she grabbed my arms and pulled me inside, slamming the door behind us.

"Where have you been! Klaus is looking for you." She asked me as she pressed my back into a wall.

"Bekah. I... I don't know what happened." I sputtered, forgetting everything I had planned on telling her. "I..."

Rebekah let go of my arms, crying out in agony as she gripped her forehead, "What is happening?" Her knees hit the floor and she rubbed her face in her hands and screamed. "PEAT STOP PLEASE!"

I stumbled back towards the door as I watched her cry in a puddle on the floor. I tried to stop it but I had no idea that I was even doing it in the first place. Did it have something to do with me shifting back during the full moon? What had I done?

"Bekah I'm not doing anything! Shit shit shit." I reached down and pulled her into my arms, trying to calm her. "Bekah what do I do?" I asked her as I tried to figure out a way to help her.

"Kindly step away from my sister witch." Elijah said as he whooshed past me, picking up his sister swiftly.

"I am sorry! I don't know what happened!" I backed up towards the door preparing to run. I knew I could take him but I didn't want to piss them off more then this already seemed to.

"Tell me what happened." He asked me as he lay his sister on the couch, her hands still covering her face. She wasn't screaming anymore but she seemed to still be in pain.

"I knocked on the door. She answered it... She... Sh...She was mad at me, she grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall... Then she started screaming." She dropped me on my ass to but I didn't need to mention that right now. Not the best moment to whine.

"Make it stop." He demanded. I could see anger in his face as he struggled not to attack me. "I will kill you if you do not." He said simply, like it wasn't that big a deal. Which I guess to them it wasn't. They didn't remember me as anything more then a means to and end.

"I tried! I honestly didn't do this Elijah I swear it." Before I could finish my sentence I was against the wall again, this time he held me by my outfit, making sure not to touch me directly.

"You will make this stop or I will rip out your heart and drain you." His face stayed emotionless as he glared at me. "You may think my brother is bad but I assure you I can cause just as much damage."

"ELIJAH! Drop Peatrie! I am fine." Rebekah spoke up from behind him as she walked towards her brother. He continued to hold me against the wall as if trying to decided whether or not to listen to her.

"She harmed you. I will not stand for people who intend you harm." Elijah said, looking over his shoulder.

"She didn't mean to Elijah. I was angry and I acted without thinking... We should hear her out." Rebekah put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He released me calmly still as my feet hit the floor.

I straightened out my collar and fixed my shirt. I seemed to always have to fix my outfits around this damn family.

"I don't know what happened Bekah. I am sorry." I said to her as I waited for her to tell me what I was supposed to do next.

"I know that Peat. I meant for you to tell us where you have been all this time. I was with you in my room and then you were just gone." She said, leading me into the living room. I sat on the couch and got ready to lie.

"I wasn't gone for a year... But when I got back here I was told it had been. I just don't understand what happened. I was with you doing the spell and then BAM... I was gone." I clapped my hands loudly when I said Bam causing her to jump a bit.

"Tell Elijah where you were." She said, as if she knew.

"I... I don't know if I shou-"

"I saw it all Peatrie. I know but Elijah doesn't it seems... So tell him." She said cutting me off. No more bullshit.

"I- I was sent back... It was not my intention to do it though I swear! Bekah told me to look into her memories and I tried. I haven't done that spell before and it was all new to me." I babbled.

"Enough! Honestly Peat common." She sighed with boredom, "Peat was sent back in time to before we were turned. She was courting Nik and then she disappeared one night. We never found her body." Rebekah said to her brother.

"Rebekah, sister... This cannot be. I have never heard of any witch being able to do this." And he should know, his ties to the witches in New Orleans was strong. He had many on his side.

"She did it." Rebekah shrugged. "She told us when we met her that she was strong but how many witches have told us that? Pretty much every single one. It becomes hard to believe. But brother, this is real." She smiled to me kindly. She remembered our friendship?

"It cannot be.." He looked at me. I sat there awkwardly trying to not laugh. No one believed me it seemed.

I tried to tell Klaus. He doesn't listen well. He thought I was helping because I was afraid of him but honestly I... I didn't really want to say no I guess. Also constantly having to watch over my family would get annoying. I was cooped up for four damn years alone... Besides Logan. I need to have a little freedom for a while.

"Does Niklaus know about this?" He asked Rebekah, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope. I am sure he would be here by now if he did... He was really upset when you were just gone. He thought I was plotting against him and using you to do it." She told me, "So I came here figuring that if you came back anywhere that it would be here. We haven't spoken to each other since he came here looking for you."

"Oh... Are you going to tell him I am here?" I asked her. I dreaded the idea of him remembering what happened with us in his past. All the horrible things he has done hadn't been erased. He'd still killed Jenna.

"I hadn't decided until I touched you. I am sure you are aware that you transferred memories to me?" She asked me. Of course I wasn't! I had no idea what was going on.

"Well I do now... I am so sorry about all this. I never meant to take it so far." I said sadly shaking my head. I had pried into their private lives. Although I had certainly meant to pry at first, I hadn't meant for it to be as intrusive as it ended up being.

"Obviously you couldn't control it Peatrie. I am not mad at you." She looked at Elijah.

"Yes I am sure it was an accident beyond anyone's control." He said sarcastically eyeing his sister. He knew it had been her idea to get Klaus and I together. Not happening!

"Yes well to late to change it now... Speaking of which I need to head back to Caroline's... I left someone there who belongs to you." I said unsure of how they would take the news of Henrik being alive.

"Someone? Why would you have someone belonging to us?" Rebekah asked me.

"What do you remember of the night I went away?" I asked curiously.

"You and Nik went off to change. He came back the next day beaten and bloody. He told our family that he had gotten into a fight. Later that day he told me the truth. You saved him and tried to save Henrik but when he woke up you were both gone..." She trailed off as if realizing what I was telling her.

"Henrik went missing that night I remember that... But not her." Elijah added still eyeing me cautiously.

"Brother... I think she has Henrik." Rebekah whispered, still in shock that he may be alive.

"That is not possible..." He began as I stood up.

"I never thought I would make it home... But when I tried to save Henrik I shifted back. I was so exhausted... I... I wasn't supposed to have been able to do that.. But I couldn't let him die... We were surrounded and Klaus and I couldn't fight them all.." I fought to find the words, "I had to protect him. It was all I could think of when it just happened..."

"You have him? Here?" Elijah asked me his eyes wide with shock and happiness. "Take me to him!" He grabbed my arm to lead me out of the house when the searing pain hit him, causing him to fall before me.

"Well at least we know what is going on this time." I said trying to break the ice. "Honestly Bekah if I hadn't brought him back here we would have died."

"I do not question for one second why you did it. You saved him." She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around me. Elijah refrained from screaming but held his head tightly as the memories filled him.

"I... I should call Care..." I said as I strolled from the room and into the kitchen. I called Caroline specifically to make sure that it was okay to bring the originals into her house. They had caused her and Tyler to much pain for me to just show up with them in tow.

"Caroline said she would bring Henrik here to us. We don't have to head out." I told the now calm Elijah and his sister. "He doesn't know what is going on and I really think that you two need to take it easy okay?"

"What are you even talking about? We wouldn't hurt him." Rebekah said worriedly to me.

"No no I know you wouldn't but he is upset at being brought here. He just wants to go home. Not to mention the fact that he ran off in the middle of the night to see werewolves." I just worried they would scold him.

"Ah yes. I see what you are getting at. I will not mention the wolves to him. I just wish to see my brother." Elijah told us, rubbing his forehead. The memories must hurt for a little while after they are transferred. The more I learned about this the more I will be able to write down in my journal.

I am not a journal person at all.. But I decided recently to become one. If I had magic that couldn't be explained then I should have a grimoire. That way if this ever happened again to someone else they could read my book and know they are not alone. And at least it could give them a few answers.

"I would also ask that when you tell Klaus of this that I am not present... I do not wish to be brought into this more then I have to be." I pleaded with Bekah.

"But I am sure that after I tell him of this he would forget about the rest. It isn't like you just fucked off and left us to fight witches on our own." She shrugged. I wasn't sure that was a yes. I was also unsure that it would matter either way to Klaus.

"I just do not wish for my memories to pass to him. I think it would be better if I just go back to New Orleans to be with Elena, Damon and Stefan." I left Logan out because I knew he was working with Klaus. That meant I could become re involved and I didn't want that to happen. I knew I had a weakness now towards the original and I couldn't be tempted to reignite that little flame.

"I see. So you are afraid my brother will try to woo you again, is that it?" Elijah asked me, smiling.

"We could not know that. The outcome could go either way. He may find it all out and be happy, try to sweep me off my damn feet or he could become angry at me for prying into things that do not concern me. I do not wish to find out."

"Nik can be unpredictable." Rebekah added.

"Yes well.. I do not even know that him finding out and being happy about any of this would be good. I may have been okay with this a thousand years ago but... He hadn't been a mass murderer/Psycho vampire hybrid back then. He killed Jenna."

"I understand. A thousand years can do crazy things to some of us. Lives do not always have importance as they once did." Elijah told me, "I agree to your terms. Thank you for what you have done for Henrik."

* * *

><p>Care and the boy showed up an hour later. He looked frightened and I wondered if she had told him where he was headed.<p>

"PEAT!" He cried out when he saw me, running into my arms, tears falling into my shirt. Just as the hug began he started punching me. "You left me there! I didn't even know what was happening! How could you!" He cried.

"Shhh... I had to come see some people who you may be interested in knowing.." I told him as I saw the two vampires come running towards us.

"Henrik!" Rebekah said excitedly. The boys head snapped up to look at his sister. "You're alive!" She cried as she opened her arms for the boy.

"Peat?" He questioned me as if the two siblings could be a mirage.

"It's alright Rik, they have missed you." I told him as I stepped back towards the door.

"Henrik..." She said again as the young boy ran into her arms sobbing. "I thought I would never see you again." She cried into him.

"Thank you Peat. You are free to go now." Elijah said as he watched the two crying and holding each other on the floor. Not something most people would expect. Crying original vampires...

"Yes I think that would be best. Thank you for agreeing to help me." I said as I turned to leave. I was going home to be with the people I loved and it wasn't as if I would never see the kid again. They knew where I was."

"Peat! Peatie!" Rik called to me as I started down their driveway. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Rik.. I am so happy that I could bring you back to your family but now it is my turn to find my own. I have to go to New Orleans and be with them." I said, trying to keep a straight face. I couldn't cry I told myself, I had to be strong.

"But... Will I see you? I don't want you to go." Another tear fell from him as he watched me.

"I know Rik. You can visit me anytime you wish. They have my address so you will always know where I am. This isn't going to be forever. Just go be happy with your family." I touched his cheek as I turned to walk down the driveway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Like I said before I won't be updating every day but I will try to get these chapters up as soon as I can. Yesterday my personal information was stolen and my credit card maxed out online and I have been trying to fix all the damage it caused. But here I am again.**

**Please review. Fav. Follow. Love you guys! P.s: If the immortality stuff isn't bang on I apologize. Just go with it :D**

**Chapter 17:**

I cannot say that tears hadn't hit me as I reached the airport. I wiped my eyes as I boarded the plane. I was going home and that should be a happy thing. So why did I feel like I would miss Rebekah and Henrik so much?

My main hope was that the family would call on Klaus, sending him back to Mystic Falls. That could give me the time I needed to see my family and cast some cloaking spells on our property. Hopefully I could speak with a witch or two to assist me in keeping vampires off my property. Excluding of course my friends and family.

I ended up having to glamour a bitch or two just to get on the damn plane. I was tired emotionally and physically. I just wanted a break that lasted at least a month.

* * *

><p>When I arrived I took a taxi home, pulling up in front of my house. I could hear Damon and Elena inside talking as I got out. They were fighting about something but I pushed it aside as I stood and inhaled the air. I was home.<p>

"Shit! Peatrie?" Logan said from behind me, he had exited the small shop next to the house. "Where were you?" He asked as he came towards me. He had a look of confusion and anger on his face.

"Logan?" I asked as I backed away a bit, putting a bit of distance between us. I couldn't be sure Klaus hadn't sent him here.

"Yes? Who else would I be." He said as he raised his eyebrow at me, leaning against the stair rail. His eyes finally landed on mine, "Klaus isn't here Peat."

"Yes well... I heard he had you looking for me so..." I tried to pass him and get up to the front door as he stopped me. Touching my arm he looked me up and down.

"Are you seriously sniffing me right now? Logan you need to back off." I said pulling away from him as I walked up the stairs to my family.

"PEAT?" Elena yelled as she flew into my arms, wrapping her own around me and pulling me close. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was... Unable to contact you guys I am so sorry. I am back now though right? So lets just leave it at that?" I said trying not to say anything around Logan that might get passed to Klaus.

"You couldn't just call?" She asked me crossing her arms over her chest. "Honestly Peat this is becoming a pattern."

She was right about that. I had left years ago and said nothing. Here I was again doing the same crap. Although this time I was unable to control my little vacation.

"Elena I am sorry. Something went wrong with a spell. I can't explain it all right now but I promise to tell you as soon as I can." I said as I motioned at Logan, trying to be subtle.

"Fine. Whatever. Your home at least." She shrugged. "Stefan was really worried though."

"I was worried. Believe when I say there was nothing I could do." She nodded at me as I looked to the stairs that lead to my room. "I am going to go upstairs and lay down. It was a long flight."

They watched me walk up the stairs to my room silently. But I knew they were going to talk about me as soon as I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"So you all just want to let it go? I don't know how much you remember Elena but Klaus tried to rip my heart out." Damon said as he stood by the fire drinking.<p>

"Yes well that happens often enough anyways Damon. I wouldn't put it past him to rip your heart out just because you can be such an ass." I said as I walked into the room.

"Haha. I get it. But you left us here with that crazy hybrid original. You can't just make deals with him and brake them. He doesn't take it well." Damon said.

"Is Logan here?" I asked him. I wasn't trying to change the subject but I needed to know if it was safe or not.

"He left after you went to sleep. Klaus called him." Elena told me, sitting down on the sofa.

"Right okay. Look I did a spell with Bekah that turned bad." I said as I took a seat with my sister. "It sent me somewhere I hadn't planned on going. I couldn't get home."

"You couldn't hop on a plane and get back here? Maybe a phone call?" Damon asked.

"Where I was there were no planes... There were no phones." I twiddled my thumbs as I tried to look anywhere but Damon.

Stefan leaned on the door frame as he listened to us talk.

"I was sent back in time." I hoped they believed me.

"Oh come on! Really? We all know that is not possible." Damon snapped, taking a swig of his drink.

"If it isn't possible then how do you explain me spending time with the originals before they were vampires? I brought back Henrik." I tried to convince them.

"Who is that?" Elena asked me confused.

"He is the reason they are originals." I shrugged. "It's their younger brother." I told her.

"She is telling the truth. At least the part about the boy." Stefan said, finally joining in the talk. Everyone turned to look at him. "Klaus told me about it. His brother died when he went out looking for wolves. Klaus was hurt so his mother performed the immortality spell to keep her family safe. Hence the originals." He shrugged.

"Yes well then how is he here? And where is he?" Elena asked me.

"Well I left him in Mystic Falls with his family. I was trying to save him. We were surrounded by wolves and I panicked. My magic just sort of took over and there we were. We ended up in some woods outside of town."

"So he isn't dead?"

I shook my head. "No I saved him." I shrugged. "And here I am."

"Here she is." Damon said rolling his eyes. He didn't believe me but it didn't matter. This was my home and I wasn't worried about him. I just wanted to live my life.

"I believe you.. Peat are you back then?" Elena asked me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I missed you."

"Yep. I would like to stay if that is alright? Honestly I could use some down time."

"Of course you can stay! You own this house to! I can't believe you would think you couldn't stay." She laughed, elbowing me.

"I know I just caused so much crap... I just wanted you guys to drop it honestly. I just want to pretend this didn't happen... I just want to get wasted and dance!" I told them, grinning at Damon. "Even with grumpy pants here."

"Well we can! We should!" Elena jumped up quickly, causing me to fall on my face into the couch. "Bahaha!"

"Humpf! You monster!" I flipped over onto my back. "You did that on purpose!" She grinned at me.

"Paybacks a bitch." She said as she twirled, "I am going to get changed. We are going out tonight!" She flew out of the room and up the stairs.

"Well brother... I guess we are going out tonight." She raised a glass into the air and drank it down. "Women."

"Sounds like fun." Stefan said smiling at me. I hadn't had a chance to talk with him alone yet but I planned on it. I was going to stay away from Klaus and give Stefan a shot.

"I need some fun. I am not kidding when I tell you that I could use this." I pulled myself off the comfyness of the couch as I waved heading back upstairs fora shower and a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for believing in me Len's. I really need to figure this shit out. I can do things that I don't understand fully and I feel like I need help." I pulled a dress over my head as I talked to her.<p>

"I know you wouldn't lie to me. You normally tell me like it is." She shrugged, crossing her legs and flipping through a recent fashion mag.

"Did Klaus bug you guys much?" I said, fishing. I told myself I didn't want to know but I lied.

"Yep. He was here constantly with Logan. They seem to have built a weird relationship that revolves around finding you. He tried to kill us a few times."

"I figured..." I pulled on some boots and pulled my hair back.

"Look it really is okay. He tries to kill us all anyways." She rolled her eyes, "We are not going to focus on him anymore Peatrie. We are focusing on figuring out your shit. We are going to all live happily ever after and no more Klaus."

"You're probably right." I sighed as we exited the room. Time to party and to forget all this.

* * *

><p>The next day I called Elijah hoping he would direct me to a witch who wouldn't try to kill me. He ended up giving me the name of a few in the area. I decided to call one; Sophie.<p>

She met me on the edge of my property around noon to help me cast some spells on the house. "Elijah told me to do whatever you needed me to. You must have done something big for him to call on me." She said, rolling up her sleeves and reaching out to shake my hand.

"Yes well I assume he didn't say why?" I asked her. Elijah had told me to keep Henrik's being alive to myself so I decided to lie.

"Nope. I don't always ask questions." She shrugged. "So what can I do for you?" She asked me.

"Well a few things. Last time I cast a spell I was thrown back in time so I am just trying to be careful. I need to cast some spells to keep vampires out. Wolves etc." I hoped she would agree.

"You what? That isn't possible." She said, walking down the driveway with me. "If you are a witch then why don't I sense it? And even if you are we can't do that. Even if we stole power it wouldn't be enough."

"Yes well life's a bitch." I had no idea how much power I had used but I knew it was hard.

She reached out, taking my hand in her own. Her eyes shifted around as she tried to read me. It was always awkward. Last time a witch touched me she was pretty rough with me. She released me and stepped back shaking her head.

"This isn't possible. You are not possible." She looked so afraid as she stared at me, arms raised.

"I don't get it? Why do people keep saying that shit to me? Do you know how it feels?" I threw my hands to my sides, fed up with it.

"You don't know do you? How is that even possible! Why do these vampires keep doing this to me?" She started pacing the driveway.

"Seriously! What is going on!" I yelled at her.

"You're... You can't not know? Really! I have to tell you?" She asked, her pacing getting faster. "You have to promise you won't punish me if I tell you?" She asked, stopping abruptly and getting close to me as she whispered.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." I didn't know why she looked so afraid.

"You're Fae." She looked over her shoulder and back to me. "As in Faerie. As in little winged creature, shiny white light."

"What? I don't have wings!" This was getting ridiculous. "What are you talking about! I can't be a wolf and Fae can I? This is confusing. What do Faeries even do?" I had so many questions.

"Of course you don't have wings I was just trying to explain it to you. And no not that I know of. I have never heard of a wolf Fae hybrid. Not to mention you are a doppelganger."

"Hybrid? Like Klaus?" Dammit I am like Klaus!

"I guess so. If you say you are wolf as well as doppelganger then yes." She reached out for me again. I backed off quickly not wanting her to look to much more.

"Let me process this first. If I am Fae then how come I can do magic?" I asked her.

"Your magic is Fae magic. It is strong to I can feel it." She sat down on the porch swing as I joined her. "You are rare there haven't been Fae for hundreds of years far as I know."

"Shit. Shit shit." I ran a hand over my face in frustration. "So you can't help me then? You're magic is different then mine?" I was screwed.

"No one can help you. You're going to have to figure it out on your own. And I would keep this on the down low. There are many witches who would try to kill you for your magic."

"Yes well I would like to see them try. I haven't met anyone yet that is stronger then I am." I was not bragging I was telling the truth. I knew I could win.

"Look why don't we get the property spells done and I can go. I have to say I feel pretty anxious being here with you for to long." She didn't want to give me away or she didn't want to get involved. Either way she looked afraid.

"Okay. Spell my shit and go then." I shrugged. If she wanted to go I wasn't going to stop her.

She began, telling me how to help as we circled the property. The last spell we would do would stop all vampires who weren't my family or friends, from entering.

"Alright so I am going to do this last one now and then I am going. I hope everything works out for you." She started chanting as a small yellow light flew up from the salt circle we had made around the property line. "You should be good now. Good luck."

"Shouldn't I be able to get back in?" I asked as I tried to push past the invisible line surrounding my home. Something was stopping me.

"Yes. I did everything you asked. You should be able to go in." She said confused as she tried to figure out why I couldn't get in. "Nothing I did should stop you. Only Vampires and wolves that mean you harm."

"Well clearly you did something!" I said, aggravated with her. "I can't get in!"

"Let me try something." She said as she started chanting again, the yellow line renewing itself as it shot up, meeting in the middle above my house. "try it now." She said watching me carefully.

I walked onto the driveway this time with no issues, smiling. "Seems legit! What did you do?"

"I changed the vampire spell, I added you to it." She watched me still.

"But I am not a vampire? Why would I need to be added to the list?" This was so dumb. The world hated me.

"Maybe there is more about yourself then you realize." She shrugged as she walked off towards her car, waving goodbye as she did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please read the lyrics to the song I have used in this chapter they really do explain her feelings as of late. A truly beautiful song by Tool called: The patient. Ideally I would have you all youtube this as you read the words but not all of you can so I will just ask you to try. I do not own this song nor do I own TVD.**

**Read. Review. Follow. Fav.**

**Chapter 18:**

I had been up all night wondering what the hell Sophie had been talking about. If what she had been implying were true you would think I would know it by now. Vampires can not live without blood. I had no strange cra-

I was hungry... A lot. All the time in fact after my transition. So much more if I skipped a moon or two. But how was it even possible? It wasn't possible. It was silly. There was no such hybrid.

Hybrid? Why was I even entertaining any of this shit? That witch was wrong. She didn't even understand her own damn magic or the spell would have worked the first damn time. I was definitely calling Elijah about her. Maybe I could try another witch. Maybe I could ignore all of this and just pretend I was normal. In fact I could just do basic spells. Grow some plants, make it rain... Maybe that would be enough.

"Peat!" Elena cried as she burst into the room. "Your laying down again?" She asked me, plopping down next to me. "You have been up here all day since that dumb witch left. What happened? Should we call Bonnie?" She pestered.

"Nothing happened. I am just muddled up inside as usual. Were is everyone?" I tried to change the subject. "The house is so quiet." I stared up at my ceiling pondering the meaning of all this.

"They went out. Logan called them and said he needed help with something." She shrugged. "I am so bored here Peatrie. I need to get out." she whined.

"Then go out." Leave me alone.

"You could come with me. Klaus is in Mystic Falls and we have the whole city to ourselves." She pleaded with me as she ran her hand through my hair. I had been letting it alone lately and it had frizzed out a bit. I had to say I loved it.

"Why must you drag me away from my wallowing? Can't a girl wallow?" I pouted, turning to look at her.

"As your sister I feel like it is my duty to drag you away and make you unbearably happy. Disgustingly happy" She tugged the tuft of hair roughly, causing me to wince.

"Oww shit Lena!" I cried out, pulling away and pretending I was angry.

"Oh whatever Peat. Get up and lets get out there." She pushed me.

"Fine." I forced myself up out of bed and trudged after her. I didn't even bother to change out of the loose white tank top that only came to just bellow my belly button along with my loose black pants. She could live with the outfit if she was dragging me around the city against my will. Taking me to see bands I would love and making me drink wonderful wonderful drinks that made me forget Klaus and Henrik. If I was lucky I could forget the people I killed and the things Sophie told me.

Luck was not something I ever truly experienced until the other day with Henrik. I hoped I would be riding some sort of lucky streak.

* * *

><p>Elena had taken me to a small joint off the highway near our house. It was old and falling down but I could see the life in it. I could see the music it held within it's soul. I loved it. "This place is interesting." I observed as I stared at it's glowing neon lights, flashing 'Hole'.<p>

"You say that now but you don't know why I really brought you here. You will freak at me I know it." She said as she tugged me through the large mahogany doors.

The place was packed with people. But they weren't people.. I smelled Vampires here. I was surrounded by them as I was pulled towards the bar.

"I don't hate this Lena. This is my kind of place." I told her as I ordered some drinks.

Just as I spoke I heard them announce the next act, "I have the honor of introducing a new act tonight. Please welcome Peatrie Gilbert." Followed by clapping and howls. My head shot up and to Elena who was now trying to avoid my gaze.

"Elena what the hell did you do?" I asked her, knowing full well what she was doing to me. She knew I didn't sing anymore. Not since our parents died. Not since I killed people.

"You need this. It will help I know it." She pushed me towards the stage.

I shuddered as I grabbed the guitar sitting by the edge of the stage as I sat on the stool in front of the vampires. My fingers finding notes to the only song I could relate to in that moment. After the song started and stopped a few time I finally let the notes wash over me as I let them fall.

**A groan of tedium escapes me, Startling the fearful.**  
><strong>Is this a test? It has to be, Otherwise I can't go on.<strong>  
><strong>Draining patience, drain vitality.<strong>  
><strong>This paranoid, paralyzed vampire act's a little old.<strong>

**But I'm still right here**  
><strong>Giving blood, keeping faith<strong>  
><strong>And I'm still right here.<strong>

As I looked over everyone I saw him standing at the bar with Elena watching me. I dropped my head back to my music and went on. If he wanted to fight he could bring it after my soul wrenching song.

**Wait it out,**  
><strong>Gonna wait it out,<strong>  
><strong>Be patient<strong>

**If there were no reward to reap,**  
><strong>No loving embrace to see me through<strong>  
><strong>This tedious path I've chosen here,<strong>  
><strong>I certainly would've walked away by now.<strong>  
><strong>Gonna wait it out.<strong>

**If there were no desire to heal**  
><strong>A damaged and broken man along<strong>  
><strong>This tedious path I've chosen here<strong>  
><strong>I certainly would've walked away by now.<strong>

**And I still may ... [sigh] ... I still may.**

**Be patient.**  
><strong>I must keep reminding myself of this.<strong>

**If there were no desire to heal**  
><strong>A damaged and broken man along<strong>  
><strong>This tedious path I've chosen here<strong>  
><strong>I certainly would've walked away by now.<strong>  
><strong>And I still may.<strong>

**Gonna wait it out. Gonna wait it out.**

I strummed the last few notes of the guitar as my eyes traveled back up to my sister who was now sitting with Elijah and Bekah talking. Klaus disappeared to gods know where. I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't cried or made some sort of childish scene. My body not really registering the family who had witnessed my atrocity.

Although it was a beautiful song I knew that. I destroyed it as I had everything else around me.

I sucked it all back in as I lay the guitar down and headed back to the bar. I had played music in the past but I wouldn't count it. I wouldn't because technically it was before everything that happened and it made me feel better.

"That was incredible Peatrie." Elena said as she handed me a glass. "You should sing more often, your voice is insanely beautiful." She said, making me feel a bit better about it.

"Yes I did enjoy it Peat." Elijah rested his hand lightly on my shoulder in appreciation. "But I should tell you my brother is here looking for you." He eyed the room around us, looking for Klaus.

"He knows about Henrik." Bekah said from beside me as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Where is Rik?" I asked her. Clearly they hadn't brought him to a vampire bar.

"I had him stay with Marcel at the house. He wants to see you, honestly I couldn't get away quick enough with all the whining."

"It has been days. I can't believe you guys are even here already." I said, wondering how I would escape this situation and get back to the safety of the property.

"I want to explain it all but I won't do it while there is a chance my brother might be eavesdropping." She told me, clearly Klaus was still around here somewhere.

I nodded and smiled, "I am going to hit the ladies room, be right back." I told them as I looked for an alternate route out of this place.

I walked towards the bathrooms and past them towards a small door marked emergency exit, pushing the door open. I was out in a flash and speeding towards home as quickly as my supe speed would take me. I hoped me leaving Elena back there would give me time to get away without Klaus chasing after me.

I missed him lately and I was feeling it more then I realized. In that moment where I was sitting on that stool in front of all those.. Vampires, I couldn't help myself. Then there he was but it wasn't really the Klaus I was missing. It was all to much for me.

For a small moment I even considered running away again. Going someplace I wouldn't be found. Maybe the past again? Not so far back this time. But I had told Elena I wouldn't leave her again so I was stuck with everything weighing me down.

Was I a vampire on top of everything else? Was I a hybrid? What is Fae? Why do I think about Klaus all the time? Why couldn't I just be normal?

I reached the driveway shortly after, running as I crossed the threshold towards safety. I threw open the door and plunked down on our sofa, closing my eyes and exhaling a breath of relief.

"You weren't gone long?" Stefan said as he came into the room behind me and sat down. "Elena left a note." He explained, pointing to the kitchen.

"Ah. Yes well she forced me out of the house only to embarrass me in front of about fifty vampires. Then Klaus showed up so I ran." I wiped my forehead and turned my head to him.

"Yes I knew he was coming. He glamoured us so we wouldn't mention it. At least you got out of there." He smiled.

"Yeah well excuse me if I'm not feeling that lucky.." I moaned as I relaxed further down into the couch.

"I was worried.. When you left." He said out of the blue, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. In that moment I wondered just how Elena would feel about Stefan doing these small intimate things with me. I knew she chose Damon but she loved Stefan on top of all that.

"I was worried when I left." We laughed together, "I am sorry Stefan, it wasn't my intention to disappear." I was glad we found the humor in it. I had thought I would never get back and it was scary in those moments but here I was, safe in some sense.

"I am glad you're back..." He said, his smile changing to seriousness, "I will protect you from Klaus, you don't have to be worried about him." He told me.

"I can protect me from Klaus. But honestly Stefan it isn't about me being afraid of him... I just need to avoid him for a while." I shrugged. I didn't need vampires protecting me.

"Well I am here regardless. So is Damon even though he wouldn't admit to it. You are Elena's sister and he feels that obligation but also I think he worried when you were gone."

"Well isn't that nice. Damon having feelings is cute." I giggled, "I will do everything I can to protect you guys. I just feel like I could use a little down time first." I told him.

"I get it. You have had a long few months. We had a long year to. It's alright to take that time." Stefan rubbed my arm comforting me.

"Yes well she could at least try not to leave her sister alone in a bar filled with original vampires and a hybrid!" Elena said as she shot through the door. "You couldn't text me?"

"Klaus was there Len's I am sorry I just had to get out of there." I shot up and pulled her out the door. "We need to talk in private." I told her as she watched me with confusion, still following me towards my studio.

"What is going on Peatrie?" She demanded as the door shut behind her. There were pictures in here I didn't paint? What the hell! Someone had been in my studio. Paints were scattered on the floor and some of my favorite pieces thrown aside.

"What the FUCK!" I said as I picked them up off the floor and stacked them nicely by the door. "Who was in here?"

"Don't change the subject on me Peat! Tell me what is going on?" She asked again, crossing her arms over her chest as usual.

"Shit." I said as I pulled the stool under me, sitting down. "There's some things I didn't tell you... About Klaus." I mumbled.

"Well go on then..." She waited.

"When I went back we sort of... We kind of kissed a few times." I said the words quickly trying to get this over with, "We may have also spent a few full moons together."

"YOU WHAT? WHY? WHAT... I JUST CAN'T EVEN.." Words escaped her as she started towards me. "How could you kiss that.. That monster?" She spat, "HE KILLED JENNA!"

"I know. Fuck Elena I know, I know..." I shook my head unable to find words to make it better. "He was just so different then, I figured maybe I could change it you know? I thought I could save Jenna." A tear fell from my eyes onto the floor.

"Is that why he is stalking us?" She asked me angrily.

"No.. I mean I don't think so. I had to touch Rebekah and Elijah to have them remember and I haven't touched Klaus. I have been avoiding him so that I don't by accident..."

"This is bull shit Peatrie. What are we going to do about this?" She sighed loudly as she started to pace. "We have to tell the others. They need to know we may be in more danger then we thought."

"No! I mean please... Just let me handle it okay? I just need a little time." I pleaded.

"I have a lot of time Peatrie but I have no desire to wait around to be attacked by Klaus... You need to fix this. You need to talk to Elijah or Bekah and fix this!"

"I NEED TIME ELENA! I just found out things about myself that I need to pursue before I run off and cause more problems! I need time!" I demanded this time. I loved my sister but if I had to make her give me time I would do that. It was what was best.

"Do you love him? I need to know before I agree to this shit. You need to tell me the truth Peat." She whispered a few bloody tears falling from her eyes.

"I.." I stopped a moment to replay my time with Nik. "I love him." The words were painful, breaking not only her heart but my own.

"Fix this." Was all she said as she fled the studio, leaving me alone to reflect. He killed a lot of people that meant something to me. He is the reason Caroline and Tyler refuse to come here and be with us. He is the reason Jeremy won't leave Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>The next morning it rained heavily, beating on the roof of the studio I had spent the night cleaning. I finally decided it was time to face my friends and get back in the house.<p>

I climbed the steps in shame, entering the house quietly. It was still pretty damn early and I was trying to to wake Elena up.

"Shes back." Stefan said calmly as he watched me sneaking through the living room.

"Elena told you guys?" I asked him. He nodded still not showing me any anger. He shrugged.

"I had a feeling when he came here the first time. He looks at you differently then most people." He followed me into the kitchen as I pulled out food to eat.

"So you're going to tell me how horrible I am. How He killed or tried to kill everyone we care about." I asked him sadly.

"No. Do you want me to?" He asked me curiously.

"Of course I don't. Maybe it's what I deserve." I pulled out some cereal and poured myself some, leaning against the counter.

"I have done horrible things Peat. But here I am and you care for me. Damon has done horrible things Hell even Elena and Care have done bad things." He told me.

"I know... I get it I just need some time." He was right. People could change but did I want to change Klaus? What a chore.

"You are not a bad person. Elena over reacted and that's alright, we all just need to figure out how this will fit into our lives." His hand slid onto my own.

I pulled my hand away and backed up a bit..

"Klaus is looking for you for whatever reason. You should figure out what you want to do." He said as he sighed and left me to my cereal.

**TO BE CONT**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I love to hear from you! I have been a bit busy starting a new walking dead fic. If that's your thing go ahead and give it a go! But here I am to add another chapter for you. I should be uploading one every three days or so. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19:**

Stefan had been right, I knew that. I thought about it over and over while I took a long shower. We had all done terrible things. I had done horrible awful, dreadful things. But Klaus had kept doing those bad things even, though he realized it was wrong. I wasn't going to tell myself that he was oblivious to the things he did. We all knew the truth.

With everything else going on I wondered if spending my time on this was just a waste. Maybe I should stay home for a while? Another prison I couldn't escape. One of my own making.

But the property did have other people on it so that could help right? The loud knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, I pushed the water off my face and I stepped out. "YEAH?" I asked the hardwood loudly. The Doors sang The End to me from my zune as I fought to distinguish my sisters voice from Jim Morrison's.

"You have a couple visitors!" Elena called through the door, her voice annoyed and tired.

I quickly dried off, toweling my hair. Pulling it up into a messy bun I threw on a small black wool dress and my usual socks, not bothering with shoes in my own damn house. My hand touched the railing as I slid down. I noticed Bekah standing in the doorway to our living room, a small smirk on her face as she looked me over.

"Bekah." I said. I hugged her to me. "I am glad the spell allowed you in."

"Yes. Klaus was not to impressed." She smiled as she followed me into the room where Elijah and Rik were sitting. The boys eyes lit up as he saw me, jumping to his feet.

"Peat!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my middle. My hand touched down on his head as I ruffled his hair. He looked so nice with a hair cut and new clothes.

"Hey Rik!" I said back smiling at him. "Hows it going?"

"It's better now that we get to visit you. Elijah kept saying no but Bekah talked him into it!" He pouted at his brother teasing him. Elijah gave the boy a stern look, trying hard not to laugh.

"How did you get him to let you come here?" I asked him as I sat down on the small cozy lazy boy across from them, pulling my leg up under me.

"Nik isn't happy about any of this Peat. He is happy to have Henrik but he doesn't really believe most of our stories. He thinks we made you leave. That you joined us on the dark side or something silly." Rebekah waved her hand around. "Nonsense really. Sometimes I do ponder weather we should dagger him."

"Rebekah. He is our brother." Elijah scolded her as he looked back to me, "Now down to some business so I can leave the two of you and make sure our dear brother isn't raising hell." He looked back at me. "You need to speak with Klaus."

"Yes I know.. I will soon.." I said trying to look away from him.

"No. You will speak to him in the next few days. You do not understand the havoc he will cause if you do not comply." He watched me, trying to meet my fighting eyes. "Say you agree so that I can move to our next item on the agenda."

I sighed extra loud, "Fine. But I won't enjoy it." I huffed.

"Good. Next thing I was going to ask is how did your visit with Sophie go?"

"Ermm.. It was interesting." I grit my teeth as I looked to Rebekah, "She said some things." I explained the incident with the witch, telling them every detail.

"The spell didn't work?" Elijah asked me again, I nodded. "That is very peculiar. She knew what she was doing Peat.. Have you done any research?" He asked me.

"Oh come on this is ridiculous Elijah! The witch just got it wrong. I can find a better one for her tomorrow." Rebekah said to her brother. "Someone we can trust."

"No need. What my witch said to you is most likely worth looking into. I will help you." He told me. Simple as that.

"How about a second opinion?" Rebekah asked me.

"She told me to keep it to myself.. Is there a test we could do that would be easier then revealing this to another witch?" I asked them. I may not be so afraid of vampires but witches were different. They could do some damage to us.

"Yes of course. We could do one right now if you want." He stood up from his spot and straightened out his suit. "But it would require you and I to go on a little field trip.

"Okay. What would that entail?" I had to make sure this was necessary. I hadn't planned on leaving the safety of the property for a few days.

"We go out and see if we can't get some blood." He shrugged.

"Um... We have some in the fridge?" I said wondering why he hadn't been able to figure that one out. I lived with vampires for shit sakes.

"Yes well have you ever felt the urge to drink it?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't think so." He said as he saw me shake my head in disgust. "But fresh might do the trick. If you are indeed vampire then maybe this would work?"

"You could have something there." I mumbled as I eyed Henrik. He just sat there listening to us calmly. Not asking me anything or questioning his brother. They must have spoken with him about all this.

"Yes well we can rule out the vampire aspect once we give it a shot. Shall we be away?" He asked me as he held out a hand to me. He had no idea I could be just as quick as him.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"I was thinking the bar. What do you say?" He knew Klaus would be there but I could tell that hadn't been his intention.

"No.. How about the place we went last night?" I asked hoping that I could get in and out of there without making a scene. He nodded and I was off in a flash, leaving Elijah behind in my dust. I smiled as I arrived in the parking lot of the small club. Elijah arriving moments later. I had to admit, when Elijah was surprised he made a face that made me feel like I had accomplished something great. I liked it.

"That certainly is interesting." He said to me as he offered his arm to me. Taking it I followed him into the club.

We had found a booth in the back near the door that led to my great escape the night prior. Elijah and I scanned the room for a worthy donor.

"Ohh what about that one." I pointed to a small girl who was most likely in her early twenties, her red hair cascaded down her back touching her backside. She had large hipster glasses on and a red checkered shirt.

"Yes I think that will do. I will glamour her for us." He went to stand up from the seat but found my hand on his arm.

"I got this one." I sped quickly towards the small red head, leaning into her. This place was a vampire bar and I didn't have to worry about getting caught here.

"Hello." The girl said to me as she made eye contact with me. "Can I help you?" Her eyes traveled my body slowly, clearly seeing something she liked her body straightened out as she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Yes actually I could use the help. You can follow me over to my booth over there." I pointed as her gaze followed my finger to Elijah. I took hold of her chin and turned her head back to mine so I could continue the glamour, "You won't make a scene. You will let us conduct our experiment then be on your way. You won't remember it afterwards."

"Pity." She droned as she stood from the stool, walking over to our booth and sitting with Elijah.

"Also interesting." He said as he watched me sit down on her other side. "We will add that to the list of vampire traits shall we?"

"What! No those aren't vampire traits!" I pouted as he glared back at me.

"Yes they are." He shrugged, "Wolves definitely do not have those abilities. Fae don't either.. Doppelgangers do nothing.. It stands to reason your fast speed and glamouring ability is vampiric." He looked back at the small woman next to us.

Clearly he knew a little about Fae. I would have to bring this up after our little test. Maybe it would be useful knowing Elijah in the present. He took the young lady's hand in his and in the privacy of our small booth he bit into her wrist. She just sat there staring off into the club as we went about our experiment.

The blood dropped onto the table as it slid down her wrist from the two punctures. But nothing was happening, and I hadn't felt the need to feed. I giggled a bit realizing I was rhyming like a dummy.

"What is so funny miss Gilbert?" His eyebrow went up as it usually did. "Not working for us is it?"

"Nope not feeling it." I shrugged, bored. This was a bust for sure.

"Hmm.. Well that spoils it." He waved his hand at the girl as she exited our booth, going back to sit on the stool by her drink.

"I told you it wasn't possible. How can I even be a fae and a wolf? That alone is impossible, isn't it?" I spoke of it like I understood it all but really I knew nothing. I made these things up as I went along hoping I was right.

"No Peat it is not impossible. My brother happens to be a very good example of how it most certainly is possible."

"Your brother is a great example of an asshole." I said trying to ignore the fact that he was right, as usual.

"Regardless I have made my point. Now that we know it doesn't extend to vampire we can focus on the things we know."

"Yes I guess you're right. I just hoped you wouldn't be." I sighed, oh well.

"Life would be much easier for us all if we could avoid the things that make it hard." He told me as he stood again offering his arm. "Come. We must head back before someone gives away your location."

I took his hand as I mumbled obscenities to myself. Nothing was going my way. So much for a lucky streak...

* * *

><p>I arrived back home, just in on the safe side of the driveway as I walked through the larges gates. Elijah followed me shortly after, coming to stand next to me.<p>

"We can research Fae together in the coming days." He said walking with me slowly towards the house.

"Thanks.. Why are you helping me still? I told you we would be even once you helped me out with Sophie." I asked confused by his kindness. Even in the past he hadn't payed this much attention to me.

"You're family. Rebekah and I will be here for you." He said, as if the statement was an everyday type thing.

"Oh... Okay, thanks I guess." I didn't press the matter further, I had the help I needed and they had made it known that they were on my side in things. That made me relax a little more. "Look.. If I am being honest I do have another small favor to ask.. Since you are offering."

"Yes yes go ahead and ask.. As long as it isn't you trying to get out of speaking with my brother." He raised his brow and looked over to me.

"No it's about Logan.. I worry that he may be getting a little to close to your brother. People around your brother tend to be in danger so I guess what I am asking is... Can you watch out for him? I hate to think I may be loosing him to Klaus." I shuddered as I imagined all the terrible things Klaus had most likely talked him into.

But really I had already lost him after my little one year away. He had been working with the enemy for a whole damn year. "Logan is his own man Peat. I can only make sure to help when I can."

"That's fine. Thank you Elijah." I nodded as I left him on the door step, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"So you two are all buddy buddy then? Does this mean I have to be nice to her?" Elena asked me, rather rudely as she swept her hair from her face.<p>

"Do I have to answer that? You're a big girl Elena, I shouldn't have to ask you." It wasn't my problem if they didn't get along. I wasn't their parent and I wasn't interested in acting as such. "You all give Rebekah a hard time because of who she is related to. But she has had it hard. She needs people to care for her."

"Fine. Whatever." She said, stomping out of my room. I finally had a little peace and quiet to think about Klaus. I had promised Elijah I would deal with him in the next few days so I would have to come up with a plan. I needed a story to get me out of this.

I could tell him that I ran off to find a spell to help Henrik for his siblings but it wouldn't make sense. Why now after a thousand years would they up and decide to bring him back?

Maybe I could stretch it and say that they figured it would be worth a shot. Maybe bringing back Henrik would be a way to get the old Klaus back. But if I told him all that he would only try to punish me for it. I could stop him... I could use brute force. Henrik could tell him the truth anyways and ruin my lie. What was the damn point.

I might as well just tell him the truth about where I had gone. I wouldn't even need to give him his memories back if I didn't want to. I had the power to keep him away from me if I really wanted. Maybe the truth would be the best for us all.

Alright so I guess I would tell him the truth, leaving out the memories.

* * *

><p>"Elijah." I said into the phone.<p>

"Peat. What can I do for you? Do you wish to do some research?" He asked me.

"No no.. I mean yes but also I want to figure out a good time to come speak with your brother." I could hear a loud thump as the phone crackled.

"Hello Love. Why don't you come now before I start to get really impatient?" Klaus's voice came next.

"Where is Elijah, Klaus?" I asked, worried he had daggered him once again. Stupid grumpy vampire bull crap.

"Elijah is fine. Do we have an problem here Miss Gilbert, or will I need to prove a point? " I could hear Rebekah in the background calling her brothers name as the sound cut off, leaving me hanging.

Damn vampire, forcing the issue. Maybe I should teach him a lesson on how you treat family. It is certainly a reflection on himself, although I wondered if he really cared?

I had a quick shower and put on one of my nicer dresses, wooly socks and boots. I figured if I was going to go and teach Klaus a lesson I might as well look damn good doing it. I left my hair down this time.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the house unsure of just what my plans were exactly. I knew I was going to have a little fun and hopefully get Klaus off my back, and that was making me feel nervous and a little giddy. My palms were sweaty as I reached for the door, knocking a few times.<p>

The door flew open, Henrik was standing there grinning. His eyes traveled my body slowly as he reached my face.

"Peatrie! Nik told me you were coming." He said, grabbing my hand and tugging me through the door.

I was baffled. I figured that Klaus was going to pull some elaborate show in front of Elijah and Bekah. I certainly wasn't expecting his little brother to be here to witness what he had become. It clicked for me instantly when I saw his smug face, standing by the fireplace. He was wearing that big dumb smug smile like he knew I wouldn't try fighting him while Rik was around.

Fortunately for me I had the benefit of not caring that Henrik saw me doing my thing. I wasn't going to allow Klaus to play me like this.

"Where is Bekah and Elijah?" I asked Henrik as his arm came around me in a familiar hug.

"Around.." He sighed as he took my hint, "You want me to leave the room so you two can kiss don't you?"

"I can assure you your brother's mouth won't come anywhere near me." I messed up his hair and shoved him towards the door.

"But you guys alwa-"

"Go now! We can play after alright?" I shoved him a bit harder, cutting off his words so that I wouldn't have to explain myself. I could hear him mumbling about me as he stomped out of the room. I loved this damn kid and it sucked that he had to be used by Klaus against me.

"My brother seems confused." Klaus said, still wearing that stupid grin, "You and I need to have a talk." He came at me so fast.

Ducking out of the way as quickly as I could a jumped to the other side of the room, crossing my arms over my chest. He hadn't known I could do that! I totally forgot.

"Surprises surprises!" He said, the smile fading away as he came forward slowly. "Start talking Love before I get antsy."

"If you want to hear I am sorry for ditching our deal then I am okay?" I said, feeling very grown up.

"Yes well that doesn't change the fact that I was daggered and tortured during your little hiatus, now does it?" His feet started moving towards me once again as I stood my ground.

"Very sorry to hear that." I shrugged. Not my problem.

"Then here you are! Back in my little town. You brought back Henrik? Care to tell me what your game is?" He asked me, he was in front of me now and I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Care to explain?" He repeated.

"Not so much. Look I am back now okay? So lets just move on, Yeah?" I tried to move past him without making skin on skin contact but he reached out so fast and gripped my bare arm tightly. His eyes hit mine just as the memories knocked him down.

His hand flew up to his forehead as I sped out of the room and out into the day light. "Shit shit shit." I started scolding myself as I flipped open my phone.

"Peat? What is it?" Rebekah asked through the phone.

"You should get to Nik. He touched me." I told her as I hung it up promptly as I focused on getting back towards the safety of the property. My phone rang and rang as I slid through the door of my house, trying to ignore Bekah's phone calls.

"Answer that damned thing. I heard you coming from a mile away." Damon said as he watched me place the phone on the coffee table. "Someones persistent."

"Its just Rebekah. It can wait." I shrugged as I leaned against the fire place. "I just need an hour to process. Figure shit out you know?"

"What is there to figure out? Lets sell this damn house a move on." He tipped his glass back, emptying it into his mouth. "We need to get away from these originals already. I can only plan a murder so many times before even I get bored."

"Your planning another murder?" I raised my brow, hadn't he learned his lesson? "You know he can't die right?"

"Yes well I do try." He grinned at me, "Besides New Orleans is starting to bore me."

"Elena likes it. We just bought this damn house Damon." I sighed, "Besides, if we run away we looked like cowards. We aren't cowards."

"I can live with that. I just want to keep Elena safe."

"Elena's a big girl, she doesn't need you to keep her safe anymore Damon." Stefan joined in. Where did he even come from?

"I have to agree. My sister may have needed you at one point but she can handle it. So can I." I shrugged.

"Fine, everyone gang up on me then.. I just want what is best. Besides I know she misses Bonnie and Caroline. Being here we can't really have them over for coffee. And what about Jeremy?" Damon continued on.

"If they want to come here they can. We have room for them and the place is safe from Klaus." Why did we have to be the ones to go running back. As soon as Jeremy finished school he said he would come here..

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when he gets past our security." Damon flashed out of the room, leaving Stefan and I alone.

"Didn't go well I take it?" He asked me, sitting back on the comfy lazy boy chair.

"He touched me. I tried to get away and I wasn't really on top of my game." I am sure all the memories will just make him more persistent.

"Maybe it would be a good thing Peat. You never know how having those memories can effect him. Maybe he will try to be a better hybrid." We both tried to hold back our laughter as we smiled to one another.

"Yes well I am not so interested in that anyways. He has done things that are to recent to over look Stefan." Right?

"I've done things to. Recently. Do you wish to write me off?" He watched me, waiting for me to cave.

"No.. How can you forgive what hes done? Jenna is dead. He tried to kill my brother and he did kill Elena!"

"He did do those things, and I can't condone them. But what if you can change how he is? What if you were the difference between good Klaus and Bad Klaus? Could you live with yourself for not giving it a chance?" He asked me.

"Why are you on his side? I don't get it!" Why couldn't we just talk about something else!

"I am not on his side. I am on your side.. I am just trying to help. You clearly have feelings for the man, whether they existed a thousand years ago or not. I am sure your wolf has bonded with the man so what is there to loose. Ask yourself that."

"Family, friends. I could loose it all." I countered.

"You won't loose us. We aren't going anywhere." He shrugged like it was nothing. How could he be so sure that Klaus wouldn't turn around and murder everyone I cared for. What about Logan?

"You say that but you can't possibly know that." I started pacing the room, "And my wolf hasn't bonded with him. How can you bond with someone without your knowledge, it's ridiculous."

"Well whatever Peat. I could be wrong, but you did tell Elena that you to shifted together a few times. Logan bonded with you pretty fast did he not?" He didn't know what he was talking about. He hadn't even know about wolves until Elena came along.

"Look I get it. Logan got a little attached to me. I can't do anything about that but Klaus and I have not bonded. He doesn't even remember that time we spent together."

"According to you he does. You said he touched you."

"Can this day get any bloody worse! Yes I like him, I miss his company but I just can't Stefan! Elena was so mad with me and she had every right to be!" I yelled at him this time, not hearing my sister come in.

"He killed Jenna. I had a right to be upset." She said, eyeing Stefan angrily. "And you know that Stefan. Here you are trying to reunite them? She needs to get over him and move on. If we need to move away to do that then I agree with Damon."

"How can you say that? Damon hurt Jeremy to? Damon hurt many people you care about, yet here you are in love with him!" Stefan countered, watching her face change to embarrassment.

"What? Do you hear yourself? You can't compare them!" Elena said.

"Why not? What makes Damon better then Klaus?" Stefan asked her as he stood and held his ground. "You can't answer that because there is no difference. One may be older then the other but it doesn't matter. Damon was just as bad."

"Ugh! Whatever. Do what you want. Clearly my opinion doesn't matter!" She huffed, looking out toward the driveway. Her eyes grew wide instantly as she grew closer to the window. "He is here."

"Yes I know. Damon was just here giving me a mouthful about how we should move. I don't want to move dammit! I like it here." I said, eyeing Stefan for back up.

"No not Damon.." She pointed out the window towards the end of our driveway. "Klaus is here." She rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the window. "We are never going to be free of this are we? Maybe Damon and I need to take a little break."

"What do you mean he's here? He can't get in." I said as I flew towards the window to look down our driveway. Sure enough there he was, his hands feeling around the barrier. He must know we could see him.

Rebekah was standing with him, yelling something I wasn't interested in hearing. Most likely it was something about we should go, she doesn't want to see you etc.

"He can't get through anyway, so if you want me to ask him to go just say so. But you know, I think you should talk to him." Stefan said, standing from the chair and touching my shoulder. "Just say the word."

"It's fine. I will go talk to him." I pressed my head against the cold window for a moment before making my way out towards them. What was I doing?

TO BE CONT


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here I am with another chapter for you. It is a short one I apologize but I just had to release it to you. I am going to take some lines from the originals and throw it in where I think it fits. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 20:**

I pulled on a loose sweater and headed out towards the gates where Klaus and his sister were fighting. I could see Klaus hit the barrier and her grab at him. holding him back.

"Nik she wants to be left alone, lets just go home!" I could hear her now as I walked towards them. "Please Nik.. Come back to the house. We can talk about this."

"What is there for us to talk about? Go home Rebekah, I have to speak to Peat. Alone." He said as his eyes met mine. He finally saw me coming for the gate. I lingered there waiting for what came next.

"Peat.. I told him but he wouldn't listen. Classic.." She rolled her eyes as she tried to pull at his shirt again.

"It's fine Bekah. I will speak with him, you can go." I told her as I opened the gates, standing just inside the property line. "It'll be fine." I reassured her. She didn't wait as she flashed away, leaving us alone together. His hand came up again as he smashed the barrier.

"You're a piece of work, Peat. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's door? I thought it would leave a fitting message." He said, his eyes finding mine again.

"You think I wanted this? I was doing what you asked me to! Your sister and I never meant for any of this to happen." I lay my head against the barrier. This was so hard.

"What am I supposed to do now Love? Hm?" He gave me such a tortured look as his forehead met my own, only the light of the barrier between us.

"Nik." I whispered.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, my father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once. And in my absence, Marcel has got everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king.. Then you leave and do this.. What am I meant to do now?" He asked again.

He still hadn't regained control of the city, instead he has been advising his prodigy. I could see how that would damage his ego. But he was saying he needed to punish me somehow. But he couldn't..

"Why must you be King. Why not just be what you are? Why not go somewhere and live a life that doesn't involve torture and deceit?" I asked him.

"I've seen quite a lot in my time Love. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on it's own terms."

"I can't believe that. I won't." I shook my head as I backed away again. "You should go now."

He threw himself against the barrier again, this time bouncing onto the gravel road beneath him.

"Let me in! Just.. Peat.." His voice went soft as he placed his fists against it, staring at me with hope. "Please don't just write me off. At least give me a chance to fix this.."

"What is there to fix? You were pretty clear.. You want to keep being big bad hybrid Klaus. I won't be a part of that.. Its been a thousand years for you, since you saw me last. I think that's plenty of time to move on, don't you?" I asked him, turning and walking back down my driveway. "You killed people I love.. All I want from you is peace."

"PEAT!" He yelled angrily, bashing the magic surrounding the property.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you guys! SO glad you liked the last chapter. Here is some more for you. Don't forget to review, and follow! The song I used is called Working Class Hero, I used the Marilyn Manson cover of it so check it out.. I do not own the song or TVD.**

**Chapter 21:**

I closed the door, leaning against the hard wood. I had wanted to move beyond the barrier so badly. To hold him again. But I couldn't so it. I couldn't be with a man who didn't want the things I did. I didn't want to be around someone who was selfish and angry with the world.

"Didn't go well huh?" Damon asked me. He was coming back down the stairs with a bag in his hand.

"Whats with the bag?" I asked him. I was done with the chit chat about my personal life with him, and my sister.

"Elena and I are going back to Mystic Falls for a while." He said, passing me and heading out the door.

That sure was fast. What the hell? I went up towards her room, knocking on her door. She opened it and went back to packing, throwing shirts into a small backpack.

"You're really just going? Like that?" I asked her, confused.

"Look Peatrie, I just need a bit of time away from Klaus. We will come back when Jeremy's ready to move in." She told me.

"I get it.. I am sorry Elena." I sat on her bed. "This is not how I planned my freedom.. After all those years." A tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you Peat, and I want you to be happy. Damon and Stefan have pasts like Klaus, I am starting to get that. If he makes you happy then you should see where that goes. But I can't be here when you do."

"I am so sorry Len.." I said again, not bothering to tell her I had sent him away. Maybe this was something she needed from me. After all I had done to our family myself, I felt I owed her one.

"It's okay. Just figure this out." She said, lifting her bag over her shoulder. "I will call you and Stefan when we get back home... If you decide to give up on this whole Original thing then come home and be with us." She grabbed my hand lightly, releasing it back down onto the bed as she left me there.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Logan had been gone for a few days, off doing their own stuff as I stayed inside. I was very aware that the full moon came soon and I would be alone. My whole body wanted to run off and seek shelter with Klaus. But I kept telling myself it wouldn't be right.<p>

Tonight I had decided to sing again, with Rebekah and Elijah. I hoped it would make me feel a little better. Bekah was going to pick me up and hopefully if everything went right we would avoid Klaus with Logan's help.

"So I have good new and bad news.." Bekah told me as I leaned against the front door. She had just exited the car and headed for me.

"Okay.. Bad news first." I said, that way I can have good news make me feel better after.

"Nik is at the club again. But it's alright because I got you a spot in the line up AND he promised to leave you alone." She said quickly, watching my face with hope that I wouldn't try to stay behind.

I sighed loudly, "I guess I should suck it up right? He lives here to and I can't avoid him forever."

"That's right! So lets get this show on the road yeah?" She smiled as I took her hand and walked to the car with her. "You heard from Elena and Damon yet?" She asked me, off topic.

"Yeah, they are home safe and sound.. Apparently Caroline and Tyler are throwing them a welcome back party or something." I told her.

"Well.. I am sure it will be a happy, smiley, fake fest." Rebekah said, smiling and rolling her eyes at me. Caroline was always throwing parties.

"I was just so happy to get them back, then all this stuff happened and I've lost my chance." I had messed up, once again.

"They are your family Peatrie, I doubt you have lost them. Besides, they are vampires. It isn't like they are going anywhere."

"Stefan's going to meet us there. He said he was going to run an errand first." I changed the subject.

"I am just glad there's no more Damon. That guy gets on my nerves." Bekah said, smiling to me. There was always a bit of sadness in her eyes as she spoke of Damon and Elena. I wondered if there was something I hadn't heard about.

"He isn't so bad. Just broody." We both laughed.

"Don't even talk about broody boys right now. Nik had been waltzing around town, sleepless and angry at everyone. He killed three people last night, for no reason."

"Doesn't surprise me." I told her, shrugging. To be upset over everyone he killed would take up so much time.

"He looks awful to. I am fairly sure he isn't feeding. His eyes are all dark and sad. It's probably the first time he has had bags under them." She groaned. "Such a pain in my ass."

"He'll feed when he's hungry enough." I wasn't going to feel bad about this... But I did.

"That is what worries me." We pulled into the parking lot of the small vampire bar. It was packed again, as per usual.

"Just.. Maybe if you tell me what you said to him I can help." She asked, turning her head towards me, leaning back in her seat.

"Not much to tell." I told her, giving her a sad smile as I peeled myself from the leather seat. I could hear her sigh as I slammed the door shut. She was just milking me for information due to boredom. I doubted she cared about mine and Klaus's relationship at all.

"Well.. Don't tell my brother you are living alone with Stefan.. I am sure that would not go over well." She said, matching my steps into the club. "He was jealous enough the first time he saw you two together.. And that was before all this shit."

"I highly doubt that." I looked around the club for Elijah, finding him sitting at a table with Klaus. I sighed deeply, knowing we were in for a long night.

"Hey freaks." I said, nodding to the two men sitting at the table. "Great night for whatever the hell this is." I mumbled as I crawled into the booth next to Elijah. I squeezed his shoulder lightly, "Good to see you Elijah"

"Likewise Peat." He returned my smile. Rebekah plopped down into the booth next to Klaus, sighing. "Why are you even here Nik? This is supposed to be a night of fun, no party poopers."

"No tricks tonight dear sister." He gave her that smug smile, but it was different this time. Forced. I could see the things his sister had told me, his eyes looked tired, sad even.

"Yes well. Since when has that promise ever been kept?" She rolled her eyes. "No funny shit tonight."

"She signed me up for this shit again didn't she?" I asked Elijah, watching his expression change, a small wicked grin on his face. "Son of a bitch." I said, my face falling into my hands and I tried to figure a way to get out of it.

"Why else would we come here?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow. "It's not the end of the world. Sing, feel better about Damon and your sister ditching you and get over it." She shrugged. "Easy as pie."

"Pfft." I waved my hand at her, "Whatever."

"I have been daggered by this guy so many bloody times! I just get over it. At least I am offering you a form of release for your shit." She told me, waving to the bartender.

"Yeah yeah, I get it.. Thanks..." I said sarcastically. I hadn't even thought of anything worth singing. I should have known this was going to happen.

"Smarten up missy." Rebekah taunted me. "Your supposed to be some big bad hybrid now! Act like it." Elijah's eyes went wide at her. Klaus hadn't known any of that! "What?"

"Hybrid? What is she talking about?" His eyes went to mine, sadness and confusion taking over his features.

"Oh like you don't know! Since when has there ever been a wolf who could do magic?" Rebekah asked him, his eyes still on my own.

"I had just assumed dear sister, that she was a witch who was turned." He told her. "That would make more sense." Even I knew that was bull shit. Wolves weren't turned. They were born to it.

"But I'm not a witch am I?" I asked no one in particular. "Because that would be way to fucking easy wouldn't it?" I was starting to get angry. "But no! I am some stupid Faerie, Wolf, Vampire hybrid!" I was having a hard time breathing.

"No we never confirmed that last part." Elijah added, his hand touching my back, comforting me. "Calm yourself little Fae."

I stiffened as he touched me, this was not my day. "Fuck it. I'm going." I said, grabbing my coat and getting my ass out of the seat. "I can't do this here. With him." I said, pointing to Klaus.

"Woah woah! What your leaving already?" Stefan said, bumping into me as I jumped from the table.

"Yes.. No.. I mean I was going to just go home." I slumped into his arm as he wrapped one over my shoulder, pulling me closer. "Suck it up, we are having a good time tonight." He pulled my coat back off, hanging it on the booth, pushing me back in.

"Stefan, a pleasure as always." Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

"Klaus.. Rebekah, Elijah." He nodded to everyone. "Elena called for you while you were out. Said Care was throwing some party for her."

"I figured.." I sighed, I missed them.

"Ah Caroline! How is our little Vampire and her little hybrid?" Klaus asked Stefan, an odd smile playing on his face. He loved what he had done to them I knew it.

"They are fine. Evidently they were expecting me as well. But I wasn't leaving this one on her own in this town." Stefan said.

"Yes well I am sure she would be well looked after." Klaus told him. "By my brother here of course. And my sister." His eyes turned sadly back to me again.

"So I hear we are in for a song tonight?" Stefan nudged me, "What will it be?"

"Hadn't planned on it, haven't picked one." I shrugged. I figured I would wing it like usual. It would come to me in that moment.

"Well get on with it because this place is boring. I want to go back to our place and get pissed." Rebekah whined.

"Why the hell couldn't I just sing for you there?" I asked her, this was so stupid.

"That wouldn't be as much fun for me now would it? No I think you acting like a wiener in front of all these vampires will make us all feel better." She laughed.

"Alright, I'm going. But no laughing." I pointed to Rebekah, "I mean it biotch." I said, slipping out of the booth seat. Once again I headed for the small stage, looking out at a fully packed bar.

I grabbed the guitar and sat my ass down on the little stool, pulling the mic closer to myself. Lifting my feet, I placed them high enough to play.

"This one is for Elena.. We used to sing it when we were younger, when things were a little more simple." My gravelly voice rang out across the crowd.

**As soon as your born they make you feel small**  
><strong>by giving you no time instead of it all<strong>  
><strong>Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>

**They hurt you at home and they hit you at school**  
><strong>They hate you if you're clever and despise a fool<strong>  
><strong>Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>

**When they've tortured and scared you for 20 odd years**  
><strong>then they expect you to pick a career<strong>  
><strong>When you can't really function you're so full of fear<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>

**Keep you doped with religion, sex and T.V.**  
><strong>and you think you're so clever and classless and free<strong>  
><strong>but you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>

**There's room at the top I'm telling you still**  
><strong>but first you must learn how to smile as you kill<strong>  
><strong>if you want to be like the folks on the hill<strong>  
><strong>Working Class Hero is something to be<strong>

**Yes , A Working Class Hero is something to be**  
><strong>If you want to be a hero well just follow me<strong>  
><strong>If you want to be a hero well just follow me<strong>

I lifted my head and stared out into the crowd, not really making eye contact with anyone. I missed my sister, I was only now realizing just how badly. Her entire life had been stolen from her. If I had been there with her, for her.. I may have been able to save her human life. She could have had it all. The job, the husband.. The kids she always wanted. These were things we had both wanted.

"Well that was uplifting." Bekah said, rolling her eyes. "You humans are so depressing sometimes." She huffed.

"Not human.." I told her, pointing to myself. "Definitely not human."

"Yes well you know what I mean. Boring." She fake yawned, "Can we go now? Back to ours?" She eyed Elijah.

"Yes I am sure we have better things to do back home." Klaus threw in.

"Sounds peachy." I said, grabbing my jacket and throwing it on. "I'll just head over with Stefan." I pulled him off towards the door, trying not to make any more eye contact with Klaus then necessary. It was hard to because he was staring pretty blatantly. Even now while Stefan and I made for the door I could feel his stare.

"Did you drive out here?" I asked him, looking around the lot for his car. Why did vampires even have cars? So much slower then just running.

"Yes, it's over there." He pointed and we walked towards it. "What is with Klaus tagging along?"

"No idea.." I shrugged, "No you know what? Pretty sure he is doing it on purpose. It's pretty close to the full moon and I think he wants to run together."

"Oh, you going to do it?" He asked me.

"No.. Not planning on it."

"He clearly knows that. I have never seen him look that.. Deranged? No maybe it's just heart break." He smiled sadly, pulling out of the parking lot. "Does Klaus even love?"

"I dunno Stefan. Why does this shit have to happen to me? I just wanted a break out here.." Maybe I should go back to Mystic Falls.

"You need to talk with him again." He said, zooming down the highway towards the city.

"Yeah I know. I left it pretty badly the other day.. I told him I was done." I rubbed my hand over my face. "I really want it to be done. I told him what I needed and he didn't care. He's big bad hybrid Klaus, he needs to be in charge, King of everything and everyone. I don't want that, drawing attention to myself is the last thing I need."

"I agree with you on that, but why not just tell him that? Look if you really are done with him I get it, but you need a clean break. We can go back to Mystic Falls for a while." He suggested.

"Ive been thinking about that. Truth be told I miss everyone, I miss Jere."

"Well talk to him, figure it out. We can rent the house out and go back anytime." He made it sound so simple.

"Alright, tonight I will talk to him. I'll figure this all out." I reached over and touched his hand, thanking him for his advice. It was always saving me.

"I'm here for you, you know that. Just as I know you would be for me if need be." He pulled my hand closer, holding onto it. "It's been a while since I've had a friend.. Since Damon killed my only one.."

"Damon killed her? Elena never told me that.. And she gets pissy with me about Niklaus.." I shook my head. I loved her and wished only the best for her but why the hell was she being so... I lost my thought as we pulled into the parking spot outside the Mikaelson's house.

"Alright so we have a plan. Lets get this done so we can move past this." Stefan told me, patting my hand as he let me go.

"Yes sir." I said, saluting him playfully.

* * *

><p>We went on in, Rebekah was already drinking from a bottle on the couch, her feet resting on the coffee table. Her blonde hair cascading down her back. "Took you guys long enough." She whined at me as I joined her, sitting on one of the chairs opposite her.<p>

"Yeah well that's what happens when Stefan drives a car instead of using his awesome vampire speed." I shrugged, taking a swig from her bottle and handing it back to her. Stefan eyed me from the doorway and I knew why. Klaus was in the other room, clearly.

"Alright well I have to do something real quick. Then I promise I will get wasted with you." I told her, allowing Stefan my spot in the chair, making my way towards the hallway.

"Ugh! I knew Klaus being here was going to be an issue. He wouldn't find something else to do." I could hear Rebekah telling Stefan.

I walked down the dark hallway, placing my hands on the walls to make sure I didn't trip on anything. This part of the house was so bloody dark. I found the staircase, taking it up towards where I figured Klaus might be. Once I was at the top I closed my eyes, listening for anything that would direct me.

"You knew she was feeling bad, yet here you are. You aren't helping her feel any better." Elijah's voice broke through the silence.

"I just had to see her. I don't need to explain myself to you anyway.. Brother." Klaus spat.

"All you have done since she talked with you is hurt people and brood. Go out and do something! Find a girl, get it all out." Elijah told him. I felt a pang of jealously hit me as I listened in. I hadn't been expecting to hear that. I knocked on the door lightly, hoping I wouldn't have to hear anymore about women he was sleeping with.

The door swung open, Elijah staring down at me. His eyes searched mine as he made his decision, nodding to me.

"If you need us just call out." He said, slipping past me. I stood in the open doorway finding Klaus on his bed, looking tired and sad.

"Hello love.. Come to gloat?" He asked me, standing as I came in. I closed the door behind me, backing up against it a moment while I tried to choose my words.

* * *

><p>It can be hard when there are no words. The three vampires down stairs could most likely hear everything and I was getting a little nervous.<p>

"What would I gloat about?" I asked him, now coming forwards and sitting down on the bed. He was still standing watching me. "No I didn't come to gloat.."

"Well I am a very busy big bad hybrid." He said, smiling that stupid bloody smile.

"You heard Stefan? Of course you did.. Look I am sorry about that but you have to admit you aren't the nicest vampire around." I shrugged, there wasn't always a good way to sugar coat things.

"I know, I am not denying it." He told me, coming to sit next to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about me possibly moving back home.. I think if I stay here it will be hard on both of us, don't you?" I asked him.

"No idea what your talking about." He grinned, "Never felt better."

"You look awful, when was the last time you fed?" I looked him up and down trying to make a guess.

"I can go a long time without blood these days, perk of being so old."

"Yes but you never do it. You indulge." I turned myself so we were facing each other. I brought my hand up to his cheek and lightly traced his jawline. "It can't be bothering you this much.."

"What bothers me is that I get what I want but in order to have it this time I have to leave everything I have been working for." The only other way would be against my will and we both knew it wouldn't be the same thing.

I sighed, dropping my hand. "I don't think I asked that much of you Klaus. You are immortal, at some point down the road I am sure you will be king of something..." Or not.

"Marcel has messed with me, taunted me. I want him to pay."

"I know I get it. Big bad Nik needing revenge.. Go ahead and get it, I'm not stopping you. I am sure your family will help you as they always do." I shrugged, "But I am not waiting around for you. I'm going to go home and live my life."

I stood from the bed, "Stefan and I leave this week sometime, if you change your mind you know where to find me." I reminded him, smiling sadly. "For now I owe your sister a night of drunken fun. Good night Niklaus." I left him there, on his bed. He hadn't said anything, just listened and I think that was enough. If he didn't know what he wanted then it was clearly not me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Not many reviews for my last one :( Alas it was a bit discouraging. Here I am none the less. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 22:**

The next few days were spent with Bekah. We had decided to get in as much time together as possible before I went home with Stefan. She promised me visits and parties but I knew that she would be tied up in New Orleans for a long while. I had started to think maybe it would be for the best, being away from the Mikaelson family. I could move on from Klaus and maybe spend some normal calm moments with my friends and family.

"My brother is just stubborn. If you think about it he hasn't stopped thinking only of himself for hundreds of years. At least ever since Father came looking for him and we lost our home." Rebekah said as she helped me pack up my closet.

"I can't imagine living so long, forgetting who I am." I said. Maybe that was their true curse. The hunger for blood didn't seem to bad.

"You speak as if you are mortal." Elijah said, entering my bedroom swiftly. But I was mortal, I was the only one of all these people, friends and family around me who would die. I would die and they would live, and I was okay with that. I accepted it. Death was a natural part of life and I wasn't afraid of no longer existing.

"Yes well I am mortal Elijah. But really it's fine! I think having been given the chance to live is good enough, don't you?" I asked him, smiling kindly as I threw some shoes into a box, taping it up. "There is no shame in living and dying." I shrugged. To them, to all vampires it seemed we were all weaker. We meant less in the long term then they did. But to me there was no difference, we all lived and eventually no matter how long we did so, we would all die.

"You are leaving without gaining all the information necessary to insure your own survival." He told me.

"I have survived this long, haven't I?" I questioned him.

"You have told me of your fears Peat. You killed people you loved without control. You shift on full moons but you also have Fae magic's. These are things we need to learn more about before you go running off blindly." He became argumentative as he watched me make for the door way.

"I know enough to leave Elijah. I certainly know enough to control myself." I scoffed, how dare he! I wasn't his, I didn't belong to them. I was my own person. If they asked for my help I would give it without having to enter into some contract, without being tied here. "I made a deal with you and Klaus but I am sorry that I must break it. I would black out the sun for your family Elijah, if you asked. But I must go home."

"Brother just let her go, it isn't as if we will never see her again." Rebekah added, touching his arm lightly. "We must let her go."

Before I could say goodbye he was gone, a whoosh of air hitting my face. I had expected a bit more from the man but I hadn't known just how close we had gotten in the short time I knew him here. Even when he was human I hadn't known him well. Yet here I was, feeling his loss.

"I have a plane to catch." I whispered to my friend as I hugged her tight to my chest. "I hope you come visit soon."

"Soon." She said back as she shoved me towards my empty car. We had readied all my things and arranged for them to be shipped to Mystic Falls. I had nothing but a small carry on, Stefan and myself. "Stay safe sweet sister."

"Goodbye Rebekah." Stefan hugged her as well before climbing into the drivers seat and taking us towards home.

* * *

><p>We reached Mystic Falls by night time, driving over the small bridge where my parents died. I closed my eyes and tried to remember their faces. It had been so long since I had done so. Images flashed before my eyes of Elena and I playing as children, laughing and talking with our mother. I smiled as the memory washed over me.<p>

"Elena cries here and you smile." Stefan broke the silence as he looked at me and then at the road. "Why is that?"

"Elena finds it hard to let go sometimes. I find it hard to hold on." I said, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "We were happy once, Mystic Falls wasn't always filled with death and sadness."

"The differences between you two... I sometimes forget that you are twins." Stefan sighed as we reached down town.

"Twins doesn't mean that we are duplicates.. I mean I guess for us it sort of does, doppelganger magic and all that. But from what I have heard all of us have different personalities." I said.

"That isn't really true. The previous doppelgangers shared certain traits. All of them were selfish, Katherine, Tatia.." His voice trailed off.

"Shadow selves." I said, finishing his sentence. We were all just shadows. I would say their stories made them out to be pretty selfish.

"You and Elena are different. There has never been two doppelgangers born together or at the same time. You are anomalies." He said, "And the funny part is that you both are so vastly different from the others. It is almost as if you being born along with her changed things."

"Maybe. I am determined still to find out more about myself. If we can find more information I am sure we can figure out how this happened. Why we are the way we are." I said as we pulled up to the old house that held my sister and Damon. "But for now I say we head in there and get some rest."

"After you." He said, waiting for me to make the first move towards the house.

* * *

><p>"If it isn't my dear sweet brother." Damon smiled at Stephan as we walked into the house. "Glad to have you back home."<p>

"Damon." Stefan said, looking around. "Where is Elena?"

"Ah yes, her and Caroline are upstairs doing whatever it is they do." He said. Without so much as a hello I passed Damon, heading up the stairs towards them. Damon and I hadn't really bonded at all and I felt no interest in chatting with him.

"Peatrie!" Caroline's voice boomed as I felt her wrap herself around me tightly. "I am so glad you are home! You have no idea how worried we were."

She let go as Elena also embraced me, "I am glad you came home."

"Glad to be back. Why were you worried?" I asked, dropping my bag to the floor as they both just stared at me, Caroline trying awkwardly to find words.

"Elena mentioned the whole Klaus situation." She said quickly as she tried to smile without looking guilty.

"Oh, uh.. Alright well that sure as hell didn't take long did it?" I said, trying really hard not to get upset. "Yes there is something there, no I am not pursuing it. Happy?" I said, turning to look my sister in the eyes.

"No of course I am not happy! I love you and I just want you to be happy." She shook her head. "I told Care because I needed to hear someone else's perspective."

"She isn't lying! I honestly am not judging you Peat. We both love you, we just worry." Caroline said, still trying to smile. I sighed as I sat down on the large comfy looking bed I assumed was Elena's.

"Look why don't we just put that behind us. I just want to get back to the way things should be. I was gone for years and I missed out on my time with you and Jeremy." I told my sister, "And you Care.. Bonnie."

"I think that sounds good." Caroline said as she took the spot next to me. "No more about Klaus, no more about the past."

"Sounds good to me." Bonnie said from the doorway. I flung my body around to see her leaning there, smiling at me.

"Bonnie!" I said, jumping up from the bed and hugging her. When we were little we had been very close. Once the accident happened her and I never spoke. Until recently I hadn't even thought about her still being here. I had figured her and my sister had become very close.

"Peatrie." She whispered as she hugged me back, "Welcome home."

"So does this mean I need to get us a bigger dorm room?" Caroline said, eyeing Bonnie and I.

"Ermm.. Dorm room?" I asked, confused.

"I thought we talked about this Care! We are going to live forever.. What is the point in college?" Elena asked her.

"Wait what? College?" I asked.

"Oh come on guys! We planned this since we were six years old! We should do this now before people begin noticing we aren't aging!" Caroline told us, tugging on Elena's shirt lightly.

"We planned our weddings to but I think that won't be in the cards Care." Elena told her sadly. "Maybe we need to just accept all this."

"I refuse to sit around and dwell on my immortality! I am going to college and you three are coming with me, even if I have to drag you by your hair little Gilbert's!" She pointed right at me, a teasing smile played on her lips.

"Even if we got in, and if is the key word here. How would we all fit in one dorm room?" I asked, crossing my arms and watching her.

"We won't, the school only offers three beds, not four." Bonnie chimed in.

"So we don't get a dorm, how about we rent somewhere?" Caroling asked us.

"That could work. But I am only in if they are." Bonnie said, waiting for Elena and I to agree. My sister and I looked at each other carefully. I wondered if it could work. We hadn't been getting along to well lately...

"I'm in." Elena said, smiling now. "And Peat is to." Her eyes met mine and I knew she had forgiven me. I released a large breath as I nodded. I could put this all behind me, I could start again.

"Oh! Yipee! I am so happy! You have no idea!" Care shrieked, grabbing onto all of us for a group hug. "You will not regret this!"

* * *

><p><strong>You still with me? Good! Love all my wonderful readers! Do not fear, Klaus will return soon enough followed by some awesome shenanigans.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Big Bad Chapter 23:**

"So where is Jeremy?" I asked Elena as we walked around the college campus. Caroline had gone off to look for a few possible places for us to live while we roamed around and got used to everything. In the two days since I had been home I hadn't seen my brother and I was starting to get distracted by it.

"He's with Damon and Matt." She said, pulling me towards a small building on the outskirts of the school yard.

"Why would he be with Damon? Didn't Damon try to kill Jeremy a bunch of times?" I asked her.

"Damon is helping him." She shrugged. "There are some things we need to talk about, but right now I am not sure this is the best time for it."

"Then I will cast a spell. No one will hear us." I told her, swishing my hand around us. A small white light shone from my finger tips as the campus became silent. "Tell me."

"Damon is helping train Jeremy." She sighed, sitting me down on a bench nearby. "Look Peat.. Jeremy is showing symptoms of being a hunter."

"A hunter? What the hell is that?" I asked, confused. It seemed everyone around here held some sort of strange ability. Maybe this town was cursed and we were all meant to be here. Maybe we were all being drawn here?

"He is one of five hunters. They kill vampires.. Every time he does he gains a mark that could lead us to a cure." She whispered. My head shot back to hers as I realized what she was saying. "I could be cured Peatrie."

"A cure for vampires? A real cure?" I said, stunned. "How is that even possible Lena?"

"Look, there is more to it then all this.. Another Original.."

"Okay so there's another one? We can deal right? No big issue there. It isn't like it is a surprise." I told her, shrugging. We needed to get this cure for my sister. She needed to grow up, marry, have children. Be normal.

"You don't get it, this one is worse then the others. Stronger. We need all the help we can get. Not just that though.. One of Klaus's siblings has been trying to kill Jeremy. That's why you haven't seen him. We hid him." She told me.

"Another sibling? I thought they were all dead?" I thought Bekah, Elijah, Henrik and Klaus had been the only ones left. "Which brother?" I asked.

"Kol." She said, her face turning to worry.

"Kol? Kol is trying to kill Jeremy?" He had always been so friendly to me, always so... Brotherly... "I will talk with him." I said, breaking the spell surrounding us. "I can make him stop this."

"It isn't safe for any of us. He isn't listening to reason. What if he calls Klaus in? Do you really think we matter to him? They are monsters." She whispered angrily. "They don't care about us."

"I am not so sure about that. I am also not so sure he will need to call Klaus." I told her calmly. "He never came to say goodbye."

"So what? I told you Peatrie, that man knows nothing but selfishness." She said as we walked into the building we had been lingering near.

"Like I said, I am not so sure of that Elena. He didn't say goodbye but I do not think it is because he is selfish. I think he may be in Mystic Falls." I shrugged. It wasn't a long shot, he knew I would be here. And if I was right, he knew Kol was here. Most likely he came here to find the cure and stop his brother from killing us all. "Look I know what you guys think of Klaus. I get it. I also know all this College stuff matters to you. But I think it best if I head back home and talk to Stefan. I have a plan." I told her.

* * *

><p>"Your back early." Stefan said to me as he watched me throw my bags down. "Something happen?"<p>

"Yah, Kol happened." I told him, giving him the evil eye. He had to have known about all this.

"Ah.. Damon told me." He said, following me into the kitchen. "I was hoping I could keep us focused on finding out more about you. This is all just going to intrude on that. I am sorry." He said, apologizing for not telling me.

"Your right Stef. I need to focus on myself for a bit." I told him, I wanted to find out more so I could figure out just how much power I truly had. Did I have weaknesses? Was I really stronger then Klaus? If so was I able to take on this new original? "Elijah texted me an address this morning. There's a library just outside of town, cloaked by witches. If we can get in then I may be able to find something that can help me."

"You and I can take a little road trip.. I have no desire to sit around here while Damon plots against Kol." He said, drinking a glass of whiskey quickly, placing it down on the counter in front of me. "We can leave tomorrow."

"We could leave now.." I was feeling impatient. Everything happening to me could be explained? If there was even a slight chance of it then I had to know. "You and I, we could leave tonight."

"Whats stopping us from leaving right now?" He asked me, smiling. He was learning just how impatient I was.

"I need to find Klaus." I said, shrugging. I knew he was here. "I'll do a simple locator spell and figure out where he is, then I'll come back and we can go, okay?"

"You want me to come with?" He asked, worriedly I may add. It reminded me a bit of Logan sometimes, the way Stefan looked at me. But with Stefan I didn't worry about it. I could see myself coming around to the idea of all this. Stefan was clearly into me before I had disappeared. It hadn't seemed to change in the time I was gone. Maybe it would be good for me to move on, healthy and normal.. Right?

"No I got this." I told him, grabbing my keys and my bags. "Just needed some Stefan advice." I grinned at him before walking back out the door.

* * *

><p>The spell took seconds for me, I didn't even think of it as a spell really.. For me it was more like closing my eyes and finding what I was looking for. For some it was this whole big deal, candles, maps etc.<p>

_Why the hell are you at Tyler Lockwoods?_

I had been driving for about fifteen minutes when I came upon the large white house where Care's boyfriend lived. His family had always been rather rich and used to the good life. But Tyler had always been friendly to me. His family was fairly friendly to. I got out of the car, slamming the door. I saw Tyler arriving just as I had.

"TYLER!" I called out to him. He turned to me, looked me over a moment before realizing who I was.

"Peat Gilbert?" He asked me, confused. "It's been forever." He smiled, hugging me. "Care said you guys were at the campus today? Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Just coming to see you.. I was hoping we could have a sit down?" I asked curiously. If he knew Klaus was here would he let me in? He had turned Tyler a while back and I was sure they hadn't been very good friends since. But was anyone ever really friends with Klaus? My guess was no, Marcel had likely ruined everyone else's chance.

"Sure, If he doesn't mind my mother being around. Come on." He lead me towards the door, swinging it open. Sure enough there was his mother standing in the hallway.. It seemed she had been waiting for him?

"Tyler! Good your back." She said smiling, Then her eyes came to me, "Oh! Elena? To what do we owe this great honor?" She asked me not hiding the discomfort she felt in seeing me there.

"Mom this is Peat Gilbert." Tyler said, laughing under his breath. "Has it really been that long? You forgot Elena had a sister?"

"No I just thought... Never mind that. Good to see you Peat!" She said awkwardly shaking my hand. She must only see the bad I had done in my past. As mayor I was sure she had to clean up my mess.

"What the hell is this Mom?" Tyler asked, eyeing the men in the hallways with his mother.

"Tyler, it's okay. They are here to keep you safe." She said nervously.

"More deputies?" He asked angrily. I had clearly come at a bad time.

"Not exactly." Klaus's voice washed over me as he entered the room. His eyes scanning the scene in front of the door.

"They're hybrids." I said to Tyler as I kept my eyes on Klaus. I hadn't been around many in the past, but the smell was very distinct. A bit of blood, a bit of wolf. Like Tyler.

"I was enjoying myself back in New Orleans when I got the call. I heard of your attack.." His eyes went back to mine, "I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls." He said, annoyed.

"Nice to know you care." Tyler said sarcastically, pushing me behind him a bit.

"I don't.. I should have killed you both when I had the chance." He shrugged, his eyes still stuck on my own. This was not going my way was it? I could feel the hostility pouring off him. Had I really upset him that much? It should be the other way around shouldn't it?

"I should have killed you for the little stunt you pulled with my sister." He said to me, "I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled." his eyes went to Tyler, "Stopping my heart."

I felt my chest tighten as I heard the news from Klaus. It wasn't like it should be a large surprise that my friends wanted Klaus dead. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt knowing he may have died. I knew Klaus used his hostility as a shield, not wanting to show weakness. Not wanting to show that I had damaged him. I assumed that his feelings were hurt every time someone wanted him dead. Everything was so personal.

"Leaving me in that coffin to rot." He spat nastily. I felt Tyler tense, I stepped back out from behind the hybrid trying to protect me. I didn't need protecting.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole twenty four hours a day people wouldn't try to kill you!" I said to him, unafraid of what he would do next.

Tyler's hand came out, stopping me, "Yeah well you used my body as an escape hatch." He said calmly trying to remove the focus from me, "Excuse me for being upset. We are even!"

"Not even close" Klaus said, shaking his head. "But alas, you hybrids are a dying breed. Making more of you would be pointless.." His voice trailed off as his eyes scanned mine again. "I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left.. Consider these ones your body guards."

Tyler looked so shocked as he looked down at me, "Can she not just give you some blood so you can make some more of your precious hybrids?"

"I WANT NOTHING FROM HER!" He bellowed, his eyes turning veiny and yellow. I could see his chest falling up and down heavily as he tried to reign it in. I stood stalk still as I tried to think of what to do, what to say to him. But with a room full of Hybrids it did feel a bit awkward.

I reached out, touching Tyler's hand lightly. "Please, Tyler leave us a minute will you?" I asked him, pleading with my eyes. He nodded as the hybrids followed him from the room, along with his mother. This left Klaus and I alone together.

"We still have a deal Klaus. I will give you what you need to make more hybrids." I told him calmly.

"Our deal was broken the moment you left New Orleans." He said back, his eyes going back to normal as he calmed down a bit. "You and I have nothing tying us together."

"There is no way I believe that bullshit." I insisted, knowing what we had could have been so much more. "You are the reason I left that place, you are the reason I am sure most people leave that place." I breathed heavily as I tried to calm down again. "I can see that you are upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset Love? I have everything I need." He shrugged me off.

"If you say so.." I let him get away with it, "Look I need to know why Kol is trying to kill my brother." I said, changing the subject. The faster we got this over with the faster I could leave Mystic Falls to find the library.

"My dear brother is just worried about your friends getting their dirty paws on the cure. He thinks they would use it to kill me. I am sure he is right." He smiled that big smug smile as he waved me off. "You should leave. I have nothing more to say to you. Tomorrow is the full moon, have fun." He trailed off, leaving me alone in the foyer. He knew I hadn't shifted alone, without him, without Logan I would be on my own.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here I am peoples. Back! Sorry for the little hiatus. Sometimes I need a little time to think it all through.**

**Chapter 24:**

"Shit Peat, I know I hate the guy.. But I'm sorry that happened." Care said, rubbing my back comforting me.

"I don't know what I expected, honestly. He isn't a good person. It isn't like I wasn't aware of that.. I guess I just thought after all that has happened. Henrik.. Everything... That he might show me a little respect." I sighed.

"Yeah well, Klaus is Klaus. If a thousand years of living hasn't changed him then I doubt you will." She told me.

"That's just it Care.. A thousand years of living has changed him." But not for the better. "He isn't the same person he was when he was just a wolf. He was a good man."

"I don't know darn it!" She smacked my shoulder playfully, "I just want you to be happy... You and Elena are important to me."

"Yes well, my happiness lies in other things these days. I just haven't figured out what those things are yet." I said, smiling sadly. "I just assume they will begin and end with you guys."

I used to think they lay in people like Logan.. But these days my alliances were shifting. Being back here, having my family back. Maybe that would be exactly what I needed.

"You'll figure it out, and we will all be here when you have. Until then we just gotta ignore big bad hybrid originals." She said, shrugging it off. "Shouldn't be to hard."

"It'll be hard when said hybrid originals are in town." In our small town. "I can't seem to get away from them these days."

"We'll figure it out. Elena and I can go on the hunt for the cure. You stick back here and chill. Keep away from Klaus?" She asked, eyes filling with uncertainty and hope.

"No, that isn't happening.. You guys are going to need me. Whatever they do will only cause blood shed. I can stop that from happening." I told her, shaking my head. Keeping me back could lead to unnecessary deaths.

"Good point. Fine! Go. Be all powerful goddess witchy thingy!" She teased.

"Faerie, witch, possible but probably not vampire thingy.. Not goddess. But it was a good start." I grinned at her wickedly.

"Life is never easy with us, is it?" She said, sighing. "I better get on with it. I will call you when I get a good lead. Until then just stay here and relax. Sleep maybe?"

* * *

><p><em>Dream:<em>

_The wood was damp, my feet touched each twig, snapping and crackling as I made my way through, towards my cabin._

_The night had been long, Logan left as quickly as he could. Returning home before his parents knew he had left them. It was always that way with him. I never expected him to stick around longer then the turn lasted._

_But this time was different. I closed my eyes and played the night over and over through my head. Logan and I had ran as we always did. But I had woken covered in the blood of something I didn't recognize. The smell as foreign to me as the outside world._

_I bathed three times over that day, climbing out of the water to find a man sitting on the edge on a large rock, staring at me._

_His eyes were the same color as the water I still stood in. His hair dirty blonde and curly. But it was cut short and styled neatly._

_I could feel the light wind hit my naked skin, my nipples hardening. But still I stood still watching him watch me. It was as if he could see into me, right there in that spot. It was as if we had met somewhere before._

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open as I sat up, inhaling all the air in the room and trying to catch my breath. I was to damn hot. I shrugged the blankets off, onto the floor flinging my feet out of bed. Looking around the dark room I saw my cell phone laying on the edge of my night stand. The light was bright and filling the darkness, but it didn't make a sound. I had turned the volume off before falling asleep.<p>

**Caroline: Call me when you get this! Very important.**

**Elena: Call me back.**

I had about three from each of them, each more urgent then the next. I groaned as I dialed Caroline's number.

"Hey! When I said get some sleep I didn't mean sleep for three days!" She said angrily.

"It hasn't been three days.."

"Yes it bloody well has! Kol is trying to kill Damon and Jeremy, and Rebekah is here!" She sighed, "Look just.. Get up and meet me at my place."

"Fine. Got it. Be there soon." I mumbled, flailing the phone across the room. I was glad to be home but I had been away from here so long I had forgotten what it was like being surrounded by annoying people. I loved Care don't take that the wrong way. But she had this way about her that got to me. Ten minutes of peace wasn't easy to come by these days.

I moved away to escape facing Klaus. Now he was here. His brother Kol was here. Bekah was here and I assumed all the others to.

I hadn't met Kol in this time yet but I had heard stories. He was a lot like his brother, acting without thinking about any one but himself. Time changed him as it did Klaus. Not for the better. It made me nervous to think that I would be seeing him soon. It was the race for the cure. The cure I needed to give my sister. I didn't plan on loosing it to them.

* * *

><p>"Okay. What is going on?" I asked my brother as I leaned against the nearest tree, "And why the hell are we all hiding out at the Forbes house? No offense Care but it isn't exactly incognito." I slid my phone onto the picnic bench nearby.<p>

"We aren't hiding out here. Not exactly.. What happened to you're phone?" Care asked me.

"It flew across the room." I shrugged.

"All by itself?" She pressed. She was staring at me with amusement as I tired to look away.

"No. I threw it, clearly.. Where are we with all this? You're changing the subject." I was annoyed. I wanted to get this down so we could all move on.

"Well... Jeremy and Matt need to get away for a while. We need to find a place where they can be safe from Kol and Klaus."

"Okay well what about the cabin I was using while I was gone? It's far but it's hidden. I am sure they won't find it." I had never told Klaus where I had been. Only Logan knew how to find it and I didn't think he would expect me to go back there. I hated the isolation. I told him I would never go back. It was perfect really.

"Are you sure? I thought you hated that place?" Jeremy asked me worriedly.

"If it will keep you safe then yeah, why not? I can risk my shitty feelings if it means protecting my brother." Feelings didn't matter right now.

"Just.. Just promise me that you aren't doing this for me." Elena pleaded.

"What? I am not doing this for Damon." I said sarcastically. "I will bring you back to us Lena."

"You all assume I want to be brought back! No one has asked me." She snapped angrily, she placed her hand on her hip and pointed at me, "You are some crazy supernatural being.. All my friends are supernatural. You will all out live me if I turn back! Not to mention I enjoy being this way. I love Damon and I do not plan on getting old and wrinkly!"

"Then why the hell are we standing here right now?" I stammered, "Why is Jere risking his ass for you? Why can't we just tell the Mikaelson's we are out of the race?"

"Because we need to make sure it doesn't fall into their hands! If they get the cure they could use it against us Peat!" She yelled back at me.

"NO! No Elena. We do this for our own reasons." Stefan said, speaking up over her. "We all need to focus here. They want us to fight. They want to get there before we do and they will if we don't pull together."

"He's right." Damon shrugged.

"Look. Find out where it is and I will go get it. They can't fight off magic so I shouldn't have an issue." I sighed, "In the mean time avoid Kol. If he finds you and I am not around I fear you may run into a little problem."

"Are you going to go with them?" Care asked me. "They could use you at the cabin."

"I'll go for a bit. But the full moon is tonight and I am getting a little antsy." I looked away anxiously, "It's the first time since I was sent away that I will be turning alone."

"I could ask Tyler to come with." Care said excitedly, "You don't have to be alone Peatrie."

"No. It's fine. I'll head up there with them tonight. At least I will be in a place my wolf knows. I'll be fine." I lied. "But we gotta head out soon or we won't make it in time. Holding in a shift makes my magic unpredictable. I need it right now to keep control."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

We left as soon as we could, driving as fast as we could without being pulled over. My brother knew I couldn't afford to get caught on the road when the moon came up.

"You sure you're going to be okay Peatrie?" Damon asked me. I was sure he could feel my uneasiness. I had just escaped my prison and here I was heading right back. I was heading for hell without Logan. My wolf was going to be pissed.

"Turn here. And Yes Damon I am fine." I shoved his shoulder roughly. Damon took Jeremy, Matt and I closer to the property as I slouched back into the seat. "Once we get there you have to stay inside." We couldn't afford to get caught outside. Or they couldn't, not with me being alone out there for the first time. I couldn't be sure what was going to happen.

"This is it, isn't it?" Jeremy asked me, ignoring what I had said moments before. "You didn't deserve this Peatrie..." His eyes bore a hole in the window. He hadn't gotten it before. No one would. Explaining it did nothing to paint the picture of my home for all those years.

"Yes I did. But I did my time. You need to follow my rules here so that all this wasn't for nothing." I told him. This wasn't easy for me.

"Couldn't you try to cast some sort of spell to keep Klaus out? You did that before right? Elena was telling me something about it." Jeremy asked.

"No. I mean yes but It doesn't always go my way. We just need to get you inside and they shouldn't be able to cross the threshold. You will be safe for a while." And if Klaus showed up, then I would know. I would be there. My phone beeped as Elena sent me a text.

We pulled in front of the cabin as they all piled out.

**Elena: Klaus killed Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler's mom is dead.**

**Me: What? We have only been gone a few hours. What happened?**

**Elena: Klaus was looking for Jeremy. Killed Carol.**

**Me: We just got here. I will make sure he stays safe.**

**Elena: Just make sure to keep both of you safe. I don't need to loose my sister again.**

I shoved the phone into my pocket and climbed out. Looking around, I took it in. It hadn't changed, in fact it looked like someone had been here and cleaned it up. I got what Elena had said, loosing a sibling was painful. I got that it hurt her the first time. As twins we had never been that close but I loved her and Jeremy, they were family. But the loss of my family hadn't been the most painful part of leaving Mystic Falls. For me leaving my home had been the worst of it. My parents died and I had missed their funeral. I had never really had a chance to say my goodbyes.

"This place is tiny. You slept here?" Matt asked me, pulling bags out from the trunk.

"Yep. There's a couch and a cot. Pick one." I held back on telling them about Carol. I would tell them tomorrow. I watched them head inside as I pulled my own bag from the trunk, slamming it shut. I couldn't imagine this place without Logan. It was as if I would find him here, somewhere deep in the woods. Like the old days.

But these were not the old days and Logan wasn't somewhere out there waiting for me. I was alone here, even surrounded by family and friends. To me this was the way it was meant to be. The only person who had made me truly feel alive was the one man I couldn't be around. Such was my life.

"You going to stand out here all day? Shouldn't you get ready to head out?" Jeremy called out from the small porch.

"Yep. Just reminiscing I guess. It's getting late though. You best go back inside and lock the doors." I told him. I threw him my bags, grabbing only a change of clothes before I turned and left them alone in the cabin.

* * *

><p>I could feel the moon rising as I made my way to Logan's meeting place by the lake. It was always the same there, but this time it seemed darker. The trees cast a shadow as the wind blew them to and fro. Nothing was silent and nothing was still. It was exactly how I was feeling, unsettled and nervous.<p>

People I cared about were in danger and here I was. The only one who could really do anything to stop Klaus and I was at the moons mercy. If I refused it then I would be unable to control myself in the days to come. I needed control. Always.

I sighed, throwing my clothes on the ground beside me. Slipping my dress over my head I got ready for the shift. Next I let my boots fall into the pile.

"PEAT! PEAT!" I could hear the screams of my brother. My hearing was always better this close to the full moon. My head snapped up instantly as I looked towards the cabin. I didn't think about it as I tugged the dress back over my head and rushed quickly towards them. I left all my belongings behind in the dirt, including my boots.

As I ran further through the woods I could feel twigs crack and needles dig into my feet. But I didn't stop. I had to get to Jeremy. As I got closer I could hear crashing noises, and a voice I remembered from a long time ago..

The cabin came into view as I rushed up the steps and burst into the small wooden room. The fire was blazing as Matt lay on the floor not moving, my brother standing back against the wall as Kol circled him slowly. It had not been to long since I had seen him last, but for him it had been hundreds of years. If I could touch his arm and make him remember me...

"Another one?" He asked, smiling at Damon. Damon was tied to a chair with a few stakes shoved through him. But he was alive and smiling right back.

"What can I tell you? It must have slipped my mind." Damon said, grinning at Kol. "I just can't get enough." He shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah POV:<strong>

"Look I can't tell you more then I know. Kol is here and he is looking for you're friends. You need to get to that cabin and help them. If he finds Peat he will kill her and anyone who gets in his way." I tried to explain to Stefan. I hadn't the best track record with him or his brother but when it came to Peat it didn't matter. She was family and I wouldn't let Kol kill her. She was vulnerable tonight and I knew he was coming.

"I don't know where they are. I wasn't told. They figured Klaus would show up and glamour me." He said, leaning against the doorway to my kitchen. He looked so damn good standing there.. It always brought back memories. Before Elena Gilbert. Before my brother staked me and left me to sleep for all those years. Klaus had ruined my chances with Stefan a long time ago.

"You didn't ask where they were going?" I stammered angrily.

"Look I get it! She has Jeremy and Matt and my brother there with her. They know what to look out for. She will be fine." I watched him as he sped towards my front door. As he opened it I knew..

"Leaving so soon?" My big brother asked him.

"Klaus." Stefan said, not really that surprised. "I don't know where they are."

"This is my room Nik. I don't appreciate you just letting yourself in!" I found it hard these days to be nice to my brother. I knew none of this helped but he never did learn to respect my privacy.

"Well I do apologize for breaking up this sorted little tryst but we do have some urgent business wouldn't you say sister?" He said, pushing past Stefan. "Or have you forgotten that our paranoid younger brother Kol is running around with a white oak stake and homicide on the brain?"

"He tried to kill me last night. I haven't forgotten." I said, pulling my robe tighter together. My own brother hated the idea that I could be human again. I wasn't on anyone's side here but my own. I wanted a family. I wanted to grow old and die. I wanted my life back. But I would protect Peat from him either way.

"Yes well unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers." He ran his hand along the curtain, looking out the window.

"Poor Nik." I sighed, "However will you get you're way without you're precious daggers?" I asked him, I really could care less about my brothers problems. He wasn't keen on me taking this cure either. In his mind it was a threat to him and us. Give one of us the cure and you could kill us. He wouldn't risk it. Neither would Kol. "They were so handy when you wanted away from one of us weren't they?" I taunted.

"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge." He bit out. "We need to put him down before he does more damage.. Now I know you have the last dagger and I know you have some white ash. So hand it over."

"And leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under; Not gonna happen." I spat back, standing my ground. I wasn't giving in to Nik. I wouldn't give him the weapon that could put me out of this race. Now way. "Be gone by the time I've showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here."

"I need that dagger Stefan." I heard my brother go on as I slipped out of the room. If I wasted any more time standing around here then I risked loosing Peat. I had to hurry it up. "Talk some sense into her."

"Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to help Care figure out our next move. If we have to put down Kol it will not be in the way you intended. I won't allow him to hurt Jeremy or Peat." Stefan slammed the door, leaving Klaus alone in my bedroom.

"YOU SEE SISTER! IF WE ALLOW KOL TO RUN AROUND FREE THEN THEY WILL TRY TO KILL HIM! I ONLY WISH TO SEND HIM TO SLEEP FOR A LITTLE WHILE. IF YOU WANT THAT CURE YOU WILL JOIN ME." He yelled through the bathroom door, "You need to choose a side in this battle soon. We may loose our little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Peat POV:<strong>

"You can step away from my brother." I said trying not to sound panicked. Even when I had decided not to shift in the past I had learned that the moon still tugged on me. It wanted me to fall prey to it. But I could hold back and fight.

"But I was having so much fun thinking of different ways to kill you're.. Brother?" He asked me. "There do seem to be so many of you these days. I get confused." Kol has an attitude. I had never seen an evil side. He had been so friendly to me when I stayed with his family. But so had Klaus. "I would settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead. Fun fun!"

"Why are you doing this? You want the cure for yourself?" I asked him, "You can have it! Just leave him alone so I don't have to hurt you." I warned him. But I hoped I wouldn't have to hurt him. I hoped I wouldn't have to hurt anyone most of the time. It always left it's mark on me. I never forgot.

"Why would I want the cure? You think I want to be a weak human?" He stopped cornering Jere and turned further to face me. "I want it so that I can kill that doppelganger traveler immortal who would threaten my family!" He snapped. "You are in my way. All of you!"

"The what?" I asked him. My heart stopped as he said those words. "Another doppelganger?"

"Yes. But don't get ahead of yourself sweetie. He is more powerful then you or I could imagine. It is imperative that I find this "cure" as soon as possible. Or at least destroy it." He? A male doppelganger? I hadn't heard about male doppelgangers.

"He?" I whispered. He who?

"Yes yes.. Aren't you part of this? How do you not know?" He looked at me a moment then back at Jeremy. But my brother only watched me. "Your friend Stefan seems to be like you." He shrugged. "But this Silas it different. He is the first. Or so he claims."

"The first doppelganger?" I asked him.. Stefan's a doppelganger?

"We could call a truce." Damon coughed, blood running down his chin as he tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"Why would I want that? I could kill you both and take his arm just for fun."

"Could you?" I asked him. He had no idea just how wrong he was. "You Mikkaelson's are so rude sometimes you know? I just can't figure it out. What happened that made you think you call the shots. I am fairly sure it wasn't me." I used force, throwing him away from my brother. I used magic, trying not to touch him. If we could call a truce and finish all this without another conflict that would be good. Maybe afterwards I could sleep for three days and watch movies. A long restful vacation from all this crap would do me good.

But I knew the truth. After all this was over we would all need down time.

**TO BE CONT**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"All this back and forth. A man gets bored easily." Kol taunted me, getting up and moving back to my brother. He gripped Jeremy tighter then before. "Who are you anyway? Are you the reason I had to trek all the way out into the middle of nowhere? Tsk Tsk."

I stopped thinking, rushing towards Kol and Jeremy. I had no way of knowing who would be faster, he or I. But I risked it as I ripped Jeremy from his arms. My grip on his arm drew blood as he began to keel over in agony. I knew it was the memories, but I was so mad and filled with magic at that point that I could barely see straight.

"PEATRIE!" Jeremy yelled loudly from beside Damon. But that was it, once again I couldn't hold back. I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open wildly as I shot upright in my bed. Jeremy was nowhere in sight as I swung my legs over the edge. This wasn't the cabin, this was home. How did I get back home? What had I done?<p>

"You're up!" Elena said quickly, grabbing my shoulders and turning me back onto the bed. "You need to lay back down. Do you remember anything about the other night?" I wanted to fight her; Push her away. But I found myself following her instructions, laying back down. My body was tired as was my mind.

"No. Last night is a blur. I remember grabbing Kol and pulling Jere away from him.." I stuttered, my hand reaching up on it's own accord to wipe the sweat away. "I didn't shift.."

"You saved him Peat. Jeremy is okay. He and Damon had to move to a different location, but what does it matter in the long run?" She stroked my arm, trying to soothe away the fear she could see I was feeling. "Kol ran off. We don't know much more then that.." She murmured.

"Why would he run off?" I asked confused. I knew he had received the memories. I wouldn't have pegged him as a runner..

"Damon said you attacked him. They couldn't pull you off of him. After a while you just sorta passed out and he bolted.." Her eyes fell on the open window instead of on me, and I knew.

"What aren't you telling me Len?" She stayed silent a moment, pondering what to say to me. "I want to know. I hate the black outs you know that."

"I think we need to revisit the idea that you may have vampiric tendencies.." She uttered quietly, almost a whisper.

"What? What are you trying to say Elena. Really all this skirting isn't helping!" I growled, pulling her face back to me. "This is my life we are talking about here."

"You bit him."

"No I didn't. I grabbed him and I swear it Elena, I didn't bite him." I shook my head, pushing the blankets down my legs. "This is ridiculous! I don't need to be in bed and I certainly don't need any of this!"

"Peat it's alright, really. Stefan and I are here for you. You know that right?" She continued on, trying to calm me down. "Please, just get back into bed!"

"I need to get out of this house. I NEED TO GET OUT!" I yelled, pulling away from her. My body was hot and I was exhausted. But the idea of facing any of what I had been told was out of the question.

"You can't leave! There is more I need to tell you!" She called to me as she watched me jump around the room, trying to pull on my jeans.

"What else is there? You guys only need me to get you the cure, right? Until then you don't need me here!" I argued, finally hiking the pants up and zipping them.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" She finally yelled, grabbing my arms. "Listen."

"What?" I bit out, unwilling to really listen at all.

"I want Jeremy to kill Kol."

"You want him to kill an original? Really Elena? That is ridiculous!" I wasn't in the mood for fighting about things that couldn't be done. Not to mention that if Kol had retrieved his memories then he would be aware of our friendship. Maybe he would cool down a bit? Regardless; He happens to be my best friends brother. I can't kill him.

"Think about it. Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now right? Every vampire that Kol has ever turned would die along with him. Not to mention everyone they have turned." She let go, but stayed close to me. "It would mean the hunters mark would be complete. We would have the map to the cure. All this would be over."

"Even if we could kill him wouldn't that just bring Klaus and Bekah down on us? I am not sure I want that." I wasn't ready to loose Bekah. Klaus I could live without. Not to mention it was a betrayal of our friendship and I wasn't willing to do that to her.

"Look, we can do this. Jeremy can do this. Once he has, then you and I can head to the location of the cure. Besides, I thought you and Klaus were done? What do you care if this upsets him?"

"Because Elena! I may be done with him but I still love him.. I don't really want to break him more then I already have. I am sorry but I won't help you with this." I had just said it to her, out loud. I love him. But it changed nothing. He hated me and I couldn't be with someone who felt so much hatred towards me or others. I saw who he was and who he became and made a choice. That was it.

* * *

><p>My phone buzzed all day. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah. Even Elijah. But I never picked up to check the messages. It was enough to find out about my random shifts. It was a lot to find out my magic was unpredictable and murderous. It was to much to find out about Faeries. Now this? My head was spinning.<p>

Would I ever really know what I was? How did I become this way? What had I done to deserve it and why? The answers were never clear or easy to find. This was my life.

I found myself wandering far. Finally realizing it when my bare feet snapped a large twig nearby the lake I had turned by for so many years. I had driven back to the cabin. Back to the place I thought I hated more then myself. But as I stood there, staring out across the misty lake I figured it all out. This was were I belonged. This was home.

"I didn't peg you as stupid love." That familiar smug voice I was so used to pulled me away from my daze. I didn't turn around to look at him, instead I remained calm and kept looking out into the murky water.

"It wasn't planned." Was all I said, tying my hands behind my back and standing stalk still as the wind blew through my hair. He slowly made his way to my side, standing and facing the same water as I did, smirking.

"I offered my help to you're friends thinking that it meant we wouldn't harm each other."

"You offered you're help thinking that once we gave you what you wanted you could stop helping us. You use people Klaus, nothing more." In a way I felt ashamed. I knew he was right. But he did nothing to stop Kol from coming for Jeremy. I did what I had to do. Nothing more.

"I take offense to that you know." He acted shocked but I knew he was teasing me, "Kol slipped away before I could stop him. I did try to warn you're little friends."

"I did what I had to do. He was trying to rip off my brothers arm Nik." If it had been his own family I was sure he would understand. At least I thought he would. Klaus wasn't exactly calm about much of anything these days.

"Look love, all I care about is that you and you're little friends stay away from Kol and keep searching for this cure."

"Yes well I want a million dollars and to be an normal human being. But we don't always get what we want do we?" I wasn't angry now. I was feeling level headed and ready to get the hell away from Klaus.

"Whatever plan you and you're little family have to hurt my brother stops NOW." He demanded, this time grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. "I won't hesitate to kill you or them if you do anything to hurt my family."

"Why do you even care? You turn around and stab Rebekah whenever you feel like it. You can hurt them all you want but if anyone else gets involved you suddenly get upset? I don't know how you found me out here or why you felt that it had to be me who heard this shit but know this; I am not involved. Anything that happens regarding you're brother is not on my hands. If the cure is found I will be there to help but that is as far as it goes."

"As far as I am concerned you are responsible for anything they do. You best be there to watch them Love. One wrong move and I will kill you all." He was confident, that was for sure. But I knew that he couldn't hurt me. Only the ones I loved. I turned away from him and looked back out over the small lake in silence.

After night fell I decided to head back. I needed to stop whatever they were planning.

* * *

><p>The doors to our house were locked tight. But even as I turned my key in the lock it did not budge. "What the fuck!" I muttered, banging my fist on the door loudly. "If you are going to kick me out at least let me get my shit!" I yelled through the door angrily.<p>

Still hearing nothing I began to worry. I wrapped my hand around the door knob tightly and pulled the door right off the hinge, placing it against the house lightly. I regretted it almost immediately. "What are you doing? What is this!" I ground out, walking through the door.

"Ah. Good we are all here. Let me in." Kol's voice rang out behind me. I froze, "Well? Common then. We can't exactly form a truce if I am trapped out here."

"If I let you in then my brother goes." Elena ignored me, speaking to Kol.

"I can't exactly kill him with enacting the hunters curse now can I? Deal." Hunters curse? What had I missed while I was out?

"Fine. You can come in." She dead panned, allowing the original vampire to enter our home. "But you also leave my sister alone. She isn't part of this."

"Oh like hell I am not! You locked me out! You invite him over here for a so called truce and you say nothing to me? Klaus found me today and threatened me! You can't wait one bloody moment to think you're actions through can you?" I knew I was babbling at this point but I was pissed the hell off!

"Deal." He said, walking around me into the small kitchen. "As long as you keep her the hell away from me we should be good." He grinned at me as he sat down across from my sister, rolling his iPod cord up. "One thing I do love about this, modern age. Music any time you like... This is the part where you offer me a proper drink; So we can chat."

To BE CONT


	27. Chapter 27

**I love all the amazing reviews I get from everyone! Keep it up! Also I started another Fic Damon/Oc if anyone is interested. Here is another!**

**Chapter 27:**

"What kind of deal?" I asked, trying not to focus on the way Kol had brushed me off. He had clearly rejected the memories I had given him back at the cabin.

"Find us some drinks will you? Then maybe we can get down to talking." Kol continued. He seemed to be trying awfully hard not to make any eye contact with me what so ever.

"All we have is liqueur." Elena said, rolling her eyes as she plunked it down on the island.

"See thats the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination!" He threw his arms out, grabbing the bottle of what looked to be lemon flavoured liqueur. "Turn of the century New Orleans; Now they knew how to make a drink."

"You lived in New Orleans?" My sister asked him, pretending she cared.

"We all did. That is until my brother Niklaus shoved a dagger through my heart." His eyes finally trailed to mine for a second before they went back to Elena.

"Why? What did you do to him?" She asked, pouring some sweet lemon crap into her own glass.

"What makes you think I did anything to him?" Kol twirled the liquid in his glass, "Has you're alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors? Maybe he softened you some other way?" He asked her. Growing impatient I slammed my own glass down, cracking the rim as I grabbed his attention.

"You're brother has no friends here. We do only what we must do to find the cure. This is not some silly game Kol, you are either here to make a deal or you are the enemy." I growled the last bit, not wanting to wait around and listen to his garble any longer.

"My my, grown a pair have we? Why is it that you hate my dear brother so much? I thought you were in love." He taunted.

"Nik is not capable of love. We both know that." But did I know that? I had wondered. The passion he showed when his family were in danger and the passion he threw at me when I wouldn't allow him on our property was a clear sign that he felt something. "Your brother and I are partners in this little venture. Nothing more."

"You say that, but I doubt very much those words are true. Living as long as I have comes with a few perks. Telling when someone is lying is one of them." He grinned widely, turning back to Elena. "Right, back to this little alliance plan."

"Okay. First off Klaus and I are not working together any more." My sister muttered, placing her hands down on the island and getting closer to Kol. This was news to me. "And I am willing to drop my plans of looking for the cure if you leave our brother alone." Kol watched her carefully, and even I could see he was trusting her.

"Wait what? When did we suss this out? Fuck Elena honestly! One day we are with Klaus, the next his brother. Neither of them are trustworthy. Dammit! The cure is important! We need it!" I snapped, rage filling me up swiftly. Not shifting was starting to get to me. "PICK ONE!" Electricity I had never seen before began climbing it's way loudly down my wrists, to my finger tips.

"Peat, you have to calm down." Elena cooed, walking slowly towards me. "This isn't you. Breathe. We have to do this for Jere. The cure isn't as important if it means we loose him." She held her hand out towards me, "Please Peatrie. You're scaring me."

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV:<strong>

My sister had snapped. It had been years since the last time I had seen those eyes staring back at me. The only thing I could do was try to talk her down, unsure if that was even an option. Her eyes changed, large black orbs staring back at us. Her head tilted to the side as she watched us like some feral animal.

"Does this happen often?" Kol interrupted me, saying exactly the thing he shouldn't say. Cockiness clearly ran in the family.

"Just shut up for a minute. You have no idea how bad this could be." I warned, raising my hand out to her, "I love you Peat, please don't do something you might regret."

Her eyes darted back and forth between us as she took a small step back, towards the door.

"Really, we don't have time for this." Kol went on.

"KOL!" I stammered as my sister flew forward, moving faster then I had seen anything move, grabbing onto Kol roughly. She moved like a flickering light. Unable to push her off of himself, shock took over his features. I assumed he hadn't met something stronger then himself before. "Dammit Peat stop!"

Dark black veins grew below her eyes, just as every vampire I had known as she raised her head up high and dipped back down, sinking four long pointy teeth down into Kol's neck. "Shit!" I cried out, this was bad.

Blood spurt from her mouth as she tore away part of his neck. Dropping him to the floor she looked down at her hands, eyes changing back to normal. Or at least for her they were normal. "Elena?" She whimpered just before speeding from the house, leaving a bleeding Kol on the floor of Jeremy's kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Peatrie POV:<strong>

Confusion. The only thing that came to me was how did I end up with blood trickling down my chin? How could this be possible? "This cannot be happening to me again. Why?" Pulling my phone from my pocket I punched in the only number I could think of in that moment.

"Peat?" A low gravely voice answered from the other end. "Peatrie is that you? Talk to me."

"Logan?" I coughed, spitting out a large chunk of something pink. Oh my god it's neck. EWW. "Logan something happened."

"Shit Peat, I haven't heard from you in forever."

"I know Logan. Fuck I am so sorry. Just.. I didn't know who else to call. I did something bad." I said, panic taking over. "I missed my shift and I did something bad." I repeated myself.

"Why did you miss your shift? What the hell is going on with you." He asked, his voice getting lower. Obviously someone was listening to him. Or was close enough that they may be able to. "Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm.." I looked up from my feet and looked around me. I had escaped the house so fast I hadn't really been thinking of where I was headed. "It looks like Wickery bridge." The one right outside of town.

"Okay. Hang on a bit, I am heading for you." He grunted, hanging up on me. I didn't question it, sitting down on the cool wood of the railing, waiting.

An hour later I saw his small black Chevy pull to the edge of the road. His boots hit the pavement, slamming the door behind himself. "Peat?" He said, walking towards me. I was sure I looked mental, covered in blood and shaking. "Peat what the fuck happened?" He reached out and pulled me up by my arm, wrapping his arms around me as if it had been only a day since we had seen each other. Like we were still close. His hand reached up and threaded into my tussled hair.

"Logan." I whimpered, grabbing at him, pulling him closer. "I have no idea what is happening to me. I am a monster."

Pulling back he shook me still and looked down at me, "You are not a monster Peat. You are different. Special."

"I am nothing special Logan. I am cursed." I disagreed. I killed people and I couldn't control it. I took chunks out of people like Hannibal Lector. What the hell was going on with me?

"Get in the car. I am taking you home with me. You are going to tell me everything." Without waiting he pushed me off towards his car. And I listened, climbing in and leaning my head towards the window.

* * *

><p>Logan had sat me down and gave me a cup of hot tea, finally joining me on the couch in his apartment. "Tell me." He said, turning to look at me.<p>

"Fuck Logan.. I don't even understand it. I got angry with Elena. She keeps dicking around, changing our plans. It's seriously aggravating." I shook my head, "I couldn't help it."

"Keep going." He pushed.

"Kol was mouthing off. Everything was blurry. I woke up holding him, his neck was gone and I was covered in blood." I looked down at my arms, still crusted with dried blood. "I ripped his neck up. I drank that shit Logan. The worst part was that I had bits of skin and what not in my mouth." I cringed, remembering what it was like.

"And you remember how much of this?" He asked, worry written on his face. I was surprised to find that he still cared about me, even after what I had done to him.

"Just the part where I was standing over his limp bleeding body. He wasn't dead but I took a lot of blood." I ran my hand up over my forehead and through my hair.

"Shit Peatrie, I am sorry." He stuck his long arm out, pulling me into his side. Fitting right in where I always had, for all the years we had spent together.

"You aren't mad at me?" I asked, peeking up at him.

"I was pissed. All that time we spent together.. All the shifts. We spent that shit close to each other Peat. It's hard to get over that shit." He told me, Pulling me tighter to him. "But I am not mad at you. Just mad at myself for thinking you could love me the way I did you."

"You were all I had Logan. It was my fault that you felt the way you did. I new what I was doing, I just didn't want to stop." My face grew hot, knowing what I had done was wrong. "I do love you Logan. I just-"

"You just love him more. I know, I get it." I nuzzled further into his side, like an animal would, trying to feel closer.

"I do love him, but it doesn't matter. He is to angry and I am to messed up. We would ruin each other." I chose so wrong. But I was sure there would be no going back. "I started to shift alone, I went home. But then Kol showed up and tried to hurt Jere." I said, trying to change the subject.

"From what I know you're brother is capable of helping himself these days. And as for the last comment I think thats a load of BS Peat. He does love you. If there was anyone one person who could change him it would be you. But I know how you feel." He sighed, breathing deep. "Maybe for now it's the best thing."

"I think so." I muttered, feeling like I was home. "Can I grab a shower here? Klaus isn't going to walk in at any moment is he?" I asked, scrunching my nose at the thought.

"Nah, I live alone here. Yes you can shower." He laughed, pulling away as I got up and straightened out. "You might also call you're sister and tell he you are alright. She is probably freaking out."

* * *

><p>I stood in the shower; Legs still a little shaky. I didn't feel weak but I certainly felt afraid. I put myself in a terrible position being here with Logan and that was adding to my uncertainty. But in those few moments when I was alone and covered in blood he had been the first person I thought to call.<p>

My skin was pale, more so then usual. I noticed it as I watched Kol's blood run down the drain. I knew I hadn't killed him, he couldn't die that easily. But I couldn't help feel a little awful for hurting someone who I once had cared about. Like Klaus; Kol had changed. He wasn't that smiling man I had known.

I also shook because I had no idea what the hell I was and what I may be capable of. How did I get this way? Could it be fixed? Could I be fixed? If it could; Did I want it to? There has to be some way to find out.

I realized part way through drying my hair, that I had stepped out of the shower. I wasn't loosing time, I was just lost in thought. I needed to call Elena and tell her I was alright. I needed to find some clean dry clothes, and I needed to think of something other than Kol.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! I love seeing those little reminders that you enjoy what you are reading. Here is another chapter just for you! Warning: Lemons. Swearing etc. It may be an unexpected addition but I promise this is a Klaus/OC!

I do not own TVD, only Logan and Peat.

Chapter 28:

Digging through Logan's drawers I finally pulled out a T-shirt big enough to fit just over my thighs. I figured it would be safe to stay here tonight. No one would guess I had run to Logan's after what happened with us. If Kol found out where I was I may be in for a surprise or two.

"Rebekah called for you. You're phone buzzed a few times." Logan said, coming into his bedroom. He placed my phone down on his dresser before looking up at me. "Shit Peat, a little warning would have been good."

"What? I am wearing more now then on full moons dummy." I shrugged, "It isn't anything you haven't already seen." I grabbed my phone and started dialing. "Bekah?"

"Hey Peat. Where are you? Kol came home pretty pissed off, he mumbled something about you.. Klaus had to come home and heal him. Did you bite my brother?" She whispered as she spoke the last bit.

"Klaus had to heal him? Why?" I asked her, confused.

"Because he was reacting as if a wolf had bit him. He said you attacked him? What is going on Peat?" She acted as if she had no idea what her brother was doing in his spare time. Trying to kill my brother and hurt my sister was not going to fly.

"Yeah I bit him. He was being a douche bag." I reasoned with her. "He got mouthy and I got bitey. But in all fairness I didn't know what I was doing. I blacked out as per usual." If Kol hadn't ruined my first full moon alone I wouldn't have gone black. It was his damn fault! "At least he is still alive."

"Klaus was pretty pissed off Peat." She sighed loudly on the other side of the phone. "I wish we had never come back to Mystic Falls. At least I wish Klaus and Kol hadn't followed me here. All I want is to be human again, to live a normal life. All Kol wants is to destroy it."

"Yes well.. It seems Elena doesn't want the cure any more. She wanted to make a deal with Kol to leave it alone in exchange for Jeremy's safety. Honestly I see no reason why you shouldn't have it if you want it. Maybe I am on the wrong side in all this." Maybe Elena and I weren't the partners I had hoped we could be. She seemed to enjoy running off and making her own plans. That wasn't my idea of team planning.

"I want that cure." She muttered.

"Then lets get it for you. I don't see why not." Other then her brother being a big butt face.

"Where are you any ways? Kol said Elena was looking for you." She asked me, her tone changing.

"I'm with Logan for the night. I will head home tomorrow and we can meet up and figure this out." I knew Bonnie also wanted the cure but I knew I could over power her if need be. This new doppelgänger may be powerful but I wasn't afraid of him. I was sure we could find a way to take him down that didn't involve using the cure. Bonnie would just have to live with it. She wasn't in charge here any more. Neither was Elena. No more compromises, and no more allowing my family to walk all over me. I was stronger then that. "I should go."

"Okay Peatrie. I will see you tomorrow. And look, thanks for helping me out. You're a good friend."

"You know it." I said, hitting the end button and placing the phone back down on Logan's dresser. Turning around to look at him I noticed he had started having his own shower. Leaving the door wide open, I could see right through and into the shower were he stood. His back was to me but I could still make out most of his lean, strong body as water trailed down his back.

"What am I doing?" I grumbled, turning to look the other direction. "It really has been a long friggen day." I told myself. I knew what Logan was like without his clothes on. He was big and beautiful. But he was also my friend. Shaking my head I left his bedroom, to sit on the couch.

Pulling my knees up to my chin I lay back against the cushions. I ran my hand through my wet, tangled hair and sighed inwardly. How did I get here? Back at the cabin, life had gone by slowly. Each day taking it's time. Ever since I had left I felt like my life was flying by me. I lost my best friend after leaving and I had lost so much more. My sister was a different person; Untrustworthy and undead. Jeremy was all grown up and strong. Bonnie was a witch, who was growing into her new abilities, and Caroline was a strong, confident woman. Everything was different. It didn't matter where I ran to, nothing was ever going to be the same.

"No more hot water." I heard Logan grumble from the bedroom doorway. His hair was combed back, a towel wrapped low on his waist.

"Yeah. Sorry Log's." I smiled back, twisting to look at him. "A cold shower might do you good any ways." I teased, not realizing we weren't there yet. Not enough time had passed. Logan began walking towards me, staring at me with a straight face, unwavering. "Shit Logan, I am sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking."

"It seems to be a pattern doesn't it?" He asked me, sitting down next to me. Before I could think he tugged me into his lap so that I straddled his waist, my wet hair falling over us.

"Logan." I warned, trying to pull my wrists out of his grasp. But he held on tightly, not allowing me to run away. "What are you doing?" I asked, worriedly.

"Testing a theory." He growled, pulling my face to his. He crushed his lips against mine roughly, his tongue sliding past my lips. I tried again to pull myself away but was quickly stopped by one of his hands grabbing my waist tightly. A wave of electricity rushed down my back as I arched into him, pressing myself down into his toweled groin.

He released my other arm, allowing me to wind my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I found myself flying through the air rather quickly after that, landing on a large cushioned surface. I was sure it was his bed but I couldn't open my eyes and look around me, having been to caught up in our little moment. "Open." He said, putting his knee between my legs. Shakily I did what I was told, allowing him to pull my large shirt up.

"Shit!" I cried as I felt his mouth pull my nipple in, his other hand grabbing the other and squeezing. He let out a few growls here and there, but it was to be expected. He was an animal and so was I, but he did remind me of this here and there. It only added to the heat I was filling with. His kisses started traveling lower, kissing my rip cage, then my stomach. I couldn't stop the squirming as he reached lower, his lips tracing over my damp center.

Slowly he started devouring me, causing me to buck slowly off the bed. But he held me in place, staring back up at me as he continued his ministrations. During all this I didn't once realize how dumb I was being. All I knew was that he felt good and I forgot about Niklaus in those moments. He gently pressed his finger into me, continuing to lick my center. Not being able to hold back I called out, "Logan!" I was pretty sure the whole neighborhood had heard me. In my defense I had never let any do this to me before, so it really was not something I could control. But the feeling that shot through me took over any sense I had. That is until he pulled up and kissed my mouth.

"Fuck Peat. You are so beautiful. I love you so fucking much.." He whispered, beginning to press himself against my wet opening. That was when it hit me. I was giving him the wrong idea about us. This was not what I wanted. I shouldn't be here, I made a huge mistake!

"No." I said quickly, pressing on his chest. "No Logan, stop. This isn't right." I was shaking my head as he kissed my neck. I moved my pelvis back, so that he couldn't find the right spot and bucked my hips. "Get off!"

I hadn't realized it until Logan went flying across the room that Klaus was there, standing with his back to me and staring down at Logan. "You should put you're clothes back on love." Was all he said to me as he began pulling Logan back up off the floor by his neck.

"What the fuck! Klaus put Logan down!" I yelled, grabbing my shirt and tugging it back over my head. If we were going to fight I wanted to do it at least partially clothed. "NIK!" I yelled again, being ignored.

"I told you I would be coming here tonight." He said to Logan, "Here I am, only to find you with you're cock pressed up against my woman?" He spat, His eyes had changed to their usual wolfy yellow as he glared at Logan.

"Nik! It wasn't like that! Logan and I are only friends." I tried to reason. Although I was sure it was pretty unreasonable at this point. If it had been me finding him like this I know I would feel awful. It didn't much matter that we weren't together. There were feelings there. Not to mention what we had being doing was not something friends did.

"She doesn't belong to you." Logan wheezed, "She has been mine longer any ways. I may work for you but I don't belong to you. Neither does she."

Klaus loosened his grip on Logan's neck, still not letting go completely. "I came here to find out what you knew about what happened tonight with Kol and Peat. Obviously you had other plans." His voice was filled with venom but he smiled his usual I am Klaus smile.

I didn't object to his statement. I had asked Logan if he lived with anyone, I had even asked if he had been expecting anyone. He had told me no. Obviously this had been a bit of a plan on his part. Maybe he wanted this to happen. "Did you plan this?" I stammered, stepping into view. "Logan?"

"Of course he did Love. Why else would you be naked on his bed right when I happened to have told him I would be paying a visit." Klaus spat, still avoiding my gaze.

"Peatrie I am so sorry." He coughed, grabbing a hold of his neck as Klaus allowed him freedom. "Everything I said was true, I do love you."

I shook my head, reaching down to grab my blood soaked pants. I tugged them up my legs, struggling a bit because they were still a little wet. "I called you for help. I can't believe this shit." It was partially on me, I knew that. I hadn't stopped it right away like I should have. But he did this on purpose to hurt either Klaus or I. It didn't matter which, it happened.

"I should kill you." Klaus smiled at Logan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course you would say that!" I shot back, grabbing my phone and shoving into my back pocket. "Why not kill him yeah? Why not kill me to. And when that is done you can go stake you're siblings! Start over again, why not?" I spat in disgust. It was his solution to every little problem.

"Don't push me Peat." He shot back, "I can and will not hesitate to kill him." He turned to me, ignoring Logan now. "If I had realized you were offering yourself to everyone around you I wouldn't have wasted the effort."

I didn't think about it, I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard across the face. His head turned to the side momentarily, before he righted it. "You have no idea what you are talking about." I was no slut. Logan had been the first person I allowed that close to me. It wasn't an every day, all the time type of thing. I certainly wasn't going to take that crap from Klaus. "And for your information there was no effort wasted! You are so bloody worried about being the toughest, bossiest and deadliest whatever that you don't see what is right in front of you!" I inhaled deeply, "You are a waste of my time and my love."

His face went blank, the smile washing away quickly. I had obviously hurt him with those words, but I didn't stop there. I never did know when to shut up, "I am leaving. You can do what you want." And I did leave. I knew he wouldn't kill Logan. At least I hoped not.

* * *

><p>I got in late, climbing the stairs of the boarding house. It had been to much for me and I was truly exhausted. I wasn't sure I would be able to stay friends with Logan now, not after how I treated him. And Klaus would hate me forever. Why that mattered I wasn't sure. He already hated me as far as I knew.<p>

I showered again before finally climbing under the covers of my large king size bed, pulling them around me tightly. I closed my eyes tight and wondered if I would have to face Klaus again soon. I hoped we could just get the cure and be done with all the drama. They would go home and I could live my life free of Klaus's crap.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am on a friggen roll here people! Reviews do that to me, I am tellin yeah! Anywho.. Here is another awesome chapter for you!**

**AvalonTheLadyKiller: Thank you for you're kick ass words! Lovin hearing about what you enjoyed!**

**Chapter 29:**

I sat right up in bed as soon as I opened my eyes. "Elena?" I asked as the cloudiness of sleep left me. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit. Where the hell were you last night? You attacked Kol then ran off. Honestly Peat I am really worried about you." She sounded so disappointed, but I felt the same way about her. It seemed like every little thing then happened in her life or Jeremy's was cause to investigate. But here was her twin sister, falling apart! She didn't seem to give a shit.

"Yeah I should think so." I yanked the blanket up over my chest, flopping back down on the bed. "I have no idea what happened last night."

"Well I do." She was clearly disgruntled. "I haven't seen you like that since the night our parents died. Peat what is going on?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I am a monster Lena. Best kill me soon before I can't come back from it." I knew I was already there but I was begging to get annoyed with her.

"Sarcasm won't help.. I need to know about what you and Elijah found out together. And I want to know if after all this is over if you would allow me to help you." I finally perked up, looking at her. Dropping the bull shit I ran my hand through my knotted hair. I flinched, realizing why it was that way. My night had gone in a terrible direction..

"Shit.. I know. I think it should have been something we should have been researching a long time ago, I just worried.. I thought if we found something out that you or Damon didn't like that you might try to hurt me." There is was; Complete honesty. I was afraid.

"Are you crazy?"

"Erm.. I am not sure?" I answered back, confused by her question. What was crazy about that? They wanted to kill anything they couldn't understand or anything stronger then them. It wasn't far fetched. "You two seem to try to kill anything you are afraid of."

"You are my family. I don't care what happens, I will not kill you. Ever. Period." She ripped the blanket off of me, causing me to scrunch up into a sitting position. "I love you. We will take care of this cure shit and then it will be all about you. Okay?"

"Thanks Elena." I let her reach out and mess up my hair, as she did when we were younger. Smiling, I just hoped I wouldn't have to tell her about last night..

"Get you're butt down stairs so we can talk. Damon, Stefan and Bonnie are waiting. Alright?" I nodded, feeling a tinge of sadness hearing the tone of her voice. My sister would have made a great mother. I was sad that was stolen from her, but life really wasn't fair these days.

I got out of bed and changed into some real clothes. But I couldn't help wonder if Elena's boyfriend wouldn't end up being my main issue. Just because she wasn't into killing family, did not mean Damon gave a shit. He seemed like the type who would do what he wanted and lie about it later. I would have to be careful around him from now on. Him and Kol.

* * *

><p>"It's about time Goldilocks." Damon smiled sarcastically. Smiling right back I nudged his chest lightly, "In a good mood today I see? That must be a good sign."<p>

"You look tired." Bonnie commented, ignoring Damon. "Long night?" She asked me. Elena must have mentioned our night, that look said it all.

"Yeah, long night Bon Bon." I shrugged it off and half hugged her, "It seems to be becoming a pattern. But here I am. Explain what today holds. Preferably fast because I have plans." Rebekah was most likely waiting to hear from me. I owed her a big one.

My sister rolled her eyes, clearly picking up on my annoyance with Bonnie. In all honesty I was beginning to get a bit annoyed with the lack of communication going on between everyone. Where the hell was Caroline? And Jere?

"First I think we should talk about Silas. We need that cure, soon. But taking means waking him up, if we do that we will be unleashing untold horrors on Mystic Falls." Bonnie told me.

"Okay so grabbing the cure means releasing Stefan's doppelgänger? Why is that so bad?" I asked her. I promised that cure to someone I cared about. I needed all the facts.

"Because he isn't just a doppelgänger. In fact he isn't one at all. From the grimoires I have read; He is the first. The original Stefan or whatever." This was getting interesting. I did want to hear more about him, maybe he had information I needed. "He is incredibly powerful." Bonnie went on to explain his little plan of becoming immortal with his lover.

"So he knows about the curse?" I raised my eye brows in interest. "Why are we killing him? Why can't we just keep him around a while? Get answers?" I looked to Elena for support. "First of all I need that cure. I am not willing to just give it up to some ancient Stefan. Secondly why would we kill the one person who can answer my questions! What the fuck am I? Why are we all identical? Why am I different?"

"Is that worth the lives he will take?" Bonnie countered.

"YES! What about all the lives I will take because I am unable to control myself?" I snapped back.

"Maybe you are just as dangerous! Maybe we shouldn't be trusting you to help us at all." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at me. "I don't think it is a great idea that you tag along."

"Well to bad for you witchy, I am not going anywhere." I was going to get that cure for my friend and figure out what Silas knew.

"Okay enough! You two are ridiculous! We are friends. We need to trust each other." Elena said, finally stepping into our talk, "You both make valid points. Bonnie I may have to side with my sister on this. I know he is a danger but I promised her answers. If he can give us those then maybe we need to re-evaluate our plans."

"And what happens when big bad Silas turns on us?" Damon asked her.

"We keep worrying about who is going to hurt us, we miss the bigger picture. Peat is my sister, she wouldn't hurt us. We have been blind for a while guys." Elena sat down on the arm rest of the couch, "We may not like it and we really don't have to. Peat is strong enough that I think we should put our trust in her. If she agrees."

"What are you saying? We trust that she won't go black and hurt someone? What about Jeremy? Could you handle it if he was hurt?" Bonnie asked her.

"I would never hurt the people I care about." I was getting irritated with the witch but I couldn't stand down. If this gave me the chance to get answers, then I would do it.

"You are willing to rely on Peat, not knowing if she can do what she has to in the end? What if after Silas is done giving you answers he needs to be put down? What then?" It was a fair question. "Elena, you told me that Kol is afraid of Silas. If that is true then how do we know he isn't stronger then Peat?"

"Kol is afraid of Silas?" I asked, confused. "Did he say that to you?"

"Yes, if you hadn't run off last night I would have told you what we were planning.. Kol has been trying to stop us because of the legends he has heard. Not to mention a cure could mean the destruction of one of his family members. I was just trying to catch him off guard. But he did say that if Silas rises, he would unleash hell on earth."

"What more do we need?" Bonnie asked me, "If we do this; If we find that cure. Then we need to be ready to do what is necessary to finish Silas. For good."

"This is getting old Bon Bon." I taunted, "I don't think we are on the same side any more." At least not in this case. How much could one traveler do? If he had wanted to end the world or whatever, wouldn't he have done it a long time ago? No, I wasn't buying Bonnie's story.

* * *

><p>"Really, it's about time. I had thought you forgot about me." Rebekah smiled, letting me inside the small Tudor style house that her and her family lived in. "Something happen I need to know about?"<p>

"You know the story Kol has been telling everyone I take it?" I said, eye raised. I assumed it was hard to to hear his crap when they lived in the same house. Not to mention Kol was hard to ignore.

"Yes my brother does tend to go on. Mostly I just ignore him. But it is getting hard to. He wanted to help me get the cure until he found out who was guarding it." Her face fell. I could see it was all she wanted. To be human again would make her happy.

"Bonnie says she wants to kill Silas. I on the other hand think that keeping him alive could be beneficial to me. With everything happening to me lately I figure it's probably time to get some real answers." No more sitting around, waiting to find out if I had killed someone.

"Yes you do seem to get around don't you?" She teased, "Nik mentioned you're night was eventful. I am sorry I did try to keep him from going there, but you know my brother. He is always wary when I want him around. Thinks I am plotting against him."

"Yeah well I would have enjoyed a heads up. Klaus finding Logan and I naked wrestling was not my idea of a good time. Not to mention I thought he was going to kill my best friend." But he hadn't. It never occurred to me until this moment, but he had showed a little restraint. But hearing him call me his girl really didn't help his cause. I clearly told him we were not happening. I had even been under the impression that he hated me. Bugger. If he didn't hate me before then I was sure he did now.

"Wait, back up? You and Logan?" She watched me carefully, uncertain if she had heard me right. Unfortunately she had..

"No, everything I told him before still stands. I would love to blame him for it to but I could have stopped it." sighing heavily I rubbed my eyes and leaned back into one of the Mikaelson's couches. "I missed my shift the other night because of Kol. Then he got cocky with me at Jeremy's place.. There is a reason why I try to to miss full moons.. my control slips and I change. I am not myself." In those moments with Logan I felt that way. I felt a little taken advantage of. He was meant to be my friend and not only did he set me up but he knew about my past. He knew how bad it got when I missed a moon. He was thinking only about himself.

"No wonder Nik was so grumpy last night. He came home late and yelled at me." She wore a sad knowing smile as she watched me. "Anyone else.."

"He doesn't love me Bekah. He just thinks he does. He is to stubborn to figure out what he really wants. He refuses to trust even those closest to him. I can't imagine what it would be like to be in a relationship with him." And what about all the times he tried to hurt the people I cared about? What about killing Elena? "Anyways that isn't the issue now. Elena and Bonnie explained the hunters mark to me. We need to kill vampires if we want the map tattoo to appear. We need a plan."

She smiled, "I might not be able to help with that, but there is another thing you are missing." But she knew what it was. "My brother, Klaus I mean.. He has the sword we will need to decode Jeremy's tattoo. We will need it if we are going to find the cure."

"Why hasn't he mentioned this to us? I thought we were on the same side in all this." I thought at least that he would have told my sister or Damon.

"I haven't had much of a reason to share that information with you." Klaus leaned his body against the doorway. Where had he come from? Was he here the whole time? God I hope not. The last thing I needed was for him to hear what we were talking about. It was personal and none of his business. "I was also under the impression that Elena was planning on making a deal with my brother. I am not looking to team up with Kol." They had different ideas.

"So you plan to keep the details to yourself? Typical." I muttered, pushing myself up out of my chair. I was done here for now.

"You can leave us alone now dead sister." he pushed himself up off the wall and strut towards me, "Since you decided to share my personal information with your little friend here it seems I need to spill the beans. Without you of course."

"Peat?" She said, asking me if it was alright. I nodded to her. It couldn't really get much more awkward then this. What I had done last night was still lingering in the air. He was pissed. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe being alone with him was such a good idea?

"It's fine. I'm fine, you can go." I told her, watching her out of the corner of my eyes. She didn't argue, instead she whooshed out of the house, leaving us alone together for the first time in a good long while. I had gone out of my way to stay away from Klaus, clearly I was failing at that to.

* * *

><p>"Well? Go on then, I don't really want to stand around here all day staring at you." I grumbled. I had to get back to the family unit. We had plans to go over; Things to do or whatever. I just didn't need to be here like this. I worried that my control was slipping. Emotional shit just added to that mix.<p>

"Watch your tone love. If you want what I have then you need to lighten up. Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities shall I? One: Be nice to me. Two: Don't side with my brother because without me you have no way to read the tattoo on you're precious brothers arm." I hated that stupid smile he usually wore, but right now I was hoping he would give it to me. I hated his serious face, it made me uneasy. I shifted from one foot to the other trying to think of what I was going to say. It didn't help that I felt strange tingles every time he got angry with me. I must be some sort of masochist. "Three: there is no three love."

"I didn't side with Kol." Was all I could muster as I watched his lips curve. I was completely mental. I wouldn't miss another shift again if I could help it. This was so not good for either of us..

"Don't lie to me Peat. I know about you're little family meeting. Didn't end well though did it? My brother was rather upset with you." Then he did it, his smile took over. As fake as it was I saw him under it; Every time. The man hiding behind the false sense of superiority. He was sad. I was to.

"You think everyone is lying to you don't you? Although I am sure it is based on experience.. You need to learn to trust the people who care for you." I shook my head, biting my lip softly and looking away from him in disappointment.

He looked at me, his piercings gaze burning into me, "Do you?" He asked me. It wasn't kind, I could only call it what it was; Bitter. Angry.

"Klaus I didn't mean to confuse-" I cleared my throat as I was carried by my neck roughly up against the nearest wall. I knew I could fight it, but I didn't, I let him do it. Maybe it was because I wanted him to feel better about what I did. Maybe it was more that I was tired.

He glared at me, as if trying to decide what he was going to do next. What he did do, shocked me. He leaned down into my neck, sniffing as he trailed his nose along my pulse. "You were supposed to shift alone. You were supposed to feel alone. You were supposed to understand how you make me feel." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear as he spoke. I couldn't see his face, but I didn't want to. I was sure he hid it for a reason. He hated being vulnerable.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is another chapter. There may be an awesome surprise in here. Or maybe not? Lemons!**

**AvalonTheLadyKiller: Thank you again for the awesome review! You may just love the tension as much as I do! Hope this chapter is enjoyable for you!**

**Chapter 30:**

I could have pushed him away. I could have threw him across the room dramatically and made for the door. But in that moment I was frozen on the spot. It was no surprise to me that I felt something for him. But I hadn't been able to admit that I had missed him. All the time we had spent together on my little trip had left me feeling his loss. Then when I returned home, there he was. But I wasn't delusional, I knew he wasn't the same Niklaus I had grown fond of.

I didn't struggle. I didn't say anything; I just lay with my back against the wall while he whispered in my ear. "Nothing is ever easy with you." One of his hands let me go, running down towards my bare thigh. He slid his hand up slowly under my white sun dress. Each finger sent it's own electric shock up my sides as I tried my best not to slide down the wall like an idiot.

With Logan I felt a need I couldn't control, but there was no love there. Nothing that told me If I did it; If I gave myself to him, that I would walk away unable to live without him. Unable to be with anyone else. I thought it was silly to assume anyone would want to be with only one person forever. But here I was, blinded by whatever he was making me feel. The fog that blinded me made me see only the man who was now kissing my neck, trailing small kisses down my pulse as his hand continued it's slow journey towards my ass. It didn't seem to matter that he had done so many unspeakable things. It didn't matter to me.

"Every time I think I might be punishing you I seem only to punish myself." He muttered, between kisses and bites. He still wouldn't look at me, hiding his face in my side.

"Nik?" I finally croaked, hoping to pull him away. To stop whatever this was. We weren't together, he was a bad vampire. He killed without mercy and punished those he loved. I told him no, I said I couldn't do this.

"Legs." He demanded, pulling me up against the wall, my legs wrapping around his waist tightly as he pressed himself roughly towards my center. Before I could say anything more his hands were on me, fingers sliding across my opening. That was when the fog took over completely, and If I had planned to stop at one point I certainly didn't think it possible now. At least not until after, when it was to late.

"Fuck." I whimpered to him as he slid a finger into me, finally moving to look at me. When I say he looked at me I meant it. He looked into me and I am sure I looked right back, unable to stop myself. Then I was fiddling with the zipper on his pants, hands flying and slipping clumsily. "NIK." I sputtered, my hands falling away as lights flashed behind my eyes, my head hitting the wall. I could feel him take over, pulling his zipper down and shifting us slightly so he could maneuver.

As he met me, his head pushing on my wet opening all I could think was; This is it. I am going to loose my virginity to the man I love against the wall in his foyer. This was not what I had envisioned, not by a long shot. But we came to far to turn back now. In one long swoop he pushed himself all the way in. He wasn't careful, but at the same time he wasn't rough. He took what he wanted I had to give him that.

He stayed still a moment, waiting for me to tell him I was alright. Which I wasn't, not at all. This was not my plan. I squeezed his shirt and he began to move in and out, slowly. "So beautiful Peat." He growled as he dropped his head to my chest, dipping his hand into the top of my dress and pulling one of my nipples into his mouth. I slid my hand up his back, to his neck and held on as we moved together. I coaxed his face back to my own, trying to see what he was feeling. I was always unsure, but not when he looked at me. I always knew.

His eyes were lost, deep dark swirling yellow staring back at me. I knew I had forced him to look and that made him mad. I knew because in an instant I was plastered to the hard, cold tile floor as he continued his onslaught, this time hard and fast.

I came so hard I could barley breathe, clutching at his stupid shirt to ground myself. But it is hard to stand on solid ground when you are flying through stars. His head went up and down again, his teeth digging into my shoulder as he followed me to our little ending. It wasn't beautiful or ugly. It was ours.

But it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Klaus." I said, tapping him on the shoulder. His head was still pressed hard into my shoulder as he fed from me. "KLAUS!" I said louder this time, pushing him off of me. He stumbled back, his eyes still bright swirling yellow, blood running down his chin. He looked confused, like a lost child, unsure of his surroundings as I pulled myself up off the floor.

Grumpily I reached down and grabbed the jacket he had pushed off my shoulders; I swung it over my arm. "I can't fucking believe you." And I couldn't believe myself for it either. Most likely I never would. But he didn't speak at all, still glaring at me as he crouched on the cold tile. "I'm leaving. Clean yourself up and go talk to Elena about you're plans."

And that was it. All I said was I blamed him. I was an idiot. But I slammed the door behind me loudly and I stomped back to my car just the same way.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? You look awful!" Elena told me, eyeing my disheveled appearance.<p>

"Nowhere. I just fell down. Ouch." I dead panned. "Any news?" I asked her, worried more about her plans for Jeremy.

"Klaus stopped by. He took Damon and Jere out. Said he had some sort of plan." I nodded, throwing my bag down by the couch. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine. It's not as bad as the last two days. I have no desire to bite anyone if that is what you're asking me." I grabbed one of Damon's bourbon glasses and filled it full. "Rebekah is in on the plan. And as long as Bonnie sticks to it as well then so am I."

"Great."

"I know you aren't a fan of her but I like her. I would consider her a good friend, so be nice." I tipped the glass back and let the warm liquid fall down my throat. "What's Klaus's plan?"

"He said something about vampires in a bar outside of town. It will get Jeremy started, hopefully the map will complete itself." She told me, but her eyes said something else. "Also he mentioned a sword. He won't give it to us yet, but he has it. He says it's the key top reading the tattoo."

"Good. I might as well go lay down for a while. Let me know when they get back." I finished my drink, placing the empty cup back on the tray. "I just want all this cure shit to be over."

"I know. I know that Peat." The sooner the better. I needed answers sooner then later. I felt like I might go mental.

* * *

><p>"Hey sleepy head." Stefan smiled, watching me walk down the stairs towards the group. I had woken up alone and I had showered the same way. But it wasn't until today that I noticed it. I never cared that I was alone. Now my body ached for Klaus. I hated it.<p>

"Jeremy." I said, noticing my brother was here. "How'd it go?"

"Not great. Klaus killed a bunch of random people and made me kill them once they turned." He shook his head in disgust as he stroked his arm. The tattoo had grown just a bit, but not by a lot.

"It doesn't surprise me." And it didn't, that was Klaus. He didn't care about innocent people. What he wanted mattered more. "Did you get the sword?"

"No. He won't give it up. He thinks if he gives it to us we will leave him behind." Damon added, "He's right."

"Well do we have a plan? How is Jeremy going to complete the map?" I asked them, it seems the only thing standing in our way.

"We have a plan. But while we follow it we need you're help else where. Damon and Stefan can stay behind and make sure everything works out." Elena told me, skirting the issue. "Bonnie may have figured out where the cure might be. Not the exact whereabouts, but close enough. We need you to head there with Rebekah and check it out."

I scratched the back of my skull, still feeling a little sore from my little wrestling match earlier. "Okay, I'll call her." This was good news. This time tomorrow night I could be holding the cure in my hands. My friend could live her life as a human. I could be an Auntie.

* * *

><p>I had called Bekah, and we had packed our bags. We knew a few days out in the woods was very likely. Damon was locked downstairs in the dungeon after Kol caught him and compelled him to kill my brother, making it ten times harder to get what we had to get done. I was getting inpatient. I spent two days twiddling my thumbs while Bonnie located the island I would be travelling to and I was certainly ready to get out of Mystic Falls for a small break.<p>

Avoiding Klaus was my top priority since our little encounter and this was just another way for me to do that. Not to mention I could make my best friend happy again. She deserved to be happy. We all did.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV:<strong>

I had been locked up the moment I came home from an unexpected visit from Kol. I loved Elena and I fought to control myself long enough to tell her what I had been compelled to do. I couldn't hurt her.

"Your brothers lack of communication is infuriating." Klaus whined, checking his phone for the hundredth time. Stefan was on his way with Bekah and Peatrie to find Silas and the cure.

"It's just one of his trademarks." I rolled my eyes, bored out of my mind sitting in this damp dingy basement. "Like brooding, and his hair." All Stefan traits.

"I don't understand whats taking so long. I mean how hard is it to steal a sword?" He went on and on and on. I hated this guy.

"From a person who had been stabbed by it as many times as you have? Oh I don't know, hard?" He was a little bit stabby on the best of days. He couldn't be trusted. I had no idea what Elena's twin saw in him. All I saw was annoying.

He sighed inwardly and threw me a vile of blood. I caught it and downed it quickly. "You disappoint me Damon. You're not trying very hard to escape from here. I had expected more the disturbing escape artist, less the cell potato." He turned to watch me again. Why was he still here? I was being tortured!

"Well I have been compelled to kill Jeremy so I thought it was best that I stick here for a while you know?" I countered.

"How do you think Elena felt about that by the way? Your inability to over come Kol's compulsion even just for one second even though it meant killing the person your sweet girl loves the most in the world?" He asked me, curious.

"She's met me." I rolled my eyes again, "She knows impulse control is not so much my thing." And she loves me any ways for some reason..

"Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan?" He started towards my bunk, grinning. "I remember when I compelled him to feed on Elena. He fought so hard he actually managed to resist. Now that is love."

"What do you know about love?" I snapped. Nothing.

"I know that you love Elena. I also think you are afraid of what might happen at the end of the rainbow, when we find that cure. Personally I don't foresee a fairytale ending."

"Yeah? And what about you? You think Peat is just going to forgive you? Why do you think she is helping your sister get this cure?" I snapped, not wanting to hear any more of his stupid ideas about my relationship with Elena. "She is helping your sister to get away from you! She wants a real family."

His phone rang before he could speak, but his face has turned red and I knew I had struck a nerve. "What?" I listened in to his talk with Kol, realizing that the jig was up. He would ruin everything.

"Did you know your allies are trying to kill me?" Kol said angrily into the phone.

"What?"

"Don't play daft, you're obsession with the cure clearly trumps any loyalty you may have had." He thought Klaus was in on it?

"I don't know what you are talking about." He snapped back.

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and I am going to stop your girlfriend from waking up Silas. Whatever it takes. Then I am coming for you." The phone went dead as Klaus turned to look at me. I knew what was coming and I didn't fight it when he threw me against the nearest brick wall.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, getting in close to me face.

"I don't know." I choked out, trying to speak while he squeezed my neck.

"What are they planning to do to my brother?" He asked me again, tightening his grip.

"I don't know." I lied, "I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday." All he had to do was compel me to tell him and I would spill my guts about Elena and Stefan's plans. I just had to hope they completed the task before that happened otherwise who knew if I would still be alive.

* * *

><p>"Why are we lingering here? We should be out there looking for a tomb or something." Rebekah said, kicking a few stones into the ocean. "Henrik would love it here. It seems peaceful."<p>

"Yeah well, we aren't here to party. This ends tonight." Caroline said back, rolling her eyes at my friend.

"Hey, don't be a bitch. We will find what we are looking for. Hopefully Elena and Jeremy will call us with the coordinates soon.. What was the plan any way?" I asked Stefan again. After the first four times I realized I was being lied to. At least I knew they were keeping something from me, I just couldn't figure it out.

"Jeremy and Elena were just going to take care of a few more vampires. Then with the sword we can find the way to the cure. No big deal." Stefan assured me.

"Well I don't know about you but I am in for adventure!" Rebekah howled, "Why don't we have a look around some of those mountains?" She asked me, a sly grin taking over her features. She wanted girl time. I knew that.

"Okay. We can do that." I nodded. Throwing my bags and tent down at Caroline and Stefan's feet. I locked arms with her. "Girl time. If you here back from the others call me. You will need me if we are going to get past Silas." I reminded them over and over. I had a strange feeling something was happening that I would be upset over if I knew about it. It was causing me to feel a little uneasy. But I had to trust them, who else was there?


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay so here is the cure chapter! I want to point out that yes it will be different then in the show because I need it to be that way! There will be no Caroline/Klaus moments. That would ruin my story :) So instead I have Bonnie and Elena staying behind while everyone else goes to find that cure. I hope you enjoy this one. I have also left out the professor. He bothers me and makes me bored so he has been taken out.**

**I always noticed Elena turning on everyone in the show. Lying and going against people even when she shouldn't. That is something I will use as well in my newer chapters. I want Rebekah to have a real friend and know what it is to trust someone again. **

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers once again you m ake it easy to sit and type out a big ass chapter 3**

**Chapter 31:**

"My phone won't stop buzzing." Rebekah said, pulling her cell out of her pocket. "It's Nik." Without reading it she ignored the messages and shoved it back down into her pocket. "Girls time." She said, reminding herself.

We had climbed a nearby cliff and were currently dangling our feet over the edge while we talked to each other.

"Mine to." I muttered, ignoring my own phone. "Why are you ignoring him?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"He tried to dagger me again. He does that when he thinks he can't control me. Then he tells me it was for my own good. I am done with being daggered Peat. I can't live like that.

"I can imagine." I wonder what Klaus would do to me if given the time. "You're brother has control issues."

"I try to tell myself that he could change. He could be that boy that used to bring me wild flowers and tell me he loved me. But he isn't that boy anymore Peat. He isn't my brother Klaus, he is something else." She leaned back on her hands as we stared off into the blue of the ocean as the sun set. "Why are you ignoring him?"

"He made this alliance with my family, but I was not included. I am not interested in dealing with him." I lied, I was just trying to avoid talking to him because of what we had done. I wanted the illusion that nothing between had changed. I wanted him to remember that I had told him I wouldn't be with him.

"But you dealt with him the other day?"

"Yeah. I guess that was the final straw for me." I really didn't want to have to tell her what we had done. I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"What did he do this time?"

"It wasn't just him. I just can't be around him anymore. Once this is all over I really hope he goes back home and leaves me alone." Part of me hoped he would stay but I couldn't admit it to myself. I wouldn't.

"Yes well, I am sure New Orleans is our next and final stop. Henrik and Elijah are back there now and I miss them." She didn't say it but I knew she was also suggesting Klaus missed his brothers. My phone beeped this time, telling me that Stefan was calling.

"We have it, we can head for the tomb." Get back to the beach, check.

"Okay, we will be right there." I hung it up and smiled at my friend, "Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Elena POV:<p>

It had all happened so fast. One second he was winning, holding my brother down on the island. I watched the large butcher knife hanging over Kol's head as my brother lay helpless to it. I really thought that was it. I lied to my sister and in the process I made everything worse.

But then without thinking I attacked Kol, not caring if I died or not. I only wanted to fix things. I slammed into him causing him to cut the leather belt holding my brother down. "HERE!" I yelled, throwing the white oak stake to him. I turned to the sink and flicked the water on, pointing it at Kol as my brother readied himself.

The way he screamed would haunt me, I knew it. I could see the look on his face as my brother jammed the stake deep into his heart. In another life I think we could have been friends. But this was not that life. The stake dug deep and lit on fire, igniting Kol's body in a blanket of flame. Then the screaming stopped. Everything stopped as Jeremy and I watched him burn alive.

I finally came out of my daze, looking towards the open front door where he had come barreling in. Klaus stood there, staring angrily behind me. He was watching as his brother burned on my kitchen floor and I stood staring at him.

He looked almost ominous, his gaze turning to my own. His eyes turned watery and I could suddenly see emotion written all over him. He clearly did feel something. But this time was not only different because of his obvious feelings. It was different because he made me feel utter terror, and he did it without that smirk. Instead his lip quivered as he spoke to me. "What did you do?"

"We didn't have a choice. He was going to cut off my brothers arms!" I fought to defend what I knew was wrong. I should have gotten my brother out, I should have scrapped the plan. But I didn't. I knew he would kill me for it.

"Lies!" he seethed, shifting on his feet impatiently. "He never would have gone inside if you hadn't set a trap for him!"

"You said you were going to put him down. I heard you!" I yelled back, my own tears fighting to get out.

"I was going to make him suffer ON MY TERMS!" He bellowed. I had never seen him this angry, he looked depraved as he yelled. What had I done? I was speechless. "I'm gonna burn this house to the ground, and then when you try to flee with your lives I'll kill you without blinking."

"If you kill us you will never get to the cure." Jeremy told him, pushing past me. "You'll never be able to make any more hybrids."

"You really think I care for one second about my bloody hybrids? I want that cure so I can destroy it!" He shook his head, "I would have killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I am just going to watch you burn instead!" He growled. He would have killed us but I doubted he would have killed his sister or Peat. They were the ones I would have sent with him.

Klaus fell to his knees in the doorway crying out loudly, his eyes turning into that frightening swirly yellow. I actually thought in that second that he was shifting. Could he get past the barrier if he was in wolf form? I shuttered.

"Invite him inside!" Bonnie said sternly, her eyes blood shot and tired. "Do it!" I didn't ask questions, I did what I was told.

"Come in Klaus." I muttered.

"Run! The living room GO NOW!" She yelled, as Klaus chased my brother and I towards Jeremy's small living room.

* * *

><p>Peatrie POV:<p>

"What was that?" I yelled, twisting in quick cirlces as my friend was carried off into the darkness of the woods that surrounded Caroline, Stefan and I. "They took Bekah!" I kept moving, turning on the spot. Listening to see if I could find even a hint of people out there. "REBEKAH?"

"We have to keep moving. Peat!" Caroline yelled back, "She can't be killed. She can't die and we need to move fast, before the sun comes up!" The tattoo had mentioned that it had to be done at night, so here we were, running like idiots through the woods. "She will be okay! We have to go!" She insisted, tugging on my leather jacket, shaky me back to the task at hand. I had to do this for her. I loved her like she was my sister.

"Okay." I breathed out heavily, "WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU BACK!" I yelled one last time before we were off once again, heading towards the map marker.

* * *

><p>"There!" Stefan said, his hand flying out to stop my running past him. "Down there." He pointed down into a deep ravine. Sure enough I saw it, a large dark opening in the rocks.<p>

"Thats it?" Care asked us. "All this for a trip into a cave. I hope the cure is actually in there."

"It's there." I was sure of it. All this had to be worth it. "Come on, lets go in." They nodded, allowing me to head in the door way first. "What is all this?" I asked Stefan, touching the walls where hundreds of words were scattered in different languages. Spells?

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, we have to keep moving. It isn't safe here." He reminded me.

"Oh my god." Care called out, as we followed behind her. "It's a hole."

"It's a really big hole." I agreed, leaning over it. "Do we jump?" I asked nervously. I hated heights. All the times I had practised my jumps with Logan had been hard. I hated the feeling of falling. My worst fear was that I would continue to fall and never reach the bottom. This seemed like that type of hole. It was deep, winding and I worried that we would never find it's end.

"There is no other way. No tunnels or doors other then the one we came in." Stefan said, looking around us. He was right, it was just a large hollow cave, held up only by a few flimsy beams.

"Are we sure we still want to do this?" Caroline spoke up, "We are going to raise the most powerful immortal being on the planet. Is this really such a good plan?"

"I can't answer that and be certain. But I hope that whatever I am will be stronger. There may not be anything written about me that I know of but it doesn't mean anything. He may have been created a long time ago but time means nothing. We just have to hope that he will agree to my terms." I hoped that once he was brought back that he agreed to help me figure out what I was. In exchange I would allow him to live. Seemed fair enough.

My neck was still sore from the morning I had spent with Klaus. I hadn't experienced any wolf bite symptoms that I heard came from a vampire being bitten by a wolf. But it wasn't healing either. At least not at the pace that every other bite or wound I had did. I was healing slowly and since he had dug in pretty deep it hurt to turn my neck.

I scratched at it as I got ready to climb down into the darkness below us. "I'll go first. You follow." I muttered, still focusing on my neck. Anxiously I crawled into my climbing harness and started jumping down into the hole. My legs pushed off the edges as I went deeper and deeper.

Finally after what seemed like an hour my feet touched the rough rock surface below. I unclipped and sent the cord flying back up towards my friends. My phone kept buzzing away in my pocket. It seemed to be never ending and now that I stood in the damp cave that lead to the cure, I had time to look. Hopefully Stefan and Caroline wouldn't take as long as I had.

Scrolling through each text and deleting most I finally found a few I didn't expect.

Klaus: Where are you?

Klaus: What have you done?

Klaus: I will kill you and you're sister for sport. Then I will go after you're brother.

Klaus: How could you do this to me? You are a liar.

I ran my hand up through my knotted black hair and sighed, "What the fuck?" I scrolled again to Elena's texts.

Elena: I am so sorry I didn't tell you.

Elena: I am so so sorry Peatrie.

Elena: Kol is dead. Jeremy and I killed Kol to finish the mark. I am so sorry we didn't tell you our plan.

"FUCK!" I yelled to no one. "What the fuckity fuck!" I kneeled down and sighed heavily. My friend was dead. My sister lied and killed my friend. What about Rebekah? How would she react to this news? And Klaus? He was most likely planning my sisters death as we speak. I had been betrayed by the people I called family.

Elena: We have Klaus in the living room under Bonnie's spell. He won't be able to hurt us just yet. We are okay. Find the cure.

"I didn't care where he was at this point. I was fuming. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to find a signal. But I couldn't, down here I was without any. I had no way to comfort Klaus or to give my sister shit. I was trapped.

That was the last straw. I didn't stick around any longer, deciding this was my journey now. The people I loved didn't care that they were murdering a man I once cared for.

"It is good to see that you are a little upset about my death." Kol said, causing me to jump back into the rock wall.

"What the F-?"

"Yes yes fuck I get it. Such a mouth." He said, smiling proudly. "I always did say my brother was a lucky man."

"You're brother is an idiot." I countered, wiping a tear away and walking towards him down the dark corridor. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?"

"No, not so much." I shook my head. How was it obvious?

"I'm here to guide you to Silas."

"You? The one who told me Silas shouldn't ever be woken up? Armageddon bla bla bla?" I highly doubted it. Kol would have done anything to stop us from finding Silas. "You aren't Kol.." I whispered, still following him towards my destination.

"That was fast!" He cried out, clapping his hands. "Honestly I fool so many people who come in here. No one ever gets it."

"You're Silas." Who else would try to lead me towards his burial site. No one wanted him free of this place but me.

"Yes. And you are Peat."

"Ding ding." I sighed, "Look can we get this over with?" I needed to get home and fix what my sister broke.

"You are not the witch I called to me. Why are you here?" He asked, leading me further and further into the labyrinth. If I hadn't had him directing me I most likely would have gotten lost. I just hoped my friends weren't dumb enough to try and follow me. I was pissed at them and I wasn't sure what I might do.

"I need you're help. I figured we could make some kind of deal. Bonnie is back in Mystic Falls doing god knows what. I don't think you two will be hanging out any time soon." I gripped the walls, feeling my way around. I had no flash light; Only my eyes. I could see but it was foggy.

"All I want is to bring Amara back. If you can help me get free I will make that deal." I knew it was Silas, but he remained speaking to me as Kol. It felt unnecessary but I knew it would be the last time I would see my friend's face.

"Holy shit." I whispered as I came upon a small room. It was lit somehow, torches burning all around me. Magic. He lay there, burnt or dried I wasn't sure. But he looked awful. I reached out, running my hands over long brown vines that gripped him tightly, holding down on the rock ledge. Also magic. Nothing down here was growing. Whoever put him here planned on him sticking around.

Then I saw it, a small brown box held close by two dried up hands. The cure.

"Finally." I got part of what I wanted. I tried to pull it from his grasp but the vines were tied to tightly around it. I closed my eyes and wrapping my hand around the vines. I didn't know what I expected to happen but it didn't matter. I needed the cure.

White light shone from my finger tips as it usually did when I attempted something I had never done before, surrounding the shrivelled vines. I peeked, opening one eye as a deep green spread over the vines, bringing them back to life. They moved and shifted, unlocking the cure and the man right in front of me. I reached out and snatched the box, shoving it deep in my back pack.

"Step two." I murmured, knowing full well he had been rotting down in this cave for at least two thousand years. I had to feed him. I pulled my wrist up to my mouth and tried to drop my fangs. If I was a vampire I should be able to, right? Wrong. I had no idea what I was doing. "Fine." I pulled out a small knife and sliced my wrist deep enough that it would bleed. I leaned over the man and held my wrist up over his mouth allowing the blood to drip down into the emptiness.

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times, opening my eyes and looking around me. I was still in the cave.. Reaching out I patted around on the floor looking for my bag. "What the fuck!" I stammered, pulling myself up and wiping my dirty hands over my bare legs. What happened?<p>

Silas was gone, my bag was gone and I was alone in the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

I walked for ages trying to find my way back to the hole. On my way there I found no one. Not ever Stefan had waited around for me to come back. Where the hell had they gone? Where was Bekah?

By the time I climbed out into the daylight I figured I had truly been left behind. I pulled out my phone and punched in Rebekah's phone number and let it ring a few times.

"Peat?" She sounded shocked, and confused as she breathed heavily on the other end, "Peatrie is that you?"

"Yeah dumby. Caller ID?" I was pretty pissed at being left here so being nice wasn't on the top of my list. "Why the hell did you guys leave me on this stupid Island? I woke up alone!"

"You were dead." I was not bloody dead I was right goddam here! "You weren't breathing and I couldn't hear you're heart beating. You were dead. And there was a barrier up once Silas escaped. He trapped you in the cave. I couldn't get to you."

"I am not dead, I am right here! Stuck I may add!" They most likely took the only fucking boat. How was I supposed to get home?

"I can see that.. Look I will send someone to get you. But you need to tread lightly coming back here. I haven't told Klaus about the caves because he has been so upset over Kol. He is in a terrible mood." I was instantly glad she hadn't spread the news. If Klaus cared for me even a little then it wouldn't have been good to top off his day with another loved one dying.

"Did you get my bag?" I asked her, hoping she found the vile hidden away inside.

"No? What bag? When we got to you there was nothing but you're body lying there." Shit. Who had the bag? Silas?

"You didn't see anyone?" I asked her again. "You didn't see Silas?" This was so damn aggravating. I was finding it hard not to yell at my best friend.

"No. Look I will send a boat for you. Be ready." And the phone call ended, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

><p>I stood on the rickety old boat as Stefan stared at me. My hand was on my pulse, making sure I was truly still alive. And there was a pulse, and I could feel my heart beating. I had no idea what Rebekah had been talking about, clearly I wasn't anywhere near dead.<p>

"You were dead." He shared, watching my fingers check once more that I was alive. "You were so pale. There was no pulse. I listened for it as much as she did."

"Yes well I obviously wasn't dead." I shook my hands in front of myself. "I don't feel dead, in fact I feel pretty good." I felt tired but also relieved. Not that I wasn't angry; I was. I wanted answers that Silas may have been able to give me. "Where did he go?" I asked.

"We don't know. We never saw him."

"I have to find him. He promised he would help me figure out what I am." Without waiting for an answer I turned my attention back to the ocean. "I need to do a lot of things once I get back."

"Elena and Jeremy want to see you. They were devastated.." Of course they were. If it had been me I would have been that way to. But at this point I had to overlook it. They killed Kol and lied to me about it. Maybe they deserved to suffer a bit. How could Elena do that to me? How could my so called friends do that to me? After all this I had to sit and seriously consider whose side they were on.

"Were they?" I asked, raising my brow. "Because I know the feeling. My friend is dead and now I have to go home and comfort my best friend. It's worse because you all did it behind my back."

"You wouldn't have let them do it. It had to be done." He reasoned, hoping I would come around. Not likely. "He would have done anything to stop us from getting into that tomb and you know that Peat. We did what you couldn't."

"Your right, I wouldn't have let you kill someone I cared about. There were other ways. We could have waited and gone later. You are all so invested in things that shouldn't even matter. Life is precious, we shouldn't kill just to speed things up." Impatience had caused all of this. "And we shouldn't betray each other."

* * *

><p>I went to the boarding house around dusk, sneaking in the back door so that I wouldn't have to face my family. I knew if I did I wouldn't be giving them the reunion they hoped for. Instead of happiness I would rage. We didn't need that.<p>

I showered and pulled on my black jeans and loose Slayer camisole, tugging up my boots. I tied my hair back and made for the window ledge. I sucked it up and jumped down into the soft wet grass. I had to go to Bekah and make sure everyone was alright. My landing wasn't amazing, I wobbled on my feet feeling a bit queasy but I shrugged it off and climbed into Damon's ride.

It took me a while to work up the nerve, but eventually I made it to the door over the Mikaelson's house and knocked lightly.

"Peat!" Rebekah cried happily, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Your okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you? I am so freaking sorry about Kol." I hugged her back not letting go. "They lied to me. My own sister killed Kol. I am so sorry."

"We just got him back. But I know you had nothing to do with it." She assured me, finally stepping back. "You look awful. Have you eaten?" She asked me, a worried look taking over her features.

"No. I just woke up and headed for the beach. I showered I guess. Clean clothes feel good. I just thought it was more important to get here and make sure things were okay." She moved from the doorway, pulling my inside and closing the door. "Nik?" I asked her, knowing she would understand me.

"He's here." Was all she would tell me, "He's upstairs in his room."

"I should speak with him. I owe him that." I knew it wouldn't be a happy thing but it was my family that killed his brother. In a way I was responsible. I should have stopped it. I should have done more then I did.

"Be careful." She smiled, warning me but not stopping me.

* * *

><p>I knocked on his door, waiting. He didn't answer me right away so I spoke to him through the door. "Nik?" I knocked again, "Nik you have to let me in so we can talk. Please?" Still nothing.<p>

"Niklaus?" I spoke up louder this time, fighting back tears. "I will force my way into this room if you continue to ignore me!" I threatened, knowing that I most likely wouldn't do it. I leaned my forehead on the door, the tears finally breaking through and falling one by one onto the wood flooring beneath my feet. "I am so sorry." I sobbed.

The door flung open causing me to stumbled forward a bit. He grabbed me like he always did, by the throat and slammed the door shut behind us. I was thrown roughly against the door this time, being held there. "I don't want to see you." He seethed, his face so close to my own.

"I am so sorry." I stuttered, tears still falling. "I didn't know."

"You sister and brother killed Kol!" He yelled, "You're family and YOU!

"No." I shook my head, denying it.

"You betrayed me just like everyone else!"

"NO!" I yelled right back, trying hard to keep it together. But it was impossible. I was bawling. I threw him hard into the far wall, getting myself free of his wrath. "NO! I would never betray you intentionally! I was set up just as you were!" I ground out. "I would never hurt Kol like that!"

He didn't speak, he just glared at me as he stood up on his feet. I think sometimes he forgot my strength. But there it was. "How can I believe you? You could easily be lying." He growled, staying a few feet away as he spoke.

"But I'm not lying." It was that simple. "I'm not lying to you." I repeated. I decided not to wait any longer, taking a few long strides towards him. I just hoped he wouldn't lash out at me. But I was surprised when he fell to his knees as I reached him.

"I let him down." He leaned forward, pressing his head into my stomach. "I let him down and he's dead." I thread my hand through his thick dirty blonde hair and tried to say something.

"You didn't let anyone down." I stroked his hair. "I let you down. I should have known they were lying to me. But I was blinded by their lies. Elena knew I cared for you're brother. She made the choice to do what she did." I let go and fell down to the floor with him, "It's not you're fault." I whispered, lifting his face to mine. I looked at him, taking in the sadness and trying to decided whether this was it. If I stayed what would it mean for us?

He reached up and placed his hand over my own, still allowing me to caress his cheek. "If you're lying.."

"I'm not lying." I giggled a bit, unable to hold back. The man really didn't know who he could trust. It must be hard living like that. Then his lips met mine, touching them lightly.

"I can't stop it." He whispered against my lips. "Even when I am so mad at you." But it never lasted long between us. He moved away from me, turning to look anywhere but at me. "You should leave. And don't think any of this mean I won't come after your family."

"Well it's not like I want to feel this way..." I muttered, backing away slowly. He moved back as well, the sad smirk washing off his face. Klaus was back. I was kidding myself if I ever thought that he would put us first. But again I was lying to myself. There was never any us.

"I'm taking Rebekah home to New Orleans. But not before I pay your family a visit."

"I think that would be best." That way I could deal with Silas. He owed me big time. "But if you come for my family then you know I will do what I have to in order to protect them." I slapped my hands down in defeat. "Good bye."

* * *

><p>I pushed open the boarding house door, allowing it to swing directly into the wall behind it. My "friends" All stood around as per usual, arms crossed over their chests as they talked over drinks. "Peat." Elena said sadly, dropping her arms and watching me with hopeful eyes. I was guessing Stefan had a little talk with them.<p>

"No." I put my hand out towards her. "No, you stay away from me."

"But Peat.. I just want to talk about what happened." She countered, walking towards me. "Please?"

"No Elena. No talking. What you did.. I don't forgive you." I was shaking me head and backing away, trying to make for the stairs so I could escape to my room. "I need to sleep and I need to figure out what I am going to do about Silas. I don't need you following me and I certainly don't need to hear your lies."

"We did what had to be done Peat. You have to know that deep down?" She pleaded.

"Deep down? Deep down what I know is that I can't trust you!" She reached me but I stopped her by shoving my finger into her cheat roughly. "You are my family and I can't trust you! And all of you were supposed to be my friends and I can't even trust that you might stand up for me when I can't do it myself!" I was breathing heavily but I had more to say so I pulled my finger away and straightened out, "I learned a valuable lesson. You can't trust Elena Gilbert. I am sure Mom and Dad would be so proud or their daughter!" Before I could think my cheek began to sting as Elena slapped me right across the face.

"Elena!" Stefan scolded, pulling her back. "Stop this."

"No Stefan. It's fine." I smiled sadly, "She knows I am telling the truth."


	33. Chapter 33

Yo! I seems to have returned to you all! Hope you are all still with me.

Chapter 33:

I left out the window as I did most nights. But this time it felt a little different. I left without the people I cared about standing behind me. I left alone. All that time I spent alone with Logan in those woods had left me anxious to come home. All I wanted was to hold my family again and feel safe. But safety wasn't real and my family had changed. They grew up without me there. They grew away from me. I was a Gilbert in name but I couldn't see it any longer. I wasn't really part of Mystic Falls any more.

I threw the cold water from the swamp I woke up next to across my dirt ridden face. The sting was just what I needed to pull myself out of the silly sleepy stupor I had woken up to. Shifting alone for the first time was exhausting. I felt as though I watched my own back all night long wondering if I would find myself in town and caught by the council. That was just what I needed right now, more crap to deal with.

What I wouldn't give to be able to escape. But it wasn't that easy. I left my friends and Elena behind the night I had come home and I hadn't looked back. I had even spent a bit of that month watching the Mikaelson's.. I had to make sure my family would be safe from Klaus. But Klaus hadn't attacked them for whatever reason. He hadn't left town either.

"Cock sucker!" I stammered, failing horribly at pulling my pants up my thinning hips and crashing to the forest floor. I huffed loudly and a little childishly as I slumped down and lay my head on my knees. "Ouch."

"You know it seemed at first like you might be something special Dog but here we are." A very smug looking Stefan smirked from a tree three feet away from me. How Stefan had found me and why were not the first things that came to mind. "I hear you've been looking for me."

"Silas." I realized, pulling myself together. I yanked my pants up roughly and zipped them as I reached down to cover my top half.

"Bingo."

"Why couldn't this wait a few more hours?" I asked him, knowing full well that if he found me here he would find me in my small studio in town. His eyes travelled down my bare shoulders covered in small nicks and scratches only to fall lower. "Oh great, your a perv." I muttered, tugging my shirt over my knotted hair and into place.

"You caught me. I had hoped to find you still asleep but we don't always get what we want do we?" Something fell over him, almost like a blanket as his eyes wandered away from me. "I made you a promise a while back."

"Yes, then you killed me." At least I had been told I had been dead. But here I was, breathing and what not. I feel pretty darn alive.

"Yes, you seem to be hard to kill. So I figure our deal still stands." He said, shrugging.

"You need something from me?" I asked him, not believing that he would stand by our deal without needing another favour. "What can I possibly have that you need?" I asked as I pushed him towards the exit back towards town.

"Evidently more then you know. I do wonder how you have survived this long.." The light from Mystic Falls fell over our eyes as we emerged from the forest and back to civilization.

"Well if you had stuck around I would have told you that I wasn't around people for most of my life." I held my hand up to block the sun, "Look I need to get home and take a shower." I knew I needed his answers but I had to wonder why now. If he needed something then this would be on my terms and not his.

"I just thought the sooner I told you the news the better."

"What news? Where you've been hiding all this time?" I asked, becoming annoyed with him.

"I heard you and your family weren't talking but I had no idea.." He faked confusion knowing full well that whatever it was I had no idea. "Jeremy is dead."

The daylight was making me dizzy as he spoke about my brother. I leaned myself against the nearest lamp post and held on tight. "I have no idea what you think you are doing but my brother is fine."

"No. Your brother was killed the night you let me out of that tomb. You and your sisters dumb little feud left you unaware.. Pity really.. Nice funeral." My eyes fell on his ridiculous shoes as I tried to comprehend what he was telling me. "Your sister has been running around killing people here and there. It's a good show really, Damon and Stefan running around after her."

* * *

><p>Damon POV:<p>

"I don't really think it's that big of a deal brother. She just needs to let off a little steam. I am sure once she does she will come back to us." I loved Elena and I felt as if I had been sympathetic enough to figure out what she needed from me. This was it.

"She turned off her humanity Damon. How is that good for her? How is that good for anyone? She isn't letting off steam, she is out there murdering people! If she ever does turn her humanity back on she will only feel worse!" Stefan paced as he usually did when things weren't going his way. Typical. "She burned down her childhood home with Jeremy still inside.."

"Yeah well.. That just means we didn't have to deal with it." I shrugged it off. I knew it was insensitive but what else could I do. I couldn't change what had already happened. "Look.. Worst case scenario I invoke the sire bond and turn it back on." No one the wiser, right?

"No. Her brother just died and her sister disowned her. You force all that grief on her all at once, add on to that all the people dead because of all this, it's going to overwhelm her." He turned back to me, "We need her to find her own reason to turn it back on."

"Like what?" I had no idea what I could do at this point. I knew her and I liked to think I was the one that she turned to when she needed something. But I also figured out a long time ago that Stefan knew her to. Long before I did.

"We need to get Peatrie back. She can help us."

"She won't help us Stefan, you know that. Not to mention I am sure she is suffering to." Elena hadn't had a chance to tell her sister what had happened but I figured she read the paper, surfed the internet. She had to have known.

"She was just upset. But she's had time to get over it and I think it might be our only chance to help Elena get through this. They are all each other has now." Even if she hadn't gotten over it, we had to act now.

"She hates me any ways. You talk to her." Ever since we met Peat has ignored me. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe she thought I was hot or something. Who knew.

"She doesn't hate you Damon. She's just quiet." He lied to me. "I'll talk to her. At least I'll try to talk to her. You distract Elena while I do that."

* * *

><p>PEATRIE POV:<p>

"Why are you still here?" I whined, wiping my tear stained face on the sleeve of my ratty hoodie. "Don't you have a life? Don't tell me I let you out of that cave so that you could become a stalker weirdo?" But I knew why. He still needed that favour. But all that I had done was sleep for three days straight. I tired to forget that my brother was dead. I tried to forget that my childhood home had been burned to the ground with him inside by my sister. I tried to forget that Katherine had done it. Another me, another doppelgänger. Another dead person trying to find the cure.

"We still need to have a discussion. And I haven't been here all this time."

"Right. Go on then, speak so I can get you out of my apartment." I fiddled with the coffee maker as I waited for him to tell me what he wanted from me.

"Maybe you should put yourself together first. I feel sad just looking at you." I scratched my knots, pulling a few tangles as I decided he was right.

"You can deal with it. Go on then." I pointed to the small leather couch in my sort of living room. "Tell me and then go."

"I need you to kill me." He shrugged. No big deal.

"You need me to kill you?"

"Yes."

"You need me to kill you?" I repeated confused.

"The cure has gone missing. I needed it to actually die and it's gone. You are my next best option." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the cushy leather. "I will follow through with our original deal but I need to know that you will follow through and kill me after."

"But you can't die. What makes you think I can even come close?" I asked him.

"Because.. Your different."

"Right. Look.. I don't think you understand what your asking me to do. Or maybe you do... I am not exempt to the rules of magic." I couldn't kill an immortal being. From what I had heard the immortality spell was legit.

"I understand many things Peat. One of those things is something you said you were looking for, the other is that I know you can kill me." He had answers for me. The last few days I had wondered if those answers were worth it now. I lost two people I cared for and I was left with a sister who couldn't be trusted. More so now that her humanity was switched off. The man I loved was leaving heart broken because of her. I felt lost. There wasn't much more I could take on.

I exhaled deeply, "Answers." That thing I needed only a short month ago. "Okay Silas, I'll play along for now. I agree to kill you when the time comes." I knew in that moment that I would regret my choice but I figured what the hell. What else was there now? Maybe I could gain a little closure.


	34. Chapter 34

**I give you answers this chapter. Hold on to your seats people! I hope you love it! If so let me know! I love reviews.**

**Chapter 34:**

"I thought you would never ask!" He clapped his hands together grinning back at me. There was something there that I couldn't quite figure out yet. A question I was sure would never be answered. "Sit down, get comfy."

I poured my coffee and plunked into the large lazy boy chair across from him. I pulled my knees up and wrapped one arm around them tightly, cradling my coffee in my other hand. It wasn't the best cup but it did the trick.

"Go on then."

"Go on then what?" I asked, confused once again. It was becoming a pattern with us.

"Go on and ask me what you want to know."

"Just like that?" He nodded, waiting. I sipped from the large flowery mug and thought about it. "Okay.. I guess my first question is how?"

"How what?" He raised his brow to me.

"How come I am like this. How come I can barely control it? How come you think I can kill you? Everything. Why me? Why not Elena? Why am I a twin to a doppelgänger? Why hasn't this happened before? What makes us different?" There were to many questions and all of them were important. How did I come back from death? Why me? Why not Jeremy? Why couldn't I be the one to stay dead?

"We are all different in some way." No shit Sherlock. "But you are the definition of different. Special or whatever." He waved his hand in the air.

"Excuse me if I don't see it." I rolled my eyes at him, looking everywhere but in the direction of his eyes.

"It wouldn't matter either way. You don't need to see it." He crossed his leg over his knee and straightened out, "Vampires, Wolves, Witches, Faeries, Ghosts, Travellers These are only a few of the beings we know to exist today. But even they are secretive enough to stay where other supernatural beings won't find them. They fear interference, death and so much more." Tell me something I don't already know. From what I know most people don't know much about Faeries or wolves. The list just goes on? "Wolves fight with Vampires, the Fae run from vampires, hiding wherever they can. Not always on this plain of existence. Ghosts stay were they belong, the other side. And witches fall somewhere in between it all."

"What does any of this have to do with me? I don't need a history lesson." I mumbled aggravated with him.

"Everything. All of it matters."

"Go on then, continue your shit before I fall asleep." I waved my hand at him impatiently.

"It's all up for debate. Who was here first, who is the strongest. Who should be in charge. It seems a never-ending struggle really. At least it did before I was shut up in that tomb." I guess he was learning what life was now. "It seems no different these days."

"Vampires seems to think they rule the world." I had certainly learned that during my time along side the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's. They all were filled with confidence. They knew or felt as though they could live forever. They most likely would.

"Yes they do, but we know different. It doesn't take much to shut them down, a little magic and they can't do anything but writhe on the floor in agony. But they seem to ignore that fact. They try to control everything none the less. It doesn't matter really, in the end we know the truth. Magic made vampires and magic can unmake them. At least that was the idea." He stopped for a moment, looking at me as if he was trying to figure something out, "The fae on the other hand.. Good people. Very powerful and very beautiful. I heard stories of them as a boy in my village. Of course now and then you here of a bad one but really how could we ever know that what we were hearing was true?"

"The issue was that once Esther created vampires the fae had fled into hiding. The scent was to powerful and the blood suckers numbers grew every year. Recklessness on their part really.."

"How do you know all this? I thought you were locked away?" I asked curiously.

"Grimoires. I do happen to have a few.." I knew what he meant. He stole them. "The fae are nothing but a myth now. As far as I know not many people believe them to still exist at all. At least no one has mentioned one in many years."

"But how can I be here if they don't exist?" I asked him, I couldn't just appear from nowhere.

"Well that's just it, they don't. At least not here, on Earth.. And there has never been two doppelgänger's born at once, at least not until you and your sister were born. You are the result of a group of supernatural's trying to fix what has been done to this planet."

"How is that? How am I a solution to anything?"

"Vampires can only walk safely at night. This gives everyone around them a chance to survive. To make it. Wolves shift only on the full moon, painfully. They are slaves to their bodies, their only solace; they can poison any vampire with only on small knick of their teeth. They live in fear of vampires but also vampires live in fear of them. Witches are reduced to nothing but servants, doing what they can to keep the peace. They work for their creations. Travellers are stuck, never able to stay in one place for to long, cursed by the doppelgänger. The Fae had to flee, loosing most of their family to vampires. We are all fighting each other. We fight a battle that has no end in sight. All any one faction wants is to survive and to leave something behind for those who come next."

"Get to the point, my coffee is getting cold." I am getting cold. All I could do was think of my brother's body burning alone in our house. What if I could have saved him?

"From what I can tell you are the result of a spell that went horribly wrong." He stopped a moment and smiled eerily up at me, "But here you are; a miracle."

"I can tell you I am no miracle. I am a prisoner just the same as any of us." I couldn't control myself, I couldn't do anything. I kill people, I hurt people and I can't stop it.

"You are afraid... So you should be. We don't know what you are capable of, we can only guess.. "

"Tell me how this happened!" I snapped, "Tell me how they could do this to someone! Tell me how I was left alone and afraid of my own body for all those years! Did the council know this?"

"No. What was done to Isabelle was done in secret. I am sure not even she knew what was going on.. Much like Esther's spell but with a great twist. A very powerful circle. Vampire, wolf, traveller, ghost, and a witch. They had intended their spell to mean the extinction of the doppelgänger. It would have also meant the end to all of them. Once you were born the spell would have been completed. But it seems they were wrong."

"Obviously."

"They had not expected you to survive let alone become what you are today. Their plan didn't work. Instead of the end you brought about something different. Something new to fear.. An original hybrid."

"I am not an original anything. Klaus was here long before I was." This was all just a big lie. He has no idea what he is talking about.

"Klaus was a wolf when he was turned, that is true. But you were not turned. No one bit you, no one killed you and brought you back. And certainly no one made you a Faerie. At least not intentionally."

"So I was born this way because of a spell gone wrong?" That's it?

"Yes and no. Nothing is that easy."

"No shit. Okay.. So explain the Fae part." How could I be a Fae if there was no such thing any more?

"The ghost of course." He shrugged, "The ghost was a descendant."

"And I am this way because?"

"The spell required a piece of each one of them. It was a large sacrifice, one that could never be undone.. Giving up the one thing that made each of them unique in the hopes that one day the human race would be able to live in peace."

"They gave up their power." I whispered.

"You shift during the full moon, you bite and drain other vampires, you hold magic you cannot explain." His voice trailed off. "You die and come back as would any Original. You are immortal as I am. The difference is you are the first of your kind and still very new to this world. Your power goes untested and unknown to most. We don't know what you are capable of. But I have an idea.."

"And you think if I kill you that you will stay dead?" I asked him.

"I think that part of the spell did work as they hoped. I think that there is a reason that you are this way. I think that they gave up on you to easily. When they didn't see what they wanted they just assumed it didn't work."

"But you think that their spell did work?" What did that mean for me?

"Yes." Both of his feet hit the rough wood floor beneath us, "Yes I think it worked exactly as it was meant to.."

"So you think that I can kill you because?"

"I think you could kill any of us." He shrugged, "I think the spell gave you the ability to kill anything." He was saying that I could kill any immortal being. "They gave you the power to rule over each one of us. You understand us all, you feel powerless to control yourself most days but I am sure most others do to. You struggle and you understand." His calmed, "You must remember one thing if not all of what I have told you Peat. Faeries may be beautiful. They may be 'good'. But you cannot trust a faerie. They are more dangerous then anything we can know."

"No." I shook my head into my hands. "No this isn't right."

"Life is hard Gilbert. In time you will find your place."

"You have no idea what life is! You were locked up down in that dingy hole!" I let my own legs swing out from under me, my bare feet slapping down on the floor. "Get out."

"We had a deal, I intend to collect."

"GET UP!" I yelled, unable to hold back once again. My hand shot out towards him as I gripped the air around us. His neck drew in tight as he was raised off the floor and into the air. "I don't want to hear any more!" And in an instant he was flying out the door as it slammed shut behind him. My body felt weak and shaky and I allowed myself the opportunity to slip down the side of my chair and onto the cold hard surface below me. I was given all this and I couldn't save my own blood. I didn't deserve to live.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later:<strong>

The knocking didn't seem to want to stop. I pulled myself up off the cot I had been sleeping on and rubbed my eyes. I had slept for a few hours and still I felt as if I could sleep for many more. The time of day didn't matter to me any more.

I stomped across the cold floor and swung the door wide open. "Look Silas I told you to get gone.."

"Not Silas." Stefan muttered, his eyes flying around my disheveled body rapidly. "I take it you know?"

"About my brother? Yeah. Got that message." I moved from the doorway and let him inside. "Sorry about the mess.. What can I do for you?"

"I came to check in on you."

"Did you?" I asked him. It seemed a strange amount of time to wait before coming and "Checking in" on someone.

He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "I came here to ask you for help."

"That seems a more believable story." My hands shook as I reached for another cup of coffee. "If it has to do with Elena I have to stop you. I am done putting her first."

"She needs you." His eyes always did this to me. They saw right through me and made me feel guilt even when there should be none. "We need you."

I ran my hand up over my face, "You don't need me Stefan."

"How can you say that Peat? We were friends and you just walked out on us. We are all looking for some way to come back from everything that has happened recently."

"You haven't needed me once. I haven't seen you once since I left. Not once have you come by and said hey. None of you came by to tell me my brother was murdered by Katherine! I found out from Silas!" I slammed my mug down on the counter top. "If you were my friend then you would have come here and told me!" I could feel the shift in me as my control began to slip. This normally meant creepy black eye's and dangerous bitey teeth.

"I gave you time. I thought you needed time." He stepped closer to me, "You know I care for you."

"Everyone keeps saying that to me Stefan. How can I trust any of you? You killed Kol and lied about it. I was left alone in a cave, dead.." I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I reached up and wiped it away as quickly as I could.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get through the barrier.. There wasn't anything any of us could have done.." His voice fell to a faint whisper as he looked down at me. "I couldn't do anything.."

To say I cried like a little baby would be an understatement as I fell to the floor. At least I went in that direction only to be caught by Stefan. His arms wrapped around me tightly as I bawled into his shoulder. "Your family Peat. We need you to come home."

"I can't come home." I sobbed.

"You can. You can come home and help us. You don't need to forgive Elena but you need to help her anyway. She is killing innocent people and hurting herself in the process. She needs to grieve and so do you. But you need to come home and do it with us." He was right in a way. I needed him. But I didn't need Damon and I didn't need Elena. "Do it for me."

I sighed and turned my head to look at him, "I can't make her do anything Stefan. If she is like this it's because she wants to be."

"The Elena I know wouldn't want to murder innocent people. She would hate herself." His hand pushed a few stray hairs back behind my ears as he looked down at me. "The Peat I know would help her family, no matter what."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! Looking for a beta for my story. Not so much for grammar, more for ideas and collaboration. If you are interested I would be ecstatic! Let me know! Review either way because it fuels me! Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 35:**

I must have been crazy because I found myself following Stefan back to the Salvatore mansion. He claimed I never gave up on family, and in a way he was very wrong. I had given up in more ways then one. But I felt bad hurting him. He had been the only one that I wasn't mad at after Kol was murdered. "So.. Where is she?" I asked him.

"She's here." He told me, pulling open the doors. "She doesn't know I am bringing you here so be ready." Ready for what? More selfish crap I guessed.

"I think I can handle it Stefan but thanks for the warning." I smiled up at him softly. I had missed his face. Even though Silas had been around it was different. He was different.

"Oh joy, another Gilbert." Damon said sarcastically as he raised his glass in my direction. "It's like I can't escape the doppelgänger's."

"Did you find Katherine?" Stefan asked him, shrugging off the rude comment. I coughed loudly, sucking back the saliva that crept it's way up my throat at the mention of that name. Katherine killed Jere.

"Why are we looking for Katherine?" I asked, my head spinning. "I thought we were here to deal with Elena." I asked Stefan.

"You are. Damon was supposed to bring Katherine back here.. "

"Why?" I pressed, crossing my shaky arms over my chest. If I saw the woman I might have to kill her.._  
><em>

"Because little Gilbert, she stole the cure and killed your brother. Get with the program already." Damon told me, a confused look on his face, "Didn't Stefan tell you that? Oh wait no.. You were gone for all that time, of course he didn't." The sarcasm melted off of the man as he poured another glass.

"I left because my sister betrayed my trust. I LEFT because you all did!" I snapped, the anger had been growing inside me for all this time. "You were my friends!"

"We did what we had to do to make sure you were safe!" Damon yelled right back at me, this time he stood inches away. "We did what we had to do so that you and Elena would be safe! We would even do it again if we had to."

"Good to know!" I stammered back at him. It hurt the first time knowing that they lied. It hurt this time to knowing that they weren't sorry.

"You two need to drop it, we have to figure out our next move here." Stefan finally spoke up over us. "Did you find her?"

"No." He shook his head and looked at the fireplace, "I found Elijah."

"Elijah?" I asked him, "Where was he?" I hadn't seen him since Kol had died. Before that even. I wondered if he was mad at me to.

"New Orleans." He shrugged, "He was looking for her to it seems. They seem to be a happy little couple these days."

"What?!" I felt my hands clench at my sides, how could he do that? Did he know what she was capable of?

"He wouldn't say much, just that he was looking for her to." He shrugged back at me. "Guess he has the same issue most of her lovers do, she doesn't sit still. Poor guy probably has no idea she isn't coming back."

"Whatever.." I muttered. "Where's Elena?" I asked changing the stupid subject. I would deal with Katherine a different day.

"We aren't sure. She's been out for a few days." Stefan said, scratching the back of his head. "We need you to find her." They needed me to use magic.

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes. _Elena you stupid vampire.. Where are you? _I found her quickly. "She's at the grill." I grumbled, pulling my jacket back on. "Why did we waste time by coming all the way out here any ways?" We could have done this back at my place. I lived like three blocks from the grill.

"I thought it took a spell?" Damon asked curiously. "Little Gilbert has secrets."

"No shit? Where have you been the last year?" I asked him. It wasn't like I was hiding anything.

* * *

><p>The grill was packed as usual as I made my way inside. The bar was crammed and so was our usual table. It didn't even take me long to clock Elena as she leaned over it as she spoke to Caroline.<p>

"Well well.. Dear sister." She said as I approached them. "I guess you're here to try to get me to turn it back on to hey? I was just telling Care here that I was starting to get bored with that shit."

"Surprise." I smiled a large fake grin. "Maybe we should take this some place else, yeah?" I gave her my stern face as I crossed my arms.

"No.. No I think this is the perfect place, don't you? I feel safer here." She slammed her shot glass down onto the wooden table and sat back, tapping the seat next to her. "Go on then Sis."

"It's no use Peat. The Elena we knew is gone." Caroline said, picking her bag up and standing. "I'm done with this. Enjoy life."

"Finally!" Elena sighed loudly. "God I thought she would never give up!"

"I don't care." I told her, sitting in the seat next to her. "Stefan and Damon sent me here to knock some sense into you."

"Oh, and here I thought he came out of the kindness of your heart. But we aren't family any more are we?" She said, taking another shot off the table.

"Were we family to begin with Len? I seem to remember family always being there for you.. I seem to remember family not keeping secrets from each other." I placed my hands on the table flat and glared back at her. This was my shot to make her care again. I only had one. Even I could sense her need to flee from Mystic Falls and all the people who wouldn't leave her alone.

"Yes well... No take backs." She said, trying to make me angry. Joke was on her though.. I was already angry. "Look Peat. I am sick of all this. I turned off my humanity and now I feel great. I do not plan on changing that for anyone."

"Damon made you shut it off." I shook my head, "You can't tell me that you would have chosen this.. You can't tell me that you would have burned his body and our family home if you had the option." She burned everything we had left of our parents.

"Whatever, it isn't like that house or Jeremy were really related to us any ways. That wasn't our really family and you know it."

"They were more family then Isabelle would have ever been. That woman may have birthed us but she didn't mother us. Our mother was family and so was Jere. He was our brother." I curled my fingers up, trying to hold back from hurting her. I really wanted to hurt her.

"Tell yourself whatever you have to Peat." She shrugged. "I'm not worried about what you think any more."

"Where you ever worried Elena? I think the answer to that is obvious." If she had been she wouldn't have lied to me about Kol, "You murdered a person I cared for and in the process hurt many others. You lied to me."

"I killed an original vampire who would have killed us all if given the option!" She slammed her hand down. "I would do it again and I wouldn't even feel bad about it! Not the first damn time and certainly not the second!"

"You killed him and you left me dead in that tomb.. Then when our brother died you burned everything we had that reminded us of him and our parents... I lost everything because of you!" My voice got louder as I fought my true nature. "I stayed away from Klaus! I protected you!"

"He didn't love you! He isn't capable of love. If you think that he is then you are as delusional as he is!" She snapped. "You spent so much time on that stupid lake that you have no idea what love is!"

"No Elena.. You are the one who is delusional." I finally sighed. The only way out of this for her was becoming clear to me. "But I think you will realize it soon enough." Taking one of her shots I drank it down quickly and stood up. "I assume you plan on leaving town.. I hope you will say goodbye before you do that." And with that, I left her there alone.

* * *

><p>"So? Any luck with our girl?" Damon asked me, sitting down on my king sized bed.<p>

"Did you think there would be?" I asked him curiously. "No.. She's not home."

"So that's it then? We let her run off and kill people?" He lay back against my bed frame.

"No Damon, we don't." I sighed, placing a bookmark into the pages of the book I had been reading when he interrupted me. I had been back in the boarding house for a day and already we were having sleep overs. But I had to admit, it was the first Damon time I had ever had. He cared what I thought.

"You're saying we kill her aren't you?" He asked me sadly. "I can't do that Peat. I would rather let her go." He loved her. He really did. I was a bit shocked to say the least. If Damon had been like Klaus once then was there a chance that he could have changed if I had only tried harder?

"No Damon." I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chin, "I am trying to think of a way to fix her with magic."

"Bonnie?" He questioned, "I don't think there's a way to use magic or she would have by now."

"Look Damon.. There are things I think we need to talk about." I had to tell him what Silas had told me. Maybe we could find a way to save my sister without killing her. So I did. I told him everything from start to finish. And then I waited for him to speak.

"Okay." He finally said after what seemed like twenty minutes of silence. "We find a way."

"There is no manual for any of this Damon. I can't just find a spell..." I had to do this on my own. I had to dig down into myself and want to fix her. I had to care about her again. "I need to do this tonight when she comes to get her things. I may only have tonight... And if I fuck it up there is no telling what will happen. The last time I tried to wing it I ended up in a Viking village..."

"Do we tell Stefan?"

"No. I would rather this information stayed between us for now. I am not ready to deal with the ramifications of everyone knowing." What if someone tried to kill me or trap me? I couldn't deal with that right now.


	36. Chapter 36

**Check out my new Co-Written story: Connections written with Realm1993! Follow and Review!**

**Chapter 36: Mmkay people, I used a English to Latin thingy online so I apologize if it's off a bit.**

I heard the shuffle of feet along the wooden floors as I sat up in bed and swung my legs over. Damon would meet me downstairs and we would get started with Elena. This was our chance, and we only had the one.

"Please Elena.." I could hear Damon as I rounded the corner into the large living room.

"Oh god! I try to get my stuff and I get cornered? I'm leaving alright? Just let me go." She crossed her arms and glared at us. "I told you Damon, we are over."

"Elena." I said, stepping closer. "Don't look at Damon, look at me."

She raised a brow as she turned my way, "Why? We talked and I told you that I don't care what you say any more Peat. We aren't family."

"You're right Elena. The person in front of me isn't family." I wiped my sweaty palms on my night shorts.

"Ugh! Honestly I don't care!" She yelled. Her eyes shifted as I raised one hand towards her.

"Are you ready Peatrie?" Damon asked, whooshing behind Elena in case she ran off. I nodded to him.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you Sis?" She asked me, her eyes trailing to my hand.

"You will be.. And when you are I will use that fear to make sure that you feel every single little thing you have done in the last few months. Do you understand me Elena?" I dropped the concern and grew cold as I spoke the words. This wasn't my sister.

She laughed as she shook her head, "You are not going to hurt me. You can't."

"You don't think so?" I asked her.

"No. And even if you do manage to get my emotions back I'll still remember all of this." She was threatening me? Really!

"Good. I hope you remember all of it. And while you are at it you can remember how I saved you from yourself!" I gripped the air around me as she lifted off the floor about a foot and gripped her neck.

"What are you doing?" She wheezed, trying to speak properly as I held on to her as tightly as I could. "Put me down Peat!"

"This is it Elena. I hope you know that I tried being nice."

_'Muto, quod factum est_

_Retrahe, quod est ablatum_

_Sire ruptis vinculis. Retrahe, quod ademit.' _

I muttered the first words that came to mind, testing out what I had been reading in Bonnie's grimoire's. I was lucky that we were friends and she wanted to help me. "STOP IT!" She cried out this time her hands moved from her neck to her head and she was placed on the floor. Her knees touched down and she leaned towards it in what I assumed was agony. "PLEASE. Please please stop."

_'Muto, quod factum est_

_Retrahe, quod est ablatum_

_Sire ruptis vinculis. Retrahe, quod ademit.'_

Images of myself falling onto the cavern floor passed across my vision but I kept on speaking the words, over and over. My hands touched the concrete, then my head. Then there was nothing. Nothing. No Elena, no Jeremy. No one was there and I was dead.

"Please.. Please.. STOP!" Her yelling only broke through as the memories shifted. Kol was trying to get in our house and Jeremy let him in. As the stake sunk into his flesh and the life inside of him floated away I couldn't help but fall to my sisters level.

"Peatrie! You're killing her. STOP!" I could see my surroundings again but I held on as they both yelled at me. "God Dammit Peat you have to stop!" Damon yelled again but this time he came at me.

With one swift shift of my left hand I threw him into the fireplace.

_'Muto, quod factum est_

_Retrahe, quod est ablatum_

_Sire ruptis vinculis. Retrahe, quod ademit!'_

"You need to remember what we lost! Remember Jeremy! Remember his stupid giant head and his goofy smile! Remember how he followed us around until we yelled at him!"

I yelled the last verse as Elena screamed, clutching her sides as she began to sob buckets. "Please Peatrie, I can't do this." She cried, tears soaking our carpet. "It's all my fault. Please make it stop.."

I dropped my hands and stumbled forwards as I reached out to her.. "No." I coughed as I tried to calm myself. "No you have to feel it." I told her, still on my hands and knees. "You have to feel what you did. You have to forgive yourself."

"It's my fault. He's dead and it's my fault! I wasn't there for him. Why? Why couldn't I have protected him? And you.. You were dead and it was my fault!" I wrapped my arms around my crying sister and I held her.

"I wasn't there either. I was so mad at you.. I wasn't there either Elena.." I cooed, touching her hair softly. "He's gone and we are still here. We have to forgive ourselves. We need to."

"Oh god Peatrie what have I done?" You killed a bunch of people and ruined our family's house... "I am so sorry!"

* * *

><p>Two days later:<p>

"Hey." I muttered, handing my sister a cup of chamomile tea, her favourite.

"Peat." She said under her breath. The last few days she had been like that, keeping her mouth shut and wearing her sad face. "You keep bringing me things." She said, stating the obvious. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because dip shit, I want you to get better so we can kill Silas." I half smiled at her. I was trying my best to get over all the things she had done to me and I thought I was doing a pretty great job of it to be honest. After we cried like little children on each other I figured we should get on with being sisters. What more could we do? I could leave but I wasn't dumb. I needed her more then she needed me.

"You what? I thought he was off torturing your boyfriend." She asked my confused as she sipped from the glass.

"What?" I hadn't heard anything about that? But I hadn't heard from Klaus since the night I came home, his sister either. I felt to awful to call her. She was my best friend in the whole world and I had shunned her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well... Bonnie said she got a call from Rebekah. She asked Bonnie to come help Klaus because Silas had attacked him and jammed a dagger into his back. She said he couldn't get it out." She watched me from beneath the cup, waiting for my reaction.

"How long ago was this?" He had been in my apartment days ago and said nothing about hurting Klaus.

"I dunno Peatrie.. Maybe two weeks ago?" She sighed loudly, "I haven't exactly been on speaking terms with you. But you saved me and I know now that all the things I did to you were wrong. I owe you and I decided that even though I hate Klaus Mikaelson.. That I would tell you." She shrugged easily as she sipped from the tea again, "I just want you to forgive me."

"Okay." I said, sitting next to her. "Look.. I know what happened between us was shitty but I am not going anywhere for a little while and I think that you should know some things.." I had to tell her how it was now.

"Shoot."

"Well.. I may or may not have almost slept with Logan..." I trailed off.

"You what? That's good, isn't it? He cares about you." Her eyes grew excited.

"No.. I mean yes but also no. He does care about me... To much actually. But I should not have lead him to believe that I felt the same way. That was the night I attacked Kol... I was a little under the influence. He took advantage of me Lena."

"That pig fucker!" She snapped, "Did you hurt his ass?"

"What? No! Klaus showed up before I could do anything about it." I looked away in shame. I hurt him and I hadn't thought one second about it since that night.

"Really? I bet he was super pissed! Did he hurt Logan?" She actually looked hopeful.

"He tried to I guess. He was so hurt Elena, I had no idea until that night that he was really... Into me." I couldn't mumble Love. I had been away for to long and I hadn't thought about since then. I couldn't, but I had to tell Elena.

"You said he loved you before that... You had to have known what he would do." She mumbled, "Damon would kill people... Revenge and what not."

"Yes well.. Klaus knows me I guess. He didn't burn that bridge. Anyways.. I went over there to speak with his sister and he was there... One thing lead to another.." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I slept with him."

"You slept with Klaus?" She asked, just making sure. I nodded, "You gave up your first time to Klaus?"

"Yes.. Dammit Elena!"

"Okay okay.. Geez. I just can't understand it... You really do care about him don't you?"

"Yes!"

"So.. Why aren't you two together then?"

"You killed his brother!" I stammered, slamming my hand down on the arm of my chair, "Look... I forgive you but I am going to be upset about it."

"I am sorry Peat... I really am. If I could go back and find another way.. I would."

"That's all I needed to hear. I just need to stay away from that family for a while." Hint hint, don't talk about them anymore. "I need to focus on Silas for a while."


	37. Chapter 37

Hello readers! I am aware that I have no produced a chapter to this story in a while as I have been hoping to hear back from someone about possibly either becoming my beta or Co-writing with me. I am not ending it so rest assured I will try my best to produce another chapter for you asap.

IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I WOULD LOVE SOME HELP SO THAT WE CAN KEEP THIS STORY GOING :)


	38. Chapter 38

**For the past few days I have re-read this story and fixed it. I am back now and I hope to produce lots more for you in the next few weeks. Thank you to everyone who stuck around waiting. I am so sorry it has taken me so long! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 37:**

_"You must remember one thing if not all of what I have told you Peat. Faeries may be beautiful. They may be good, but you cannot trust a faerie. They are more dangerous then anything we can know."_

The very idea was causing her head to spin. Had Silas meant that? It was clear to me that I was dangerous but all Fae? How could even the good ones not be trusted? I realized just how many questions were still unanswered. But if the only way to get them was to talk to Silas again then I didn't see it happening anytime soon. He gave me the creeps.

"You don't look like you want to focus on Silas. Is there something else you aren't telling me? Did he do something else?" Elena sighed, even she knew that all this excitement would most likely never end. We were all doomed to a life filled with death, sadness and annoyance.

"You said that he hurt Klaus. Did that get figured out?" I asked her, trying to shrug off the eerie feeling I was missing something huge. It was almost an itch I couldn't seem to scratch.

"I don't know. None of us went to help him. I just know he left town fast right after."

"Okay... Well that's a good thing right? One less super powerful family to worry about." I lied. After what had happened with Klaus I had wondered if I would see him again. Was he still upset with me? Did I care that he was? I knew I felt bad about his brother. I hadn't even stopped to think about the thing we did that maybe we shouldn't have.

"Are you sure you feel that way Peat? I mean you did give up the goods. I know you and I know you wouldn't just do that without there being something there." Elena raised a brow at me. "You said you love him."

"Ya well love isn't always enough." I could feel the tone of my voice shift to anger. But it wasn't directed at my sister. It was more towards myself. "Besides, I wouldn't call it life altering." I lied. Yes he had pissed me off at the end but it started out amazing. I didn't regret it so much, just how I had dealt with it.

"I get it..." She mumbled. "We could always go back to New Orleans. When you are ready of course."

"That time isn't now. I need a little more time. I am even pondering a little vacation. Maybe Mexico... Or I dunno, someplace in Europe." Some time for me. No fighting, no back stabbing. Just peace.

"Really? You would leave all of this behind? Unsolved.."

"No, probably not." I laughed, pulling myself into a comfy ball. "I just wish life was simple."

"That would be boring." Damon said, joining in on our whine fest. "Who wants boring?"

* * *

><p>It was late by the time I had sealed myself back in my dingy boho apartment. I flicked the lights on and attacked the tea ball, making some hot sweet lime and crawling into my bed. If there was one thing I could be sure of these days it was this; sleep was good. And I would take advantage of it any chance I got.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dream:<strong>

_It was cold, the air hit my nostrils hard as I exhaled into the darkness. I blinked, looking around the woods. I took a step forward, wobbling as I righted myself. I hadn't seen the large glistening lake in front of me until I nearly fell in._

_It was the strangest thing... I had been here before. Yet here I found myself once again; lost._

_"Naked." I muttered, looking down to find my clothing no where in sight. My feet were bare, digging into the dirt below. My eyes widened as I noticed blood trailing down my my leg. "Not again." I stuttered, leaning down to rinse my leg in the cool, still water. "Why won't it wash away?" I rubbed my hands along the length of my legs, trying my best to remove the dark blood. But it didn't seem to matter how hard I scrubbed, it wouldn't come off._

_I sighed, plunking down in the dark and dangling my feet in the small lake. As I looked up towards the other side I saw him. He sat once again, legs dangling over the large rock; smiling. His eyes the color of water and that familiar creepy grin._

_"Soon." He said through his teeth._

_I didn't wait, the feeling of dread washing over me. I back up out of the lake and scrambled backwards._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, breathing rapidly as I came down from my dream. It had been happening a lot these days. After leaving the solitude of the cabin I had been dreaming of the creepy small man almost every week. But he had seemed closer this time. The lake seemed smaller.<p>

Normally I would think nothing of a bad dream or two. But I found myself visibly shaken after this particular dream. Did it mean something? And if not then why was it frequenting my sleep...

I flung my feet over the edge of bed and reached for my blinking cell. It flashed six missed calls and twenty texts. "I can't leave them alone for ten bloody minutes, can I?" I grumbled, flipping my hair back out of my face and checking the messages.

**Elena: Peat where are you? I thought we were okay?**

**Elena: Peat I am starting to worry! Message me back.**

**Elena: Peatrie Gilbert!**

**Caroline: Hey Peat. Just checking in.**

**Elena: If you left at least tell us.**

**Elena: PEAT!**

This isn't possible! I stammered, dialing my sister quickly.

"Peat?" She sounded noticeably worried, "Peat what the hell is going on, it's been a week!"

"Elena... I think I need you to come over and bring Bonnie." My voice was shaky and I felt afraid. There was nothing I could say to myself that would make me calm down. This shook me.

"Of course. Are you okay?" She asked me. I could tell she was fishing to be sure I hadn't left town without telling anyone again. But I hadn't. I had gone to sleep and woken up one week later.

"I'm not okay."

"Okay... I'll be right there. I'll bring Bonnie." I could hear her juggling her bag and coat, "Just stay there. Don't leave." She hung up on me. I sat back against the head board of my bed and hugged my legs. What was happening to me?

I sent a quick text to Rebekah in the hopes of maybe getting a phone call later on. It had been a while since we had talked and I had been regretting that fact. Since Kol had died and the originals went back I hadn't kept in touch. It had all been a huge mess.

**Peat: Just checking in. Hope everything is going alright.**

It didn't take long for me to hear back.

**Rebekah: Glad you are checking in. Miss you. Everything is fine here other then possible all out war. Not sure what will happen just yet. How are you? Will stay in touch.**

**Peat: Waiting for Elena and Bonnie. Some more Peatrie drama. No need to worry. Will text again soon!**

I hit send and dropped the phone to the bed. This all had to end eventually didn't it? My mind drifted to Niklaus... I wondered if the war she had been talking about had to do with him. But of course it did... It was always war with Niklaus. I had to remind myself that I had made the right choice in cutting him out of my life. I just wish Rebekah and Elijah hadn't moved along with him. But they were a tight nit family. What could I have done?

* * *

><p>The door slid open to my studio apartment, Elena had finally showed. "Hey." Elena said calmly, coming to sit on the bed next to me. "You look pale Peat. Tell me what happened?" I could see she wasn't actually calm but trying to hold her shit together for my sake. I slunk down the bed towards her and lay my head on her shoulder. It was nice to have my sister.<p>

"I've been having this dream..." Elena just listened, "I go to sleep and I wake up shaken. But sometimes the dream changes. When it does... I sleep for days."

"That's why we couldn't get a hold of you.." Elena muttered.

"I came home after we talked the other day... Then I woke up with a bunch of messages." I tapered off, eyeing her.

"And you don't feel different? I need more information hon." Elena said worriedly.

"I dunno... I haven't done much lately. I shifted alone last month... I haven't done much magic. I guess I have just been trying to lie low ya know?" I asked her, "Until I.. Fixed Elena I have really not done more then paint, eat and sleep." My world had been sorta boring. Just what I had wanted.

"And what happens in your dream?" She asked me.

After I explained each one and how they changed we sat still and quiet.

"I haven't heard of anything like this before... Can you remember what the man looked like?" She asked me. I knew she was hoping she could ask around, check grimoires. But I had a feeling we weren't going to figure this out very easily.

"Well... He was short. He wasn't wearing shoes but he wore a suit. It wasn't a regular suit either... It was like a Renaissance style suit..." I knew it sounded strange but that was it. "And his hair was dirty blond, but it was wig like." I motioned at my head showing how elaborate it was. "He seemed... Fancy."

"Fancy." Elena repeated my words.

"Yeah..." I shrugged. "But he really freaks me out. His smile... It's super friggen weird."

"This is just what we need right now." Elena muttered.

"Well shit Len's... Sorry." I grumbled. Why was she being so damn rude? I was having a crisis here. I bent over backwards for these people. I never asked for help.

"No.. No I didn't mean it like that.. It's just that we have been dealing with Silas this last week and his deranged ex girlfriend. Now I think this is an issue that only he can help with. It's just bad timing." This surprised me. I had only been asleep one week and already we had another issue. Of course I missed out. "He's hiding out up at the cabin... You weren't around so we just assumed it would be okay."

"He is afraid of this woman?" I asked them. Wasn't he all powerful or something silly?

"If you had met her you would understand." Elena groaned. "Honestly this whole thing has been a pain in our ass. She seems to think we have to help her."

"Why would that be?" I asked, curious about this new witch."

"She created the immortality spell.. The one that Esther tweaked when Henrik was thought dead. The one that made the first vampires." Elena whispered. "The one that made us. Doppelgangers." She confirmed. "Shadow selves of the original girl. Amara." She went on to explain everything. Qetsiyah, Amara, Silas. All of it. I was silent for the whole thing.

"And Amara is dead now?" I asked, confused at how quickly this stuff had happened.

"Yeah. She begged for death."

"And Silas... Killed her?" I was in shock. He killed the woman he loved because she couldn't take another single day. "So what now? Do we kill Qetsiyah? How did she get here in the first place? Wasn't she dead?"

"Bonnie may have done a little spell... Clearly she shouldn't have done it. This is all my fault. I thought if she dropped the veil to the other side I could talk with Qetsiyah. I hoped she could tell me how to kill Silas. Instead Bonnie ended up bringing her back."

"Is Bonnie off dealing with that now? I thought she would come with you..." I said, noticing Bonnie's absence. We hadn't been talking much lately what with me cutting all ties. But I hadn't figured she would avoid me.

"That's the thing Peat... Bonnie is dead." A tear fell down her cheek as I raised my head to look at her.

"How can she be dead?" I asked, my hands starting to shake again as they had only an hour before.

Elena explained about Katherine. Then she explained about the people leaving the other side to come here. And Jeremy."

"She saved Jeremy." I repeated her words. "Jere was dead. And I was asleep." My hands turned to fists as tears fell down my own cheek, burning as they went. "I am so afraid Elena. There is something seriously wrong with me and I don't know how to fix it."

"Honestly all I want is a break from all this. When you feel ready to go back to the house just say the words." Elena told me, wrapping her arms around me.

"You want to go back to New Orleans?" I thought she couldn't stand the original family.

"Not yet, but soon. I see it in your eyes Peatrie. You aren't ready to face what happened with Kol. You and Klaus... I think it's good to have a break. But I want you to know that I have thought long and hard about it. I have decided that you come first like I promised. Once you feel up to it we will go back. We will find a way to help you."

"Thank you Elena."

"But for now we really need to get our shit together. Right now as we speak Silas and Qetsiyah are at war and I am afraid it will hurt this town."


	39. Chapter 39

**Azera-v: Glad to be back!  
><strong>

**I used a little exert from Jonathan Strange And Mr. Norell. I do not own it but use it because I love it so much. (Bit about Fae being barely sane)**

**Chapter 38:**

So we hadn't finished our talk about the strange dreams I had been having. I couldn't say I didn't feel a little nervous about that fact. If I had been a normal girl out in the world, unaware of what was possible I would assume it meant nothing. But I was different and that was something yet unexplored. It could mean anything. Who was the strange fancy man who glared at me over the moonlit lake. Why did he follow me with his eyes? And where had the blood come from?

I shivered as I made my way towards the cabin. Silas waited for us there in his hideout.

"This is so not how I pictured Silas." I said to my sister, "Hiding out in a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere like a scared child. What can she do to him that would hurt? I thought he wanted to die." He has made a deal with me to kill him when the time came. Why would this be any different?

"It's not so much fear as it is annoyance I think." Elena told me. "He just killed Amara because that witch tortured her for thousands of years."

"I don't get any of this Elena. Something is fishy about his story."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to look at the woman who ruined his life?" She suggested, knocking on the door to my old prison. The door flung open on it's own, Silas faced us from the small couch.

"Oh goodie, company!" He smiled. That smile reminded me on Niklaus every time I saw it. There was so much smugness there. Privilege even. "It's about time to. I have been waiting for you." His eyes stayed on me as he spoke and I knew he was talking only to me. "Sleep to long and you might never wake up."

My eyes widened as I entered the room, "Explain yourself." I snapped.

"Ohh the wolf has bite." He shot back, laughing.

"You promised you wouldn't hide this shit from me Silas. We had a deal. A deal I will break if you keep doing this to me!" I was getting sick of this. He knew more then he said. All this stuff happening with Amara and Qetsiyah could have been prevented. Bonnie's death could have been prevented if only he had told us more.

"Since when did you dictate terms to me?" He asked me coolly. "I gave you more then you deserve. The payment is not worth the price." He leaned back, putting his feet up onto my shitty coffee table.

"Maybe we should tell Qetsiyah where you are. Would you enjoy that?" I shot back, there was no way I was putting up with this anymore. I hated him. The worst thing was that if I killed him I would be giving him what he wanted. I had to keep him alive.

"Go ahead. Honestly I might as well get that over with." He sighed. "Honestly I don't know why I've been waiting this long. Self preservation maybe? No... More like procrastination."

"You hurt her. You created a whole lot of shit because of what you did. You have to face that I guess." I shrugged.

"Ya ya... I feel nothing." He mumbled. "So she had a shitty life because of me. Many people have shitty lives. She could have chosen to get over it. Move on and live a different life. But no. She decided she wanted revenge. Now look where we are." He deadpanned.

"There certainly is something to be said about a woman scorned." Elena finally spoke up. "Now rewind to the part about my sister not waking up. Talk."

"Do you find that you feel helpless?" He asked me, smiling smugly. "I see it in you. Helplessness." He pulled his feet from the coffee table and turned to me. "I told you so much already. You haven't done any research on your... Lineage?" He asked me, surprised.

"When do I have time?" I moved towards him and sat down, leaning my head back on the couch. Elena stayed in the doorway, remaining cautious for the both of us.

"Well I can't blame you. What information there is may only be half true. Truths twisted into myth."

"You mean Fairies." Elena asked him.

"Of course I do! There is a wealth of information on Wolves, vampires... But Fae... You can't be sure. They are so old that whatever people may have written down could have only been assumptions. I assume half of them would have been far to afraid to approach one. Hard to get much information when you can't get close enough."

"You said that before. That they are dangerous. Why? What makes them that way?" Of course I knew of the power. But there was alternate meaning there, I could see it in his eyes.

"Not many can form alliances with the very forces of that around us. Not many can do as much harm." Elena and I glared at him, waiting for more. "Someone somewhere in time said something about fairies and I think it sums up the fear nicely. They said In men logic is strong, and magic weak, while magic is a Faery's natural affinity, and by human standings they are barely sane." I didn't think my heart could skip a beat, but here I was unable to see straight.

"My sister is not insane!" Elena said, anger finally taking over.

"No she isn't." He confirmed, "But she is not entirely sane either."

"Explain." I told him calmly.

"You are not entirely Fae are you? You have a little of everything. I can only assume that has something to do with it. Although I am unsure of how long it will last. You may find yourself one day hundreds of years from now feeling a little... Mad."

"You are saying I might live that long?" I hadn't thought of it before. I never really felt immortal.

"I have told you so before." He shrugged, "But you're not the same as any one supernatural are you? So if I had to guess I would say you cannot expect to age normally. You may not grow old but your mind may. How can we know? You are the first one like this." He waved me off.

"And the dreams?" I asked, "What do you know of my dreams?"

"Well nothing obviously." He smiled. "What do you see in these dreams?"

I explained to him about the man and the lake. Even the blood. In a way he didn't look surprised, only interested. I was just a fun game to him. I knew that now. He had always intended to tell me all that he knew. He just wanted to upset me first.

He smiled then, a different type of smile. One I couldn't name. "Well this is so much easier then I thought it would be. You weren't dreaming." I just glared back at him grumpily. "You went to Fairy."

"Fairy." I deadpanned. What the fuck was Fairy.

"Otherworld. The land of the faeries." He was getting annoyed with how little I knew. "Honestly you really did no research? Not even google?"

"NO! No I didn't google faeries OKAY!" I raised my voice. "I have been busy picking up after YOU. Not to mention it all seems sort of silly. Little people with wings who live in trees. I didn't really think it was real!" I wanted to believe that nothing was wrong.

"Faeries do not live in trees." He stated. "They live in Fairy."

"Great. So I just happen to wander into this Fairy without being aware."

"It would seem a possibility, yes. Or.." He trailed off.

"OR what?" I snapped at him.

"Or someone has been bringing you to Fairy."

* * *

><p>"This is all to much to take in right now." Elena said, pacing under the cover of the trees. We left Silas alone to talk about our next move. "And what about Qetsiyah? I am really tempted to just let her know where he is. Maybe they will take care of each other, problem solved."<p>

"I agree with you. I think I've had enough of his shit." I nodded, leaning against a nearby tree. "But at the same time he does have a lot of information I can use to figure this all out."

"More then he has already told you?" She raised a brow. She was most likely right. What more was there? Even if there was more I could find it out myself. I could call Elijah and take the help he had offered. There were other avenues I could explore. Silas was not the only one. "I want to do it Peat. I want to see what happens."

"Okay." I said finally. Lets see what happened.

* * *

><p>It was around three in the morning when I heard a crash as my door flew open. Silas came in, slamming the door shut behind him. I sat upright in my bed, my hair sticking up on all sides as I blinked in his direction. I guess Elena made that call... "Honestly why?" I groaned.<p>

"You could have given me a little warning." He said angrily.

I swung out of bed and moved for the kitchenette. I placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on. Then I turned to look at him. "Didn't go well?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

"She killed herself." He told me, sitting down at the little island beside me. "I guess I must have broken her heart once again."

"I don't get it. Stefan is caring and sweet. Yet he remains unhappy and alone. Then there is you... Why do you have Amara and Qetsiyah fawning over you?" He was such an asshole.

"Girls like the bad boy." He grinned. "I am sure even you wish to try it out."

"No, I really do not wish to try it out. Thanks." I muttered, the kettle whistling behind me. I turned, taking it off the burner and pouring it into my mug. The sweet smell of lime and citrus filled my senses. I lifted it and took a sip of the boiling hot nectar, placing it on the island to face him again. But he had moved.

His skin touched mine from behind, his hands running down my bare arms. "No. Silas back off." I warned angrily, my body stiffening.

"Oh come on love. Don't spoil it." His voice shifted to one I recognized well, his hands doing the same. I knew those hands. I felt my body relax into his embrace as the smell of Niklaus washed over me. How did he do that? "You can't tell me you don't enjoy this." He muttered into my ear. His nose touched my shoulder and ran up my neck. It felt cloudy to me, a distant memory I couldn't quite reach out to grab. His teeth bit down on my ear softly as I lay my head back against his shoulder.

I was turned at high speed, my ass hitting the counter on the island behind us. And there he was staring back at me; Niklaus. He pulled me close and mashed his lips to mine messily. His arms grabbing my hips tightly. It took a minute before I realized what was wrong with this picture; this wasn't Niklaus it was Silas.

I pressed my hands on his chest and pushed him off of me. "No, stop. Get off of me." I jumped down off the counter, "Why are you even here right now?!"

"Well love, I had thought a little fun was in order." He taunted, still wearing Niklaus's skin.

"Stop it." I all but yelled, "Just stop doing that. It's not fair."

"No one said anything about fair." He snapped back, "What is it with you doppelgangers? You all look like her but you aren't!" I watched as he took his normal shape, "Selfish, selfless. PICK ONE!"

"I am not Amara!"

"Clearly you are not." With that he disappeared. I blinked a few times before realizing he could do that. Poof.

I pulled out my cell, flumping back down onto the squishy bed covers.

**Peat: There must be a tattoo on my forehead that says: Looking for sad angry men for hot sex.**

I hit send, sighing roughly.

**Rebekah: Ohh sounds exciting. Something I need to know?**

**Peat: Not exciting. Just annoying.**

**Rebekah: Come home.**

I sat and stared at her last message. Home. I wasn't sure I was ready for home just yet.

**Peat: You guys need me?**

I asked, curious if there was something I needed to help her with.

**Rebekah: Sounds more like you need me.**

**Peat: I am okay. Just dealing with Silas.**

**Rebekah: Henrik says hello. We miss you. don't forget to hurt him for us.**

I smiled, putting the phone into my night stand. It was nice to be missed.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later:<strong>

"It's strange how quiet it has been." Damon said, staring at me as I sat on the counter in his kitchen. "I guess I might be bored."

"We keep trying to figure out who gets to take the cure." Elena mumbled, the small vial turning over in her hands. "I mean... Silas has gone missing so we can't exactly use it on him. So... Who do we hate?"

"I hate a lot of people." Damon said, smiling at her.

"Why do we have to use it on someone we hate? I know a perfectly nice Original who would love it have it." I told them, thinking of Rebekah.

"She's right." Stefan said, "Rebekah did want it."

"I don't like her." Elena reminded me. "I was thinking of something more like giving it to Caroline. Or using it on Niklaus." She halted at her last words, realizing what she had said, "Shit. Sorry, I am just used to trying to kill him." She shrugged.

"It's fine I get it. Just don't try to kill him or I may have to stop you." I teased.

Damon rolled his eyes at us. "What about Katherine. I hear she's still around. She killed Jeremy." He suggested.

I felt myself grow angry thinking about it. I hadn't met Katherine yet but I already knew that I would hate her. "I don't care." I sighed, "You guys choose. All this seems silly to me."

"I was just trying to spice things up." Elena told me, smiling. "Do you have a better idea?"

I shrugged in return. "No I guess not."


	40. Chapter 40

**To Guest: I promise it's coming, in this very chapter :)  
><strong>

**So this now sorta turns into a crossover I guess. TVD/The Originals crossover. So I hope you all continue to follow. Possible spoilers etc. This chapter will be a nice big one!  
><strong>

**Chapter 39: (Wow almost at 40!) One month after Elena gave Katherine the cure by force:  
><strong>

Nothing special had happened since Katherine's death. My sister had been almost taken over by the stupid traveler doppelganger. But we always seemed to prevail. It left me feeling sort of antsy. My tiny studio apartment was empty of art and I was left blank and unable to paint. The only one left was the man with the creepy grin. I couldn't get it out of my head. The smile haunted my dreams and plagued my days.

I ran my hand along the banister leading from the top floor of the boarding house, to the bottom. "There you are." I said, joining my sister on the couch in the living room.

"You look bored again." She smiled, rolling her eyes at me.

"I whine about being annoyed with all the drama and killing but then when it stops I sorta hope for it." I confessed. A break from the drama I loved but apparently a break from the rest left me feeling each passing minute. "Look." I said, shifting to face her. "I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I'm ready to go back." I forced the words, knowing that she wasn't ready yet. But I had been thinking about since the first time Rebekah had asked me to come back. Until now I hadn't been ready.

"Oh."

"I know you're not ready, I get it. But I think it's time I went." Rebekah had been texting me often and even calling the last few weeks. The war between the factions was brewing more and more these days and she had hinted at needing my help. We hadn't talked about Niklaus. I hadn't wanted to ask. Instead we talked about the witches, the wolves and I had found out there was even a human side all arguing with each other. "I think I may be needed there. I can't leave Rebekah without help."

"I never got it Peat. About Rebekah... All she ever did was hate me right from the start. I am sorry I don't feel like rushing to her aid." I knew that, I knew they didn't get along. I also knew Elena wouldn't be much help to them anyways.

"I just want you to come when you are ready. Because I don't expect to live in that giant house alone for to long." I watched her.

"I know. As soon as we can all agree that coming home is right then we will join you, I promise." She gave me a sad smile, pulling me into her. "Go. Figure out how to help them. Talk to Klaus. But don't forget about yourself. Ask Elijah for help."

"Yes to all of that." I smiled back, a tear falling down my cheek, "Expect the Klaus thing. I don't know what I would say."

"Yes. You will have to talk to him if you are there for the family. Suck it up and decide what you want. Whatever that is... I support you."

* * *

><p><strong>Peat: So I heard you could use my help.<strong>

I hit send as I lay my bags out on my bed and began shoving things inside. Since I had moved into my place I had bought way to much crap. But I wasn't going to keep paying rent so it all had to end up being shipped to my home in New Orleans.

**Rebekah: Yes... ARE YOU COMING HOME!?**

I smiled at her message. I loved how she called it home. I knew anywhere she went would be home to her. She just meant home to her.

**Peat: Packing as we speak. Tell Elijah I agree to help however I can.**

**Rebekah: He will be so thrilled! I'll meet you at the house. Message me when you get your ass on the plane!**

That was it, it was official; I was going home. That meant a lot of things for me. I would see Rebekah again. I would see Henrik and Elijah. I would even see Logan. I wasn't sure what I would be feeling when all that happened but it didn't matter. I was going to face it head on. I would worry about my feelings for Niklaus when I couldn't bare it any longer. For now I planned to push it aside.

The last time we had spoken, my sister had killed Kol. We hadn't exactly left it on good terms. We had left it with a threat. If you attack my family I will attack you. No love. Nothing. Just anger and sadness.

* * *

><p>It took me a few days to get my stuff together and sent over to New Orleans. By the time I arrived at the airport I was exhausted. But I was also feeling sort of excited. A potential war meant something for me to do. Not to mention I hoped that by going back I would find new inspiration and be able to paint once again.<p>

"So I guess this is it." Elena said, smiling sadly as she hugged me tight. "Be careful."

"What's going to happen? I can't die or whatever." I waved her off. "At least not easily."

"I'm serious Peat. We still haven't heard from Silas since he ran off, not to mention we have no idea what kind of mess Klaus has stirred up over there. Just... Be careful. At least stay alive long enough for us to see you again." I rolled my eyes at her, making my rounds. I hugged Stefan then Damon and lastly, my brother.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. "Be safe." Then I ditched them, heading for the plan home.

**Peat: On plane now. Can't wait to see you.**

**Rebekah: I'll be waiting.**

* * *

><p>I reached New Orleans only a short time after getting on the plane. It wasn't a long distance from Mystic Falls but it certainly beat driving. Rebekah met me on the other side and took me to the big empty house that I had loved so much.<p>

"I kicked the tenants out as soon as you told me you were coming. They didn't fight it." She smiled huge as I pushed open the door to the mostly empty plantation house. I looked up towards the giant open loft hallway above and admired the way the light hit the doors. "It's still so dingy." She said, scrunching her nose. "But we can fix it."

"You will do no such thing." I scoffed, dropping a bag to the old wood floor. "I like it this way."

"You would." She laughed back. "I had them drop your things in the living room. I think your ratio of furniture to house is a bit flawed. But who am I to say?" I sighed listening to her go on and on. It was nice to be back and it was nice to have a friend who I could just be silly with. I was home.

We spent the day unpacking my things in my part of the house. Then we trekked down to the art studio I had left in disarray long ago.

"It's still destroyed." I grumbled. "You know my sister never told me what happened in here after I got back." She had been so mad at me then. Then with all the running off to Mystic Falls we left it all here. Never to be spoken of again.

"I'll tell you what happened." She said, picking up a painting of trees, "My brother happened."

"I should have guessed to be honest. He is so much like a small child when he doesn't get his way." I picked up my easel and placed an empty canvas there. I stared at it a moment. "When should I come to the villa?" I asked her, wondering if I was expected.

She was silent a moment, touching a few paintings. "I haven't told Nik yet."

"Haven't told him what?" I asked, raising my brow. "I thought Elijah asked me for my help? Wouldn't that involve Niklaus?" How could they not have told him? I gave them a lot of time. My nervousness at seeing him increased with that knowledge.

"We didn't talk about him after leaving. If we had I would have told you that he's changed. He's... Worse now." She mumbled, eyeing me. I didn't answer, instead I glared at her, waiting to hear more. "He found out some things I may have done a while ago... Let's just say it hurt him. With that and Kol dying he became angrier... Sad." She ran her fingers along a large painting of the moon, watching for a reaction from me.

"So you decided to make it worse by allowing me to show up and embarrass myself?" I asked her, growing afraid and a bit grumpy. "I will not make him happier by being here Rebekah... We didn't leave it well."

"Yes I know... Kol and all that. But I am sure he knows now that you were not really involved in that. You died for fucks sake."

"Yes I am sure that Kol's death plays a factor but there are things you don't know about how we may have left things... It is very confusing." I didn't want to have to tell her about what happened in her family's foyer.

"What was that!" She demanded, motioning towards my face.

"Nothing. I just think there's more to this. Maybe you should warn him before I just show up at the villa." I suggested, trying to ignore the face I had made.

"That wasn't nothing. You made a face. I demand you tell me what happened with my brother so that I may be more prepared when I tell him you are back!" I shifted uncomfortably on the cool cement floor. "Tell me."

My cheeks reddened, "We may have had sex." To most this wouldn't be news. But for me it was. I had hidden myself away for years in the middle of nowhere. When I came back I wasn't as experienced as others at these things. I hadn't had the option... Or I had with Logan but I hadn't been thinking about that at the time. I was a virgin.

"I thought you were..." Her eyes were wide.

"Yes okay. Shit. I was. But I didn't leave it well. Then my sister killed Kol and we just sort of... Never talked about it." I waved at her nervously.

"I'd ask if it was fun but it's my brother... Eww." She winced at me scrunching up her nose.

"It was fun at first. But he ruined it by being Klaus." I told her, not caring whether she wanted to hear it.

"Of course he did. What? Did he hurt you?" She asked me, anger clear in her features. "I'll kill him."

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is you tell him that I am here. I refuse to make a fool out of one of us." Mostly myself.

"Okay okay. I will in the morning. Then I will text you and you can come to discuss the situation with Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah POV:<strong>

I woke up in Peat's bed, my hair a mess as per usual. After borrowing her bathroom I left her asleep and headed for the villa. I hoped to get in long before breakfast. I had to tell my brother that the woman he loved was back. The woman he loved and couldn't have. I dreaded it, knowing that it would only get me in deeper because I hadn't told him sooner. He had no time to throw barriers up.

It was calm by the time I got home but I found my brother already sitting down in the breakfast nook. "Elijah I said, nodding to him." He smiled at me awkwardly as Niklaus drank a glass of what smelled like blood. "Nik."

"Out all night with Marcel were we?" Klaus asked me, raising an eye from his glass. "He's been mysteriously silent... Avoiding me some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear along with all of those sweet nothings."

"For your information I wasn't." I told him, taking a seat. "But if I see him I will be sure to ask if he is still sore with you."

"So indulge us. Where did you happen to run off to last night? Plotting against me with the witches maybe? Or maybe it was the wolves?" He had found out not long ago that I had sent my father after him. Since then I hadn't heard the end of what I had done. I love him but he was capable of ruining my happiness. I wasn't sure what else I could have done at the time.

"I am sure she was not." Elijah scolded Niklaus for me. Standing up for his little sister as he always did these days.

"I'll have you know I was not plotting against you. In fact I like to think that what I was doing helps us all." Elijah was fully aware that Peat was home. He had asked me weeks prior to tell her that we could use her help. I had done so immediately in the hopes of regaining my best friend. It had worked. He also knew I hadn't told Niklaus.

"Do tell." Klaus said back, faking excitement.

"Perhaps I am concerned that if I voice my little secret that you will get upset with me." I grabbed a glass and took a long swig of whatever the pink liquid was.

"Poppy cock. Go on then." He pointed at me, "I won't get angry. You have my word."

"I have asked that Rebekah to send word to Peat." Elijah spoke up, braking my silence. Klaus's hands bunched on the table cloth, growing upset. "She did so three weeks ago. Peatrie arrived last night." It wasn't long before the entire breakfast spread found it's way onto the floor. Plates shattering into a hundred tiny pieces. But after my brother flipped the table he stood strangely still.

"You know something?" I asked him angrily, "There is something fundamentally wrong with you. I hope you know that." I said nothing else as I got up from my seat and side stepped the mess. "Peat is here dear brother. Deal with it.**"**

"I have tried to be nice. But it seems I have vipers for family." Nik spat, pushing up out of his chair."I have rather lost my appetite." He said, leaving Elijah and I alone. But not before grabbing a large bottle of whiskey, "I'll have to rely on the breakfast of champions instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Peat POV:<strong>

"Where is everyone?" I asked Bekah as I joined her in the door way of the villa. But the place lay unusually quiet. Not to mention I was fishing to see what exactly happened when she told her brothers I had arrived.

"Oh you know... Nik is upstairs being a big baby. Elijah is waiting for us in the study. The usual." She shrugged, smiling softly. "We had an eventful morning. To bad you missed out." I laughed as she rolled her eyes at the balcony. "Honestly, men... I don't understand them. Don't much care to."

"So he's upset?" I asked her. "Shit Bekah, maybe I shouldn't have come here."

"It doesn't matter if he is upset Peat. You told him you can't be with him. If he can't handle being around you after that then so be it. He can suck it up. Elijah, Rik and I don't need to suffer because of it."

"Mmkay." She pushed open the door to the study.

"Peat, nice to see you. Thank you for coming." Elijah smiled up at me from his desk. I wondered what exactly they needed a desk for. But I didn't ask.

"Hey Elijah." I half waved and sat down in on of the chairs, leaning back and getting comfy. "So, tell me what's going on."

"Right." he smiled, "Well, I am sure you remember that Niklaus and Marcel were not exactly getting on last you were in town." I nodded. "Well when you went missing Niklaus dropped everything to find you. He had it in his head that with you he could take back this city. Without you his plan was dead."

"Go on."

"When he finally came back he picked up where he left off, but without his original plan." He placed a few photos down in front of me. "Instead of this just being about Marcel and his position as king of New Orleans it has become a lot more difficult. Marcel has been muzzling witches and cursing the local wolf clan. The factions that surround him grow tired of his rule. The only ones benefiting are the vampires."

"Niklaus has been trying to get the wolves on our side." Rebekah added. "But I am unsure how that would help us at this point. With the witches unable to do magic and the wolves unable to take human form we are left with only ourselves."

"Oh dear sister. You forget Davina." Klaus said from the open door way. My heart stopped, I was unsure exactly what was going to happen.

Rebekah eyed her brother and spoke again. "Marcel has been using a powerful witch to keep track of the other witches. She knows if one of them has done magic."

"And Marcel deals with these witches I take it?" I asked Elijah, ignoring Klaus.

"Davina is being used as nothing more then a tool by Marcel. The others can't stop her because of the power she wields."

"So we get to why you asked me to come here." They wanted me because I was possibly able to over power the girl.

"Yes. I had hoped you would assist us in stopping this witch." Elijah answered, watching for my reaction.

"Okay." I said, just like that. "But I want something."Elijah raised his brow. "It's not a must have, more of a request... I want you to continue to help me figure out some things about myself. I've learned some things recently but there are still unanswered questions."

"Of course Peat. You know that I am here." Elijah stood from the desk, "I have to meet with one of the wolves but afterwards I am available. You can fill me in on what you have learned and we will go from there." Klaus scoffed from behind us but I shrugged him off. I was just excited to get started.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! You rock!**

**Chapter 40:**

I felt odd pushing past Klaus. He was upset, I knew that. It was almost as if there was nothing for either of us to say to each other. Just silence.

"Peat!" Rik's voice rang out from below the balcony. "Down here!" He called out.

"Hey punk!" I said, leaning over to look down at him. His hair had grown longer, falling almost to his shoulders. He was taller. But I couldn't ever seem to shrug the feeling that these people weren't the same. How could a normal child grow up in such danger all the time? I wondered what their plans for him were. Would they let him live his life as he was. Or would they turn him into one of them? I shuddered at the very thought of it.

"You're back?" He asked me, searching my face.

Laughing I nodded, "Not going anywhere kid."

"Ugh! Thank the gods. I missed you." He sighed loudly. He was still so young and the drama hadn't left him yet. But he was a Mikaelson so again I wondered if it would ever leave him. I waved as I turned to head towards the small room Rebekah had disappeared into.

"Henrik is growing up fast." I said, noticing that she sat alone in the window seat. Shelves of books surrounded us, each one aged like them. "Of course you have a library." I mumbled, teasing her.

"It's my brother's." She muttered distracted.

"What is it Rebekah?" I asked her, running my fingers along a few books.

"It's Nikalus."

"You know what?" I asked, "We spend far to much of our time worrying about Niklaus." We wasted far to much worry on him. "We should focus on other more important things. Like this Davina. What is she like?"

She sighed and turned away from the window. "She's a teenager. Boring really."

"Mm." I hummed as I pulled on a particular book. I slid it off the shelf and tucked it under my arm. "I guess I can't just kill a teenager."

"You could."

"Well yes... I could do many things. But I don't kill children." I wasn't like them in that way. I hadn't been hardened by time. I cared for the lives of the innocent or whatever. "I won't kill children."

She faded out again, back into whatever thought I had interrupted. "I'm going to borrow this book. Text when Elijah is ready for me." I said, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

><p>I knew parts of the villa, but not much. I knew where my friends room was so I headed for the peace and quiet it held. I slipped my shoes off and backed up against the small reading desk, sliding to the floor. I crossed my legs and opened the thick journal.<p>

_August 1359_

_I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bonds strain under the pressure of our lives as vampires. Each day it removes them farther from the humanity that they once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However the true problem remains; My brother Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I as their eldest brother can lead them down the correct path. A path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our families legacy will end in darkness.  
><em>

_He speaks of her sometimes in the stillness of the new day. The girl with the most beautiful blond hair. The one who stole his heart. __There are moments when I doubt that my family is capable of redemption, yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it- the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe. _

I closed my eyes and lean back against the cool wood desk. What happened to Niklaus was my fault. I ruined him long ago. At least with a little help from Esther. A tear escaped, burning a line down my cheek. Reaching up I wiped it away with the sleeve of my sweater. I blamed him for who he was now but I wasn't totally innocent either.

My phone beeped, breaking the silence. Elijah was ready for me.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Elijah asked me as I joined him in the study once again. This time we would talk alone.<p>

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked, raising a brow. I dropped the thick book down in front of him.

"Doing some light reading I see." He wore a look of acceptance. "It's been a long time since I wrote those things."

"Not much has changed." I sat down on the desk and eyed him. "I never thought of it from your point of view before. Interesting to say the least." It hurt me to read. I wouldn't be picking the book up again anytime soon.

"Much has changed Peatrie. My brother is different now then he was then. I feel as though I am closer to witnessing our end these days then in those." His eyes were sad and I knew why. Rebekah explained it all to me. "His rage and sadness only build by the day. He trusts us less and less. Soon where will we be? When we can't stop him.. I wonder."

"Is that really why I am here?" I asked him, realizing now that Elijah may have ulterior motives. "You think that I can fix him?"

"I suppose the idea had crossed my mind. All this time I thought the unity we shared as a family would bring him out of this never ending rut. I always knew in the back of my mind what had gone wrong."

"It's my fault." I said, running my hand up through my hair. It fell to my shoulders in messy waves.

"It's no ones fault. These things happen to people. We love and we loose love. I blame it on my mother." He touched the book, "I think that the timing was bad. I think our senses were enhanced. Not to mention my brother had more heart then most before all this." Flashes of what his father had done to him flew past my eyes. I understood in a way. "You both loved quickly yes, but fell hard. Then for you to vanish without a trace along with our little brother... It was just a deadly combination."

"What do you suppose I do?" I eyed him carefully. He knew how I had felt the last time we had seen each other. I wondered what he would expect of me.

"I expect only honesty. Anything false that we direct towards Niklaus will only backfire. He couldn't handle it." He left the book and sat down in his chair. "I suppose I only hoped that you being here would spark something in him once again. Something he lost long ago."

"I cannot promise anything Elijah." I warned.

"I ask only that you remain open minded. My brother is not beyond help. He's only damaged by mistakes Rebekah and I have made trying to fix things. If we can build his trust once again it is my hope that he might calm a bit." I laughed at the last word. I wondered what calming him a bit would even look like. Was there a calm Niklaus?

I sighed, "All I can say is that I came here open minded." I came here not promising myself anything. Only that I would figure out what my dreams might mean. We turned the topic to Silas and what I had been told. We must have sat for hours and discussed it because when we were done it was growing dark.

"If all that Silas has told you is true than it is fair to assume you need to be careful." He finished, watching me. "We cannot be sure just exactly what to expect of you Peat. My advice for now would be to keep a close eye on this man you keep seeing. Write down any shift in the dream, whatever it might be. And if you notice something new with yourself, tell me."

"Deal." I agreed, feeling better then I had in weeks after telling him everything.

"Is this new?" He asked, pointing to my cheek. I reached up to touch my face, wiping at something crusty there. Blood.

"I..." I was bleeding? "I guess I cried a little earlier." My cheeks reddened at my confession. But this was a little freaky. "I cried blood.."

"Another vampire trait it seems." He wrote it down on the same pad of paper he had the rest of what we had learned. "As I said before Peat... Keep an eye on these things. If you grow hungry again you need to tell someone. I remember what happened with Kol and I wonder if blacking out during that was a symptom of starvation."

I hadn't thought of it like that before. I had been so hungry for so long. But it wasn't unbearable, at least not that I was aware of. "I guess so."

"I have some ideas about that so make sure to notify me if it happens." I nodded and got up from the chair. "And one more thing. I am hoping to get the factions together soon for a sort of... Peace treaty. I wish for you to attend this meeting." He had already asked me to make my presence know in the villa. That way anyone from Marcel to his followers would know I was there and the Originals had help. He hoped to keep his family safe by keeping me close.

"Why would you want me there?" I asked him, confused.

"You represent something new. They need to be aware of that fact."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you." Rebekah spat, arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"He wasn't good enough for you." Klaus said, smiling smugly back at her.

"You made sure of that didn't you?" I sighed, leaning back in the doorway so I didn't interrupt. HIs phone buzzed as he stood up and made for the stairwell.

"Where are you going!?" She asked, rudely interrupted by whoever had called.

"It seems the night isn't quite over yet. Marcel and I are going out for a drink." She was still smiling when his eyes found mine.

"We are supposed to be a team Nik. I don't remember the plan including you two getting drunk."

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah, so I'll fill you in. What some friends do when they get together is drink. And when they drink they share secrets. Marcel has somehow succeeded in taming the vampires. I intend to figure out how."

"Clearly that would be Davina." I said finally. He was shaken by my words, I knew that. But he remained in control.

"Clearly." He almost spat at me. He grabbed his jacket form the chair roughly and made for the door, "Oh yes. Nice to see that you're back Peatrie." He smiled his fake smile, slamming the door shut behind him. I felt a pang in my chest at his voice. The way he had talked to me was so much different then any other. It was cold and empty. I wasn't so sure what I should do.

"It's fine." I said under my breath, "You do have friends Rebekah." I was her friend. "Coming back to my place?"

* * *

><p>We spent the night talking about her brother. A night filled with Klaus. Something I hadn't done in a long time. She told me about the daggering. She told me about his life and how it effected them. She told me about the most recent events. Then she fell asleep, a bottle of Southern Comfort in her hand.<p>

I smiled as I sipped my tea and watched her sleep. I was lucky to have a friend like her. I just wished she didn't as badly as I knew she did these days. She was not the same girl I had known all those years ago. It was then I sat down on the couch next to her and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>My head shot up as Rebekah yelled into her cellphone. She stood by the large bay window in the living room and paced back and forth. "Jesus." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.<p>

"Fine I'll tell her." She yelled, throwing the phone across the room. It hit the fireplace and shattered, hitting the floor at the base. "I HATE MY BROTHER!" She yelled.

I smiled and lay back watching her. I waited until she was ready to tell me whatever it was she was forced to. She sighed, righting herself. "Go on then. What mess are we in?"

"Marcel is upset because he knows there was a wolf walking around the villa yesterday. He knows it wasn't Niklaus." She plunked down into the fluffy couch. "They came looking for you."

"I hadn't really thought about that. They know when we are in the quarter?" I asked her, confused. Why would they care?

"Yes. The witches have spells in place that notify them. They let Marcel know. He doesn't like wolves in the quarter." I hated him already. "Nik wants us to come back so that he can plot his next move. I take it you're needed."

"He doesn't like wolves." I repeated it. I was pretty sure I hated the man. My mind shifted to Logan. I hadn't seen him since my return and I wondered where the hell he had gone. I decided I would ask Niklaus when we returned. "I was going to come back to the villa anyways. Elijah asked me to hang around during the day. To let Marcel know you are all protected or whatever." My stomach rumbled as I looked towards the kitchen. But the craving for food wasn't really there. I grew concerned. Now that Elijah had planted the idea of feeding I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

"You look a little green Peat." Rebekah said, pushing a bit of hair from my face. "You looked like this yesterday to. You alright?"

"Of course I am alright. What am I gonna get sick or something? I'm supposed to me immortal. Fairly sure we immortals don't get sick." I scoffed, brushing her off. "Honestly I think it's just from being woken up so freaking early." I got up, leaving her in the living room.

I splashed cool water on my face and dried it with a hand towel. This had been happening lately, even Elena had mentioned it to me during the shit with Katherine. But I shrugged it off then to, blaming it on something I had eaten. But maybe it was something I hadn't eaten? It wasn't my fault I didn't feel like drinking blood, was it? "I'm fine." I told myself, smothering cover up on my pale cheeks. "You're fine Peat."

* * *

><p>"So why did you want me back here? If Marcel doesn't want me in the villa wouldn't it be better not to piss him off?" I asked Klaus grumpily.<p>

"This is why you should have warned me that she was coming back here. I would have said leave her in Mystic Falls." He snapped, throwing another dead body into a large pile outside the villa. My head hurt as I watched each one hit the pire. Why would Marcel send all of these vampires? Was he really that afraid of me? "Werewolves are banned in the quarter. I had a plan and your little trip to New Orleans has put it in peril."

"I've had enough Nik!" Rebekah fought back, "If we hadn't invited Peat back we would have nothing but the three of us against Davina and Marcel." I stood stalk still watching the two fight it out. "And don't give me all that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan but no one has seen you do a damn thing!" Niklaus grew silent, and I could sense a little realization fall over him, "Elijah made a deal to protect us all. But clearly you don't care about us, about Henrik."

"I do care." He seethed, tears formed behind his eyes but he was strong, holding them back. "let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day that I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one he's had his vampires ingesting vervain. Which as you know dear sister protects them from my mind control."

I pushed my hand out against the brick wall, righting myself. It was beginning to get hard to stay upright as I listened to the two fight once again. "I needed a spy in his ranks so I tricked him into turning someone. He had just lost a couple of his vampires due to your little murder spree the other day and he needed new recruits. Then this one comes along and we all have to drop everything to help her. Now I have to explain to Marcel why he has lost three more."

The world began to spin, "I want to know why you are really here." He demanded, coming towards me.

"I-" I stumbled a little, touching my temple.

"ANSWER ME?!" He yelled. He had never yelled at me before but I could tell he was shaken by my arrival and by all the other shit that had gone wrong for him. But I couldn't answer because I hit the pavement hard, blacking out once again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41:**

"All of this bluster about wanting Peat, about loving her, and then the second she comes home you act like this!" My head was fuzzy, but I was somewhere soft. I could hear Rebekah's voice but I still couldn't open my eyes, "It's okay to care." She said softly to who I could only assume was her brother, "It's alright to want something. All we were trying to do was give that to you. That's all we ever want for you Nik." There was a calm silence and I could almost feel him calm behind a closed door, next to his sister.

"She doesn't want me." His voice was almost a whisper. "I just..."

"What?" Rebekah asked him.

"It's bad enough that three originals have come to town. But now she's here as well. His crew will get antsy. I just couldn't fathom the possibility of her getting hurt because of what I want for this family." He wanted the city back. He wanted to be some silly ass king. It was all to much for me to grasp.

"So you'd treat her like dirt. Get angry at us just to get your way?" There was so much sadness between them, it hurt. It was the worst to have to hear it all the time. "I just don't get it Nik."

"He took our home!" He yelled loudly.

"AND OUR HOME IS WORTHLESS WITHOUT FAMILY." I was always shocked when she called me that. But I was grateful. I needed it.

"I had a plan." He told her, "I would gain Marcel's trust. Dismantle his empire and take over. I am executing that plan the only way I know how." His voice shifted again, back to the shrouded Niklaus I had come to see since arriving back to my home. "If you don't like it, there's the door." It was the last thing I had heard before the darkness took me once again.

* * *

><p>My eyes finally fluttered open, but it was as if the smiling man's face was still straight ahead of me. Like I could just jump into the pool of shiny water and swim right over. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes. "You're awake." Niklaus said, placing my bag down on the side table. Was he digging through my things? What the hell?<p>

"It's hard to sleep when everyone's always yelling." I slurred, stretching my arms out over my head. At least I wasn't feeling as bad as I had before. I wondered how long I was out this time.

"You could have been free of all of this." He stood still, looking out the window. There was a hint of sadness, and something I couldn't pin point. I leaned back against the stiff head board and stared at him tiredly. "Of me."

"You think so badly of yourself?" I asked him, "But I guess I haven't helped you with that." Instead I had reminded him time and again just how bad he was. How I couldn't be with someone so terrible. A murderer. A selfish man. I had only dug it deeper. "All I know is I tried to stay in Mystic Falls. I tried to help my family. Travelers, Silas, Bonnie dying... But I couldn't escape the feeling of betrayal. I pushed it aside, yes. But I haven't forgiven it." I looked up at the ceiling, "The fact is, I haven't been a Gilbert since the day I was sent to that prison. I'm not like them." I laughed coldly, "I died and they just left me to rot in that cave." I didn't know why I was telling him all this. I hadn't even really accepted it myself. I loved Elena, yes. But I was hurt, that hadn't just evaporated. "Then I found out what they did to you.. What they did to Kol. It was like I wasn't even on their radar."

He stayed quiet, listening to my words for a moment. Then he spoke, walking towards me slowly, "I'm beginning to think we are more alike then we wish to admit. Both of us cast offs who've learned to fight when backed into a corner."

"We're backed into a corner now." I mumbled, I had done this by showing up and ruining his plans. He has said so himself.

"Ah... That we are." He smiled smugly, but it was meaningful, "It's time to fight little wolf." Reaching out he touched me cheek lightly. And I felt it then, just as Elijah has said; a glimmer of goodness that allowed me to believe. I just hoped I was right.

"Rebekah told me a little about Marcel. That you once cared for each other like family. What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like he was my son." He exhaled deeply, "And when my father chased me and my family out of New Orleans a hundred years ago we believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him. Yet when I returned I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out. Instead of sticking together he made a choice." I started to understand as he told me the story from his point of view. "He took everything we had built and made it his own. Now he is is living in our home. He is sleeping in our beds... The letter M he is stamps everywhere isn't for Marcel. It's for Mikaelson. I want to take it all back. And if I have to push him out to get it then so be it."

"Okay." I swung my shaky legs over to the floor and I reached for his hand. "I'll help you." He helped me to my feet and even I knew he saw my shaking. But I tried my best to keep it together. "I'll be alright, just tired." I lied, smiling softly.

"Yes well, it seems we all must take a day to rest. I have much to think about." And with that he pointed back at the bed, "You aren't leaving here until you can stand on your own. I will have Rebekah see to some of your belongings." He didn't give me a choice but he also didn't get rid of me. I was staying a little while longer.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked him, obeying him as I crawled back into the giant comfy bed.

"Three days." He raised his brow at me. Clearly Elijah and Klaus hadn't talked about me yet. My secret remained that way; secret.

"When Elijah is free I would like to talk with him. Can you let him know?" I yawned, laying back against the poofy pillow.

* * *

><p>It was dark when I knocked, but I knew Elijah would still be awake. He ushered me in and I noticed he wasn't alone. Niklaus and Rebekah were both there. It seemed I had interrupted something? "I just wanted to talk about that thing... From he other day." Klaus's arms crossed over his chest and he watched me squirm a little. It made me nervous but I didn't show it. "I can come back later..."<p>

"No. I have informed my family of our conversation. I am sorry Peat but I will not always be around to help you. They need to know if they are to keep you safe. They need to know for you to keep them safe as well..."

I was almost relieved to hear it. I knew Niklaus had some information on me but that was long before my talk with Silas. It was long before I started having strange dreams and shifting alone. "Right..." I mumbled, playing with my hands.

"You could have told me Peat." Rebekah said, a little sadness in her tone. But she wasn't upset, only a little disappointed.

"It's not easy to talk about. I just didn't want to worry you I guess." But I guess passing out was the last straw.

"What has been happening?" Elijah asked me, knowing I had held back during our talk.

"I've been waking up feeling a bit... Hungry maybe? Nauseous to." I couldn't figure out just what the hell to do with my hands as I spoke. "But the passing out it's new I think. I don't normally get dizzy." I sighed, plunking down into one of the lazy boy's. I pulled my legs up to my chest, "None of this should be happening right? I mean do you guys get sick?" If I was an Original whatever then I shouldn't be able to get sick.

"No. Not unless we are bitten by a werewolf. When that happens we have Niklaus. His blood cures the poisoning." Rebekah explained, concern growing as she noticed my shaky hands. "That is if he feels like sharing."

"Rebekah." I sighed, "I'm not dying." But the way she was glaring at me said she thought I was. I laughed a little and sat up straight. "I'm fine okay? The shaking goes away after I walk around a bit. No big deal."

"It's not whether or not it goes away Peatrie. It's why it's happening. It in unusual for an immortal being. We need to get her some help Elijah." I wondered just what kind of help she was talking about.

"It's not like there are special supernatural doctors Bekah. What can we even do?" I asked her.

"I can make a few calls." Elijah told me. "In the meantime we need to keep a close eye on Peat." I sighed, I knew this would make it hard for us to complete Niklaus's plans. I hoped it wouldn't interfere, but I had a feeling it just might. Elijah and Rebekah left first, leaving Nik and I alone.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked him carefully. "It wasn't that I wished to hide all this from you, I just thought... I just wanted to help you before you were forced to help me." I was up and in his arms before I could yelp.

"You will help me. But I will also help you little wolf." He told me, carrying me back towards the poofy bed. "Until Elijah comes back with one of his witches I will make sure you stay in this bed."

"Klaus." I grumbled, "I don't want to go back in that bed. I am not an invalid." He dropped me down onto the cushy bed causing me to bounce a little. "Niklaus!"

"I'll lay it out for you shall I?" He smirked down at me, "This is not a democracy. Right now I have more important things to do than sit around here babysitting a woman who despises me. We may have come to an agreement earlier but it doesn't mean we are equals in this game. So sit here until my brother's friend gets here. If you happen to get up and disobey my order I will know about it. You wouldn't like me when I am angry love."

"Dammit." I grunted as the door slammed shut behind him. "I don't despise you."

* * *

><p>"I told her it was fine. Besides that Katie witch is here." Rebekah argued with Nik outside the room where I sat on the window seat, swinging my feet over the edge. I hadn't left the room, wasn't that enough? Besides... I felt better.<p>

I eyed the small witch with curly brown hair. "Where is Sophie?" I asked her, half expecting the witch from the last time.

"Indisposed it seems." Elijah informed me. "Katie here will help us, isn't that right my dear?" I got the feeling it wasn't exactly by choice. But when was it ever by choice when Klaus was around.

"I... I don't really know what I meant to do Elijah." The girl stuttered. "I'm not a doctor." He remained silent, watching her her carefully. "Right... Well what is happening?" She asked me nervously.

I explained everything of course keeping back the information about the smiling man and how I may share certain traits with her and the vampires. "So like I said a minute a go I feel fine now and I really don't think I need to bother you." Of course I knew there was something but I didn't need to admit it out loud, did I?

"Maybe we should speak alone." The girl began fiddling with her hands, her eyes motioning to Elijah.

"It's fine Elijah, I'll speak with her." I sighed, dreading what she had to say. He agreed and left Katie and I alone in the small bedroom.

"May I ask you some personal questions?" She didn't seem as nervous now, alone with me.

"Yes... I guess so."

"Did you... I mean have you been seeing someone?" She moved towards me and took my wrist in her hands. She turned my palm towards herself and eyed it, then she eyed me, continuing her ministrations.

"No, not really." I hesitated, "Not in the usual sense. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to touch you. I won't hurt you but stand still." Her entire demeanor had changed since the original vampire had left the room and I now had confirmation that she didn't know anything about my situation beyond what I had told her. This was good news. She seemed to work more efficiently when she wasn't afraid. "Why do you stay here with them?" She inquired, touching my chest, her hands moving down. I began to wonder just what the hell she was doing. I must have frowned at her because she moved her hands away from me, "I don't mean to pry. I just don't know many people willing to befriend the original family."

"Yes well maybe most people don't know what they're missing." I shrugged, rolling the sleeves of my sweater down. I wondered when that bag of clothing would get here so I could change out of the yucky dirty stuff I was wearing now. "Are we done here?" I asked her.

"Yes actually, I am satisfied."

"Great, so happy for you." I replied grumpily. "I assume what with you not wanting to be here that you know the way out."

"Is she alright?" Rebekah asked, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"She's fine she just needs to eat more and get some good prenatals." Katie told her, grabbing her bag and pushing out of the doorway, "Honestly I don't know why you didn't just take her to a clinic." She muttered under her breath as she disappeared down the steps of the villa.

"What in the actual fuck?" I croaked, watching as a shocked Niklaus sped away after the girl, Elijah going after him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you so much for reviewing :) it fuels me. Don't forget to follow, fav, review!**

**Chapter 42:**

What in the actual fuck? What in the actual fuck? What in the actual fuck? How could this even be happening. The room was spinning again but this time I knew why. This couldn't be happening to me. "Peatrie." Rebekah was whistling, and snapping at me. "Earth to Peat."

"This isn't possible." I breathed.

"You need to sit back down." She told me, taking my hand. "Peat, sit down." I hit the window seat hard, gripping the sil with one hand and running my other up over my forehead. "What the hell have you been doing in Mystic Falls that you haven't shared with me?"

I glared back at her, "This is bullshit Rebekah. You know what I have been... Doing." It wasn't like I got around. "I need to leave." I said finally, a little bit angry at her for her accusation and a little bit claustrophobic. "I have to go." I didn't wait either, I ran as fast as I could towards the white house. To my home.

* * *

><p>After a terrible nights sleep and a long shower maybe even a little cry I climbed into some clean clothes. I even texted my sister. But that only made me feel worse. What was I going to do now? How was I even able to get pregnant? If I was even a little vampire wouldn't that make me a little dead? Niklaus most certainly was.<p>

Of course this would happen to me.

I couldn't help but wonder what Klaus would think. If Rebekah thought I had slept with someone during my time in Mystic Falls that wasn't Niklaus then what would he think? I assumed he wouldn't care. He had lived so long I figured it was something he had gotten used to. Something he could shrug off. But I hadn't done it. Evidently I am broken and can't manage anyone but him.

The door bell rang and I groaned, placing the milk jug down on the counter and screwing the lid back on. It seemed to be the only thing I could stomach this morning. So I went with it.

"What?" I yelled through the closed door.

"It's Rebekah and Elijah." She called back.

"I figured." I grumbled, opening the door a crack and glaring out at them. "I'm hiding."

"We know that. Can we come in and talk?" She asked me carefully, her eyes searching my face. "We aren't here to upset you. We just want to talk."

I finished unlatching the door and let them in, dawdling off towards the kitchen. They both followed me, watching as I picked the jug of milk back up and lifted it towards my mouth. But the look Bekah gave me caused me to stop. Of course I grumbled, grabbing a cup and whispering things about how it was my damn house and I could drink out of the jug...

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked me, smiling sadly.

"Tired. Confused. So pretty much normal for me." I said back.

"I think I should apologize if I upset you yesterday Peatrie. I only thought..."

"You only thought what you should have." I told her, holding my hand up to stop her. "But I have to be honest with you. I haven't... I haven't been having sex."

"At all?" Elijah asked, raising his brow.

"Well at least not since your idiot brother." The only one who could have done this to me.

"My brother?"

"They slept together before Kol died." Rebekah informed him. "Super gross by the way." She teased.

"I know you probably don't think I am telling the truth, but I am. He broke me... The stupid idiot." I was grumpy today, yes. But I also had never planned on parenthood. It never crossed my mind. Children... How the hell would I have one...

"I think we put off figuring your shit out for to long. We have no idea what you are capable of." Rebekah reminded me. "And if you say that you know it's Nik's than I believe you. You have never lied to me before."

"Vampires are dead. I don't understand how this could have happened." I placed the glass down. "None of this can be real."

"Perhaps if we remember my brothers story then we can understand how it may be possible." Elijah told me softly. He was great at calming me. "You and I were not the only ones who knew of Niklaus's secret. After you left us our father was racked with grief. He forced Esther to call upon her black magic to make us stronger. Thus the original vampires were born... And so was the original hybrid."

I had no idea that he had been able to change after they were changed into vampires. I had thought it stopped the werewolf side of him. Evidently I was missing a lot of the story. Of course I had never stopped to ask him. We were to busy fighting. "Our family found blood out in the wood where the wolves had found you and Henrik. We were devastated. We had no idea you had disappeared. Only that we couldn't find you. We thought you were dead." Rebekah told me.

"Our father became... Aware of our brothers curse not long after. I can still hear the screaming..." He looked at his sister a moment, "Of course wolves are born that way. It is most certainly hereditary." Of course I had never thought of that. Duh. "Mikael figured out that our mother had slept with someone else. This angered him. He ordered her to cast a spell that would stop him from changing into a wolf." So it was more then anger at Esther, it was also anger at what he thought had taken his real son from him.

"I still don't get it. How is this possible." I asked him.

"Along with the speed, the power... Came a terrible hunger. Nobody felt this more then Niklaus." He did that squinty thing he normally did when he wanted you to understand. "This is why I ask you often to tell me if you feel hungry. If you feel strange." Of course it was... How could I ignore it. "The first night he changed into a wolf after our mother's spell he had been in more agony then ever. Our father did it to him out of anguish and sadness. Even though I did not agree that we should suppress his wolf I did what I was told to do."

"Every time I forget about your father I am reminded once again of who he was. Your dad was a dick." He had caused Nik nothing but pain his entire human life only to follow through afterwards. If I had been around one hundred years ago when he payed them a visit I most likely would have killed him. No regrets.

"You must understand something Peat. Our mother messed with magic she did not fully understand, even then. Just as the ones who made you did not understand the magic they were playing with." He was hinting at something but I was still confused. "We do not know what you two are capable of. What these spells have done to you."

"You're saying that because they are both messed up magically that it may have just... Happened?" Rebekah asked him.

"Oh thanks!" Now I was messed up. Great, just great.

"What I am saying is that it is entirely possible that our brother was never really fully dead. If what you are saying is true then I think instead of worrying about how this happened we should worry about what will happen next."

"Alien baby." I whispered, my eyes widening.

"If you both carry vampire traits then I must stress the importance of feeding." Elijah told me, "I have a theory."

"Kol." I said again under my breath.

"Precisely. You do not feel the urge to feed on humans. But with our brother you had no problem. I wonder if we should test that once again." I winced, knowing that if he was right I would have to do it often. I hated the thought. Not only that but with them? Why?

"So basically you're saying I have to feed if I keep this baby." I asked him scrunching my nose.

"If you keep it? What the hell does that even mean?" Rebekah snapped angrily. "You can't get rid of our brother's child Peat. Don't you worry about what that would do to him?"

"He probably doesn't think it's his. Even if he did... What type of father would he be? How could I subject a child to the horrors his father commits? I certainly can't spend my entire life which may by the way be FOREVER, running. He would never stop chasing us." How could I look after a child when I didn't know how I would look after myself?

"Our brother may do terrible things Peat, there is no denying that fact. But he protects the ones he loves." Elijah told me.

"By daggering you all the time? Taking your freedom from you?" I eyed them both. "How am I meant to protect my child?"

"You are the only one in the world who could protect something from our brother. There is no one better equipped." Elijah finished, his phone beeping in his pocket. He took it out and hit a few buttons. "Niklaus is upset although I am unsure he realizes this fact. We still require your help at the villa so I think it best if you two discuss this together."

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah POV:<strong>

"Evening Elijah." My brother greeted me from the balcony where we now both stood. I had brought Peat back with Rebekah and I. But I wanted to be sure he understood what was happening before I sent him to his new truth; Peat and his child. Not to mention the witch I had brought with us.

"Niklaus." I said calmly to him so as not to cause upset.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." He turned to look at me.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." I smiled back, "Come with me." I said, motioning to the dining room.

"I am not going anywhere until I figure out who lay their hands on Peat." He said gripping the railing tighter.

"I think I may have figured that out for you brother." He was so blinded sometimes. But then again so were we all. Even Rebekah and I had wondered. I would be lying if I said I was relieved to hear it was Niklaus.

* * *

><p><strong>PEAT POV:<strong>

My hands were shaking again but it wasn't because I felt sick. I was nervous beyond anything I had experienced before. This was the hardest thing I had done yet. "No, this is a lie. You are all lying." He said angrily, pointing at Elijah. "Vampires cannot procreate." He was clearly trying to convince us.

"Werewolves can." Katie told him, her voice strong now. She was not afraid anymore. It may have had something to do with me glamouring her before the little family get together. I wanted to be sure first that she knew I was pregnant for sure. Then I wanted to be sure she said what needed to be said. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a wolf." She eyed him, "You are the original hybrid. The first of your kind. She is the second true hybrid, and this pregnancy is just one of nature's loop holes."

I wondered what she meant by true hybrid. There were many hybrids out there now because of Nik. I figured she meant the first unique hybrid.

"YOU'VE BEEN WITH SOMEONE ELSE, ADMIT IT!" He bellowed at me.

"HEY!" I yelled right back. I didn't yell very often but here I was finding my damn voice. "This is your fault! You did this to me!." My hand went to my face and I sighed, "All I have done is try not to love you. All I did was try not to come here." I said into my hand. "Not to mention with all the shit going on around me in Mystic Falls there really wasn't time." I stammered, dropping my hands to my side. "Not that I didn't have the chance." I mumbled under my breath. I knew he had heard it though, his anger didn't leave him.

"This is ridiculous." Katie took the pressure off me, "I did the spell earlier to confirm her pregnancy. I gave my sister life to do it." I hadn't known that? What the hell had they kept from me? "The life of her and your child are now controlled by us." My eyes widened.

"What the FUCK?" I yelled the last bit, and I could feel my blood beginning to boil.

"Peat." Rebekah said from next to me, her hand touching my arm lightly. "Calm."

I exhaled, "We can keep you safe, or we can kill you both." Katie said to me this time. "If you do not help us take down Marcel then you can kiss them both goodbye."

"PEAT!" Rebekah yelled this time, grabbing my arm roughly.

"I can kill her." I said angrily. I knew now that my eyes had changed because of the look on the witches face. She hadn't seen something like me before. She clearly hadn't even known about me.

"Enough." Elijah told me. "If you want Marcel dead, then he is dead." He was trying to tell me something as he glared at me but I wasn't sure what it was just yet.

"No, not yet. We have a clear plan and there are rules." Katie told him.

"How dare you command me." Niklaus said finally, turning to look at her. "YOU THREATEN ME WITH WHAT YOU PERCEIVE TO BE MY WEAKNESSES." I could see he was loosing it, "This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear anymore lies."

My heart was pounding. I couldn't help but wonder just what the hell I was supposed to do next as he began to leave us. "Niklaus!" Elijah yelled back at his brother. Klaus stopped, not turning around. Just listening. "Listen." He said softly. This time he did turn to look at Elijah.

I could see it the second his gazed turned to me. Understanding. Sadness. Anger. Something else... My hand went up to my abdomen. Then I knew what he was doing; listening for a heart beat. It was then I knew what he was feeling... Fear. He shifted, turning to look at Katie. "Kill her and the baby. See what I care." Then he was gone.


	44. Chapter 44

**kykyxstandler: I wanted to make it seem like he was really struggling with the idea of having a child. I also wanted to show he is struggling with Peat being back. Thank you for reviewing :) I am glad you are enjoying my story!  
><strong>

**Chapter 42:**

Elijah went after him. But the rest of us just stood there unable to speak. I felt as though I could barely breathe, surrounded by people who wanted me dead and Rebekah. How could he say that? After everything was I surprised?

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah POV:<strong>

"Niklaus!" I called after my brother. Once again he was making a mess of the things that should matter most to him. Of course I knew we all mattered. It was more that he did not so much wish to show it. Maybe he feared that trusting in any of us would only result in hurt feelings. Feelings were not something my brother was good at. I walked faster, trying to keep up with him.

"It's nothing but a trick Elijah." He said, still walking away from me.

"No brother. It's a gift. It's a chance, it's our chance." I told him, stopping dead in my tracks.

"To what?" He asked, arms out at his sides as he finally faced me.

"To start over, to take back everything we have lost. Everything that was taken from us." How could he not see it? Of course I knew why. "Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then all you have wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family." I moved towards him carefully.

"I will not be manipulated." He said again, getting in closer.

"So they're manipulating you. So what?" I asked. "With them, Peat and your child. YOUR child... Live." Simple right? You would think so.

Klaus began to get cocky and I knew he was masking. "I am going to kill every last one of them."

"And then what." I raced in front of him as he trid to leave once again, "You'll return to Mystic Falls and resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid! What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power Niklaus." I watched him struggle. "Love, loyalty, it's power. This is what we swore to each other one thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia created this person I see before me now. The person I can barely recognize as my own brother." I didn't know how else to say it, "This is us, the original family. We remain together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother and we will build a home together, here." I smiled resting my hand on his shoulder, "Don't ruin this thing with Peat. Stick to the plan. Save your child."

His hand went up to my own shoulder, "No." He whispered right before escaping me. I sighed, once again I was not surprised.

* * *

><p>"How does this help you?" I asked, breaking the weird silence. Katie looked back at me, a glint in her eye.<p>

"We need the original family to kill Marcel. Nothing more." She smiled. "We had to do something."

"Clearly this wasn't a great plan." I mumbled, fighting back tears.

"All you had to do was wait." Rebekah told her. "What do you think my brother has been working for? All you have done now is hurt someone I care about."

"She is the thing he cares about." The girl shrugged, "She can control him. She can make sure he does what we want him to do."

"She can't." Elijah said, swooping back in. "Not entirely certain that I can either." He told Katie. "But now that you have provoked him I have one question. What prevents my brother from killing you and your coven?"

"Or me." I added.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a pin, pricking her finger. "OW!" I jumped a little, shocked. "What in the actual fuck?!"

"That little spell we did earlier, the one that killed my sister. It linked you and I. Anything that happens to you happens to me." She looked so proud as she spoke. And in those seconds I had to wonder if she knew I couldn't die. But we didn't know if the baby could. Did I care? "Klaus may not care about what happens to his child, but it is very clear to me what it already means to you." She said, looking at Elijah.

"You would threaten an Original?" He asked her finally.

"I have nothing to loose."

"I don't think she gets it." I said, eyeing her still. He put his hand out to stop me from speaking. Clearly he really didn't want them to know about me. But I didn't care. "He meant me." I said, this time it was me who wore a smug smile. My eyes flashed black, this time under my own control. Don't ask me how I knew how to do it. I just knew I was angry and I could.

Her eyes widened. "You think we are powerful you have yet to see what our friend is capable of." Rebekah smiled at her.

Katie seemed to shake it off, she had no other choice, "You have until midnight to change Klaus's mind. After that you can be sure I will not be happy."

* * *

><p>"I can see it Rebekah, he is spiraling." I kicked my feet to and from over the balcony where I sat. I half listened t my friends as I looked down over the city below. I gripped the rail, making sure I didn't fall. "He is lashing out in blind rage. You know the last time he was like this it lasted almost two hundred years." I knew he was trying to get my attention. To assure me somehow that this was getting serious. "It was so close." He told us. "When he heard the baby's heart beat I could see it in his eyes."<p>

So could I.

"He wanted it. He could see the happiness." I wished he would stop talking... "He has allowed his temper to destroy it... Even if Peat or I returned him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust."

"Say what you will about our brother Elijah but I am not allowing anything to happen to this child." Rebekah told him. Told us.

"I will speak with Marcel and return." There was a woosh of air and I knew he had left us.

"You talk about this child like it belongs to you." I said, still looking out at the city.

"And you talk about it like it won't exist." She said, running her hand along the cool railing. "This child is important to all of us Peat."

"No it isn't." I shook my head, wiping a single tear from my eye right before it fell. "I came here unsure of what I wanted. All I knew was that I missed you. I missed your family. I missed my house and my art studio..."

"We aren't going to abandon you. I will not abandon you."

"It's not about that." I looked at her. "All this time I thought I didn't want this. I thought that without Niklaus I would be better off. I would have more of a chance to live a normal life..." I grew quiet a moment, "But when I showed up I realized that I was wrong. I hate myself for it Rebekah, but I love him."

"That is a good thing. We all love him. He just doesn't know how to brake the cycle Peatrie. We have to help him with that."

"There is no cycle. He doesn't care about us, don't you get it? If he loved me he wouldn't have told those witches to kill me." I was crying now as I spoke. It had hurt me worse then anything. "I get it now... I get that I was right. He is not a good thing for me no matter how much I will hurt because of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah POV:<strong>

I had handed over the body of Katie's sister in the hopes of gaining a little more time. Even if they couldn't kill Peat I knew they most likely could cause her great harm. In the process I made a little deal with Marcel ensuring that our plan would go on as intended. Hopefully now I could talk my brother into understanding.

It didn't take me long to find him, always reminiscing, always in the past. "I thought I had made it clear that I wished to be ALONE." He said, turning to look at me.

"Well you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact." I told him placing my hands into my pockets.

His bottle smashed against a nearby car, "Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born." He smiled smugly, "In fact I am sure Peat and her child are dead right now." He didn't finish his next sentence as his body smashed against the wall roughly.

"You will not walk away from this." I seethed.

"Let me go."

"No!" I wasn't going to stop trying to fix him, "I will never let you go." I whispered in his ear as I turned him into a head lock. I hit pavement, picking myself up and grabbing the nearest sharp thing. "Even if I have to spend an eternity saving you from your own petulant, vile self." I moved towards him and whacked him into the wall, "Even if I have to beat you like our father would, to remind you of your own humanity." It hurt me to do it, to remind him but what else would I have done? "To care about anything." I hit him again with the steel bar.

He grabbed the bar and swung, hitting me in the chin. I hit the ground hard, wiping my chin as I moved to get back up. "You're beyond pathetic Elijah." There was a clang as he dropped the bar.

"Who is more pathetic?" I asked him, righting my chin. "The one who see's hope in his family whole... Or the coward who can only see the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" He asked, leaning against a nearby vehicle.

"Because I failed you." I got up of the cool ground, "Because the first time our father laid his hands on you I should have struck him dead." We all should have done something, "I made a promise to you once... Always and forever, family above all."

He laughed, reaching out to shake my hand. I took it, "You are a sentimental fool." We sat together on a nearby bench in silence for what seemed like an hour. I couldn't always be sure these days. "Marcel has everything I ever wanted." He told me finally. "Power, loyalty, family... I made him in my image and he has bettered me." He shook his head in disbelief, "I want what he has." He whispered, "I want it back. "I want to be king."

"So is that all this child means for you? A grab for power?" I asked him, leaning back into the hard bench.

"What does it mean to you?"

"I think this child can offer you the one thing you never believed you had." The one thing Rebekah and I sometimes failed at.

"And what is that?" He asked me.

"The unconditional love of family." It was then his face softened.

"Tell Katie Deveroux that we have a deal."

* * *

><p>I coughed, lifting a white sheet from an old couch. Dust flew up into the air around me. "This place is ancient." I said, smiling sadly as I ran my hand over the old sofa.<p>

"It is a sanctuary from the villa and our business in the quarter." Elijah said smiling as he joined me. "Right now you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. A home where your family can keep you comfortable and safe." He wanted me to live here? He inhaled, "So I am curious as to how you feel about all this Peat. And don't lie." He said, his eyes searching. I knew what for.

"About having the child of a psychotic man who wants me dead?" I asked him in return, raising my brow. How did he think I felt?

"About being a mother." He clarified, humor in his eyes.

"I... I lost my parents. I lost them and then I was sent away. I don't know much about raising anything. I can't even help myself... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother." I didn't know if I even would be one. All this stuff happening around me made me wonder if it would ever even be safe for a child to enter this family.

"I will always protect you." Elijah told me, making sure I knew it. "You have my word on that."

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus said from the open doorway. I jumped hearing it, the smile fading from my lips.

"Is it done?" Elijah asked him

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Your under handed deal has succeeded." He entered the room. The closer he got to us the more uncomfortable I felt and I realized I had taken a few steps back. "Marcel was only to happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heart felt apologies. His man Theirry lives, and I remain a welcome guest of the french quarter... My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable." Elijah stood closer to me now, almost as a shield. "They don't want want him dead just yet... I wonder. There must be a reason why."

"You said he stays with that witch... Davina? Maybe they are worried what she would do if she found him dead?" Of course, that must be it. I directed the question at Elijah only. "You need to find out where he is keeping her so that I can end this before it begins." I pushed past them both, leaving them to fight it out a little more. I had to be away from Niklaus...


	45. Chapter 45

**This is most certainly a Klaus/OC story still. I just want to make sure to stay true to Klaus! :)**

**Chapter 44:**

"Where is Elijah?" Rebekah asked me, climbing under the covers next to me. I had decided I wouldn't get out of bed until I had heard the door close behind Klaus. I had no intention of being around him anytime soon. I a had also been thinking things over. "He said he would meet me in the study this morning but he never showed up. It's not like him."

I turned onto my side and looked back at her. "I don't think he has gone anywhere. Did you check the house?"

"Yes. He is not here." She sighed. "I just hate not knowing what is meant to happen next. At what point do I go speak to Marcel? I mean... I should shouldn't I?" She asked me.

"I don't know... Should you?" I raised my brow.

"Ugh!" She groaned, "I probably should."

"You guy were a thing?" I had been listening to a few to many talks between family lately. She nodded, "Ah. Well if you think you have sway then maybe it's not the worst idea." I just wanted everyone to leave so I could go about my own way. I had made up my mind about this baby and I needed privacy.

"I am not sure I would have any sway. But I believe it would be worth exploring." I smiled at her. "Don't look at me like that! It's just business."

"Well look, you go and take care of that. I will stay here and wait for Elijah. If he comes home I'll text you." Easy right? Get rid of all the originals for the day and have a little time in the quarter on my own.

"You want me to leave you here alone? What if Nik comes back?" She could tell I was hiding something. But I knew she couldn't figure out just what that was.

"I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf." I yawned, sitting up and climbing out of the big four poster bed. What was it with vampires and huge beds?

"It's not what he can do to you that scares me Peatrie. I saw the look on your face when he told Katie to kill you. You may be strong but I can see my brother is your weakness. Are you sure you do not wish me to stay just in case?"

"I'll be fine. I think I may even head home for a bit and pack up some things. In fact I think I still have bags that I have yet to unpack. I won't be long." I lied. Home was not my only stop.

I finally talked her into leaving and I got dressed. I just hoped that I could follow through.

* * *

><p>The bell above the door clanged as I stepped inside the smoky shoppe. It was out near the edge of town and I hoped that I would be safe from the coven that had planned to hurt me. Here I wanted to find one that wasn't involved in screwing with me. "Hello." A younger blonde woman said, smiling at me as I dawdled towards her. "We are just about to close for lunch hon. Can you come back?" She asked me.<p>

"I just need one teeny tiny herb. Then I'll go." I told her, speaking quickly. "Please?"

"Which Herb?" She sighed, accepting that I was a customer and she most likely shouldn't turn away the business.

"Crushed aconite flower." As I spoke to her I looked down at the floor. Of course I was ashamed of what I was doing but I had no other option.

"Wolfsbane? That's a poison." She pulled my attention back to her. Her eyes looked me over worriedly. "Looking to kill a wolf?" She asked.

"Just a little one." I said, my eyes trailing down. She nodded in understanding.

"Just a minute." She swept into the back room. Seconds later she returned, "Cut it with jimsom weed, add a few drops to some tea. That should do it." She handed me a few viles. Then she smiled at me. I thrust money her way but her hand came out to stop mine, "It's a hard town for wolves. You're doing the right thing."

* * *

><p>It was dark when I finally worked up the nerve to show my face at the house. I stood on the sidewalk outside the gates and tried to breathe. I could do this. "I can't do this." I sighed, slumping down on a nearby park bench. I had no idea what I really wanted. I only hoped I did when the time came.<p>

A rustle nearby caught my attention and I stood to look around. A woosh went by and I knew. "There shouldn't be wolves in the quarter. You're comin with me." The man who stood in front of me now went to grab my arm. Just as I reached out to tear out his throat I was beaten to the punch.

Two more appeared just as Rebekah joined me. Together we took them out. She ripped one of their hearts right out in front of me. I have to say it was intriguing. It was something I hadn't seen before. "Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady." Bekah said, holding up the heart. "I do hate bad manners."

I had never really seen her this way before. But I could see it in her eyes. It didn't phase her.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to leave here." Klaus said angrily, once again burning bodies out in the middle of everything. How did now one ever notice? "We are not allowed in the quarter. Do I need to spell it out for you?" I was to mad to care. "Why must you both keep ruining things?"<p>

"You know what? It's funny that you seem to think you are the one in charge here." I said, side stepping Rebekah. "You are not in charge here."

"That is enough!" Rebekah's voice rose above the fighting. "We need to be on the same side here."

I could see the anger in his eyes as he moved towards the house. We both followed him, "I have to agree with you dear sister. But that doesn't mean I don't have the right to ask one thing." I slammed the door shut behind us and crossed my arms over my chest. "What in the bloody hell were you doing out in the french quarter in the first place?" Aka why was I wrecking his plans...

My heart stopped the way it normally did when things got personal. I wasn't sure I should lie, I wanted to hurt him just as much as he had hurt me the previous night. "ANSWER ME!" He bellowed at me.

"Nik, you leave her be!" Rebekah said, but I stuck my hand out and stopped her.

"You want to know what I was doing?" I asked him, my voice cold with hate. "I was buying poison so I can put your child out of it's misery." Gods it felt good to say it. But I regretted the aftermath. We moved so fast, my head hitting the wall roughly. His hand was wrapped tightly around my neck.

"NIK!" Rebekah yelled at him trying to get him to put me down. I reached out and put my hands over his. He only squeezed harder. She rushed at him, grabbing him and throwing him away. "Get your hands off her! She is pregnant for gods sake!"

"All of this anger because you do not wish to have a child and the minute she tried to give you what you wanted you attack her!" His eyes went from her to me and I could almost feel the mood shift. "I told you before that it is alright to love something. You don't seem to hear me. It isn't weak brother. That is all Elijah and I have been trying to make you understand." They both dropped into the bench below.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." He whispered to her.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Marcel was getting nervous. It was bad enough that one original vampire had returned to New Orleans. His crew was getting antsy and he wanted Elijah gone... I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?" She asked, disbelief washing over her once again. But it didn't wash over me. I rubbed my neck and watched them.

"I have a plan." He told her. "As I said before we need to gain his trust. Make him feel comfortable." His eyes shifted to mine, and I could see a glimpse of regret there as he spoke, "And honor Elijah's wish that this baby be born." Oh sure... hurrah for me.

"I need to go." Rebekah said, a tear fighting to leave her. Before either of us could stop her the door swung open and shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly and I awoke to Niklaus standing by my window. How the hell he figured he had the right to just come on in was beyond me. "What the hell do you want?" I grumbled at him. He had one of the vials of poison in his hands and he was looking it over.<p>

"I just came to check on you." He smirked, looking down at me.

"You came to make sure I wasn't killing your child." I snapped back grumpily as I climbed up out of the bed. I pulled on my house coat over my camisole and shorts, covering myself. "Well lucky you, I didn't use it." I reached out and grabbed it from his hands.

"Oh come on now love, isn't this what you wanted?" He asked me. "The supposed father of your child stepping up into his fatherly duties."

"You know I am not lying so drop the bullshit Klaus." I growled, placing the vial into my bags.

"Shall we play house?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around my middle and dropping his chin to my shoulder. I froze, trying my best not to murder the man. That or let him go through with his shit. His hands traced my stomach and landed on my abdomen. I reached down and pried his hands from me.

"Keep your hands off me." I ordered, turning to face him. "You have made it perfectly clear how you feel about us... I get it alright? Big bad Klaus can't possibly love. I don't need your love. I just need to bide my time until this child is born safely. Then you can kiss us goodbye because there is no way we would stay here with you."

"Oh don't play the hurt little mouse love. We both know you don't want this. You made that very clear to me months ago." He sneered at me.

"Is that what this is Klaus? You are upset with me because I rejected you?" My voice grew louder, "You have no idea what you have ruined." I barked, grabbing a change of clothes as I spoke. "Any chance we may have had since my return is gone." I slammed the bathroom door behind me and locked it, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" I asked joining Klaus and Rebekah in the dining room. "You know, to save Elijah, the good brother." I avoided Klaus's gaze. I hadn't seen the aftermath of what I had said back in my room but I was sure it would be coming sooner then later. "The one you stabbed in the back and handed over to your mortal enemy. You know the one."<p>

"In the front if we are being specific." He smirked at me. Rebekah and I remained silent and glared at him. He sighed, "Okay well firstly Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He is my friend, albeit one I am trying to sabotage. Secondly I daggered my brother in order to gain his trust. I had no idea that he would take Elijah to Davina." My eyes widened.

"I found where she is staying last night. I followed Marcel. She had Elijah there." Rebekah informed me.

"Thirdly, sister?" Klaus asked her, waving a hand in my direction.

"And thirdly the plan is for Nikalus to simply ask for our brother back." My heart dropped.

"Please tell me we have a better plan then that?" I asked her, this wasn't a game.

"Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." Her eyes trailed back to Klaus.

"That is only plan "a" love. there is always a plan b."

"And what is plan B?" I asked him getting tired of the games.

"War." He looked so happy about his words. Now I knew what Bekah had been talking about when I had been asked to come here to help.

* * *

><p>Klaus had decided it was time to discuss my being in the quarter with Marcel. Not to mention the little tid bit of information about the witch who had sold me the poison. Unfortunately for me this meant going with him to the mans compound. I had no idea just what the hell he planned to tell Marcel about me. It was a busy place, vampires were scattered all over the place. This used to be what I lived for. People like me... I smelled different to them, yes. Not to much wolf, not to much vampire, a whole lot Fae. But they never really knew what they were smelling exactly. So I had the upper hand most days.<p>

A lonely man sat on the steps across from us, playing a song I had never heard. "You were right. He is very good." Klaus said, drawing the attention of a man standing nearby. He turned to look at Nik, smiling, his eyes trailing to me.

"Right?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear, "Music man I call him." His eyes trailed down my body and I stood straighter. I had no reason to feel out of sorts here. "Ladies love him... But he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch from around the quarter."

Klaus didn't seem to falter, instead he smirked right back. I hated all the false happy bullshit. They did nothing but lie to each other. "Marcel, allow me to introduce you to... A family friend. Peat Gilbert." I stepped up to the railing and shook the mans hand. I could see he was trying to read me, to figure out just exactly why I smelled so good and why he couldn't tell what I was.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling my own fake smile right back.

"Should you be bringing wolves into the villa?" Marcel asked Niklaus.

"I am not a wolf... Exactly." I said, not allowing Klaus to take control of the conversation just yet. "I thought we were open minded around these parts." I felt my eyes flash black, then back to their normal weird selves. He swallowed, trying to hide the fact the I had thrown a curve ball at him.

"Niklaus's hybrids are not allowed either. No exceptions doll." He had shrugged that off pretty quick I had to give him that...

"Well okay, if I see one of his hybrids I will be sure to tell them." I pretended to look around distractedly.

"Is there something I need to be made aware of Niklaus?" He asked, his eyes going back to Nik.

"I just wanted you to be aware of my dear friend here visiting. I wish no harm to come to her. A request of sorts." He smiled, then he wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me into his chest.

"Right." I could see he was a little torn on what to do. But I could tell that he had no idea what to expect of me so he placed it aside. Nikalus focused back on the man playing trumpet.

"Your brightest man is fraternizing with witches then?" He asked Marcel. "You don't seem to care about that fact."

"Well of course I care. But Theirry is a big boy. He makes his own choices, not to mention I get some good Intel." Oh of course, that's the real reason, "Here a vampire can do more then in the old days. He won't do anything to mess that up."

"Still... You don't want the witches to get to bold. Given that a tip about there being a werewolf in the quarter lead to the disappearance of your soldiers." Now I knew what Niklaus was up to. I had to give it to him, he sure could adapt quickly. "I am sure you could have considered the possibility it could have been a trap."

Marcel clicked his tongue and looked down at his vampires. "Well maybe I will send a little message." Klaus nodded happily. "Theirry!' He called out, "I want you to pay a visit to the cauldron tonight. I want you to do a little rousting. And Theirry? Be nasty about it."

It was easy to see how much Marcel truly cared what Niklaus thought. But I could see something else there as well and it worried me. I wondered just how far the family aspect would get Niklaus before Marcel was pushed to far. What would happen then? But not only that. I also wondered what would happen to me.


	46. Chapter 46

**kykyxstandler: Thank you for the complement! Loving the reviews.**

**Chapter 44:**

I was bored following these two around and Klaus knew it. He made some sort of deal with Marcel that allowed me to stick around the city a while. Not that he wanted me here. I didn't even want to be here anymore and it had only been a few days. But I knew what was going on back home and sticking around here was most likely safer for me.

"It's not so bad is it? Being here?" Rebekah asked me from the doorway. I jumped when she began speaking. But she had caught me off guard, lost in my own thoughts for what felt like hours. "Niklaus and I really got things rolling today. I think we can do this if we just stick together."

"I know we can do this. There was never any doubt Bekah." I sighed, "I guess I am just a little peeved that this is all happening in the first place. I came here to see you, to start over. Now I find out I am pregnant with your psycho brother's child. He had only gotten worse since the last time I was here... And it all just sort of hurts."

"He's not a psycho Peat. He's just alone." She told me, taking the nearest seat by me.

"He does whatever he can to hurt me and his family." I grumbled, kicking my feet out in front of me. I was to young for all this. "I told myself I would be open minded, maybe give him a chance to prove to me that this was all worth it. That he could be the same person I fell in love with... But he isn't."

"It's silly to assume he would be that person Peatrie. But he does love you, I can still see it... And what he said about killing you two was just a shield. A way to protect himself from future pain. Nothing more."

"We just keep making excuses don't we?" I asked her.

"We do. We want to save him. We want everything we have worked for to be worth it. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"What is wrong is that even when I tell myself no more I end up unable to think straight when he is around. I hate him." I wished there was some way I could forget him.

"I hear you... Just do something for me?" I nodded to her, running my hand through my hair.

"Don't judge him to harshly. He gets this way every hundred or so years. But it will end and he will just be annoying Klaus once again. Easier to deal with." She stood to leave me alone, "This child means something to all of us. It may be worth it to forgive him."

Niklaus had stirred everyone up tonight. We had set up Marcel's right hand vampire like he was nothing but a pawn in our game. Now because of that fact Niklaus had gained Marcel's trust, taken his adviser out and made my visit more secure. We had come a long way. I didn't doubt Klaus's plans, they were working. I doubted his ability to keep his calm long enough to finish the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus POV:<strong>

I looked out over the balcony of the villa, Marcel standing next to me and I couldn't help but smile to myself. Tonight had been a great success for me. I was one step closer to my goal. Marcel's man was imprisoned, his girlfriend dead. And I had looked like the hero, saving his life in the process. Now I had his trust.

"How much did Cami see?" Marcel asked me. His little human girlfriend had gotten in the way. But I was sure she wouldn't be a problem.

"She just saw an argument mate." I assured him, "It's nothing you can't fix." Nothing he couldn't just glamour away. Marcel pursed his lips and leaned next to me. "You really like her don't you?" I asked him.

He turned to me. "I like that she's not part of all this. Sometimes it's good to see the world from a humans perspective." He watched me as I contemplated his words. I didn't exactly agree with him, but I couldn't let him know that could I? "I think that maybe you understand that." I smirked and turned to lean against the rail. I couldn't let him know what was really going on with Peat. "You and that wolf seem to have some history. Don't tell me the infamous Klaus Mikaelson had fallen in love."

"Nothing ever happens to me that I don't want. Especially something as silly as love." At least that is what I was going to tell myself until the annoying feelings I had been suppressing went away. "After all the years we spent together I would have assumed you knew that Marcel."

"I know what I saw when she was here. I know that look. Theirry had that look." His eyes drifted.

"I am sorry about what happened with him." I attempted to change the subject. "I can tell he was a good friend."

"You saved me tonight Klaus. I won't forget that." He took a drink from his glass, "I will allow your... Friend to stick around. But I can't promise that if she stirs things up that I won't have her removed."

"I wouldn't have it any other brother."

"I think I will even give you Elijah back. It seems like the least I can do." He surprised me with his gift. I knew Rebekah would be happy. So would Peat... In fact I was beginning to wonder if I liked the amount of time they had been spending together before my brother's departure into dagger land.

* * *

><p><strong>Peat POV:<strong>

It was late and I was exhausted. I gave the vampire dance party crap a miss and spent my time alone for once. And I enjoyed it. That is until I saw Niklaus walk into the bar I happened to be sitting in. I had the bartender pour me a giant beer that I couldn't drink. I guess when Niklaus wasn't around I had to find some other thing to torture myself with.

I sighed as he took the seat next to me, his eyes traveled from the drink then to me. "Peatrie."

"Don't." I cut him off. "I told you yesterday that I want you to leave me alone." The full moon was impending and the closer I got to this insufferable man the more agitated I got.

"You are the mother of my child. I have to be sure that I know where you are and that you are safe." His words shocked me. First off he was acknowledging that I was having his child. Second thing was that he cared?

I laughed, I couldn't help myself. "Yeah, okay."

"I know you have been hurt Peat."

I turned to him, "I feel just fine."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't upset with me. I can see it's more then just me breaking your heart love." He actually looked like he cared which was starting to freak me out. "I broke your trust..." Why had he come here? Why the shift all of a sudden? "Peatrie Gilbert, the strong hybrid." I swallowed hard. _Shit shit shit_, what was I supposed to do here? "I'm sorry... But I need you to trust me now."

"Until what? You decide that I am expendable?" How the hell was this even happening right now? Just yesterday we were arguing about whose child I was really having. He smirked and leaned in closer to my face.

"You and I didn't fight. I didn't tell that witch that I wanted her to kill you and our child. Everything is the way it was before all that." His pupils dilated and I actually glared at him in silence for a second. How had this never come up until now?

I slammed a ten down on the bar loudly, ripping my jacket from the chair. "Just when I think you've hit rock bottom." I seethed angrily at him before tearing out of the bar and leaving him behind But not before I said one last thing, "Just get Elijah back." He couldn't just erase it all. He had done and said those things to me. He needed to learn to treat people better but not only that; he needed to learn that I couldn't be glamoured.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena: It's strange Peat because Stefan said he never even came home last night.<strong>

I sat in my borrowed bed and looked at the words. The screen on my phone was bright, lighting the darkness around me.

Peatrie: What would Silas even want from you at this point? What is left for him in Mystic Falls?

After I had pissed him off he has disappeared without a trace. None of us really cared that he was gone. But it lingered... When would he be back? And if he did come back what would that mean for us? He was powerful enough to cause damage.

**Elena: He was looking for something Peat... I found him snooping around the boarding house.**

**Peatrie: Do I come home?**

**Elena: I want you to but no. I have been thinking about you lately. I know you haven't been gone long but now with you being pregnant... There are to many unanswered questions. I worry about you out there without family.**

**Peatrie: I dunno Lena... I feel like I can't ask you to come here just because I am uncomfortable. But I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to come here.**

**Elena: Klaus.**

**Peatrie: Yes.**

**Elena: I'll wrap things up here. I'll come back, bring the others. I owe you.  
><strong>

I wondered who she meant. Would Jere come to? Would they all come home?

**Peatrie: I love you.**

I let the phone go black, shoving it under my pillow and I let out a sigh of relief. It was almost as though I had released the rope around my throat and I could breathe again. Now I would have more backup. I would have a reason to go back to the plantation house. I could paint again. I could get space from the crazy hybrid that plagued me.

* * *

><p>It was early when I tip toed into the study. Sitting in Elijah's chair I swiveled to look out the large bay window behind the desk. I sat until I heard creaking.<p>

"I thought you might like to know that Marcel has decided to give Elijah back to us." Klaus said. I turned in the chair and looked up at him. I lift my leg and wrapped an arm around it, laying my chin on my knee.

"I guess being diabolical has it's perks." I smiled. Not at him but at Elijah coming home. I hadn't thought about it much. But when I did I realized just how much he had been there for me when I needed him. He truly cared.

"You hardly know him and yet you miss him." He said, a questioning look on his face. "What is it about my brother that inspires such instant admiration?" There was venom in his tone and I knew what he was thinking. But why should he care? He wanted me dead didn't he?

It was a simple answer, "He is kind to me." I told him, dropping the glare, "It seems rare these days don't you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>One week later:<strong>

Elena, Damon, Stefan and Caroline showed up a week later. On the night before the full moon when I needed them the most they had come. I was nervous, unsure what they would say to me. Would they believe my story about Niklaus and this baby? Did it matter?

"Lena." I said, smiling widely as we hugged each other. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are here." I whispered.

"Yeah well... With Bonnie gone and Jeremy leaving for school I just thought why stick around Mystic Falls?" I knew she was lying but I didn't care. I was just happy to have them back.

"Damon." I hugged him and Stefan, then Care. "It will be nice to move out of Rebekah's. Not that I dislike her company. It's more the shadow that seems to follow me around." Klaus.

"You've been staying with them?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Yes well, protective family... Not much I can do about it. But now that you guys are here I think the house should be safe enough." No more strange bed.

"Where is Logan?" Elena asked me, searching the pick up area.

Logan. I hadn't even thought about him since I had arrived. In fact I told myself I would ask about him but I just hadn't. Where was Logan?


End file.
